


Breaking Points

by sosodesj



Series: Sophie Miller's Stockholm Syndrome [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Break Up, Choose Your Own Ending, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Ice Play, Kidnapping, Multiple Endings, Overstimulation, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporary Amnesia, Tour Bus Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 100,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosodesj/pseuds/sosodesj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Miller is no stranger to kidnapping. Getting kidnapped four times in the span of nearly three years practically makes her an expert on the matter. Anne Miller though, Sophie's newly found sister and first time kidnapee, knows one thing her sister doesn't: never let Stockholm Syndrome into your head. It's easier said than done when the One Direction boys prove to not only to have sick, perverted sides, but also worried and loving ones. Will Sophie succomb to the boys' charming attitude once and for all, or will Anne manage to get herself and her sister out before she too is stuck with Stockholm Syndrome? After all, Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn and Liam have proven repeatedly that their breaking points are right around the corner...<br/>Trailer : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHTD2iuHAlk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not wish to promote these kinds of abusive relationships... If you do find yourself in one of them, please seek help immediately!

New York was buzzing with activity, like it always did apparently. Dad had told me about how New York was the city that never slept and I hadn’t believed it until these last few days, the thought being slightly ridiculous at the time.

After taking a small sip of my steaming coffee,I pull my scarf tighter around my neck, the cold January wind biting my exposed skin. _Why did we leave the Australian heat for this harsh cold again? Oh right. Sophie,_ I can’t help thinking bitterly, clenching my eyes shut as another gust of wind attacks me.

Almost immediately, I feel guilty. _She had it harder than me._

I think of the day we took her back, a little more than a month ago... _She had some bloody bruises and scars almost everywhere on her body. And that’s not counting what they did to her mind._ _Those boys really messed up her head. She keeps defending them; even after all the emotional and physical turmoil they put her through._

I scowl at the thought, fury bubbling inside me. _They’re going to pay one day._

Taking another taste of my coffee, I walk up the couple steps separating me from the warmth of our apartment and open the door.

“I’m home.” I say, removing my coat, boots and scarf. Still clutching my coffee between my cold fingers, I walk to the living room. “Dad?”

My eyes fall on Sophie, whose hands are tied behind a chair as well as her ankles. _Guess Dad questioned her again this morning..._

“Where is he?” I enquire. _Maybe she locked him somewhere..._

“Hello to you too! I’m fine, how are you?” She mocks.

“Where is Dad?” I repeat.

“He left.” Sophie sighs irritably, slumped on the chair. “Not that I care. At least that way he’s not bombarding me with questions and lectures about how they have changed me,” she rolls her eyes.

I frown. It wasn’t like him to leave me all alone with my sister, especially since the day she almost got away under my watch. It was at the airport in Ireland last December, and my Dad had gone to check in our luggage and buy the plane tickets, leaving me alone with her. He warned me beforehand though that the boys of One Direction had heavily messed with her mind and she’d do anything to go back to them. But then she’d been very sweet and persuasive with me and without thinking; I let her go to the washroom alone, feeling pity for her. Luckily, Dad saw her as she tried to leave the airport and he caught her before she could go any farther. He rarely let’s me forget that day.

“Where’d he go?” I ask worriedly.

“Said he needed to go check out something important in Times Square.” She shrugs, sighing again in annoyance. “Could you maybe undo the ropes? They’re a little tight on my wrists and I can’t feel my fingers.”

“I’m not approaching you.” I shake my head.

“Jeese I don’t bite. And don’t you want to do some sister-bonding?” The brunette scoffs.

“We’re sisters by blood. It doesn’t mean much. And you did try to bite me a couple days ago.” I point out, sitting on the sofa beside her. I open the telly, setting it on a news channel.

“Not my fault your fingers we’re too close to my face.” She mumbles.

I ignore her completely as she struggles on the chair, drinking my coffee calmly.

“I swear I can’t feel my fingers anymore!” Sophie whines.

“Tell someone who cares.”

“What a bitch.”

“Now that’s what I call bonding. Love you too sis.” I state, batting my eyelashes at her. I can’t help shuddering at our resemblance when our eyes meet. Every time it’s like I’m looking at myself in a mirror, but with brown hair. It’s creepy.

My eyes drift back to the television. “Hey look it’s your boys.” I notice, frowning.

She stops moving, her eyes riveted to the screen. Identically to mine.

“They’re starting a new tour?”

“Yes. They had an album coming out soon when you took me away.” She responds dryly. “The tour is supposed to start in-mid January.” She starts getting excited, realisation dawning on her. “In a couple of days. I bet they’ll come to New York and find me!”

“They won’t find you if you’re locked up in here constantly. Hell Soph they haven’t even tried to find you.” I try to resonate with her. “I don’t know how you managed developing feelings for any of them. I mean, they practically look like zombies these days. Harry and Niall seem angry all the time, Louis has lost his spirit, Liam rarely speaks and Zayn seems tense.”

“Oh wow you actually know their names? And how do you know that’s not their natural selves?”

“How long do you think we’ve been researching on them to make sure everything would go as planned?” I counter, tossing my blonde hair out of my face.

“Probably too long: you two are crazy.”

We stay silent, watching different things about One Direction and their upcoming tour passing on the TV, all of them good.

“They could’ve gone to jail you know?” I pronounce, finding that the way they were portrayed as down-to earth lads was utterly ridiculous. “If you hadn’t begged Dad to shut down the magazine he created to find you, they probably would be quite miserable today.”

“Yeah well your Dad is an asshole for even trying to get me out of a place where I was living okay!”

“He’s your Dad too you know.” I say softly.

“Was. Now he’s just another one of my kidnappers.” She mutters heatedly.

“Well then good thing you tend to have feelings towards your kidnappers.” I retort, all my sympathy gone.

“Shut up.” She seethes angrily.

I hear Dad enter the apartment.

“Hey Anne?!” He says.

“Yeah?”

“I need you to go on Broadway and fetch these from the drugstore.” He continues, handing me a list. “I’ll be trying something new with Sophie here.”

“Notice he’s using the word trying.” My twin chuckles. “Maybe this time it’ll be different.”

We both ignore her, used to her bickering.

“You we’re just outside?! Why didn’t you go? And why at Broadway? That road makes my skin crawl.” I protest, not even looking at the list.

“I didn’t go because I was worried of what would happen if I left you two alone for longer than an hour. And I was right to worry; I came in and you two we’re yelling. Plus, last time didn’t end well.

“Okay but why Broadway?”

“It has to be Broadway’s drugstore. The guy said certain things can only be found there.”

“What guy?”

“A friend of mine. He’s a special kind of psychologist that gave me the instructions to make a substance that might help Sophie out a little... Can you just go?” Dad huffs. “And don’t be long alright?”

“Fine.” I grumble, standing up and taking the list from his hands.

“Please Anne take your time!” Sophie shouts.

“Sophie be quiet.”

“Fuck you.”

Throwing the rest of my coffee in the trash, I grab my coat, tuning out their arguing. “This better be worth it.” I mumble, walking out the door and into the cold for the second time today. _God I miss Australia._

_○_ _♥_ _○_

 

I’m at the bus stop near the drugstore when I decide to look at the list my father gave me. _Maybe there are some things that can be found at a supermarket or something less creepy than that drugstore..._

“What the fuck is carbogen?” I mutter in disbelief. “And ayahuasca?” I groan. “He’s going to kill her...”

I flinch as the loud motor of another bus halting at the stop fills my ears. Keeping my eyes on the sheet of paper, I scroll down the different things skeptically, paying no attention to the couple of footsteps making their way out of the bus. After a minute though, I realize the bus doesn’t leave. Shuddering, I turn around to walk to the drugstore. I stop dead in my footsteps.

“Well well.”

I freeze as two pairs of blue eyes meet mine.

“Hey Sophie. Long time no see?”

His accent is thick. I recognise him from the numerous times Dad told me to be wary of them. _That’s Niall. And he thinks I’m Sophie._

I start screaming but he shoves himself against me, his hand over my mouth.

“C’mon love. I know it’s been awhile but we can skip the introductions.” He grabs me by the waist, and drags me inside the bus, his hand still over my mouth to muffle my screams. The Irish boy practically drags me up the stairs, and the bus starts moving again. I struggle harder. “Shhh stop making so much noise love you’ll ruin the surprise for the others,” he chuckles before tugging me through a door at the end of the bus.

I’m shoved onto a bed, Niall immediately on me.

“At least I’m going to be able to enjoy the surprise before the others...” His hands grip my hair tightly. “I would’ve never thought you’d actually dye your hair to try passing unnoticed...”

“I’m not Soph―!” I yell but he shuts me up, with a kiss. I feel like vomiting.

“Oh and you’re even role-playing?! Wow. So if you’re not Sophie, than who are you?” He plays, his body pressing against mine. I don’t like our closeness. At all.

“I’m―”

“I don’t care. Shut up.” He silences, hips slowly rubbing into mine.


	2. Darkness

I don’t like our closeness. At all.

“I’m―”

“I don’t even care. Shut up.” He silences, hips slowly pressing and rubbing into mine. A sick feeling pools inside my stomach as one of his hands wraps itself around both my wrists in a vice grip, holding my arms over my head.

“First step is to get you out of this coat...”

“Niall please try to realise―”

“One more fucking word and my cock shuts you up,” Niall whispers harshly, tugging my arms upwards. “I don’t want to share you with the others just yet. And I doubt you want that also.” He gives me a final warning glare before lowering his free hand down to unzip my coat and pull it harshly off my body. I miss it’s warmth as soon as it’s off.

 “You have no idea how I’ve longed for this to be happening again... And the nice thing is; this time I don’t have to take care of _your_ needs.” He continues, his hand lowering to cup my lower regions.

My whine of protest gets caught in my throat when his warm mouth starts latching on every inch of exposed skin including my mouth, his hand tightening around my wrists as I tense up under him. I feel like screaming, wishing I could fight back. But I can’t. Dad had always warned me that it’s better to act calm and listen to what the kidnapper says, until they lose attention for a small moment of time in which I try escaping.

 “I can sate only myself if I want to because I don’t have feelings for you. I hate you remember?” The blonde reminds breathlessly, smiling on my neck.

_No Niall I don’t remember because I’m not Sophie! How the hell did she even manage to develop feelings for them?!_

 “You know you hurt Harry a lot at your departure, right?” Niall pursues between kisses, his hands moving to grope my chest.

I gulp nervously and shut my eyes, willing myself to have the courage to push him off. But I can’t. I’m frozen in fear.

“But you know what? I didn’t feel bad for him because you’d practically done the same thing to me. Taking advantage of a man’s feelings...” He sighs, his hips pressing into mine once more.

“Sophie...” Niall pauses for a few seconds, cocking his head slightly to the side. An unknown emotion flashes briefly through his eyes before they return to their malicious demeanour.

“Messing with another’s feelings is a naughty thing to do. I knew you liked thrills but you went too far.” Niall trails on, disapprovingly. “What you did was very, very, naughty. And naughty girls get punished now don’t they?” He continues, kissing down my cleavage.

I jump in surprise as the door creaks open, Niall reflexively placing himself to shield me from the person’s view, his hand loosening around my arms.

“Hey Niall?” The voice is inquisitive.

“He―”

“Whatdaya want Lou? I’m a little busy...” The Irish boy retorts calmly before I can continue, shooting me a quick backwards glare.

_Don’t worry Niall... If it’s Louis Tomlinson like I assume it is, he’s is someone to avoid. Especially when sexual matters are involved... Sophie spilled all about it. Sophie who is NOT me._

“Do you know why the bus stopped for like ten minutes a few minutes ago?” The British boy enquires. The door opens some more and Niall moves over me, still trying to hide me.

“Probably a red light why?”

“A red light doesn’t last ten minutes Niall... Especially not in New York.” He pauses. “And what are you hiding?”

“Louis can you just leave please? There’s nothing here I’m just trying to sleep.” Niall denies.

I can practically hear the other man scowl.

“With the lights on? C’mon Niall I’m not stupid.”

Niall’s weight shifts over me and I whine.

“Who’s with you?”

Niall doesn’t answer right away.

“Ni....”

“It’s going to ruin the surprise...”

“Ugh Niall please...”

“Fine. It’s Sophie.” Niall gives up, slowly removing himself. I seize their brief moment of distraction as an occasion to get away.

“For last fucking time I am NOT Sophie!” I burst out angrily, pushing Niall off me. I try scattering off the bed and onto the floor but fail miserably, Niall clutching my left arm in an iron grip. He shoves me back on the bed roughly, eyes locked with mine as Louis shuts the door.

“Don’t you dare try that again.” He menaces.

“What’s with the hair?” Louis frowns, looking at me pointedly as he places himself beside Niall.

“I have no idea mate.” Niall replies, his heated gaze never leaving me.

The door opens yet again, a boy with brown eyes and light brown hair popping his head in. Liam.

“Guys what’s going on? I thought I heard a girl―” He stops, looking at me. “Scream...” He ends, baffled.

_Just great._

“Sophie?!”

“No.” I snap, crossing my arms.  “I’m Anne.”

“Where did you find her? And when?” Liam presses ignoring me, also entering the room. I watch helplessly as he closes the door behind him.

“Outside, a few seconds ago.” The blonde huffs, clearly annoyed. “Now if you two would please excuse me, I’d like to get back to what I was doing before you rudely interrupted us.”

“You we’re planning to keep her all to yourself?” The Doncaster boy exclaims. “That’s selfish of you.”

 “Hello! I’m not an object you can just pass around!”

 “Shush.” Louis silences. _How did Sophie even stand those bastards?!_

“I was planning on sharing... just not yet. Harry can’t know I have her right now and Zayn either for that matter.” Niall explains, his fingers trailing on my calf.

I pull my legs to myself, disgusted.

 “When exactly were you planning on telling them?” Liam probes, looking at me curiously. _Maybe I should tell them I’m Sophie’s twin sister... Or maybe not. Ugh I don’t want them to know she’s nearby!_

 “I’ll tell ‘em after tomorrow’s interview... You know because it’ll practically be the kicking off of our tour?”

“Yeah Niall I’m sorry but you’re not going to have her alone right now.” Louis denies. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had any action and I need to make sure I’m still working properly down there.”

“Louis...”

“Niall.”

“Liam.”

We all turn to look at him.

“Sorry I felt out... I want in too.” Liam says sheepishly.

“Jesus Christ,” Niall groans, passing his hand into his hair.

“Well you know what they say Niall, two’s company, three’s a party.” Louis points out.

“And don’t I get a say in this?” I butt in.

“No.” They retort in unison. There’s a moment of silence where all they do is just look at me, like snakes about to strike.

“Okay fine. But I get to direct all this.” The blonde gives in.

I gasp.

“No please no!”

“No problem.” The Doncaster boy nods, removing his shirt.

I shake my head negatively, panicking. Oppositely to Sophie, I have no experience whatsoever. And they don’t know that.

“No please.”

“Come on Sophie...” Louis coos, approaching me. “You know you’ll end up liking this anyways... And you can’t deny you deserve this for bailing out on us.”

His warm hands start caressing my thighs while Liam and Niall also remove some articles of clothing. My breathing erratic, I keep backing away from him until I reach the end of the small bed. I throw myself on the floor, taking him by surprise.

“What the fuck Sophie?”

“It’s Anne alright?! I’m not Sophie! How many times am I going to have to tell you?!” I shout, still trying to get as far from him as possible.

“Quit your lying,” Liam shakes his head, standing beside Louis. Both of them were towering menacingly over my small figure, their tattooed bodies making them ten times more threatening.

“Guys let me calm her down a bit...It has been almost a month after all.” Niall pushes his way through them and grabs me, hauling me back on the bed easily. Almost immediately he’s on me, his mouth joining with mine.

Barely thinking straight, I struggle. Holding himself up with one hand, his other one reaches behind my head, fisting my blonde hair painfully. I whimper.

“Don’t fight this, or I’ll pull alright?” He whispers in a sickly-sweet voice. He kisses me again, and shockingly, it’s less harsh. It’s good. Horribly good _. No, no, no! This can’t be happening._

But it is. Niall is tender, almost loving in his approach. I feel my body slowly submitting to the kiss, and I find myself responding to it.

“Good girl,” he purrs softly after a few seconds, his grip on my hair loosening.

“Niall stop hogging her,” Louis protests.

As soon as Louis talks, the spell is broken and I start squirming again. _Why did I even give in to Niall? He’s an arse! I shouldn’t want to kiss him!_

“Great job Lou.” Liam huffs, helping Niall to hold me down.

“Hey I was only stating a fact,” Louis defends, crossing his arms over his chest. I keep thrashing wildly; hoping one of them would give up. _There’s no way I’m going to go down on this without a fight._

“Please let me go,” I beg as Liam pins me to the bed again. He places himself over my head, his knees on my upper arms to keep them immobile on the sheets. I can’t help the tears rolling down my cheeks.

“Oh no guys she’s crying,” The brown-haired boy frowns. _I wonder why!_

“Louis don’t fall for it. She’s going to take advantage of you just like she did with Harry.” Niall snaps, his hands busy with the removing of my shirt. He ends up tearing it off, leaving my with only my bra.

“Niall I don’t like it... That’s not like her. That means you’re really hurting her somehow.” I can hear the worry in his voice. _So Louis does have a heart. Good to know._

“Louis nobody is forcing you to stay.” Liam says from above my head, his fingers playing with my hair.

“But I want to stay. I just don’t want to see her crying! I don’t want to feel like a monster!”

“Well either you leave, you blindfold her, or you arouse her. Your choice. Any option is fine with me.” The Irish boy states, pausing to look at him.

I can’t help the continuous sobbing, still trying to wriggle my way out of under Liam’s knees.

“Please...” I plea.

“I think it’s too overwhelming for her right now... she’s weeping; something’s not right. I’m going to sit out on this one.” He decides dejectedly, pulling away. “Next time Sophieboo.”

“Okay shut the door when you exit,” Niall shrugs, returning his attention back on me as soon as the Doncaster boy leaves. “But I really like the blindfold idea. Liam, pass your shirt.”

“No Niall please!” I cry.

“Shhh.”

“No Niall you can’t do this! Are you deaf?! I’m not Sophie!” I start panicking, shaking my head madly. But then Liam holds my head still and my vision is brusquely ripped away from me as the shirt is wrapped over my eyes. I’m petrified, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

Foreign lips meet mine, but I don’t respond to them. Not until the feeling of fear starts fading, triggered by soft fingers tracing slow, languorous circles on my stomach. The movement is followed by lustful breathing. Appalled, I realise it’s mine.

“Well, well. I think we’ve just discovered a new kink Liam,” the Irish boy chuckles from somewhere in the darkness.

“Good. Maybe it’ll make her give in,” Liam responds, the weight on my arms removing itself carefully. Once again a pair of lips joins my own, hands on my wrists. This time, I’m positive it’s Liam.

My body gets a mind of its own as the two boy’s start exploring it more profoundly, placing sloppy kisses all over my chest to make my arousal mount more and more. And regrettably, it does.

I whine as out of the blue, I feel someone kissing my breasts as well as a hand down my panties.

“Please stop...” I gasp, the feeling unusual and unfamiliar.

“Sophie quit asking for things you don’t truly want,” Niall whispers. _If my sister would’ve wanted this, she_ ’ _s a sicko._

I whimper as someone tweaks my nipples harshly, but I scream in protest as fingers enter me. A hand is immediately placed over my mouth, but the person keeps shoving his finger in and out of me with short thrusts. A peculiar sensation clouds my senses as the movement continues. It isn’t pleasant, nor unpleasant. It’s just weird.

“Christ that’s annoying as fuck,” Niall’s voice curses, pulling the hem of my pants.

I find myself disappointed as the feeling stops, the calloused digits removing themselves. Fear crawls back in.

“Stop touching me, please,” I whisper, voice unsteady.

There’s no response. My jeans and panties get pulled off my legs and I shudder, a cold breeze hitting my nearly naked body.

“Niall pl― Oh my God!” I moan as the digits re-enter me, twice as deep. This time it hurts. I start crying again, the tears not making their way past my blindfold.

“Niall...”

Liam kisses me yet again, his body moving itself to straddle my waist. His warms hands are all over me, his member hardening by the second on my stomach.

In the darkness, my bra is removed and Liam gropes the mounds of fat on my chest leisurely, flicking his fingers over my nipples which are getting firmer as seconds go.

My mind is exploding into madness, not being able to tell which part of my body will be violated _so_ pleasurably next. It’s beyond belief how rapidly the pain inflicted by Niall was dulled into pleasure. Sweet, sinful pleasure.

“Niall is she almost ready?” The British boy grunts, rolling is hips slowly to give some friction to his manhood.

“Yeah she’s as wet as hell,” He acknowledges. I hear a wrapper getting torn.

“Condoms? Really?”

“I’m not taking chances.”

_Well that’s a good thing. No sex would be even better._

Next thing I know, one of them is inside me. I was a virgin. It ached.

“Christ Sophie you’re tighter than I remember,” Niall grunts. _Because I’m not Sophie. Because you just took my virginity._ I can’t help wondering if Sophie had lost it similarly to me.

I start crying silently once more, feeling as if my body had betrayed me. Because even though it was sore at first, it now felt good to have Niall’s pulsing member thrusting inside me.

“Liam?” The younger boy pants, shoving himself in and out. “You gonna take the other end or?”

I moan loudly as whom I guess is Liam’s hands, start rubbing circles on my clit.

“Nah. I’ll take the same hole as you.” The brunette responds.

“You know it’ll probably hurt her?” He breathes huskily, still driving his shaft through my throbbing walls. “People get over-sensitive after orgasms...”

“Well she can’t get only pleasure right? She took advantage of Harry’s affection. She deserves a form of punishment.”

“True.”

With a few other harsh pushes, Niall groans, reaching his climax.

“Jesus that felt good.”

Niall removes his member from inside me, but it’s soon replaced with Liam’s. It’s undoubtedly bigger. I can’t help what comes next. Liam plunges in me barely three times, and I orgasm, helped heavily by Niall’s fingers rubbing my nub.

I’m lost in a series of intense bursts of pleasure and pain, the fact I was completely in the dark not aiding.

Though it takes less than a minute for the pleasurable feeling to leave. The ache returns, touchier. I feel sensitive all over.

“Stop,” I shake my head and try to pull away blindly, trying to steady my breathing. “Liam stop it hurts!”

“That’s the point.”

His thrusts get rougher, faster and deeper.

“Liam!” I shout in pain. I try to get Niall’s hand off me but he only ends up pressing on my sensitive clit even harder.

“No please! Please quit it!”

It’s like I’m speaking to air. The only answer I get is the sound of Liam’s skin slapping mine and his low grunts. He lets out a bestial growl.

“I’m coming.”

It’s over. I’m shaking. I feel used. All of this because I’m supposedly Sophie.

The shirt is removed from my eyes, and laced around my ankles instead. In silence, I’m handcuffed to the head of the bed and gagged, before Niall carefully pulls the sheets over me, covering my naked body.

“Sleep tight Princess.” He ends, shutting the lights.

I’m in the darkness once more. The tears come back as I curl up alone. _Please Dad, come and save me like you saved Sophie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :$ Please leave a comment? They make my day. Like really. XXX


	3. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's POV

**Sophie’s POV**

“God dammit where is she?!”

Amused, I watch my Dad pacing in nervous circles in the living room. Anne had left a little longer than an hour ago and he was already starting to panic.

“Chillax. Oh right you can’t do that because you did send her to a drugstore on Broadway, alone. If you ask me, it’s almost if you we’re begging for bad things to happen to her.” I say, rolling my eyes.

“Sophie not now. Please.” He silences me, pulling out his phone once more. He dials her number again. My father brings the phone to his ear, listening intently.

“Why isn’t she answering?!” He shouts after a minute, throwing his phone on the other side of the room. We both watch as it smashes into the wall and breaks.

“I have no idea why you just did that because I strongly doubt she would’ve felt it... and she certainly won’t call back now that you’ve ruined your phone.” I remark.

He clenches his fists.

“Shut up Sophie. Please. For once.” He lets out.

“What did you even want her to fetch?”

“Some stuff for you.”

I frown, sitting straighter on my chair.

“What kind of stuff?”

“Stuff to make you realise how wrong your relationship with those One Direction boys had been.”

“There’s not a chance that’ll happen,” I scoff.

“Don’t be so sure. There was some pretty intense stuff on that list. Like for example, ayahuasca. It gives you hallucinations. Carbogen on the other hand, makes you lose control over your body. Mix the two together and I’m pretty sure I could alter your train of thought,” The man I once knew as my dad threatens.

At that moment, I wanted to strangle him. _Who was he? Who was he to want to change me forcefully?!_

“Who’d drug their own daughter?!” I speak out loud, tugging lightly on the rope tying my hands together behind my back as I try to stand up.

“Don’t act so surprised Sophie... After all, your mother did sell you for alcohol, did she not?” He snaps despicably.

My heart clenches painfully.

“Because you abandoned us! She wouldn’t have turned to alcohol if you wouldn’t have deserted us!” I yell angrily, struggling to get off the chair and hurt him. “I wouldn’t have fucking started to self-harm either for that matter! Everything is your fucking fault!” I shout.

“Are you expecting me to act all sorry?” He retorts, a mask of disgust on his face. “Because I’m not. I had Anne to think about. I left you and your mother because I got informed that the Australian couple to whom we had given Anne in adoption, had vanished.  She was ten years old, left alone to surf different orphanages! Someone had to take care of her!”

I slow down my breathing, calming myself.

“Then why did you bother to come back for me, after all those years, if Anne was more important?” I ask coolly, my eyes never leaving his. “No I have an even better question. How did you even know where I was?” I continue indignantly.

“Ashley gave me a call about two years ago, saying you we’re spending time with her. Obviously, I asked why you we’re in England. She told me you had had troubles with a certain boy band.” He pauses, looking at me pointedly.

“They weren’t troubles.” I snap.

“They we’re at the time...You didn’t think they we’re a problem when you started to feel pity for them or whatever the attraction you developed towards them is called. You didn’t see them as a menace when that Irish boy talked sweet to you, made you swallow all his lies eagerly.”

“Niall did not―”

 “But anyways Ashley told me everything was under control, and that you needed some funds to move in with your friend Emily in Ireland. I sent her the money. Then, about four months ago, she called again panicked, saying you weren’t responding to any of her texts. Anne and I decided to investigate.”

“Anne? Why would she even care?!” I retort.

“Sophie, you we’re brainwashed. She wanted to help her sister, get to know her. Of course she cared.” My father reasons softly, sitting on the couch in front of me.

“For the billionth time, I was not brainwashed!” I snarl. “Nobody cared for me, a part from them! From One Direction! Of course I went and accepted their affection! Things were better as soon as I did!”

“I cared for you Sophie.” He sighs, bending down to look at me in the eyes.

“But I didn’t know that! You didn’t let mom and I know about your whereabouts! How was I supposed to know you were still concerned about me?”

“Your mother knew.”

I need to rerun that phrase in my head a couple times to understand it.

“What? No. She became alcoholic because of your departure.” I protest after a couple seconds.

“Well I think she made you believe that, because she certainly knew she had another daughter. She’s the one who told me to go leave you two and find Anne.”

_Wow my life has been a lie._

I slump down in my chair as the news sinks in painfully.

“Why would she do that? It doesn’t make sense.” I mutter to myself.

“Maybe she just wanted to make you think she had a good reason to go back to being alcoholic.” My father shrugs, standing up.

“Go back? You mean she already was?”

_The pile of lies that is my life makes me nauseous._

“Before we married, you mother was an alcoholic.” He nods. “Nevertheless, to get back to what I was saying, Anne and I found out as much as we could about One Direction, trying to decipher what it was that made you wanna stay with them. We didn’t find a what, but a who.”

I did not like where that was going. At all.

“So you see, I was driving, and I saw _him_ walking on the road.”

No. No. No. That wasn’t my Dad.

“He was the main reason you decided to quit fighting your fondness for these perverted boys. So I thought maybe if he was out of the picture, your mind could clear itself. So I hit him with my car.”

Realisation dawns on me.

_Niall’s accident. It was my Dad’s fault. My Dad’s the reason Niall’s emotions were so messed up._

“You’re a fucking bastard you know that?!” I scream.

The back of his hand collides with my cheek.

“Watch your language young lady. You owe me. You owe me for saving you.”

“Go save your other daughter. I do not wish to be saved.” I seethe lowly, wanting him as far away from me as possible.

“That’s what you think.” He retorts, before reaching for the house phone. He dials the number once more.

I watch the man with hatred.

“That’s it; I’m going to go find her.” The stranger ends, putting on his coat. He checks the bindings on my chair, gives me a desolate look, and leaves.

“Good riddance.” I whisper, melting into a puddle of warm tears.


	4. I'm Anne

**Anne’s POV**

Waking up is brutal. Last night’s happening’s invade my mind. _How in the world did I end up moaning last night?!_

My arms ache. My thighs are sore. My head is pounding painfully. My throat is dry. I feel disgusting and I don’t know what I should be more afraid of: the fact that I’m not home, or that I wake up dressed when I clearly remember Niall leaving me naked.

I squeal and freeze as something wet touches the back of my neck. My breathing comes out ragged as soft fur tickles my neckline. _What the heck!?_

I turn my head around, only to realise it’s a cat. It’s just a cat.

I shut my eyes, calming my panting. Just a cat.

I cringe and stay still as the door squeaks open.

“Do you think she’s awake?”

“I dunno. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was, she practically slept through the whole day. I thought I heard her shriek just now.” The Irish boy states.

“Sophie? Are you awake?” Liam’s voice probes through the dark.

I stay silent, unmoving. A, _my name is Anne. And B, you’re really stupid if you’re expecting me to answer._

“Guess she talks in her sleep. We’ll let her a couple more minutes of sleep.” Niall ends.

The door shuts and I relax a little bit, before I start twisting and turning my ankles, trying to free them of the binding. The cat hisses angrily as I accidently push it off the bed but I pay no attention to it, focusing on freeing myself.

“Yes,” I sigh happily when I feel it loosening completely. Shoving it off my ankles, I start working on the handcuffs on my wrists.

Joining my thumb to my pinkie on each hand, I tug harshly downwards. I whimper as the skin breaks, but I keep yanking, to no avail.

“Why does my hand have to be fat?” I grumble silently, wrenching my wrists left and right.

I squint as the door and lights brusquely open. Gulping, I slowly turn my head to look at the intruder.

“Somehow I knew you were way too still to be asleep princess,” Niall chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest. “Have a nice sleep?”

“No. And don’t call me princess,” I snap.

He rolls his eyes, approaching the bed. I reflexively recoil. _He touched me last night. And at some point, I liked it. Oh my God._

“Don’t touch me,” I seethe as the blonde reaches over to my hands.

“C’mon cupcake. Don’t be difficult. I won’t hurt you. I’m not angry anymore.”

Paying no notice of his comment, I keep jerking away from him, even when I realize he’s just removing my handcuffs.

“Get away from me!”

“Don’t be like that. You should be happy; you’ll be seeing Harry.” The blue-eyed boy pauses. “Oh right but he’s pissed at you.” He shakes his head, “I’m really curious to see how that little reunion will go.” The handcuffs unlatch.

I jump off the bed and out the door. Liam grabs me just as I cross the doorframe.

“So predictable,” He shakes his head. “Although I’m curious...How did you expect to jump off a moving bus and live?”

I glare at him, shrugging his hand off. _Damn he’s right. But not about the fact that my next move will be obvious._

“No Liam I am not predictable. Because for the last fucking time, I’m not Sophie.” I reply angrily, walking down the bus. I feel Niall and Liam shadowing me closely. I stop at what looks like a mini living room. Louis’s there. He briefly looks up at me, before focusing on the book in his hands. Reluctantly, I join him on the sofa, sitting at a safe distance from him. Looking at all three of them hatefully, I cross my arms over my chest. “Was that predicted?”

Liam cocks his eyebrow upwards.

“No in fact it wasn’t.” He frowns, shooting a sideway glance at Niall. The blonde shrugs.

“I’ll go fetch the other two boys.”

Louis shuts his book loudly as soon as Niall leaves. The brunette looks at me longly, his face deep in thought. “Something’s not right with you.”

_No shit._

I move away from him, his stare making me slightly uncomfortable. I end up watching outside, wishing I could be there instead of inside a bus with five psychos.

“What?! Where the fuck is she?! Niall what the fuck?! I swear to God if you’re messing around with me!”

I flinch when I hear the manly voice yell. _And that must be pissed off Harry._ Shuddering in dread, I keep staring outside, attempting to ignore my growing terror as angry footsteps storm through the bus. _Maybe I can convince Harry I’m not Sophie. Maybe I can convince him they’ve got the wrong girl. But how can I do that without mentioning her? Without telling them I’m her twin sister?_

“Sophie?” The voice breathes out, all anger vanished.

I turn around, to see Harry in person for the first time ever. He seems confused, not angry as I expected him to be.

“Sophie?” He repeats, unsure. He takes a step forwards.

“So here’s the thing Harry,” I start, praying he’d believe me. “My name is actually Anne. You’ve got the wrong girl. Can I go back home now?” I ramble rapidly.

If he looked confused a few seconds ago, well right now he was completely lost.

“I-I-I what?” The green-eyed boy blabbers, looking at the three others perplexed. They all frown, showing their lack of understanding.

Zayn makes an appearance last.

“So what did I miss?”

“Sophie pretending she’s another girl named Anne.” Liam sighs.

I want to pull my hair out. I have no idea what to say anymore. _How can I make them know I’m not my sister, without mentioning my sister?_

“Sophie can you just―”

“I don’t want to talk to you Niall.” I say suddenly, not liking him at all. “You fucking took my virginity last night.”

“Jesus Christ for how long are you going to keep this role playing?” The Irish boy rolls his eyes. “Harry, Louis and I took care of your virginity about three years ago. You weren’t a virgin.” He persists.

“And how would you know that hmm?” I press.

“I just told you: we took care of it. Plus if you were supposedly a virgin, there was no blood on the sheets.”

“That means nothing,” Harry denies, shaking his head. “Not all women bleed on their first time.” He explains, still looking at me up and down.

I wanna vomit. _How many virginities did he take to know that? He’s filthier than Niall! How did Sophie manage to develop feelings for one of those two? Louis I’d understand, but Harry and Niall? Ugh no!_

I back up on the couch as Harry unexpectedly crouches in front of me. He grabs my chin tightly between his fingers, gazing deeply into my eyes. He bites his lip, cocking his head sideways while all I can do is stare back at him expressionlessly.

My heart beats faster and faster as time stretches. _Is he going to hit me? Kiss me?_

“That’s not Sophie,” The curly-haired boy declares finally.

“Ha.” I smirk.

“Why not?!” Liam pulls a face. “Harry you can’t know that just by looking into her eyes!”

“There would’ve been a specific kind of emotion in Sophie’s eyes. Defiance, regret, love, something. There wasn’t in...” He looks at me. “Anne’s. She’s only confused and scared.”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” The brown-eyed boy protests. “Harry, Sophie left you after leading you on with fake feelings. You fell in her trap.”

_It wasn’t a trap of Sophie’s making... Dad and I just made it seem like she left willingly so they’d hate her and never want to find her again... Guess it didn’t work out._

“I agree with Harry,” Louis intervenes, shooting me a look. “That’s not her. She really didn’t seem to like it last night. Sophie would’ve fought a little, but certainly wouldn’t have cried.”

“Last night?” Zayn enquires, cocking an eyebrow. “Anne, what happened last night?” He asks me.

I’m surprised he didn’t call me Sophie. I’m surprised he even wants me to speak.

“You’re asking me?” I repeat, baffled. Zayn nods.

“I took her―”

“Niall shush. I want to hear her version.” The darker boy silences. “And I want it to be free of lies.” He adds to my intention.

_What is this? Are we at court?_

“Anne? I’m waiting.”

Huffing, I start telling my story.

“Yesterday afternoon, I was out to get some stuff at the pharmacy. Then out of the blue, Niall grabbed me and dragged me into the bus. He started abusing me, but then Louis and Liam came in and they proposed to share me.”

“So all three of you knew of her presence in the bus, yet you waited until today to tell us?” Harry states, frustration mounting. “What’s it gonna be when Sophie will really be―”

“Enough Harry. Anne, continue.” Zayn presses.

“Louis changed his mind because I started crying. That’s when Niall had the idea to blindfold me.”

“And at that moment she started to like it.” Niall puts in.

“Did you?” The amber-eyed boy probes.

“Well no I-I-I―”

“Anne it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Louis shakes his head. “Kinks are kinks.”

“And I said no lies.”

“Fine.” I sulk. “At some point, I did like it. But then Liam was just rough and it _hurt_. Bad.” I look around; expecting them to scold Liam, something, but there was nothing apart from Zayn’s worried eyes. _Good to know rape doesn’t concern you five._

“Anne you don’t self-harm now do you?”

Zayn’s question takes me off guard. _What kind of question is that?!_

“No? Why?”

“Check her wrists.” Zayn says after a moment of thought.

Harry, Niall and Louis are suddenly on me, pulling my sleeves up to expose my arms.

“Oi what the fuck let go!” I protest, pushing them away. Harry ends up holding me down on the couch while Niall and Louis inspect my sayings.

“All clean,” Louis nods, letting go of me.

“And there you have it, another proof that I’m not Sophie,” I grumble, arranging myself back up.

“Well if she’s not Sophie, she certainly knows who Sophie is,” Liam remarks bitterly. That’s when I realize my mistake.

“No I have no idea who she is,” I deny quickly. “I just said that because I assumed she self-harms since you asked the question,” I ramble, trying to mask my mistake.

“Anne, I said no lies,” The Pakistani boy chides. “Sweetheart, you should know right away that disobeying one of us is a very dumb move... We get carried on quite easily. But you’re new to this so I’ll give you a second chance. So either you tell us what you know about Sophie, or you’re getting punished.”

I say silent for mere seconds, before I burst out laughing. _Punish me? Oh my God what am I? Five years old?_

“Guys she’s not taking me seriously,” Zayn states.

I laugh even harder, clutching my stomach.

“Oh don’t worry, she will,” Harry declares lowly while standing up. Swiftly, he’s on me, pinning my arms over my head.

I immediately stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! HNA is also updated :)


	5. Fuck Everything

“Sweetheart,” The curly-haired boy purrs softly, his eyes never leaving mine. “You know what happened yesterday with Niall and Liam? Well it can happen again. We’re all bold enough to do explicit things right here, right now, in front of the other boys,” He explains, a malicious smile on his face. “But all you have to do to prevent a repeat of last night’s event is spill everything you know about Sophie. So for your sake, I strongly suggest you start talking.”

“You won’t really punish me...You’re bluffing,” I utter, taken aback by his closeness.

“Oh am I?” He mocks. “Louis? Zayn? Help me out please.”

I try struggling a way out of his grasp to no avail. Harry and Zayn end up keeping me pinned to a sitting position on the couch, Louis placing himself in front of me.

“And we can’t take part in this, why?” Liam scowls as I twist and turn in their grasps.

“You had your fun yesterday,” Harry shrugs. “You're lucky enough we’re even letting you watch.”

“Let go of me or I’m going to scream and let the driver of the bus know you’re abusing me,” I threaten, tugging hard on my arms.

“Scream all you want princess, he’s on another part of the bus; he won’t hear you,” Niall informs, smirking. “Besides, you would’ve done that beforehand if you would have really thought it’d work.”

“Let go for fuck’s sake! I won’t tell you sickos anything!” I holler as I keep resisting. “Let me go!”

“Nope. Louis?”

My scream gets caught in my throat as Louis unzips my pants, hastily shoving his hand inside. His fingers graze my center. I try recoiling away from him me but Harry and Zayn stay firmly in place, forcing me to stay put.

“Am I right to assume Sophie is your twin sister?” Zayn begins.

“No please,” I shake my head, ignoring the question.

“Anne we want an answer.”

“No way! No, no, no! Get Louis away from me!” I protest as one of the blue-eyed boy’s fingertips press in.

“Are you going to talk, or am I actually going to have to push my finger all the way inside?” He cocks his head sideways.

“Please no,” I blabber, attempting to shut my thighs shut. “You are all mental. Get away from me!”

I whine as he shoves one in.

“Every time you don’t answer, I’m adding a finger understood? That gives you ten chances... That is if your body is able to take two hands without much preparation.”

They are sick people, yet I’m the one who feels like vomiting.

“Anne, is Sophie your sister?” Harry repeats.

“YES!” I give in, thrashing in their grip. “Now leave me alone! You’ve got your answer!” I whimper.

“We’re not done,” Zayn chuckles. “Does she know of your existence?”

“I don’t know!” I shout, still squirming in Harry’s and Zayn’s grasps. “Let go you’re hurting me!”

“Anne... Tell us the truth,” Zayn chastises.

“I AM!”

“Louis.”

I whinge as another one of his fingers enters me harshly.

“Anne, the truth.”

“Hey Lou spread her legs a bit more,” Liam proposes. “We’ll have a better view.”

“No no no!” I protest as he obliges almost immediately. My skin turns burgundy in shame and humiliation as I feel even more exposed to their eyes. “You guys need help! You’re fucked up!”

I jump and squeal as Louis slaps my thigh hard.

“No cussing. We want an answer.”

“God dammit yes she knows of me! I talked to her just yesterday alright!” I blabber.

“Well that’s interesting,” Harry muses. “That means you know where she is right now, doesn’t it?”

“No,” I deny firmly, still moving violently in their hold. I had said too much already. _Dad’s going to kill me if these boys don’t do it beforehand._

Without warning, Louis’s third finger goes inside.

“Where is Sophie, Anne?” He demands.

 _No, no, no! I can’t tell them!_ Shaking, I stay silent, pressing my lips into a firm line. Louis’s blue eyes meet mine tauntingly as he shoves in a fourth digit. I groan and stop thrashing in the boys grip, too overwhelmed by the throbbing pain in my lower regions.

“Love, you really don’t want to be fisted without prep or anything. So just answer the question,” Niall says simply. “We’ll bring you home as soon as you do,” he continues.

“She’s with our father.” I finally let out.

“Your father?” Liam frowns.

_I’m so sorry Dad. I’m about to ruin everything we’ve worked on for the last year. But I have to._

“Yes. He and I have been researching on you boys for the last year or so, attempting to get my sister back to safety,” I explain, letting out a shaky breath. “On December 6th, we managed to take her back; get her away from you sick folks,” I spew.

I feel Harry’s grip tightening around my limbs. _Right, he ‘loves’ her_.

“So basically, what you’re telling us is that Sophie didn’t leave me out of her own free will?” He says slowly.

 _Do I lie? No I can’t... Louis will shove his entire fist inside me if he thinks I’m lying._ I shudder. Biting my lip, I shut my eyes before shaking my head negatively. “We took her back and made it look like she did.” I admit.

The Cheshire boy lets out a cry that sounded angry and pained at the same time, pulling at his curls.

“Where is she now?!” The green-eyed boy asks, frustrated.

“No I’m not telling yo―”

“Answer the fucking question or Louis shoves his hand in! _Where_ is she?!” He hollers, face red.

“She’s here in New York okay!” I whimper, scared.

The boys all let out a breath they we’re holding. The younger one takes a couple more to calm himself.

“You’re going to take us to her.” Harry decides, letting go of my limbs. Zayn and Louis also release me and I hurriedly pull my pants back up, standing to stop him.

“No I can’t―”

“Oh yes you can, and you will.” He seethes, his green eyes piercing mine menacingly. I shrink back into the couch as he continues, “You’ll take us there tonight after the show because after that, we’re leaving for L.A,” He ends, before leaving.

“Harry wait up!” Liam follows behind the younger boy.

I stare blankly at the wall. _What did I just do?_

“Hey Anne.”

I don’t answer Niall.

“Anne why didn’t you tell us you weren’t Sophie yesterday?” The blonde boy presses.

“Are you fucking deaf maybe?” I state angrily. “I told you a million fucking times!”

“Stop swearing,” Zayn warns, huffing as he sits beside me. Grumbling, I scoot away from him, ending up closer to Louis. Reminiscing what he’d done just a few seconds ago, I move back to my initial position disgusted.

“What I meant is, you could’ve just told us you were her sister from the start,” Niall explains. “It could’ve saved you some trouble.”

“Would you have believed me?” I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest. He stays silent. “Exactly. And why would I even risk putting her in danger again? I spent the last fucking―”

I squeal as Zayn slaps my thigh.

“Quit swearing.” The dark boy demands. “It’s the only thing we’re asking you to do so far.”

“Like I was saying,” I scowl rubbing my thigh as I glare at Zayn, “I spent the last 3 months looking for her; I wasn’t just going to hand her over!”

“Wait. What do you mean put her in danger?” Louis frowns.

“So you guys are deaf and blind. Wow.” I mutter sarcastically.

“I think we saved her more than we harmed her,” Louis protests.

“If abusing means saving then okay, you’re right,” I snap.

“No. What we mean is we took care of her, gave her a home and food, as well as love. We gave her everything that none of her family members even thought of giving.” Niall defends. “You and you father weren’t there when her mother gave up on her so don’t you dare reproach us for anything.”

“How did you expect me to give her love?! I didn’t even know I had a twin sister until last November! Our parents kept it a secret! And some days I wish they would’ve kept it like that! I wouldn’t be in this fuckhole with you guys if it wasn’t for her!”

“Anne no―”

“Do you even realize how lucky you are compared to her?! How her life sucked a couple years ago?” The blonde bursts. “You were living a good life while she fought to stay sane with an alcoholic mother!” He yells.

I shake my head, my vision blurring with tears as memories come back to me.

“Me? Lucky?! Hold the fuck up! She spent only six years of her life struggling! I spent ten years! Ten fucking years! Jumping from one orphanage to another! Don’t you think I needed a parent too? It’s not my fault she got the alcoholic one!” I cry angrily.

“Enough with the screaming,” Zayn mumbles, rubbing his temples. “And Anne I said no swearing.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” I blubber, hugging my knees to my chest. My head is pounding. “I don’t give a fuck about anything right now I just want to go home,” I continue, hiding my face into my arms as I calm down.

“Guys,” Liam says, poking his head out of a room. “Paul says were arriving in about five minutes, and we gotta hurry off the bus when we do because we’ll be tight on the schedule.”

“What are we going to do with Anne?” Louis frowns. I lift my head upon hearing my name. “I say we tie her up and leave her here.”

“Letting me go could also be a great idea,” I mutter, loud enough for all of them to hear me.

“Ah-ha really funny,” Louis rolls his eyes.

“We can’t leave her _here_ ,” Zayn shakes his head, motioning around. “If someone comes in the bus unexpectedly, they’ll see her right away. I say we gag her and tie her up, **_and_** hide her in one of the bunks. She’ll be less visible that way. Also, we punish her for swearing.”

“Because tying me up and gagging me isn’t punishment enough,” I say sarcastically.

“You don’t know punishment if you think that would be one,” Louis shakes his head. “So she’ll be in which bunk?”

“She could roll off if she’s in the lower ones... So either she’s in mine or in Liam’s.” Niall states, passing his hand into his bleached hair.

“And I don’t get a say in this?” I ask.

“Liam’s too messy,” Zayn shakes his head, ignoring me completely.

“Mine it is. C’mon we have three minutes to tie her up securely,” The Irish boy concludes, grabbing my arm and making me stand up. I pull away, disgusted by his filthy hands.

“I say we tie her up naked as punishment... Just so it’s not too harsh. She’s new to this after all,” Liam proposes from the side of the cramped living room.

“I’m okay with that,” Louis nods, just like the two other boys.

“I’m not,” I stammer.

“I’ll get the ropes,” Liam sighs.

“No. No. No. Don’t. Touch. Me. Don’t even think about it.” I protest weakly, seeing the other boys’ lustful eyes. I recoil away from them until the back of my knees hits the couch ad I tumble backwards. “No please!” I beg, placing my arms in front of me protectively.

I’m once again ignored as Niall, Louis and Zayn start undressing a thrashing me. “Let me go!” I whimper.

I try covering myself as much as possible once my clothes are off but Louis holds my arms to my side as Liam and Zayn wrap the ropes around my frail body. I’m flushed in humiliation once they’re done and I’m completely naked before them. The bus stops at that moment.

“Lads we gotta go,” Liam instructs.

“I’ll take care of her,” Niall reassures, waving the boys off. “Tell them I’ll be there in two.”

“No don’t leave me alone with him!” I plea.

“You’ll lock the door behind you?” Zayn enquires.

“Make sure they’re locked Niall... We need her to find Sophie,” Harry warns.

“Yeah,” Niall nods. They leave.

 I squeal as Niall picks me up bridal style. I start twisting and turning in his arms as he carries me to the bunk beds.

“Stop moving; I’m going to drop you,” He huffs.

“I don’t care!” I say, moving even more violently. The ropes burn my bare skin but I don’t care.

I feel his biceps contracting as he heaves me up to the higher beds, and throws me in. A gag is wrapped around my mouth seconds later. I struggle even more, trying to get the ropes to loosen to no avail.

I freeze in shock as a blanket is placed over me.

“Why w―”

“I’m only doing this because I don’t want you to freeze too much... It’s January after all.” He mumbles cutting me off. He looks at me longly for mere seconds, before leaving me without another word.

I grimace in confusion, before resuming my fight against the tight ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I love you guys! XXX


	6. Colours

**Sophie’s POV**

I flinch in my seat as yet another thing breaks.

“I bet they fucking took her! Those stupid horny motherfuckers!” My father shouts, hitting a wall.

“You have no proof at all that they’re the ones that took her. Maybe she just ran away from you. And I wouldn’t blame her,” I mutter the last part to myself, but he clearly hears me.

“Shut up! I’m positive they fucking seized her, thinking she was you! The guy at the pharmacy said he saw their bus!”

“Maybe he imagined it.” I say simply. “And even if he really did see the bus, Harry wouldn’t have mistaken me for Anne. None of the boys would’ve.”

“Don’t be so sure. Anger blinds you.” He snaps, taking a deep breath.

“And why in the world would they be angry after me?!” I frown.

“Maybe because they thought you took advantage of Harry’s love to run away.”

“You snatched me out of the bathroom! How in the world could they think I took advantage of Harry?!” I protest furiously.

“Anne and I made it look like you did. Wrote a little letter and all,” He mocks.

My blood boils.

“You. Did. WHAT?!” I holler. _Oh the fury and betrayal Harry must’ve felt... Oh God. And if they really took Anne..._ I wince at the thought. “What did you do!?” I repeat.

“You heard me right Sophie. When it was clear they wouldn’t bring you to me, I took care of it myself.”

I thrash furiously in my chair.

“They didn’t even know you were looking for me! **_I_** didn’t know you were looking for me!” I shout.

He stays silent, looking at me intently. Then the pieces click.

“You were the mastermind behind that fucking magazine!” I utter, heat mounting everywhere throughout my body. “That’s why one of the conditions implied me going to see them; it was a trap for me to go and see _you_!”

“Look at you, placing all the pieces together,” He scoffs. “I should’ve let it go worldwide and ruin them forever instead of listening to Anne and closing it down, pretending everything was just brilliant Photoshop,” He mutters. “We would’ve been the three of us together right now if I hadn’t listened to her; a happy family.” The man shakes his head in disbelief.

“You are NOT my family. Not anymore. Not ever again!” I seethe. I gasp as his hand suddenly collides with my cheek, leaving a painful sting. I glower at him.

“Listen to me Sophie.” He says very calmly. “I’ve had more than enough with your brainwashed attitude. So I’m going to change that, right now because it pains me to see you like this.” He declares.

I pull on the rope at my wrists as he leaves the room, desperately trying to get them to sever. He returns after about 15 minutes, a cup in a hand, the other holding a small tank and a bundle of transparent tubes, the kind you’d find at a hospital to help a patient breathe. I had a feeling that whatever he was planning certainly wasn’t going to do me good.

“My trip at the pharmacy was worthwhile; I got what your sister failed to bring me; Carbogen and ayahuasca.” He says crouching in front of me. The man who I once knew as my father places the tank and tubes beside the chair, keeping the cup in hand. “So what you’re going to is that you’re going to drink this,” He starts, motioning the cup with the musky scented mixture, “And then you’re going to listen intently to what I’ll tell you.”

“You’re fucking insane if you actually think I’ll do this willingly,” I spew.

“Oppositely to what you believe, I don’t want to hurt you; that’s why I have the Carbogen.” He smirks, tapping the tank lightly. “You’ll lose the control of your body after a couple minutes, so I’ll be able to make you drink the mixture without hurting you.”

I shake my head rapidly.

“You’re sick! You’re fucking crazy! And you dare say so love me!” I shout, struggling on the chair as I watch him plug the tubes to the Carbogen tank.

“Of course I love you Sophie... Just not the one with the Stockholm Syndrome,” He sighs, approaching the transparent cylinders to my face. My stomach flips and I toss my head in the other direction.

“What is wrong with you?!” I cry. “Drugging your own daughter because you don’t approve of her choices!”

“Honey, those choices were forced on you. They’re not really yours.” He coos, placing the tubes so they’re directly under my nose.

“No, no, no! Get it off!” I start breathing with my mouth, moving my head violently to rip the tubes off. My father stands up and goes behind me. I shudder as his hands place themselves on each side of my head, immobilizing it.

“It’s for your own good I swear Soph.”

My neck aches from resisting against my father’s grip around my skull.  When I finally tire out, his hand covers my mouth. My eyes water. _No, no, no!_

“One day, you’ll be thankful Sophie.”

I shake my head again, tears rolling down my cheeks. Air agonizingly starts begging to enter my lungs.

“Take a deep breath Soph,” He urges.

Unable to hold back another second, breathe a whiff of the Carbogen.

“That’s it... Now a couple more Soph.”

I’m full on crying after five minutes. The gas makes my heart pound in my head. I feel hot all over, and I find myself needing to take more breaths, as if I was exhausted from running a marathon.

“Good job sweetheart,” I hear my father talk, but it seems so far away.

Suddenly, I’m swallowing something liquid, powerless to do anything to prevent it. Unmoving, I watch my father take a seat in front of me, gazing at me expectantly.

I feel like screaming once the scenery around me starts shifting, almost in waves. I’m dizzy, yet I can’t bring myself to throw up. I want to live, yet I desire dying right here and now. Various colours invade my vision, creating an abstract painting before my eyes. I can’t even think for myself anymore, not knowing how to discern the real from the hallucination I’m experiencing. I’m lost. But then there’s a voice. Something real. So I listen to it.

_“The boys of One Direction are bad people.”_

The words automatically appear everywhere in my vision. Something’s not right. I know the statement is false. I try shouting my disagreement, but my words turn to a variety of colours in the air, forcing me to focus on the lie. _Maybe it isn’t a lie._

_“You are scared of them. You don’t wish to hear of them. Ever. You want to stay with your family, which means Anne and I. You feel safe around us.”_

The five phrases swallow me, again and again. I feel like I’m falling off a cliff, but it’s a never ending drop. The only thing immobile around me is those five sentences. So I cling to them.

And then brusquely I shut my eyes, my stomach twisting in multiple knots. Weirdly, I can see it knotting before my eyes; even though I was positive I closed them. Out of the blue, I throw up an array of shapes of different shades of blue, yellow and red.

“C’mon Soph, I’m bringing you to bed.”

It’s all I hear before I’m knocked out cold, colours still dancing in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know... Comments get the chpaters coming in faster ;) XXX Love you tons, all of you!


	7. Different Things

**Anne’s POV**

Not once do my eyes shut; I’m too scared they’ll come back and take advantage of me.

Time stretches for what seems like days when it’s really hours. I’ve figured out awhile ago that struggling against the ropes does nothing apart from tiring me and marking my skin. All I can do is wait for their return while creating some of tonight’s possible scenarios in my head. Honestly, none of them looked advantageous for me.

I freeze as I hear the boys enter, laughing and talking about the kicking off of their tour. I listen intently.

“This year’s going to be epic!” Niall states eagerly.

“True. Stadiums are going to be bloody mad,” Louis agrees.

“And with Little Mix as an opening show,” Zayn points out. “There will be massive crowds; their fan base is pretty big.”

“You’re only happy about touring with Little Mix because Perrie will always be around,” Harry mumbles.

“And how is that a bad thing?”

“It’s not.”

“Aww Harold don’t be jealous. We’ll have Sophie to keep us company soon enough and everything can go back the way they were. Talking about her... Imma go check up on her twin,” I hear Louis standing up and suddenly, his face is near mine. “You okay up there?” He enquires, as he removes the gag before crossing his arms on the edge of the bunk.

“Oh I’m on cloud 9,” I huff, glaring at him.

“Great. So I guess I’ll leave you like that if you’re so pleased.” The blue-eyed boy says casually, stepping off the lower bunks and turning around to leave. _Whoa what?!_

“No Louis wait!” I protest reluctantly.

“Yes?” He pauses in mid-step. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Can you untie me? Please? And maybe give me some clothes?” I whisper.

“Favours go both ways here. So here’s the deal; I help you, and you help me.” He proposes, looking at me from the side of the bunk bed.

“Help you with what?” I ask warily. I didn’t like the direction this conversation was taking.

“Oh it depends really. What do you think I want?” The older boy enquires.

I stare at him longly, frowning. He smiles.

“You want me to take you to Sophie?” I respond, unsure.

“Yes that you were going to do no matter how things went, but what else?” He probes, his fingers trailing along the blanket Niall had draped me with earlier. I gulp, moving away from his touch as best as I could. _Sex? No._

“You want some time alone with me?” I suggest fearfully, without mentioning sex at all.

“Yeah that could do,” He nods, stepping off the lower bunks. “Remember though, you offered it.” Louis continues, rummaging through a small closet nearby. He pulls out sweats and an oversized t-shirt, placing them beside me on the bunk. “That’s all I have for you to wear... We weren’t exactly planning on having feminine company this soon. Now get dressed.”

“B-b-but I’m still tied,” I utter, confused.

“Right. Wait a sec, I’ll go fetch scissors,” He says, leaving for mere seconds only to return with the object.

“It’s not like I can go anywhere anyways.”

“Cut the sass. It’s getting slightly annoying.”

I bite my lip, drawing blood as I hold back another comment. I recoil though as his hand reaches over to remove the blanket. He rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“Anne. How do you expect me to undo the bindings without removing it? You’re lucky you even have one to start with,” He shakes his head.

I flinch away yet again as he approaches me once more.

“Look, if it can reassure you, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“No it doesn’t reassure me. At all in fact. _You_ almost fisted me!”

“Yeah and? What does that have to do with me seeing you naked?”

“It has to do with the fact that I don’t trust you, or any of the other four sickos.”

“Okay I don’t have time for this. I’m taking it off on three, okay?”

“No not okay!”

“I don’t care. One―” He lifts it off without further ado, hastily cutting the ropes around my torso. “There you go.”

Feeling the ropes loosen, I curl on myself trying to hide as much skin as possible.

“You said on three!” I protest. He shrugs.

“Get dressed.” Louis ends, walking back to the other boys.

Grumbling, I grab the clothes and put them on before following in his footsteps.

“So we're now at the point where you tell us where to find Sophie,” Harry says, watching me intensely as I step in the living room, standing a couple inches apart from their little circle.

“If you really loved her, you’d leave her alone,” I tell him.

“And if you really care about that pretty body of yours, you’d start talking right away. We don’t have all night,” Harry retorts. I stare at him, weighing my options. _So either I tell him right away and get off easy, or I hold my tongue and hope they won’t harm me too much... God dammit either they’ll end up knowing._

“The apartment is a little up north of Central Park,” I state finally.

“Great that’s not too far away. I’ll go tell the driver,” Liam nods, standing up. Zayn stops the younger boy.

“I don’t think that’s the right way to proceed. Think about it. Last time we barely had any fans around so we didn’t have to worry about visibility. We’re starting a new tour; Girls will be looking for us. I truly doubt the tour bus is going to pass unnoticed.”

“What should we take then?” Niall questions. “One of the limos?”

“Certainly not,” The curly-haired boy shakes his head. “A small car would be best.”

“We can’t be more than five in the small cars,” Liam states.

“You guys are five,” I put in innocently.

“We’d be seven with you and your sister sweetheart,” Louis counters.

“But you’re five if you leave us alone. There, problem solved.”

“Sorry Anne, but that won’t happen,” the blonde chuckles.

“Let’s leave Anne here with one of us. The four other’s can get Sophie and bring her here before eleven, because that’s when we leave for Washington,” Harry suggests.

“I’ll stay with her,” The oldest boy volunteers, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I shrug it off and he sighs loudly.

“Anne what’s the exact address?” Liam probes, pulling out his phone.

“I have no idea,” I realize after a few seconds. I knew where the apartment was by its surroundings. I’d never really paid attention to the address.

“Anne we have a really tight schedule. I strongly suggest you spit it out,” Harry warns.

“I honestly don’t know,” I repeat, frowning. A wave of fear overcomes me. _Are they going to punish me because I don’t know something?!_

“What does it look like then?” Zayn huffs, exasperated.

I don’t answer. _Why would I tell them? I won’t even get to go home if I do._

“C’mon Anne I don’t have the time for this. Louis?”

I freeze as the blue-eyed boy stands up, his hands slipping inside my sweats. I push them out, replying immediately.

“It’s right across a bridge at the end of Central Park. The building is made of red brick with a black roof and the apartment’s windows have blue and green curtains. There’s a street light directly facing the door.” I blurt out. “Also someone made a small snowman on the front yard of the neighboring building,” I add when Zayn cocks his eyebrow upwards.

“You got all Liam?” The darker boy enquires, his gaze never leaving mine.

“Yeah pretty much,” He nods, tapping on his phone rapidly. “Worst case scenario we call Louis and ask him to get more information out of Anne.”

“Good. So we go there, we get Sophie and we get out. We’re taking Paul’s car. Now let’s go before it’s too late,” Harry ends the discussion, grabbing his coat.

“Wait! What about my Dad?! What are you going to do about him?!”

“I say we give him to the bus driver. The man could use it,” Louis proposes very seriously.

 They all suddenly start laughing while all I can do is gape in horror. _Oh my God. This is all my fault._  The tears start pooling in my eyes. _What have I done?_

“Whoa love. We’re kidding,” Louis frowns when he sees the tears falling down my face.

“You have a sick sense of humor then,” I cry.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there okay Anne?” The Irish boy says, rubbing my shoulder. I shrink away from his touch.

“You won’t hurt him?”

“We’re not sadistic,” Zayn shakes his head, grabbing his vest. “See you two later,” He declares before leaving the bus, followed by the other three.

I’m not comforted at all by his answer. Wiping away my tears, I sit on the couch farthest away from Louis, taking my head in my hands miserably. _I’m such a bad daughter. And such a bad sister too._

“Hey don’t go thinking bad things about yourself,” Louis cautions.

“And how would you know what I’m thinking?” I mutter.

“Sophie had that face when she believed she was a horrible person.”

“Yeah well I’m not my sister,” I snap.

“Oh I’ve noticed,” He chuckles. There’s a short pause. “So... Wanna do something while we wait for their return?”

“No thank you, unless it involves you leaving me alone,” I grumble.

“That won’t happen love; you owe me remember?”

“Any of the other boys could’ve done what you did,” I state, looking up at him from under my bangs.

“Nope. They probably would’ve left you bound and naked. I lent you clothes. But I can always take them back...” He starts, standing up.

“No no, no it’s fine,” I babble rapidly. “I’ll keep them.”

He smiles and sits back down.

“I want to know... Why aren’t you even attempting to escape?” The Doncaster boy asks after a couple minutes of silence. “I mean, the bus isn’t rolling, and I’m alone to stop you. So why aren’t you even trying to get away?”

_Why hide the truth? He’ll end up knowing one way or another._

“Because I don’t want my sister to be alone in this hellhole. So I have no choice but to stay if I want to leave with her.”

“But the difference is she likes it here... You obviously don’t,” Louis protests casually.

“You guys are so sure she likes it, but that’s only because you made her believe that she does. You’ve forced a mentality on her.”

“Why does sex make you squeamish?” The British boy asks, completely changing the conversation’s direction. “Because it really seems to terrify you.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” I roll my eyes. “I mean you’re entering somebody. That’s just uncanny.”

That was only part of the reason why I loathed even thinking about it. No, the real reason was that I got to see things when I was younger. All sorts of things. Orphanages weren’t the happiest places, and I had heard about abuse more than a couple of times as I grew up. I though sex was simply immoral.

“But it feels good,” The blue-eyed boy cocks his head sideways.

“Okay I don’t care!” I burst. “Why are we even talking about that? I was telling you that you stole Sophie’s right to think for herself!”

“Is it because you see it that it grosses you out so much? The fact that you see all of it happening disgusts you?” Louis probes, paying no attention to what I just said.

“You’re repulsing me and I’m just looking at you,” I give up, hiding my face into my knees.

“So does that mean I’m right? You don’t want to see what’s happening?” He claps.

“Jesus help me,” I whine, discouraged.

“We’re going to try something.” He decides, standing up.

“No.”

“You’ll like it I promise.”

“That’s what scares me. If I start liking things you do to me, I’ll become my sister.”

“You’re not your sister, you said it earlier. Besides, you two certainly wouldn’t be the first to appreciate what we do; people appreciate our music,” he smirks.

“There’s a very big difference between music and eroticism.” I retort.

“Well one thing they have in common is that they both give you pleasure, depending on the type you’re into. So we could say that in one way, a music genre is similar to a kink.”

“Your comparison is too far-fetched for me.”

“Don’t think about it then. So are you ready?” He sighs.

“Ready for what?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

_Christ that boy is a hard egg to crack._

“How am I supposed to be ready if I don’t know what to be ready for?” _We’re going nowhere with this._

“I’m going to give you a little initiation. Get you less scared. It’ll make things more fun later on.” Louis says, approaching me slowly.

“You’re not touching me,” I pronounce firmly.

“I will be touching you, though you won’t know when and where.”

_What?_

“Niall told me about your blindfold kink. I’m just going to explore it a little bit yeah?”

I shake my head negatively.

“No. No way. I don’t want to go through that again. No Louis leave me alone!”

“Anne...” he sing songs. “You offered me to spend time together in exchange of your release and some clothing. I get to spend that time how I please, doing what I wish.”

“No Louis please.” I shake my head again, backing away from him.

“I’m not changing my mind,” The brunette replies, pinning me to the end of the sofa.

I start struggling against him but he moves himself so he’s straddling my waist, grabbing both my arms to prevent me from hitting him.

“Anne calm down. Please? I swear I won’t hurt you purposefully alright?” He says softly, gazing into my eyes. I push against his grip, desperately trying to get him to let me go. We stay in that position for about two minutes when I decide to quit resisting his hold. “There you go.” He releases my hands and I start pounding his chest with my fists almost immediately.

“Let go Louis!”

His large hands wrap around my small fists.

“Anne, I can guarantee you that you don’t want to anger me. So stop it and just give in.” The older boy says very seriously. Groaning in defeat, I surrender.

“Fine.”

Next thing I know, a scarf is wrapped around my head, covering my eyes. My breathing accelerates nervously.

“Lou―”

“Shhh.”

My heart beats faster with every passing moment. I shiver when I feel his breath on the side of my neck.

“Please Louis,” I repeat again. He doesn’t answer, his mouth leaving a soft kiss into the side of my neckline. My breath gets stuck into my throat. “Lou―” I’m cut off by a pair of lips pressing themselves against mine carefully, followed by a warm hand slipping under my t-shirt to caress my stomach. Our mouths still locked together, his hand slides the length of my abdomen, massaging here and there with what I assumed was his thumb and index finger.

I whimper on his lips when I feel his tongue pushing on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I find myself granting it, absolutely loving the feel of his fingers on my skin. A knot of unfamiliar sensations was forming in the pit of my stomach, making everything tingle.

He breaks the kiss, and I feel his feathered hair tickling my cheek as he nuzzles in the crook of my neck.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He whispers in my ear, voice sultry with desire.

I shake my head no slowly, lying to myself. I stifle a moan though when I feel his hands slipping inside the sweats.

“Oh yes you’re enjoying this... Because it isn’t hurried and you have no idea what I’ll do next,” Louis continues lowly. I whimper as I feel the skin on my neck break, followed by his mouth sucking lightly on the wound, his tongue skimming over it once in a while.

I’m hot all over now. My breathing hitches when the British lad starts rolling his hips slowly into mine, his hand ghosting my lower regions in my sweats.

“I want you to tell me Anne... Are you enjoying this?” He enquires lustfully, leisurely kissing my collar line. I nod shyly. “I want words love,” he chides

“Yes Louis.” I concede half-heartedly. The blindfold is removed and I’m met with cerulean eyes. The feeling of well-being that was previously invading my body was gone almost in a blink. _Oh my God. What did I just admit?! That I liked it?! This is so wrong._

“That was foreplay,” He informs, removing his body from mine. “And you liked it. Maybe you’ll be just as fun as Sophie after all.”

_Fun?! What the fuck this isn’t a game!_

I’m about to hit him, scream at him do something but the door opens. In comes Zayn and Niall, followed by Harry and Liam, carrying a sleeping Sophie.

“Is she really sleeping or did you guys have to knock her out?” Louis frowns as he stands up to help Harry and Liam.

“We found her like that,” Zayn answers. He checks his phone. “It’s ten thirty; people from management will come in soon to check if we have everything before we leave. We should hide Anne and Sophie in the big bedroom... It’s the only one that’s lockable.”

“Did you hurt my father?” I question them. Niall looks at me briefly.

“Let’s just say he won’t be getting out of his apartment soon.”

“But did you hurt him?” I say again, worried.

“No.”

Relief washes over me. _As long as he’s not hurt, he’ll be able to find us again._ My eyes drift to my sister, then to the five boys surrounding her. Harry was caressing her head, Niall was holding her hand, and Zayn was smiling down at her. _Wow. I wish I had a welcome committee like that too._

“C’mon. Let’s let her sleep peacefully,” Harry whispers, taking her to the room. I find myself following him, urged by Niall.

“Should we tie them up?” Liam frowns once we’re both on the bed.

“No that’d be unnecessary. They can’t go far in the bus; it’ll be moving anyways.” Harry reasons, his eyes still fixed on Sophie’s unconscious figure. “Good night you two,” he nods, ushering the other boys out before shutting the light and closing the door. I hear the distinct sound of the lock.

Huffing, I get me and my sister under the covers and I shut my eyes, blocking out all the scenarios that could happen tomorrow.


	8. Amnesia

**Sophie’s POV**

I groan as I slowly gain consciousness. I feel nauseous and disoriented, my head throbbing.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” I utter suddenly, clutching my stomach.

“Well if you do, please don’t hurl here,” I recognise my sister’s sleepy voice.

“I’m thirsty.” I state, looking at her.

“Not my problem.”

I look around nervously, searching for a glass of water. I notice the surroundings aren’t familiar. At all.

“Anne?” I shake her shoulder.

“What do you want?” She mutters, digging her face into her pillow.

“Where are we?” I ask, eyes wide.

“In their god damn tour bus.”

“Who’s ‘their’?” 

“Your five ‘saviours’,” My twin answers sourly. I can hear the disgust in her voice, and I can’t help questioning myself. _Why would she dislike them if they’re my saviours?_

“From what did they save me?”

“Or father apparently.”

“But Dad would never hurt me,” I frown. _This doesn’t make sense._

“Sophie, are you okay?” It’s her turn to frown as she sits up in the bed. She stares at me.

“I think I’m fine... Apart from the fact I that I feel like throwing up,” I tell her, massaging my stomach softly.

“What happened to you yesterday?”

I pull a face. Thinking of yesterday gives me a headache. “I have no idea...I suppose I’m hangover,” I state, rubbing my temples.

“From what? Drinking? _Drugs_?” her tone wavers at the last word.

I shrug, having absolutely no idea.

“Oh no. He didn’t do what I think he did, did he?” she gasps.

“What are you talking about?”

She grabs my hands. “Sophie do you know who One Direction is?”

I feel goose bumps rising on my skin at their mention. My head throbs for a second as I try placing the name with faces. Something was nagging me at the back of my head. I somehow knew they we’re bad people, but I had no idea why.

“I think I have a faint idea... But I’m pretty sure they’re not the kind of people you want to hang out with.” _That doesn’t make sense either? Since when would I assume something about people, without even knowing them?_

“Something’s wrong,” She says, almost to herself. I nod.

“Yeah I agree,” I say, pursing my lips. “Why would I suppose they’re bad people without knowing them?” I continue, speaking my thoughts.

“I would’ve never thought they’d actually work...”

“What worked? What are you not telling me Anne?” I urge.

“Maybe you’ll remember who they are when you see them,” The blonde decides, slowly getting out of bed. _She knows something I don’t, that’s for sure._

I suddenly recall information about One Direction.

“Are their names Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn?” I probe, uncertain.

“Yeah!” Her face lights up. “You remember?!”

“I only have their names... No faces or idea of how they act... Yet I know they’re bad people.”

She huffs. “Come on. I’ll show you who they are.” She tugs me out of the bed, walking carefully to the door. She turns the handle and opens it a smidgen, peeking in the crack. She pulls back. “Look.”

I crouch and gaze through the gap. Five people were sat randomly around the room. None of their faces rang any bells, mostly because I couldn’t see them clearly. “That’s them?” I whisper, pulling away.

She nods rapidly.

“I’m sorry I don’t know who they are.”

“Oh that’s just great,” She groans, sitting on the bed as she takes her head in her hands. “They’re going to think I had something to do with your loss of memory. Harry’s going to kill me.”

I shudder. “Kill you?”

“Okay maybe not kill, but abuse. These lads are like that; you do something they don’t like, they punish you.”

I frown. _What kind of person does that?!_

“They don’t sound like a very sweet group of boys.”

“I believe so too, but you used to disagree.”

“Why?”

“Well―”

“Look who’s up!”

I jump as a curly-haired boy enters the room smiling. His name pops magically into my head. _Harry? Yeah that’s Harry._ He opens his arms and I take a step closer to Anne.

“Why is he opening his arms?” I murmur to her, fear creeping up.

“I think you two we’re like... umm... together,” She tells me awkwardly, looking between Harry and me worriedly. _Together? I was dating a member of One Direction, a group of boys that punish a girl if she doesn’t obey? No. That doesn’t sound like me._

“How are ya love? I missed you so much,” He goes on, taking a step closer.

I back away.

“Please don’t come any closer... I don’t exactly know you,” I stutter, scared.

“Soph? It’s me.” He repeats, searching in my eyes for something I couldn’t give him. “Sophie stop messing around...”

“I’m not... I only know your name...” I say again nervously. “No, no, no! Please don’t come any closer or I’ll scream.”

His face changes from confused to hurt to angry in a fraction of a second. He glares beside me. “Anne?! What did you do?!”

“Harry calm down. I didn’t do anything,” My blonde twin stammers.

“The fuck you didn’t?!” Harry explodes. “She practically has amnesia!”

Out of the blue, I recall my father acting like a total stranger last night. A complete asshole more precisely. My blood runs cold. _He has something to do with this I’m sure._

Harry advances angrily towards my shaking sister. “Anne I swear―”

I hastily stand in front of my sister protectively. “Don’t blame her for what my father did to me.” I state firmly, my heated gaze locking with his.

Pain flashes in his eyes, and he takes a step back, taking a deep breath.

“Your father?” The green-eyed boy questions softly.

I nod. “He did something to me. I know he did.” _But I can’t remember what._

“I’m going to go kill him,” he declares calmly.

I have to rerun the phrase twice in my head. On the contrary, Anne reacts faster than me, clutching his arm as he turns to leave.

“No!” She tugs on his arms pointlessly. The older boy drags her effortlessly out of the room, his eyes veiled with red. “You can’t do that! He’s all I have!” She continues.

“Let. Go. Of. Me.” Harry says, separating his words carefully. Anne let’s go.

“Harry please.”

I follow them quietly as they get out the room, listening to their conversation. I stop in the small hallway, watching them as they argued.

“Her state isn’t permanent,” I hear my sister say. “She’s remembering stuff quickly. The drugs my father gave her might’ve worked completely if he had given her regular dosage, but he didn’t.”

“He would’ve if we hadn’t saved her!”

“You can’t be sure!”

“Sophie?”

A hand softly brushes mine, making me whirl around quickly. My eyes meet blue eyes I immediately recognise. _Niall._

“Sophie I’m sorry for over-reacting last time,” He mumbles, taking me by surprise as he hugs me tightly. “I wasn’t taking my meds and I just lost it you know? And I know you didn’t actually want to hurt me. And that you thought you we’re doing me good... But you really weren’t. Sophie please I need another chance. I need you. Give me a second chance, just like you gave Harry. Please?” The blonde rambles, nuzzling into my neck as his hold around my waist tightens. “Please Sophie I love you.”

I stay frozen, unable to do anything. _Whoa. What is he talking about? Why is he squeezing the life out of me?_

“Please.... Let go,” I stammer. He obliges almost immediately. I step away from him, eyeing him up and down. “Niall? I’m sorry but I don’t rem―”

“Sophie.”

I turn around as I hear my name again, only to come face to face with a dark boy. _Zayn. I’m certain I’ve seen those ochre eyes sometime in my sleep._

“Sophie!” Another voice speaks, as familiar but unknown as the others. _Louis._

“Sophie!” _Liam._

I’m going crazy.

“Stop!” I holler, holding my head. “All of you! Stop saying my name!” I shout, panting as I look at them madly. “You’re driving me nuts! I don’t even fucking know you guys!” I state, breathing rapidly. “I don’t remember anything except your names!”

They all look at each other, confused.

“Remember? As in you lost your memory?” Liam frowns.

“Lost? It’s not like it fucking went hiding and I couldn’t find it. I was drugged.” I snap.

“Her dad is the one that drugged her,” Harry supplies, voice dark.

“May I ask why she doesn’t get a warning for swearing?” Anne grunts breaking the silence, crossing her arms over her chest as she took a seat on the sofa.

“Because.”

“Like that fucking answered the question,” She retorts.

“Anne,” Zayn warns. “Don’t test your luck.”

“Because I’ll gladly take care of that dirty mouth of yours,” Louis winks at my sister. She shoots him a nauseous look, but doesn’t add anything.

“Sophie... What do you remember exactly?” Niall asks, touching my arm gently. I recoil.

“Your names. So please, don’t touch me. I don’t trust any of you right now, apart from my sister, and she doesn’t seem too fond of you so I don’t know why I should: you don’t seem like the type of people others like to hang out with.”

“Honey, we’re in a boy band. A worldwide famous boy band. People would pay to hang out with us,” Louis chuckles.

“Anne, would you happen to know how to reverse the drug’s effects?” Zayn demands.

“And what if I did? She’s way more fun like that... not crying about how she wants to be with you and all. She’s actually listening to my advice for once.”

“Well here’s my advice: you’re going to listen to _us, or_ Liam will teach you one or two things about defiance.”

I watch her stiffen almost immediately.

“Take her down memory lane. Maybe some strong memories or feelings can bring her memory back to normal.”

“Padgett,” Harry and I whisper at the same time. Our eyes meet, and a weird feeling grows inside my chest.

“I kept him after you left... I’ll go get him,” Harry continues, rapidly.

“Will someone care to tell me what a stuffed turtle has to do with this?” Louis frowns.

“I don’t know... But he’s the answer that’s certain,” I tell him.

The bus stops and we all turn to look outside. _What the―_

“Shit we’ve arrived at the hotel,” Liam curses, standing up brusquely. “Girls, go to your room. The managers will come in any second now to check if we’re all awake. They can’t see you.”

“Now!” Louis presses.

Anne and I look at each other, unmoving.

“Stubborn pair,” Niall huffs, grabbing us. His jumper sleeve slides, and I only just see scars similar to mine climbing up his wrist. I realize I could clearly picture us in his room a couple months ago. I was pleading him to stop.

“Niall your wrists,” I state, shocked. “That was my fault.” I recall.

“Not right now Soph,” He shakes his head, urging Anne and I back into the room we we’re in just a few minutes ago.

“How did I do that to him?” I ask myself, thoughts running wild in my head. _He self-harmed because of me... But why? What did I do?_

“Hey Soph... Do you, by any chance, know that cat? It’s been staying in the room,” Anne says, pulling me out of my dilemma. I look at where her finger was pointing, to see a ginger cat.

“Fate!” I squeal, the name coming out of my lips without hesitation. I take her in my arms. “God you’ve grown fur ball,” I coo, scratching her back. I kiss her head.

“So you know the cat?”

“Yeah. They gave it to me.” I shrug, a vivid picture of Harry handing me the kitten popping in my mind. “I had six ducklings too... I don’t know where they’re gone though,” I frown, thinking particularly of my little Karma.

“Wow. Your memory really is returning fast.”

“Girls we’re getting off the bus,” Zayn informs, opening the door. “Something about the bus not being ‛fan-proof’. So Anne you’re rooming with Louis and Sophie you’ll be with Harry. You’ll be wearing these until we get inside the hotel and out of the pap’s view,” The dark-haired boy explains, handing us two hoodies.

“No please I don’t want to be with Louis,” Anne stammers.

“Then who? Niall? Liam? Me?”

“You.”

Zayn looks at my sister longly before nodding. “Fine. Now put the jumpers on and make sure we don’t see your face properly when we leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day. XXX I love you all


	9. Reunion

I stand in the hotel’s hallway, frowning as I see Anne enter Zayn’s room just beside ours. “Why again do I have to share my room with you?” I ask Harry as he drops some suitcases at the end of the bed.

“We only have five rooms. Now stop complaining and get in here.”

“Okay... But I didn’t have to be with you.” I ignore him and lean on the doorframe, reluctant to move inside. “I mean Anne and I could’ve paired up and you and Louis too,” I propose. “Five rooms would still be occupied.”

“I don’t exactly trust you to be alone with your sister right now,” The curly-haired boy says slowly.

“And I don’t trust you. So we’re equal,” I retort, glancing momentarily in the hallway.

“Can you stop being difficult and just get inside? Please?” He sighs. “Someone might see you.”

“Not that I would mind.”

“Sophie,” He glares.

“Harry,” I glower back. He rolls his eyes, passing his hand into his hair.

“Jesus I don’t remember you being that stubborn,” Harry mumbles, before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside forcefully. I cross my arms as he shuts the door, watching him warily as he takes a seat on the bed. “Sit with me,” The older-boy offers, patting beside him.

“Not sure that’s going to happen.”

Standing up, the British boy exhales loudly, bending to rummage into one of the suitcases. He pulls out a stuffed turtle, and hands it to me.

“I’m going to shower...I’m leaving you alone to sort you thoughts okay?” Harry says, his green eyes boring into mine. I nod slowly, clutching the turtle between my fingers.

He gives me one last look, and turns around to go to the washroom. I barely catch a glimpse of his tattooed torso as he removes his shirt, before he’s gone behind the door.

I wait without moving for a few seconds, until I hear the sound of water running. I glance at the door, biting my lip, then to the stuffed turtle in my hands. _I could get out and try to get to Anne, but Padgett has all the answers to the holes in my memory._ Unsure of what to do, I look between the door and Padgett repeatedly, before deciding to open the turtle up. _It might be helpful to know how I ended up meeting those boys._

Using an envelope opener I found in one of the drawers, I slice his stomach open, looking worriedly at the multiple torn strings on Padgett’s stomach. _Maybe I should sew some Velcro there instead of always adding new strings... it’ll be less complicated._

Shaking my head, I start pulling out all the shards of paper that filled him, spreading them out on the bed. There was a lot. Sitting on the bed sheets, I start opening them one by one.

_Harry singing me to sleep. Learning Niall hadn’t raped anybody. Zayn helping me escape. Liam giving me Padgett. Louis making me laugh. Cooking with Niall. Zayn’s understanding. Liam’s good side. Harry’s kisses. Louis’s personality. Niall getting out of the hospital. Harry’s green eyes. My Stockholm syndrome. Louis’s open-mind. Zayn’s support. Niall’s laugh. Liam’s protective aura. Their love for me._

I start crying, a strong wave of emotion hitting me hard as I recall my father taking away my memories. _Why would he?! How could he take away the only happiness I had in this world? And Anne knew about the drugs, yet she was willing to go fetch them? The events of the bus all make sense now... Niall’s apology, Harry’s worried face when I didn’t recognize him and the others... Oh my God Harry._

“Harry!” I hiccup loudly. Almost immediately, the shower stops running and Harry makes an appearance, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“What's wrong?”

 _Harry._ I run over to him and kiss him passionately. “Gosh I’m so sorry Harry!” I say between kisses, my hands wrapping around his neck.

“You’re back?” He questions, breathless.

“I’m back. And I love you,” I state, before joining our lips once more. Suddenly, it’s like we can’t get enough of each other. Like we’ve been apart for too long.

“Sophie I love you too,” he breathes, holding my head as he bends down to kiss my neck lustfully. My hands tangle in his wet hair and I shut my eyes as he presses his lips on every accessible inch of my skin. My hands trail down the back of his head and stop at his shoulder blades, gripping them tightly when our lips meet once more.

His towel drops to the floor as he lifts me up and onto the bed, his tattooed body now towering over mine. Pieces of paper with happy memories flutter around us as the weight on the bed shifts.

“I missed you so much Soph...” He groans, digging his face into my neck.

“I missed you too. I love you,” I murmur, my fingers slowly sliding down his chest, catching the trickling water droplets from his brief shower.

He hastily removes my jumper, his mouth catching mine into yet another languorous kiss as soon as he can. The kiss breaks and he presses our foreheads together, breathing heavily while we stare in each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” He repeats again.

“Then make love to me,” I whisper.

“If I do, I’m not letting you leave me after that. Ever.” Harry states, eyes burning with desire. “I’m not making that mistake again.”

“Then don’t. I don’t care. I want to stay with you. I love you.”

His soft lips meet mine again, his hands sliding down the length of my body as he felt me up. The curly-haired boy rids me of my sweats and panties, throwing both of them carelessly somewhere in the room.

“I love you so much Soph... You’re perfect,” He murmurs. I feel his fingers tracing the scars on my wrists, mixed with the sensation of his mouth on mine. “You’re perfect and you’re mine.”

The love emanating from him feels heavenly, his heated skin against mine making goose bumps rise everywhere. Arousal pools in the lower part of my stomach when he moans, his hips slowly pressing against my own.

“Harry please.” I try grabbing anything of him I could reach. My small hands warp around his inked biceps, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Patience Soph,” He smiles on my mouth, his palms on my chest.

“I’ve waited a month to be back in your arms Harold... Don’t ask me to be patient,” I say, rolling my eyes. He chuckles, tapping my nose lightly with his index before kissing it.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I doubt that,” He mumbles, two of his fingers sliding inside me. “You’re so wet for me,” He purrs, pressing his lips to the hollow of my neck.

“Harry please I need you... I love you so much.”

Without wasting more time, he takes his throbbing member and carefully pushes inside my tight walls.

I groan, shutting my eyes briefly. Harry grunts as he pushes to the hilt, holding himself up with his arms. His breaths are short and raspy as he looks at me from under the mass of curls.

“So perfect,” he utters, pulling out before slamming in just as deep. I moan loudly, clutching his neck tightly. I pull our faces together, joining our lips as our hips meet with each of Harry’s slow and deep thrusts.

The green-eyed boy ends up with his face in between my breasts a few times, licking his way up as he focuses to shove himself in and out of me repeatedly. I find myself thrusting my hips up at each of his plunges.

I whine in pleasure when I feel on the brink of climaxing.

“Harryyy,” I whimper, my nails digging crescents in his arm.

“Go ahead love,” He groans, his large hand reaching down to stimulate everything he could. I feel myself clenching around his burning member and almost simultaneously, we moan and orgasm together, Harry’s hot cum filling me up.

He drops to my side, both of us panting loudly.

“I’m going to have to write that one down,” I say softly, looking at all the folded papers surrounding us. I turn around to look at him. “Sex with you is certainly a Padgett worthy memory,” I breathe. He kisses my forehead, hugging me to him.

“I certainly hope it is,” He coos, his hands rubbing my arms soothingly.

We stay silent for a few seconds, comfortable in each other’s arms. Then I frown. We hadn’t used any means of protection

“Harry... We’re going to have to be The Day-After pill,” I state worriedly. His fingers trace slow circles on my shoulder.

“We’ll go tomorrow,” he nods, kissing my neck. There’s a short pause. “But would you be willing to have one with me one day?”

“Have one?”

“A baby...” He caresses my stomach. “We could have a baby together someday,” He proposes. “I think you’d be so beautiful, so radiant, holding our child in your stomach...”

My fingers intertwine with his as I think of it. _I’m not ready for a child just yet. My life isn’t stable..._

“Someday... Just not now,” I nod, kissing his knuckles. He pulls me closer.

“Someday,” he exhales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my life... Follow on twitter @sosodesj and kik me suchdirectioner !!!


	10. Ruined Childhood

**Anne’s POV**

“Harry please.”

I jump in shock as I hear my sister’s complaint from the side of the wall. I’m quick to stand up.

“Did you hear that?” I exclaim, looking at Zayn.

Lifting his eyes from his phone momentarily, he shrugs.

“What Harry does to her is none of my concern,” the dark boy replies simply.

“So if somebody was getting killed in the other room, you wouldn’t react?!” I state, baffled.

“Harry won’t kill your sister... After all the lengths he went through to have Sophie, he’d never have the heart to hurt her and risk losing her again,” Zayn explains, scrolling his finger down on his phone’s screen. “And who knows... maybe Sophie’s memory is back and they’re just having sex,” He proposes, a smile tugging on the side of his lips as he lowers his phone to look at me.

“Well that wouldn’t be a good thing,” I snap.

“Isn’t two people in love a good thing?”

“She thinks she’s in love. It’s not the same.”

Zayn cocks his eyebrow upwards. “What exactly do you know about your sister hmm? Did you even see how she acts around Harry?” He enquires abruptly.

“No but―”

“Anne you don’t know a single thing about your sister, except what your father told you about her. So quit pretending like you get her relationship with all of us; you don’t. You barely know half of it,” Zayn declares.

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms.

“I don’t need to; everything speaks for itself,” I scoff.

Zayn exhales slowly. “Careful Anne... you really don’t want to get on my bad side. It’s not pretty,” He says softly, his eyes daring. “You can ask Sophie.”

“You can’t threaten me Zayn... What would Sophie think if she knew you hurt her sister? Wouldn’t your special bond be broken?” I mock. _This is ridiculous._

“That’s it,” He gives up, standing as he grabs my arm. “I’ll let Liam take care of you.”

I try to unwrap his fingers from my bicep as he pulls me out of the room, stopping at the one in front of ours. He knocks softly three times.

“By the way...Liam likes toys,” he whispers to me just as the said boy opens the door. I gape at him in horror. _Whoa. No way._

“Can I help you two?” The brown-haired boy asks, looking between Zayn and me curiously.

“No no no, we were just about to leave so―”

Zayn stops me as I turn around.

“Actually... Do think you can make her more compliant to our demands Li? Break her a little maybe?” Zayn enquires, having an iron grip on my arm. “I don’t think she fully comprehends that she needs to listen if she wants to enjoy herself,” He continues, looking at me.

“I’m never going to enjoy myself!” I spew. “You’re all completely mad,” I protest as Zayn practically hands me over to Liam.

“Could you send Louis over? I think he’d like this,” Liam muses, his hold tight on my wrist.

“No not Louis,” I beg, shaking my head rapidly. That boy makes me feel things I can’t understand. “Please not Louis,” I repeat as I struggle against Liam’s grasp.

“Yeah I’ll let him know...I’ll be Skyping with Perrie if you need me.

“What for?”

“I just want to know if their bus is close to arriving,” Zayn answers simply.

The younger one nods, waving him away.

Next thing I know, I’m being dragged into Liam’s room.

“Sit,” he orders, motioning the bed. I don’t move. “Anne... Sit.” He repeats, still pointing the bed.

“You want me to give the paw and roll over too?” I sneer. “I’m not a fucking dog,” I retort.

“No you’re a fucking brat,” The taller boy responds, forcing me to sit on the bed. “Stay.”

“For fuck’s sake Liam! I said I’m not a dog!” I fume, standing. His hand on my shoulder pushes me back down.

“Every time you disobey, I’ll be adding two minutes, and thirty seconds when you swear. You’re already up to 8 minutes love.”

“Don’t call me love you fucktard. And what you even fucking talking about? Adding minutes to what?”

“That’ll be ten minutes for you. Careful Anne, you’re lengthening your torture.”

“As if being with you isn’t torture enough,” I mutter under my breath. We both turn our heads when we hear knocking at the door.

“That should be Louis. Stay here,” Liam instructs, giving me a hard glare before going to the other part of the room to answer the door. As soon as he’s out of hearing range, I make a run for the bathroom beside me, careful to shut and lock the door extra quietly. My heart is beating madly in fear as I clutch the side of the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. _What a mess._

“Anne?” I hear Liam from the other side of the door. I freeze. “You’re up to twelve.”

“Annnneeee,” Louis sing-songs.

I stop breathing altogether.

“You want to play hide-and-seek?” The older boy continues, voice playful. I don’t answer. “Well if you do decide to play, we’re adding the time we need to find you plus 30 minutes to your little... torture. So if you want to get out now and suffer during only 12 minutes, it’d be wise to tell us immediately,” Louis explains.

I rapidly search for someplace to hide in the large bathroom. Looking around desperately, I settle on the cabinets under the sink, the only place where I think I could actually fit. I throw the toilet paper rolls out to give myself more space.

“Fine then. Ready or not, to the bathroom we go,” Liam huffs.

“Come on Liam let’s pretend we don’t know where she actually is... it’ll leave us more time and it’ll make her think she’s smarter,” Louis proposes.

Trying to make as less noise as possible, I open the cupboards and slide inside, crouching to avoid the sinks pipes. I pull the cabinet’s doors shut, making Liam’s and Louis’s voices disappear. Holding my legs to my chest, I rest my head on my knees and shut my eyes, my mind completely blank.

After a little while, there’s the sound of the bathroom doorknob rattling. Opening my eyes, I wait anxiously. _No please._ As I linger, I notice a small latch on the back of the cabinet’s doors. _Why would people even put that there? It must be fate trying to save me._ Without dwelling on it much longer, I push it downwards, connecting the wooden flaps together so they’ can’t open. _There. That should stop them._

I flinch as I hear them enter the bathroom.

“Anne, you’re up to 45 minutes... you’ll get a special discount if you get out now,” Louis coaxes. _Sick bastard._

I squeal in fright as the cabinet wobbles, one of them trying to pry the doors open.

“Come on...” Louis sighs, exasperated. The door moves again violently. “Help me Liam?”

“Sure.”

I shout and hold myself even tighter as the wood is ripped off its hinges. I huddle in the corner. _They’re monsters._

“No please. Please no Louis! Please don’t touch me!” I repeat terrified as the two boys tug me out of underneath the sink. I fight them as I’m dragged back to the bedroom. “Please, please, please!” I beg.

“We won’t change our decision whether you beg or not. We warned you of the consequences. You never listen,” Louis shakes his head, hauling me on the bed. “Get the stuff ready Liam, I’ll hold her down,” He adds, placing himself over me.

“Go away.” I back away from him until my head hits the bed’s headrest. “Ouch fuck!”

“Don’t hurt yourself, please,” Louis chuckles, hovering over me.

“Like you fucking care.”

His arms hold my legs down as I rub my sore head.

“But I do.” He whispers, sincerity shining in his eyes.

“Bullshit,” I snap.

“You now have 48 minutes Anne,” Liam says from behind Louis. I watch him as he places a chair in front of the bed, before pulling out a small box. “Get her pants off Lou.”

“Right away Li.”

I’m about to protest but Louis’s mouth on mine silences me. Suddenly, my whole body starts to tingle. _Damn you’re a good kisser Louis; I have to give you that._ Unable to resist, my lips move with his. His hand buries itself in my hair, the other bringing my body closer to his. He groans in the kiss, pulling me closer.

“Louis I said to take off her pants, not to make out with her. You can do that when she deserves it. Right now, she doesn’t.” Liam says, making Louis pull away. He winks, holding my pants up.

“Mission succeeded Liam,” He smirks.

 _How did he even do that without me noticing?!_ I glare at him, wiping my lips with the back of my hand to rid myself of any trace of his DNA. _Why did I even kiss him back?! He’s disgusting!_

“Aww sweet cheeks don’t be like that,” Louis coos. “It’s more than okay to like kisses.”

“Not yours,” I retort. “They’re nasty.”

“Well I’d be insulted,” he starts, “but I know you’re lying,” He boasts.

“You wish,” I roll my eyes.

“Anne, I―”

“Enough with the useless banter... Louis, just hold her still will you?” Liam quiets us.

“Or you can always try to be polite and ask _me_ not to move,” I grumble.

“So you’re not going to move when I put this,” he holds up a dodgy looking object, “in you?”

I gulp, eyeing the toy. Clearly, it was shaped so it could go inside me, but also press against the frontal part of my lower regions.

“Now that I think of it, I’ll just leave,” I respond quickly before pushing Louis off.

“No, no, no.” Louis grabs my wrists, his knees digging painfully into my thighs to immobilize me.

“Let go!” I bring my own knee upwards, aiming to hit him in the groin but failing.

Louis chuckles. “C’mon sweetheart play fair. You can’t hit a man there,” He says, his hands on my naked thighs.

I’m frozen for a moment, mesmerized by his turquoise eyes.

“And you can’t use my body as you please!” I get out finally.

“Hmm. I think I can,” His fingers are suddenly at the hem of my panties, pulling them down.

“No―Oh my god,” I shut my eyes, my breath hitching as Liam hastily pushes the object inside me. Louis brings my panties back up, the material brushing against the part touching the most sensitive area. “No. Get it out,” I stammer, completely grossed out.

“Not a chance. You have to spend 48 minutes with that inside you, sitting bound to that chair,” Liam denies, picking me up from the bed.

I shake my head negatively, feeling nauseous.

“Please no,” I whimper as he sits me on the chair. Louis ties my hands behind my back while the brown-eyed boy ties my feet to the chair’s legs, before binding my thighs to the seat. The thing inside me feels abnormal.

I find myself unable to move as both boys back up to admire their work. I bend my head down in shame and humiliation under their gazes.

“Zayn said you weren’t compliant. So this is an obedience exercise Anne,” Liam informs, lying on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head as he looked at me. “For the next 48 minutes, you must do everything we ask you to, as ridiculous as it seems. Now look at me in the eyes when I’m speaking to you,” He instructs.

“Or else what?” I mumble, still looking at my feet. “You’ve already tied me to a chair with God knows what shoved inside of me. I don’t think it can get worse.”

“Well think again.”

Brusquely, the toy inside me hums to life. I gasp, wanting to stand up desperately due to the strange feeling. I’m stuck to the unmoving chair.

“God, God, God stop!” I beg, writhing violently in my seat. The part outside my body hurt the most, stimulating me much quicker.

“I want you to look at me in the eyes Anne,” Liam denies.

I shake my head negatively multiple times, until I can’t bear the torture and decide to lock my eyes with his.

“Good. I want you to always look at the person who’s talking to you, understood?”

I nod, biting my lip. The vibrations finally stop, leaving me panting. The sensation in the pit of my stomach though, doesn’t leave. I notice Liam playing with a little black remote. _Damn._

“My turn to ask something,” Louis states after letting me a couple seconds to recover. I keep my eyes glued to his. “I want you to sing us a song.” I give him a horrified look. “It doesn’t have to be long,” he reasons.

_A song, a song, a song! God dammit fuck you Louis._

“I can’t sing.”

“Come on love it doesn’t have to be a hard song. You can sing anything you want.”

“But I don’t have any ideas!” I whine, struggling against the ropes on my wrists.

“Then sing Jack and Jill.”

“But that’s completely ridiculous!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Anne, we said you had to obey everything, no matter how weird it is,” Liam chides.

“No.”

The second the word passes my lips, I regret it. The object buzzes in me, seeming more powerful than last time. I squeal, thrashing violently.

“Fine! Fine!” I beg. Liam stops the device. Taking slow breaths, I manage to get the nursery rhyme out, modifying it to Louis intention.

“Jack and Jill went up the hill and planned to do some kissing.

Jack made a pass

And grabbed her arse

Now his two front teeth are missing,” I say.

 “Good one,” Louis chuckles. “But mine is better:

Jack and Jill went up the hill to smoke some marijuana.

Jack got high

Unzipped his fly

And said "Hey Jill, ya wanna?" 

“Oh my God where did you two learn these nursery rhymes?!” Liam exclaims, almost horrified. “You two have officially destroyed my childhood.”

Louis and I shrug simultaneously.

“You’re currently destroying my life,” I retort. “I don’t feel guilty at all.”

“Whatever. Anne I want you to stay perfectly immobile for the next minute, during when I’ll make the wonderful dildo you’ve got inside off you hum at the third level,” Liam demands again.

“How many level’s are there?!” I stammer, petrified.

“Five. You’ve only experienced the two first ones so far.”

“N―”

“Again with the disobedience,” Liam shakes his head as he activates the device. I whimper, arching my back. “I’m not starting the minutes until you stop moving,” Liam states as I keep thrashing around, wanting to stand up so badly to reduce the contact. “Anne. Quit. Moving.”

“But it hurts,” I utter, pushing against the bindings.

“We’ve barely done three minutes of your total time: of course it’s going to hurt. But give it a few other minutes and you’ll probably orgasm and it’ll feel good, only for it to hurt again because you’ll be oversensitive,” the brown-eyed boy explains.

“Liammmm,” I whimper. “Stop it. Please.”

“Not until you stop moving,” he denies. “You have to listen to us.”

“It’s going to be impossible!”

“Anne no matter how much you argue, I won’t change my mind. You can stay like this for the next 45 minutes if you want.”

“No, no, no!” I beg.

“You can do this. It’s all about will,” Louis encourages.

Inhaling a couple good times, I shut my eyes, willing myself to quit squirming. I fail the sensation inside me too strong.  I start crying. “I can’t Liam please! I want to but I can’t!”

“Take it down a notch Li.”

The Wolverhampton boy sighs and nods. I groan as the humming lessens significantly.

“Thanks,” I manage, feeling the traitorous tears trickle down my cheek.

“You still have to stop moving though.”

Concentrating hard, I bite my lip and shut my eyes, sitting as still as I can. I try distracting myself, thinking of other things than the object inside me. I think of my father, of Sophie, of the childhood we could’ve had if it wasn’t for our separation, of the mother I never had.

“Done.”

I sigh as the vibrations die, but weirdly, I’m not relieved. In fact, my body seems to be slightly disappointed. _Why?_

“Anne.”

My eyes meet Louis’s as he speaks.

“I want you to kiss me, with the vibrations on.”

I nod almost eagerly, practically needing it. My body was gradually craving intimate touch so badly it hurt.

Louis bestrides my thighs, his hands cupping my face. “Feel free to play with the level’s Liam,” he says before joining our lips. The kiss starts off slow, just like the object’s level of trembling.

Slowly but surely though, Louis gains confidence and Liam makes my bliss climb.

“Goddd,” I moan, my head lulling backwards as the toy pulsates so pleasurably inside my walls. The blue-eyed boy’s weight prevents me from moving an inch off the chair, making the throbbing more prominent.

“Focus on me,” Louis urges breathless, our mouths meeting yet again.

My skin feels hot all over. Louis’s fingers suddenly slide down my panties and inside my folds, nudging the toy lightly. It’s all it takes for me to come crumbling down, whimpering loudly as I ride multiple waves of pleasure.

“Louiisssss,” I whine, shutting my eyes as I try to get over my first orgasm ever.

“There,” he finishes, panting as he moves backwards. “How much time did we kill Liam?”

“5 minutes.”

The dildo feels out of place and uncomfortable, on the verge of being painful.

“Please... Can you take it out now?” I plea.

“Half of your torture is done... The other half start’s now,” Liam shakes his head. “Anne I want you to name 20 countries you’d like to visit.”

“But why?” I whinge.

“Because I asked you to.”

“But it’s pointless!”

I yelp in pain as the toy comes back to life, at the most powerful it’s ever been.

“Anne, you have to do as you are told.”

“No!” I start crying due to the excruciating overstimulation, but I utter as many countries as I could. “Canada, France, Brazil, Russia, United-States―”

“I said countries that you’d like to visit, not that you’ve already visited. Start over.”

“Liam come on.”

I tune Louis out, focusing on getting the words out.

“Canada, France, UK, Brazil, Russia, Italy, Spain, Poland, Hungary, Greece, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Belgium...Liam stop it I can’t!”

“You only mentioned 14. Start over.”

“No please!” I sob, my vision blurry with unshed tears.

“Liam she’s had enough,” Louis reasons near me. “It’s not that she doesn’t want to, you’re asking too much.”

“Anne, start over.”

“I can’t!” I weep; the accented sensations making my insides burn.

“Liam it’s enough,” Louis repeats. His worried voice seems far away. “Liam stop she’s in _pain_!”

“Zayn said to break her.”

“Liam we don’t hurt the girls! They have limits we can nudge, but not completely bypass!  We all agreed on that! Stop that bloody device!” The Doncaster boy demands firmly.

“Fine.”

I shut my eyes and exhale loudly as the torture finally stops. As I fight to regulate my raspy breathing, I feel hands on my wrists, undoing the ropes. I take another deep breath as they head to undo the ones on my thighs and the ones around my feet.

“There you go,” Louis mumbles. “I’m going to bring her back to my room... She deserves a nap,” He voices. I feel his bulky arms around my shaking body, picking me off the chair effortlessly. “Liam I know you blame her father for you Danielle’s break-up, but you can’t hold it against her,” he says softly. “It’s not her fault.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” The younger boy grumbles. “I still think we should’ve burned that bastard’s house down. Handcuffing him to the post outside was hardly comforting.”

“Liam... We aren’t murders.”

_So that’s what they did?_

“You handcuffed him outside? In winter?!” I protest weakly in Louis arms. _Oh my god Dad could maybe die of hypothermia!_ “How could you?!”I squirm in his hold, opening my eyes.

“Shhh. C’mon I’m taking you to my room,” He counters, strengthening his hold on me. “See ya later Li. And remember, we have an interview in about an hour.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

The older boy walks us out of Liam’s room, and into his. He deposits me on the bed. I keep my eyes tightly shut and I freeze as he pulls my panties downwards. Relief floods me as I feel the object being removed.

“I’m going to shower... I strongly suggest you to stay here and rest a bit,” Louis sighs.

I’m about to protest but I find myself to be emotionally and physically drained from all my struggling. I nod my approval slowly.

“You won’t rape me in my sleep?” I ask him, slipping under the covers.

“If really that was my intention, I would’ve done it last night love,” He answers, smiling faintly before leaving to go to the bathroom.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you love me :D Because i love you, that's why i update ;) XX


	11. Trust Issues

**Sophie’s POV**

“So how have you been?” I ask, turning around to face him in the bed.

“How have I been?” Harry questions, frowning.

“Well how were you during my unplanned absence?”

He sighs.

“Mostly angry and hurt,” he admits. “I had to cancel all the plans we had done for the weeks to come and that pissed me off the most, apart from the fact that I thought you had used my love for you as an opportunity to escape,” He exhales, his saddened green eyes locked with mine. “I was depressed for a while actually... We all were kinda off to be honest.”

“Yeah I saw that when I got the chance to watch you on the television,” I acknowledge but Harry keeps explaining.

“You were gone and suddenly, something was missing between the five of us. It just wasn’t the same. And it hurt even more to think that you had escaped out of your own free will, after all the things we had decided to change for you.”

“I’m so sorry to have put you through this,” I mumble, digging my face into his neck. He pets my hair.

“It wasn’t exactly your fault,” The British boy reassures. There’s a short pause. “What about you? How were you with your father and sister?”

“God I was so angry after them,” I recall, grimacing. “They kept me tied up to a chair daily and every time I’d talk about how I wanted to be back with you guys, they’d silence me saying that you had modified my train of thought. That my feelings weren’t real. And the worst part was that at some point, I actually considered the fact that they could be right. I mean, it was like you didn’t even try to get back to me.”

“We couldn’t. We had to take care of the media who had started following us again and then there was Simon who was also on our backs with the new album and all and it was just too complicated. Time was lacking. Last time, when we found you in Mullingar, we had no precise schedule since it was between tours so we did have the time.”

“Oh.”

“Plus, Zayn thought it was a good idea to let you breathe a bit before taking you back,” Harry adds.

“So you were planning on finding me again..?” I ask carefully.

“Yes. Of course.”

“But what if I really would’ve wanted to leave... Would you have let me?” I probe, curious. The curly-haired boy cocks his head sideways.

“Why are you asking me this? You don’t want to leave now do you?” He enquires, slightly stiffening.

“No... But what if I would’ve wanted to? Like really, _really_ , would’ve wanted to?”

“Sophie... what ifs are unnecessary questions that aren’t helpful to anybody,” Harry answers, kissing my forehead as he relaxes a little. “So please stop making me think you’ll be leaving again, or I might break something,” he ends, hugging me tightly. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

His answer nags me. _Does he love me so much he doesn’t want me to leave, or does he not love me enough to let me make my own choices and be completely free?_ I keep rerunning his response in my head, trying to decipher what it really meant.

“Soph... What are you thinking about?” He asks worriedly. 

“Can I go shower?” I reply after a few seconds. “I just feel really yucky right now...” I explain.

“Yucky?”

“Yeah like sweaty and smelling like sex,” I continue, getting out from under the covers.

“Was there something I said that upset you?” Harry furrows his brow, sitting up in the bed.

“No. Not at all,” I smile. “I just feel really dirty,” I persist.

“Okay then... You can go shower and I’ll find you something to wear for afterwards,” he nods, before looking at his watch. “Oh and please don’t be too long... I’ll have to shower again after you; I have to be ready for an interview in less than forty-five minutes and the one I just took was obviously pointless,” he chuckles.

“Yeah okay fine,” I agree, before heading to the washroom. I sigh happily once the hot water touches my skin, relishing the feeling of being able to shower freely. _For once, Anne isn’t on the other side of the curtain to check on me,_ I scoff, passing my hand through my wet hair. Thinking about her, I realise I’ll have to ask Harry how they’d gotten her and how she had taken it exactly. Not wanting to dwell on the thought much longer, I search the shower for body wash. I end up using the one provided by the hotel.

There’s a soft knocking at the door as I finish up rinsing my body.

“Yes?” I ask.

“I left your clothes on the bed,” Harry’s voice states. “Are you almost done?”

“I’m finishing up,” I answer, washing the remains of soap off my body before cutting off the water. Stepping out the shower, I grab a towel and walk out the bathroom. “It’s all yours,” I tell Harry, walking to the bed.

“Are you sure everything’s alright love?” Harry mumbles behind me, wrapping his arms around me as he bent down to kiss my neck.

Still clutching the towel, I turn around to face him and lean in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Everything is perfect Harry,” I assure, breaking the kiss. He acquiesces, before leaving me alone to go shower. Sighing, I look at what he’d given me to wear. Sweats, a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Hmm... _I guess they didn’t bring women’s clothes this time._ Shrugging, I put them on, and lay on the bed before immediately standing up. Pulling the curtains aside, I peek outside the window. _There’s a Target just outside the hotel... Hmm. Maybe I could convince Harry to let me go get me something better to wear._

Harry emerges from the bathroom a couple minutes later, all dressed.

“We’re going to have to go buy some girl clothes you know,” I tell him, turning around.

“Why? I think my clothes suit you well,” He smirks, eyeing me up and down.

“Maybe but being bra-less isn’t as pleasant as it looks,” I inform, cocking my eyebrow upwards.

“You really want underwear?” He sighs.

“Well yeah.”

He looks at me longly before nodding.

“Fine. We’ll go as soon as we have the time,” he agrees. He looks pulls out his phone and looks at it. “Which is not now. I have to be downstairs in three minutes or Paul will rip my head off.”

“Wait Harry two things,” I stop him as he opens the door. “First, where’s Anne?”

“She’s supposed to be in Zayn’s room, but maybe one of the other boys has her now.”

“Okay and also, I was thinking that maybe Anne and I could go to the Target in front of the hotel and―”

“Not happening Soph,” he refuses before I can finish my phrase.

“We’d only buy proper clothes!”

“No for two reasons: A, Anne can’t be trusted and B, I told you we’d go when we’d have the time.”

“Just me then?”

“Nope. Sorry love, I don’t want you to leave the hotel.”

“Why not?” I protest.

“Because I love you and I don’t want you to leave me again,” He turns around to leave but stops. “Come with me Soph,” he decides after a moment of thought.

“Where? Why?” I frown.

“We’ll put you and your sister in the same room for the length of the interview... It’ll be less complicated for Andy.”

“Andy?”

“One of our bodyguards. We’re leaving him in charge of keeping you two put,” Harry explains as he tugs me out of his room. _It might be best not to argue._ He knocks on the door right beside ours.

“Harry,” Zayn answers, his shirt halfway from being on him. I catch a glimpse of his inked chest and look down briefly. “And Sophie,” he adds, smiling when his gaze meets mine. “How can I help you two?”

“Where’s Anne?”

“I’m pretty sure she’s with Louis,” he answers carefully, nodding towards the door facing his diagonally. “If she’s not, then Liam might’ve tied her to his bed. Why?”

“I thought we could put her and Sophie together while we’re at the interview, that way Andy will only have one room to survey and the girls will have somebody to talk to.”

“Because my sister and I are on such great terms,” I mock, rolling my eyes.

“You think that could be a good idea?” Zayn frowns. “Two minds can do better than one...”

“Are you implying that I’ll try to leave?”

“Well...”

“But even if I do leave, I have nowhere to go,” I deny.

“Your sister does... And I think she can be very persuasive.”

“I’ll ask Lou what he thinks,” Harry concludes. “See you downstairs in five.”

“Don’t be late this time Harold!” Zayn chuckles as Harry knocks on Louis door.

“I won’t,” He winks, before knocking again on Louis’s door. “Lou?” No answer. “That’s odd...” Harry mumbles before knocking harder. “Louis?!” He raises his hand again just as the door opens, revealing a steaming Louis. _Clearly all the boys thought it was a good idea to shower..._

“No need to break the door down,” The older boy whispers, rolling his eyes as he adjusts his towel. “Or shout for that matter. Oh hey Soph.”

“Hey Lou.”

He stays immobile for a second.

“Yeah I’d hug you but I’m naked under this towel,” He speaks softly inviting us inside the room.

“Why are you whispering?” I enquire.

“Anne’s sleeping.”

“And?” Harry shrugs.

“Well I don’t want to be around when she wakes up,” Louis says guiltily, motioning the bed. I look at my sleeping sister. She was sleeping soundly, though her wrists were bound together to the bedpost.

“Why not? You only tied her to the head of the bed...You’ve done worse,” Harry says.

“I also undressed her...She’s as naked as a worm under the sheets,” He admits.

If there was one thing I knew about my sister, it was that she absolutely loathed anything where too much skin was exposed. A few weeks ago, during the times before we settled in the apartment in New York, we had jumped from one hotel to another. There was that one time when I had managed to convince the man I used to call my father to let me go in the pool one of them. Anne had categorically refused to take off her t-shirt and shorts to swim.

“It’s easy to get sunburnt in Australia... The more skin you cover, the more your chances of having skin cancer decreases,” she had told me when I had questioned her on her abnormal bathing suit. I easily figured out she was lying since every time I started taking about my multiple escapades with One Direction, it made her uncomfortable.

“Oh boy you’re dead Lou. Why did you even undress her?!” I giggle.

“She was going to end up being hot!” He protests.

“In January? I doubt that,” I scoff, still chuckling.

“Well she _is_ from Australia and she had some sweats on so I figured she’d end up suffocating from the heat.”

I laugh some more.

“I really think it was a bad idea anyways... You’ve just lost her trust, if you had any of it.”

“Then I’ll just―”

Harry’s cell phone rings. I watch him carefully as he answers.

“Hello? Yeah we’re coming down in a minute. Bye.” Harry ends the call. “Louis hurry up and get dressed, they’re waiting for us.”

“I would’ve been done if you two hadn’t come barging in,” He mutters, digging into one of the open suitcases. He grabs a couple articles and walks back to his bathroom.

“How exactly did you get a hold on Anne?” I ask Harry, both our gazes on her.

“You should ask Niall. He’s the one that brought her in.”

Seconds later, Louis’s ready.

“Let’s go mate,” he huffs.

“Give me a goodbye kiss?” Harry proposes before leaving. I smile and lean in to meet his lips. His hands place themselves in the back of my neck, bringing me closer. “I love you,” he mumbles, our foreheads touching.

“I love you too,” I respond.

He kisses me again but the Doncaster boy interrupts us.

“It’s not like you’re leaving each other forever,” Louis scoffs. “We should be back in about three hours,” he adds. “Maybe you could get your sister to calm down and not want to strangle me?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” I nod.

“Thank you Sophie...” he pauses. “It’s good to have you back Soph,” he smiles. “You’re more considerate than your sister about all this.”

“I’m not considerate, I just learned to live with it,” I reply simply. “I think it’s easier that way.”

He winks and walks out the door. I see a bald man near the doorframe. _And that must be Andy the bodyguard. More like babysitter for their prisoners._

“Stay here...I’ll see you soon,” Harry sighs kissing my head one last time before following behind Louis.

“I can’t go anywhere because Andy will be in front of the door,” I mutter bitterly once they’re gone. _He only wants your good in the end,_ I try to convince myself. Huffing, I pull out a chair and sit in front of my sister’s bed, waiting for her to wake up. We were going to have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo who are your ships :D ?


	12. Lost Cause

**Anne’s POV**

I’m cold. I curl around myself, only to realize my skin is bare against the unfamiliar material. I move to cover my exposed skin but I’m stopped almost immediately, my movement halted by the ropes tying my wrists together to the bedpost.

“What in the world?!” I grumble, tugging repeatedly. Then it dawns on me. “Louis,” I seethe angrily. “That fucking bastard―” I look behind my shoulder as I hear a feminine chuckle.

“Louis indeed,” My sister approves, sighing. “That boy is a complicated one to understand,” she continues, leaning on her chair thoughtfully. “It was about time you woke up sis...I’ve been waiting on you for more than an hour,” Sophie adds.

“Oh I’m so sorry if I tried to have a peaceful sleep for once, only for it to get ruined by that lying blue-eyed motherfucker,” I snap angrily, still pulling the ropes.

“Why lying? What did he lie about?” She probes.

“He promised he wouldn’t rape me,” I reply, shuddering at the thought of what he might have done to me in my vulnerable state.

“Did he?”

“Well I am naked and―”

“You’re naked because he was worried you’d be too warm. I think he was just looking out for you,” the brunette pauses. “He didn’t mean you any harm.”

“Why are you defending him?! How can you be sure he didn’t abuse me while I was unconscious?!”

“Because Louis doesn’t want to appear as a monster to others. He has a very sensitive side behind his sex-craving attitude.”

_Oh... I get it. She remembers._

“I’m assuming you got your memories back?” I scoff, rolling my eyes.

“Yeah,” She nods, confirming my thoughts. “We need to talk.”

“Whatever.” I pull on the ropes again, annoyed. I exhale, looking at my twin once more. “Would it kill you to untie me and maybe find me some clothes,” I state irritated. “Then maybe I’d be open to talking.”

“Would it kill you to be polite?” She retorts. “I don’t have to undo the ropes. I don’t even have to pay attention to you if I don’t want to.”

“Please Sophie,” I grumble. “Can you untie my wrists?”

Rolling her eyes, she stands up and reaches to unravel the multiple knots. “There,” She finishes. I clutch my wrists to my chest, sliding deeper inside the sheets as I do so.

“And can I have some clothes?”

“I’ll go see in Louis’s suitcase if―”

“No! Not his clothing. They smell like him,” I grimace.

“We’re stuck in his room until the boys get back. Unless you can magically produce clothes, you’re stuck with wearing his.”

“Why are we stuck? If they’re gone, we can just walk out.”

She laughs.

“Anne...” She chuckles, shaking her head. “If it was that easy, I’d already be shopping at Target to get clothes for myself,” She sighs, standing up.

_What?!_

“You wouldn’t leave?” I gape at her from under the sheets. She turns around briefly.

“Why would I? What do I have apart from them?” Sophie questions, bending down to search in Louis’s suitcase near the window pane.

“You have Dad and I.”

“Yeah right,” She scoffs. “You two don’t think I’m able to think for myself,” She continues, throwing me about the same items she was wearing: a t-shirt, boxers and a pair of sweat pants. “You can change in the bathroom.”

“Or under the sheets,” I reply, taking the articles of clothing and writhing into them under the covers.

“How did you get in this situation?” My sister enquires once I’m dressed and out of the bed.

“Well Zayn sent me to Liam, who invited Louis and―”

“No... I meant how did they get a hold of you?” Sophie rectifies. I can feel her staring at me as I pace around the room thoughtfully. I move the curtains of the window aside, peering out. I realize the window was in fact a sliding door leading to a balcony that overlooked the reception area. The hotel was clearly made as a triangular prism with an empty center, the bottom of it being the lobby. _That could work._

“I guess Niall spotted me at the bus stop in front of the drugstore where I needed to fetch the things for Dad...” I start, squinting down the glass pane. _There was a balcony, not too far below our level. Just a little to the right. Maybe I could reach it and then do the same with the other one and the one after until I reach the ground level... “_ He pulled me inside the tour bus, certain I was you,” I continue, mentally evaluating the dangers of jumping down. _We’re about at the fifth level so that doesn’t leave me too many suicidal jumps to do...“_ Liam was curious and joined Niall. Louis too, but he didn’t join in the events that followed because I was crying,” I tell her, turning around to look into her eyes.

“The events that followed?” She stammers, voice barely above a whisper. “Niall doesn’t do things like that. He couldn’t have―”

“Yes. Your dear, sweet, Niall raped me that night,” I spit. “And Liam joined in. One of the worst nights of my life.”

“It’s because of the car accident. His emotions are all messed up and he must’ve been so angry―”

I cut her rambling off, not wanting to hear any explanations. Niall had raped me and nothing she would say could be convincing enough to reduce the importance of his actions.

“The next day, which was yesterday by the way, Niall and Liam admitted to Harry and Zayn that they had found me, still thinking I was you who was role-playing.”

“Harry didn’t―”

“Don’t worry. He knew I wasn’t you right away,” I roll my eyes, gazing down the window once more. “After that, I pretended I didn’t know you, hoping I’d spare you. But then I had to open my big fat mouth and hand myself in when they checked for scars on my wrists,” I scoff. “And that’s how Zayn got me to say a lot of things, with Louis’s fingers inside me to get the words out,” I add, shuddering. “Then, they tied me up and laid me naked in a bunk bed, before getting me out a couple hours later only to probe more answers out of me. That was followed by your appearance last night, sleeping in their arms.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh,” I retort. “Maybe you can understand why I want to leave now? Barely a few hours ago, Liam and Louis were playing this twisted obedience game with me. And I wake up naked and tied to a bed! These boys are mad. Maybe you don’t have much, but anything will be better than being with them at this point.”

“Anne... You’re not going to make it if you decide to escape by jumping out the balcony,” She declares, watching me as I twist the latch, pushing the glass door open.

“Why not? You’re going to rat me out?” I say disdainfully.

“No,” She shakes her head. “They’re going to find you all by themselves. They always do.”

I stare at my sister.

“They won’t this time... Soph you should come with me.”

“No. I told you, it’s no use.”

“Why did you give up? Why would you give up on freedom?!”

“Oh trust me I still want my freedom...” She sighs, looking outside longingly. “But I think it’ll come all by itself when I have their trust.”

“So you’re willing to suffer through all their fucked up perverted games long enough to gain their trust?” I state, bewildered.

“See that’s where our perception of all this differs. Anne you need to understand...It’s all the resisting that hurts. It’s unnecessary to fight back.”

“Like I said, you’ve given up on yourself,” I tell her, placing my leg over the railing. “I’m not going to do the same.”

“Anne listen to me. You disobey: they punish you. You want to go home: you’re tormented daily by that thought. You don’t want to like what they do to you sexually: it hurts you even more. Negative thoughts make everything seem bad. You’re so focused on getting away that you can’t see or feel the good things that are happening.” Her hand places itself over mine. “I swear it gets easier once you stop resisting. Deep down, they don’t want to harm anybody. Don’t try running away Anne... You’re only making things worse for yourself,” She begs. _What a major pile of bullshit._

“Bye Soph,” I end before pushing myself off the cemented block. Breath is knocked out of me as my arms grip the railings on the balcony a few feet below.

“Anne you’re completely crazy! You’re no special agent! You’ll hurt yourself! Please Anne get back up here!”

I look up at her briefly. _It’s her problem. I offered her to come down with me and she refused. She can deal with them and ‘feel the good things’._

Shutting out her supplications, I close my eyes and jump down another level. The air rushes rapidly around me as I fall, only to stop myself with my hands. I wrap my arms tightly around the railing, taking deep breaths as I gaze downwards. I gulp. _Three more to go._ Praying for my safety, I hurl myself on the other small gallery.

“Anne!”

 _Shut up Soph_ My foot slips on the side but I catch myself and stay firmly attached to the metal barrier. I feel the painful sting of open flesh, followed by blood oozing out of the gash I just made. It’s just a scratch. I leap yet again but this time, I land badly. I wince; squealing softly as my ankles gives out under my hurried weight. I pause, breathing raspily as I fight the tears threatening to fall.

“Anne! Please! They’ll think I helped you!” My twin pleads. “They’ll be back any minute now you can’t do this!”

 _Come on Anne, one last level._ Biting my lip, I make my last jump and land on my feet, bending my knees immensely to lessen the impact. They hit the floor and I gasp in pain. I practically hear the pop as my left knee simultaneously dislocates itself before immediately returning to its initial position. The tears fall. I’m certain both my knees will be bruised, maybe even fractured. I doubt I can walk on my left leg.

“Help!” I cry out, trying to get somebody to notice me. “Please help! I’m hurt!” I shout again, crawling on the ground towards the front desk.

The receptionist finally spots me.

“Oh dear God! Do you want me to call an ambulance?!” She exclaims, rapidly getting out of her seat to join me.

I nod, shutting my eyes. _They won’t come looking for me at the hospital. I’ll call Dad and he’ll come and get me. He’ll have to accept the fact that we can’t save Sophie._

“Ye―”

“It won’t be necessary.”

Bile rises up in my throat as I recognise his voice. The distinct Irish accent is striking amongst all the American ones.


	13. Regrets

“No, no, no, don’t touch me!” I protest as his hands hook themselves under my arms. “I don’t know him!” I tell the woman desperately.

“Don’t make a scene,” He whispers venomously in my ear, hoisting me up to my feet. I whimper loudly, not able to hold myself up due to the pain flaring up my leg. I find myself obliged to hold onto him for support.

“Mr. Horan we should really call medical help―”

“No it’ll be fine ma’am,” The blonde denies, shaking his head.

“I don’t know him!” I repeat, louder. Niall’s fingers tighten around my bicep. “Help me please!”

“Mr. Horan she doesn’t seem to know you and she’s clearly wounded―”

“She knows me,” He denies. “She must’ve hit her head when she fell.”

“Well even if she does know you she’s wounded. I insist we call some medical assistance.”

“No please take me to the hospital!” I shake my head.

“Fine then,” Niall agrees. _What?!_ “Send them up to my room, 578. I’ll make sure she’s okay until their arrival,” He continues. _No! I want the hospital!_ “And also, would you be a dear and tell the rest of the band that Anne is with me?” He asks, hauling me into his arms. “They shouldn’t be far behind me.”

“Niall please let me go!” I cry softly, my fingers clutching his leather jacket.

“Certainly Mr. Horan,” The receptionist nods, not seeing my pleading face.

“Thank you.”

“Niall no!”

“Shut. Up.” He grunts between clenched teeth, walking away from the lobby. Nothing more is said as he climbs in the elevator and presses the button to his floor. I’m shaking, pain and fear mingling unhealthily inside me. _I was so close. So close! But Niall had to arrive?! Why?!_

He walks down the hall and places me on my feet to reach for his room key. I slump to the ground beside the door, unable to stay standing.

“Niall I’m hurt don’t do this,” I plea as he hoists me in his arms once more, taking me inside his room. He drops me on the bed.

“Remove the sweats,” He instructs, taking off his vest.

“Niall no please! Please I―”

“Anne remove them,” he repeats, anger lacing his every word.

Warm tears trickle down my cheeks as I helplessly oblige to his command. I flinch when I see my knee almost bruising before my eyes. As soon as Louis’s sweat pants are off my body, he leaves the room. I don’t even have the time to properly register his absence that he’s back, with a sack full of crushed ice. He walks over to the left side of the bed.

“What the fuck was that?!” Niall bursts out finally, aggressively placing the pack of ice on my wounded knee.

I squeal in pain, grabbing the pillow behind me to scream in it, more tears pouring out of my eyes. _What is wrong with him?!_

“What is wrong with you?!” The Irish boy continues, pressing the bag to the center of my leg. Pain ignites my knee. “Are you feeling suicidal Anne?!”

“No why―”

“Do you have a death wish?!”

“No I―”

“Then why the fuck did you think jumping off a couple balconies was okay?!” He whispers shouts, looking at me intensely.

“I-I-I―” I stammer but he cuts me off.

“I saw you! You even slipped! You could’ve killed yourself!”

“Well―”

“And then did you even consider what we’d do to you if you had managed to escape?!”

“Yes but―”

“Do you realise how dumb your move was? What went through your head?! What made you think you had a chance of making it out?” The blonde persists incredulously. “You even pretended you didn’t know me!”

“I had hope alright?!” I snap, finally getting a full sentence out. “I was hoping to prove Sophie wrong!”

“About what?”

“About the possibility of getting away.”

He presses his lips into a fine line, his cerulean eyes pouring into mine. “If you’re looking for a way out, that certainly isn’t the way to go,” he says carefully.

I stare at him, bewildered.

“Excuse me, what?”

The Irish boy blinks a few times before anger invades him again.

“You were bloody mad!” He persists, pressing the ice bag to my knee.

“Ouch Niall!” I whimper.

“I should tell the others you tried getting away,” He groans, almost to himself. His eyes meet mine. “You should be punished,” Niall continues. “If you weren’t Sophie’s sister―”

“You still would’ve done it?” I say scornfully.

“I don’t know!” He exclaims, his fingers digging into his bleached hair. “But it sure as hell would’ve been easier!” The blue-eyed boy declares, grimacing. “It’s bad enough I raped you that first day...And to make it worse, it’s because I thought you we’re Sophie. God she hates me doesn’t she?”

I watch taken aback as he starts crying.

“Why do I always manage to fuck things up?” Niall says standing up, pained. “She hates me doesn’t she?” He repeats, looking at me with his tear-filled eyes.

“I-I-I don’t know,” I stammer.

“I’m sure she does... Oh my god,” He hiccups, rubbing his right hand over his left forearm rapidly.

_Wow. He really feels bad for what he did._

Both our heads turn as we hear somebody knocking.

“Niall open up its Zayn.”

The younger boy exhales shakily, before answering the door.

“What the fuck happened?!” The Pakistani boy exclaims once he’s inside, glaring at me. “An ambulance just pulled in at the hotel and the receptionist said they we’re heading for your room!” He continues, turning towards Niall. He pauses, looking at him. “You’ve been crying?”

“No. I’ve just―”

There’s yet another knock at the door.

“We’re here for the wounded girl,” A male voice says from the other side of the door. Zayn lets them in. As soon as the two men enter the bedroom, I feel self-conscious. One of them practically looks like the younger version of Tom Cruise and I am only dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. _Wow._

“What happened miss?” One of them asks, kneeling beside me. The Tom Cruise lookalike busies himself with my other scratched leg, placing a first aid kit beside him on the bed.

“Well I-I-I,” I utter, looking at Niall for help.

“She jumped off one of the lower balconies,” he sighs as both men put on blue latex gloves.

“She what?!” Zayn bursts. “Anne are you mental?!”

“No I wanted to―”

“This might hurt a bit,” The man near my bleeding leg warns before disinfecting the open flesh with a cotton wad.

I clench my teeth together.

The other guy removes the bag of ice and gently nudges the side if my knee.

“Does it hurt when I do this?”

“Yes!” I nod rapidly.

“From a scale from one to ten, how bad is your pain?” He demands.

“Be honest Anne,” Zayn warns.

“I’d say six,” I say between gritted teeth.

“That’s normal,” The brown-haired man nods, his fingers pinching the muscles near my swollen knee. “That hurts too?” He enquires, his piercing eyes meeting mine. I frown. _He looks like Bradley Cooper. Since when are ambulance men hot like that?_ “Miss? Does it hurt when I do this?” He repeats, fingers digging softly into my flesh.

“Yes,” I acquiesce, wanting his probing hands to stop touching me.

“Are you experiencing any head pains? Nausea? The lady at the front desk mentioned you might have hit your head in your fall,” The Tom Cruise twin asks as he finishes bandaging my right leg.

“No.”

I flinch as the Bradley Cooper doppelganger places the ice bag back on my knee, standing up.

“It was a very good reflex to put some ice on it,” he congratulates. “Now she won’t need an operation or anything too big, but if you want her to heal, I strongly suggest you keep ice on her knee for 15 to 20 minutes, four to five times a day until the swelling is gone. She shouldn’t walk on it either,” he informs, packing up his stuff.

“How long until its back to normal?” Zayn asks.

“Luckily, none of her muscles tore so I’d say give it a week, give or take a few days,” He answers simply.

“Try not to jump off galleries again miss... Next time, your leg could actually break,” Tom Cruise lookalike advises before both of them wave us goodbye and leave.

Zayn looks at me longly, an unknown emotion in his eyes.

“I’d punish you but I guess you already punished yourself,” he says finally, motioning my left leg. He pulls out his phone. “We have an hour until we have to be at the stadium,” he declares. “I say we put her to sleep. Even though I doubt she’ll be going anywhere, I’d feel safer if I knew she was sleeping,” he explains. Niall sighs, and leaves to the bathroom.

“Put me to sleep?! It’s practically two in the afternoon!”

“Maybe but you’ve shown us you can’t be trusted awake. Plus, you’ll need all the sleep you can get: tomorrow morning, we’re getting back on the bus and we’re leaving for Los Angeles. I can’t guarantee you the bus ride will be very pleasant...”

“Why can’t we take the plane?! It’ll save us time!” I protest.

“Because we have a couple of shows to do on the way there. It’ll take us five days.”

_Five days in a cramped bus with them?! No way!_

“Can I please just go home?” I complain. “You’ve got Sophie now anyways! Please! You don’t need me!”

“We’re five sweet cheeks, two girls are better than one,” Zayn denies as Niall comes back, a damp towel in his hands.

“No please no!” I shake my head, trying to move away but failing due to my wounded knee.

“It’ll all be better when you wake up Anne,” Niall sighs, before pressing the towel to my mouth.

“Please!” I hiccup feebly as the odor clouds my senses.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!


	14. Doubt

**Sophie’s POV**

Niall was quick to tell the others about Anne’s incident after they saw the medics exiting his room.

“How could you let her get away like that?!” Harry reproaches once we’re back in his room.

“Hey it’s not my fault! I tried to stop her!” I protest.

“Yeah well you could’ve tried harder,” he huffs, sitting on the bed with his hands buried in his curls. “God we could’ve been in so much trouble if she actually made it out...”

“But she didn’t―”

“It was a close one!” He cuts off swiftly. “A very close one! And she got hurt! What if we would’ve been obliged to take her to the godamn hospital?! She would’ve told every _fucking_ body about us!”

“Please stop yelling at me,” I ask him pleadingly. “I was worried too alright? I don’t want you guys to get caught either,” I admit.

He takes a deep breath, looking at me from under his mass of hair. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” he exhales after a few seconds, standing up and hugging me tightly. “I just really don’t want to lose you because of your sister... I don’t want to lose you at all in fact,” Harry mumbles, pulling back and kissing my forehead.

I look up at him, before joining our lips in a tender kiss. “I won’t leave you Harry,” I murmur resting my head on his shoulder, breathing in softly.

“We never know... Maybe you’ll be forced to leave again.” He persists, reflexively hugging me tighter.

“It won’t happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Don’t think about it alright?” I try. He huffs, pulling away from the hug.

“Yeah well it’s easier said than done,” he mutters angrily. “I’m so afraid I’ll come back one day and find you gone... for good.”

“Harry...―”

I stop in mid-sentence, Liam bursting in the room.

“Why the fuck did you think it was okay to untie Anne?” He enquires angrily, stomping towards me.

“I-I-I―”

“She almost fucking made it out! Because of you! I bet you didn’t even try to stop her!”

“Liam calm the fuck down,” Harry intervenes just as I’m about to reply. “We got her back.”

“Barely! If Niall wasn’t so keen on leaving early because of his headache, we wouldn’t have gotten here in time! We have to leave for tonight’s show soon, what do you think’ll happen then?! These shows last a good three hours! What guarantees Sophie AND Anne will be here when we’ll be back?!” Liam declares heatedly, both he and Harry turning to look at me at that last question.

“I have absolutely no reason to leave you guys,” I state frowning.

“Anne does. She’s the main problem here and you’re not exactly picking a side,” Harry replies tiredly, moving his hair out of his face.

“Pick a side? Harry I’m not exactly going to restrain her from doing what she wants... She can learn by her mistakes for all I care,” I say, placing my hands on my hips.

“Her attitude resembles your old one Soph... Maybe you could talk to her about behaving properly?” Harry proposes. “It might avoid her some problems...”

“Last time I tried she jumped off a balcony,” I roll my eyes.

“Yeah well you’ve got to keep trying because my patience is running thin with you sister,” Liam snaps, turning around to leave. “You have 45 minutes Harry before we have to go, you better find a way to keep them both put,” he adds before leaving the room.

The curly-haired boy sighs loudly, dropping backwards on the bed in exhaustion. He shuts his eyes.

“What are we going to do?” he mutters to himself, rubbing his temples. “Maybe if both of you are restrained―”

“You’re not planning on tying me up, are you?” I scowl.

“I don’t know...I don’t want to but I don’t really have a choice.”

“Harry you can trust me.”

“Anne’s the problem Soph... And unfortunately you’re influenced. When we were in the bus earlier, in your little amnesiac phase, you mentioned something about only trusting her. I don’t think you’re always acting out of your own free will.”

“I am I swear.”

“Then why did you untie her earlier?” He probes, cocking his eyebrow upwards.

“She asked me to,” I respond, grimacing a little. Thinking about it again, it did seem weird that I had agreed to her demand so easily... _I think it’s because of Dad’s drugs. He did mention something about trusting family..._

“See?”

“Harry you need to stop worrying so much,” I declare finally, pushing the possibility away.

“I’m trying Soph but you can’t deny that it’s possible,” he mumbles, closing his eyes.

I carefully climb on the bed and over him, placing my legs on either side of his body. “Harry I’m free of the drugs. Everything I do is out of my own free will.” My hands slide slowly down the length of his chest, grazing his manhood. He opens his green eyes in surprise. The shock is short lived though as he rapidly grabs the back of my neck, flipping us around.

“I love you, you know that right?” He whispers.

I nod, biting my lip. He groans and joins our lips, his arms wrapping themselves around my body into a tight embrace. My fingers dig into his hair.

I sigh and break the kiss, nuzzling in his neck and relishing the warmth he provided. He proceeds to pepper my neckline with butterfly kisses. I giggle.

Brusquely, he stops.

“I think I know what we’re going to do with you and Anne tonight,” he declares.

 

_○_ _♥_ _○_

I’m furious. _How could they?!_ Not only did they fucking move Anne and me inside their tour bus _with_ a bodyguard, but they also had to tie my foot to the couch’s leg? _Like seriously?! I can’t even reach the fridge!_

It had been more than two hours and I was now lying on my back on the bus’s floor, bored as hell, grumbling nonsense to Fate who was laid on my stomach. Just before they left for their show, Niall had placed a sleeping Anne in the big bedroom, if we can call it big, and locked her in there. I managed to pull Fate out of that room just in time as a means of entertainment.

 “Is a little freedom to much to ask?” I mumble, caressing her head. She doesn’t move. I hoist myself up a little, realizing she’s sleeping soundly. I don’t blame her, it was nearly midnight and they still weren’t back. “God dammit Harry why can’t you fucking trust me,” I curse irritably. My cat awakes and leaves brusquely, sitting on the windowsill. “Oh come on,” I complain, looking at her. She doesn’t gawk back. I send my head backwards in exasperation. “Cats.”

I jolt upwards as the bus’s door finally opens.

“God dammit it was about fucking time,” I grumble loudly, pushing myself up to my feet.

“Your language Soph,” Zayn chides, being the first to walk in.

“Zayn, my leg,” I retort, glaring.

“Someone’s pissed,” Louis remarks, chuckling as he takes a seat on the couch.

“Yeah well someone’s been bored out of their mind Louis,” I reply dryly, watching as Zayn frees me from the cuff on my ankle.

“God that show was something.” The Doncaster boy lets out an exasperated sigh, passing his hand through his hair as Harry, Liam and Niall climb up in the bus.

“Oh no I’m not hugging you,” I shake my head as Harry advances towards me with his arms open. I sit on the sofa in front of Louis instead, irritated.

“Aww come on Soph don’t pout,” he coos, coming towards me. “It was for your own safety,” he tries, nudging my chin up. I look away.

“But was the cuffing necessary? And the bodyguard outside? No.” I snap, crossing my arms over my chest.

“What we’re you expecting exactly?” Liam probes, sitting on the small beside Niall who was digging in the fridge. “Hmm? What did you think would happen when you came back to us?”

“A little bit of trust wouldn’t have been too bad. I understand you can’t trust my sister, but you can trust _me_. You used to trust me all the time when we we’re in Ireland―”

“Sweetheart when we were in Ireland, there weren’t thousands of fans ready to jump on us at any second, nor was there management or hotels or tour buses. It was just us, a house, and one friend at school who knew about you,” Harry says calmly. “You’re expecting too much from us for the amount of time you’ve spent here so far... Please give us a little time to get used to this unusual routine and then―”

“Harry,” I beg, looking at him pleadingly. I could feel all five boys looking at me. “You can’t lock me here constantly...” I persist.

“Only when it’ll be necessary okay?” he exhales, clearly tired. “Look Soph I don’t want to argue with you right now....Can we just head to bed please?”

“In the bus? I thought we had a hotel room...”

“That little stunt Anne pulled attracted some attention. Attention we don’t need,” Zayn answers. “So we talked to Paul and asked if we could do some night driving and have more time in Atlanta tomorrow to stroll around instead. He agreed. So the nine hour of driving will be mostly done in our sleep. Fun isn’t it?” He smiles.

“I’m thrilled,” I say blandly.

“Great! Everybody to bed then. I’m bloody tired,” Louis announces tiredly, standing up.

My gaze diverts to Fate as the boys remove their shirts. “Hey I was wondering... what happened to the ducklings?” I enquire suddenly.

“We sold them,” Liam informs, rolling his shirt into a ball. “With the rest of the house.”

“Oh.” My gaze drops sadly, remembering my little Karma. _I was going to miss that duckling..._

“Are you comin’ in my bunk?” Harry mumbles in my neck, pressing his naked chest to my back as his arms wrapped around my body.

“I’ll go sleep with Anne in fact,” I declare. He freezes behind me.

“You’re angry after me.” He says, as if stating a fact.

“I’m hurt Harry,” I rectify, turning around to look at him in the eyes. “It’s not the same.”

“True, because then we would be having some hate sex,” he winks, more relaxed.

I roll my eyes, a faint smile on the corner of my lips. “Harry. Be serious.”

“Tsk tsk I know you sweet cheeks,” he murmurs. “You like sex as much as I do.”

“Maybe but it’s not always the solution Harold,” I tease.

“Talking either,” he mocks.

“Oi you two lovebirds stop arguing and go to sleep already!” Louis shouts from somewhere in the bunks. There’s a knock at the door just as we start moving towards the end of the bus.

“I’ll go get it,” Niall yawns, pulling himself out of the upper bunks and grabbing a shirt. My eyes move to his scarred wrists briefly before he’s descending the couple of steps leading to the door away from my line of vision. “Yeah? Oh hiya Paul.”

“You sure you boys want to leave tonight? The hotel managers are keeping your rooms booked in...”

“Yeah.”

“Are you completely sure?” He repeats.

“We’ll just spend more time walking the streets of Atlanta Paul. It’ll be cool. Besides, Louis’s all tucked in already and we’re all pretty much crashing in,” Niall answers.

“Goodnight Paul!” Louis shouts from his bunk.

“Good night Lou!” The man chuckles before huffing loudly. “Fine then. You guys seem bent on spending the night here. The driver should be here soon... See you in the morning lads!” he shouts the last part and the five boys reply with grunts.

“Night Soph,” Harry whispers, before bending down to join our lips. I return his kiss, my hands on his warm chest.

“Night Harry,” I sigh, breaking the kiss. He kisses me one last time and lets me go, heading to his own bunk while I walked to the small bedroom.

I watch my sister’s sleeping figure warily. _Why did she have to get involved in all this again? Ah yes Niall had mistaken her for me and now they simply couldn’t let her go._

Shaking my head, I remove the track pants and slide under the covers beside her, keeping a certain distance between our bodies.

The bus rumbles to life and I shut my eyes, resignedly thinking of the days to come.


	15. Weak in the Knees

**Anne’s POV**

“Rise and shine sleeping beauties!” Louis shouts nosily, entering the bedroom. “We’ll be arriving at Atlanta’s stadium in less than a half an hour ladies!” The covers are almost immediately thrown off my body and I whimper, identically to the person beside me. Sophie.

“Fuck off Louis,” Sophie groans, moving in the bed to try to find a more comfortable position. I turn my head around curiously to look at his reaction. I’m greatly surprised as I watch him get on top of her.

“Careful Soph… We both know how dirty mouths can be a turn on…” he whispers loud enough for me to hear. She promptly pushes him off her.

“God Louis,” she huffs, annoyed. I can’t help noticing her smiling as she digs her head back into her pillow.

“Right now Soph or I’m tickling you!”

“Louis no─ aha ha ha ha stop please! Oh my gosh Louis aha!” She laughs, writhing to get away from his probing hands.

“Get out of bed!” he counters, also laughing.

“Fine! Fine I’ll get out Louis!” She surrenders. Her weight removes itself from the small bell. Rolling my eyes, I grunt and let myself sink back into my own pillow.

“Anne you have to get up too,” The British boy declares.

“Whatever,” I grumble, unmoving. Louis climbs on the bed with me. I reflexively scoot closer to the edge of the bed.

“I’ll have to tickle you too then…” he murmurs mockingly in my ear.

“I’m not ticklish,” I retort dryly.

“But you’re squeamish,” he responds. Next thing I know, his hands are in my track pants, caressing the inside of my upper thighs. I jolt away from his touch immediately, only to fall off the bed.

“What the hell!” I protest, looking at his smiling face above me. “What was that for?!”

“It got you out of bed didn’t it?” He teases, chuckling. “Come on we’ve got breakfast for you,” Louis continues, handing out his hand for me to take.

Shaking my head, I move to stand up alone only to recall my injured knee.

“Don’t be stubborn Anne. I’m only here to help you,” Louis huffs.

“Pushing someone off the bed surely is the best aid I got,” I grumble.

“You’re the one who threw herself off the bed. I wasn’t doing any harm when I merely touched your leg─”

“You _caressed_ my _thigh_!” I deny firmly.

“Same thing,” he shrugs. “So are you going to let me help you up or not?” he sighs, his hand still held out.

Grimacing, I reluctantly place my hand into his and he proceeds to haul me up to my feet. Both our gazes drop to my leg as he does so. The sweat pants I was wearing were hiked up and we could see yesterday’s damage. My left knee had a nauseating bluish-purplish tint and it was swollen while the right one had a foot-long gash.

“Not your brightest idea,” Louis quips.

“Shut up,” I scowl.

“I’m only stating the obvious babe,” he responds, bending down. The brunette puts his one of his arms under my legs and the other one on my back before hauling me into his arms.

My own arms wrap around his neck to secure myself as our faces end up inches apart.

“Hey there pretty blue eyes,” he exhales in wonder, his eyes pouring into mine. I manage to tear my gaze away.

“Even if you shower me with compliments, I won’t start liking you Louis,” I state as he walks us out of the cramped room.

“I have my ways Anne,” he declares before making me sit alongside Sophie at the small table. A plate with eggs and toast was handed to me from Harry seconds after. Uneasy, I stare at it. _What if they put some kind of death or rape drug in it?_

“They won’t poison you if that’s what scares you,” Sophie states, munching on her own toast. I frown.

“Why would we poison you?” Zayn asks, sat on the counter with a cereal bowl beside Louis.

“You’re no use dead,” Liam says simply, laid lazily on the couch behind us.

“Liam don’t say it like that,” Niall shakes his head disapprovingly, taking a seat at the table with Sophie and me. “He means that your company is more appreciated when you’re alive.”

“I didn’t think you’d poison it. I’m guessing you drugged it.”

“Anne, we don’t want to harm you,” the blonde persists.

“Says the guy who raped me that first night,” I scoff. Silence hangs in the air for mere seconds, everyone wanting to hear Niall’s answer.

“I don’t always take my medication alright?” He bites tensely. “Sadly for you, I didn’t take them on Friday. Consequently, I had very little control over my emotions and I was literally blinded by resentment when I saw you, because Soph had broken my heart only a couple months prior,” he explains. “I wasn’t in my right mind when I assaulted you that night.”

“You take medication?” I frown as Sophie moves uneasily beside me.

“To keep my feelings in check, yes.”

“As in pills for bi-polar disorder?” I enquire, curious.

“Something similar to that,” he nods. _Well that’d explain some of his mood swings._

“Anne I have a question for you,” Sophie declares suddenly. All eyes are immediately on her. “Did you come to Ireland at the same time your father did?” The brunette asks.

“Yeah… why?”

“Do you recall a particular event that could explain Niall’s current situation?” She demands.

“You mean it wasn’t developed over the years?” I knit my brows together, confused. “Due to depression or―”

“I was hit by a car,” the blonde denies, looking strangely between my sister and I.

“Anne?” Sophie persists.

“What exactly are you implying?” I respond carefully.

“Yes please Soph, enlighten us all,” Zayn agrees, watching me with his intense gaze. My twin looks at me longly.

“Anything Anne?”

I search in my head for a moment.

 

[Flashback]

**“It was nice to know you Ashley! I promise Sophie will be safe! Bye and thank you again for your cooperation!”**

**I smile and hang up before heading back on the laptop and adding a few other details to the article. Dad walks in our loaned house just as I finish up some details. He has a proud smile on his face.**

**“So?”**

**“Let’s just say my little Sophie is going to be coming back to us soon Anne,” he sighs contentedly, putting away his car eyes into his back pocket.**

**“How so?”**

**“I may have broken the thing that kept her there in the first place…” He trails on thoughtfully. “Are you done the article about Ashley being an insider?” He continues, switching the subject.**

**“All done,” I nod, standing up.**

**“Good. Hey would you be a dear and make me something to eat?” Dad asks, taking a seat in front of my computer. “I’d do it myself but I just thought of a new article and I want to write it down while it’s fresh.”**

**I nod, before heading to the kitchen.**

 

[End of flashback]

_If I remember correctly, what appeared the next morning in the magazine was something about Niall being hospitalized… Oh god. Dad said he had broken the thing that kept Sophie with them… Niall. Oh no._

“The car accident,” I whisper, horrified. My father was the one who tried to run Niall over with his car.

“Did you know?” Sophie probes, her features softening in realisation.

I shake my head negatively. “I had never realised until now...” _So if Dad hadn’t tried to kill Niall with his car, his emotions probably would’ve been steadier and he wouldn’t have raped me..._

“What are you two girls not telling us?” Harry scowls.

My eyes meet Niall’s almost guiltily. Almost.

Liam though, is quick to place the pieces together.

“Your father is the one who hit Niall with his car?!”

“And the one responsible for that magazine. He’s the one who tried to make your lives hell, so I could return to him,” Sophie nods. _How could she?! It was all to help her!_

My blood freezes in my veins as mayhem explodes. Everyone starts shouting at everyone simultaneously; Harry has to throw himself in front of Liam to restrain him from approaching Sophie and me while Zayn tries to calm Niall down and Louis attempts to prevent me from ripping my sister’s head off.

“How could you?!” I holler at her, trying to push Louis out of my line of vision to glare at her.

“Girls―”

“They had the right to know!”

“They didn’t have to!”

“Anne calm down―”

“No Louis I won’t fucking calm down because Liam wants to fucking kill me for something I didn’t do!”

“You little bitch! You ruined my life!” Liam intervenes, trying to move Harry.

“Liam no―”

“It wasn’t me!” I disagree firmly, cutting Harry off.

“I bet you fucking helped to make that damned article about Sophie!”

“See?!” I yell to my sister. “He’s fucking pissed!”

“Well he’s right!”

“I only wanted to help you!”

“It’s all her fault...” Niall cries silently, his hands clenched into tight fists.

“Well you fucking did the opposite!” My twin declares angrily.

“ENOUGH!” Zayn silences. “Everybody just shut up!” He says, exasperated as he rubs his temples. The shouting ceases. “For the love of God Liam you have to let your past go alright? Or you’ll be sad all the time. And Sophie, seriously? You had to bring that up now?”

“Zayn I―”

“Don’t interrupt me,” he rejects sharply. “Both of you need to start listening to each other,” he continues, addressing to Sophie and I.

“Yeah well I wish I never met her,” I grumble. “It would’ve made my life way easier. If it weren’t for her, Dad and I would still be happily living in Australia.”

“Take that back,” Sophie demands, voice wavering. Her right hand starts rubbing her left wrist on the side of her body.

“No. It’s true,” I state. “My life would’ve been better if you wouldn’t have been in it!”

I watch baffled as she starts crying, rubbing her wrist even harder.

“Anne take it back,” Zayn agrees, his tone murderous.

“Fuck. You.”

His hand is suddenly on my arm. The dark boy yanks me off the chair. I squeal in pain as I fall to the ground, unable to get a proper footing due to my injured leg. Zayn mercilessly tows me out of the kitchen and onto his lap, taking a seat on the couch in the makeshift living room.

I struggle as his hand hooks around the elastic of the sweatpants, tugging them down.

“No, no, no! Let go!”

My face turns crimson as he also pulls my panties down. I get a glimpse at Louis, Harry and Liam watching me, Niall and Sophie out of my line of vision.

“Zayn no! You’re hurting my knee!” I plea. And it was true. The position wasn’t exactly painless.

“I’ve been itching to do that for the last two days,” he shakes his head before his hand comes down swiftly.

_Smack!_

I squirm and shriek, the sting burning my rear end.

“That was for the unnecessary swears you said a minute ago.” His hand goes down again.

_Smack!_

“No!” I yelp.

“This is for being so _fucking_ impolite towards everyone.”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

I scream, his second and third blow taking me by surprise.

“These ones are for being mean to your sister.”

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

“Stop it Zayn! Please!” I beg. Warm tears trickle down my cheeks, my rear feeling ablaze.

“And these are for the stunt you pulled at the hotel.”

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

I start sobbing, digging my face into my arms, humiliated. The bus halts to a stop as Zayn pulls my panties and yoga pants back up, but I stay curled into a ball, my ass burning like hell.

 “Don’t forget to put ice on your knee,” the Pakistani boy ends, leaving me on the couch. Silence follows and I’m guessing I’m alone, all of them probably checking on my _poor_ sister.

“Anne―”

“No go away Lou,” I shake my head, still crying. _Great. Louis’s here._

“Anne I know it’s hard for you to adjust right now―”

“I said go Louis!”

“―but it gets easier okay? If you follow the rules―”

“Gets easier? How can all this get any easier?!” I utter, my face still pressed inside my arms. I feel him taking half a seat on the couch, near my legs.

“Anne if you start behaving―”

“Cut the shit. When did Sophie start to ‛behave’ exactly huh?” I question, lifting my eyes up briefly to glare at him.

“Well umm... She just kinda... You see it was her period and we didn’t want to hurt her too much...” Louis tries, struggling with his words. “But then she broke her arm―”.

“See? You guys are the ones who started being soft! Maybe if I can be treated as a human being too, I’d learn to respect you.”

Both our heads turn in the direction of the bunks as the door to the bedroom opens.

“Lou, Niall and I are taking Sophie out, Zayn is going to see Perrie and Liam needs some air,” Harry declares as the five of them pile out. Zayn and Liam are quick to exit the bus, followed by Niall and Sophie. My sister is red faced and she’s clearly been crying. “You’ll watch over Anne?” He asks, walking down the steps in front of the door.

“It’s not like I can go anywhere I want anyways,” I mumble, keeping my face hidden under my arms. I wince as Louis squeezes my thigh warningly.

“No problem mate,” he replies.

“We might be out until the after-noon... So I don’t know if you’ll leave to get lunch or something―”

“I’ll take care of it Haz. You take care of Sophie okay?”

“Okay.”

There’s the distinct sound of a door shutting. I instinctively feel calmer as soon as it does, yet Louis presence still makes me nervous.

“That last comment was unnecessary Anne,” he scolds.

“Whatever.”

He sighs in disbelief, before standing up without saying single word. I watch him vigilantly as he walks up to the freezer and pulls out an ice pack. Still mute, he comes back over to me and places it on my swollen knee. I flinch and recoil a bit, the sensation unpleasant.

“Thanks,” I mutter, arranging it so it’d be directly over my knee.

He remains silent, eyeing me.

“What am I going to do with you?” He murmurs to himself.

“Nothing.”

“You mean to say we won’t do anything while we’re alone?! You don’t know me Anne,” He states, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“You’re right. And you don’t know me.”

“Great! You just gave me an idea,” he claps. “I know what game can make us learn a bit more about each other,” Louis says happily.

“Uh-oh.”

“We’re going to play Two Truths and a Lie.”

_Seems innocent enough._

“You know how the game works right? We take turns, each saying three things. Two of them are true, and one of them is a lie. If one of us can figure out the lie of the other, he or she must take off an article of clothing,” he explains, grinning madly.

 “You changed the rules!” I utter. _God I knew it seemed too innocent._

“I’m only making sure you’ll actually make an effort to play,” he counters.

I grimace, looking away.

“Fine,” I agree reluctantly, cracking my knuckles. “Let’s play Tomlinson. You start.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments show appreciation and appreciation makes me wanna write! :D XX And ps:   
> Here's the trailer for Breaking Points!!! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHTD2iuHAlk


	16. Two Truths and a Lie

I sit up a little straighter as he begins.

“I have 7 siblings, I have already dyed my hair blue for charity and my first pet was a dog called Ted,” he smiles, leaning in the couch. “Which of these three facts is The Lie sweetheart?”

I frown.

“How exactly am I supposed to know these things?”

“You don’t. Ah and I forgot to tell you, if you guess wrong, you’re the one that has to take a piece of clothes off,” he adds cheekily.

“You’re not playing fair!”

“I’m making it interesting; it’s not the same thing. Now tell me Anne, which one isn’t true?”

I shut my eyes briefly, pondering. _I have no idea about the pet, but I’m pretty sure Louis would be bold enough to dye his hair blue... He doesn’t have seven siblings, that’s unreal these days..._

“You don’t really have seven siblings, do you?” I enquire, unsure.

He beams.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Take off your shirt babe,” he chuckles.

“What?!”

“Yup.”

“But then what was your lie?!”

“I already did dye my hair _red_ for charity, not blue.”

“That’s not even half a lie!”

“It’s a lie nonetheless... Come on Anne take off the shirt―”

“No. I get to choose what piece I remove,” I scoff, bending down. I take one of my socks off.

“Seriously?”

“You gave me a shitty lie; I’m giving you a shitty article,” I counter.

“Fair enough... I’ll get you naked in the end anyways. It’s your turn,” he sighs. I think of my facts for a few seconds.

“I can’t surf, I set fire to an orphanage when I was eight and I already was so drunk I mistook a random man for my dad and hugged him for several minutes,” I say.

Louis cocks his eyebrow upwards.

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t lying when you say you can’t surf, but I don’t believe you when you say you set fire to an orphanage.”

“Well I did,” I declare, smirking. “Remove a sock.”

“No I’m taking off my shirt... Oppositely to you, I don’t mind getting undressed,” he pauses, lifting his shirt over his head. “Why would you set fire to an orphanage? That’s just so.... cruel,” he asks, frowning.

“Nobody was harmed,” I reply, my gaze averting from his bare, tattooed chest.

“But why?”

“I hated the place... It made me feel like shit. So one day, while everyone was outside for the noon recess, I lit a match and threw it on my bed. I ran as soon as I was sure every single bed had caught on fire,” I say, playing with my fingers. I wasn’t exactly proud of that part of my past... yet I was relieved I had done it because when the authorities found me, they sent me to an orphanage that was a much better place to live. We didn’t eat on the floor for one thing, and the washrooms weren’t crawling with cockroaches 24/7.

“Wow. You’re suddenly a little more intimidating...” The Doncaster boy remarks, scooting backwards a little bit. “Well if you _did_ burn an orphanage, what was your lie?”

“I never got drunk once. Therefore, I never hugged a random man,” I shrug.

“You serious? Never got drunk?”

“I’ve never tasted alcohol,” I nod. Louis’s jaw drops.

“You’re so strange Anne,” he murmurs, almost in wonder.

“Pfft and you’re not?” I scoff. “Your name is basically my definition of strange, as well as pervert, cocky and immature.”

“Well I’ll take that as a compliment,” he winks. “But you forgot charming, attractive and kind-hearted to your definition.”

“You wish.”

“Oh no I know,” he chuckles. “Still I personally think you’re stranger than me. But to continue with our little game, my three next statements are: Australia is one of my top 5 most favourite countries so far, I’ve played a role in a movie and I helped to write 5 songs in our last album.”

I look at him, squinting as I try to figure out which was his lie. His face didn’t falter but it seemed absurd Australia would be one of his most favourite countries.

“You visited so many countries, Australia certainly can’t be in your top 5,” I sigh.

“Well it is. My top three even. The lie was that I helped to write at least ten songs in our last album, not five,” he states, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Your lies are so unfair!” I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Nobody’s stopping you from making them just as tricky as mine...” he points out, snickering. “Come on Anne, remove your other sock.”

Grumbling, I do as asked before pursuing the game.

“I hate pineapples, I love mangoes and I despise honeydew. Which one is the lie Tomlinson?” I snap.

“You seem like a honeydew eater. I think that’s your Lie,” Louis says without hesitation. _Fuck something must’ve shown in my face. “_ I’m right aren’t I?” He smirks.

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“What if I am...? It’s the whole point of the game no?”

“Aww don’t be like that sweetheart, we’re just having fun―”

“Talk for yourself.”

I gasp as his body suddenly towers over mine.

“You’re not giving fun its chance to act its magic, Anne,” Louis murmurs softly, his eyes piercing mine. His body heat radiates off his naked chest and I gulp. “Let’s make a deal alright? I’ll play my turn, and if you guess right, we can try your idea of fun, and do whatever you please. If you don’t guess right though, your clothes come off. All of them,” he says, smiling. “And you and I we’ll get to know each other a bit more... intimately.”

“I’m not risking that. What if you lie?” I grimace.

“Honey it’s the goal of the game...”

“But what if you lie about your lie!” I huff, rolling my eyes.

“I’ll make sure to pick statements that can be proven to you.”

“And what if I don’t want to seal this deal?” I enquire, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Then I guess you don’t get your phone call.”

“I have a phone call?” I frown.

“Oh I didn't tell you? You are allowed to have a two minute phone call with your father to make sure he's okay,” Louis says casually.

My heart skips a beat. “Really?” I whisper.

“Yes really. We gave one to Sophie last September, I can’t see why _you_ wouldn’t be allowed,” he reasons. “But you have to accept the deal babe or you're not gonna get it,” Louis sing-songs. “And I meant that in both ways.”

_Talk to Dad... Make sure he's okay... I'm sure it's worth Louis game. It'll give me a chance to tell him where I am exactly. But if I don't get it right... damn it Louis'll probably want us to do more than some innocent kissing._

“All right,” I consent. “But you better be able to prove your truths.”

“Don’t worry,” he smiles cheekily. “So here are the facts: My boxers are grey, I have over twenty five but under thirty tattoos and I’ve got a scar on my hip due to a ski accident I had a couple years ago with my friend Stan. Which one isn’t true, Anne?”

“Seriously? These are your three statements?”

“Seriously.”

I gaze at his chest. _About 15 tattoos are visible, but maybe he has more on his legs or feet...If he removes his pants, I might be able to see more and confirm his boxer’s color, and if he does have a scar on his hip..._

“Can you remove your pants?”

Louis laughs.

“That’d be way too easy love...”

I frown.

“But if you think it’s necessary, you’re the one removing them,” he states coyly, lying lazily on the sofa with a daring look in his eyes.

_Fuck. You. Louis._

“I’d do it but I’m not allowed to stand,” I respond nonchalantly as I motion my knee, hoping he’d just do it himself.

“Prove it.” He retorts, standing up and off the couch. I watch in dismay as he walks in front of me, placing himself between my legs. “Take my trousers off,” he taunts.

 I swallow nervously, looking up at him.

 “Knew you were bluffing,” he says mockingly. “You’re not brave enough to undress someone else for the sake of―”

He stops in mid-sentence as I reach over to him and tug his trousers downwards, exposing grey boxers and a couple new tattoos.

“You were saying?” I reply, giving him a goading look. “So clearly you weren’t lying about the boxers...”

“Indeed but you don’t know about the scar and you haven’t counted all my tattoos yet.”

“I don’t see a scar,” I counter.

“It may or may not be under my boxers...After all it’s supposed to be on my hip,” Louis answers, winking.

There was no way I’d remove his boxers willingly, so I started counting his tattoos one by one.

“Does this count as one or two tattoos?” I ask, motioning the stickman and the skateboard.

“One.”

“And the stag and heart?” I probe, pointing his upper right arm.

“Also one.”

“Turn around,” I ask, once I’m done counting everything I could see on his front. He does as asked.

I smile once I’m done. I counted 25 tattoos exactly, nothing present on his back. “There’s your lie Tomlinson... You said over twenty five but you have exactly twenty five,” I declare proudly. _Ha. He thought he’d get me again with his tricky statements._

“You guessed wrong sweetheart.”

“What?” I have to replay the sentence again in my head.

“I have twenty eight tattoos love,” he smiles. The Doncaster boy bends down, and rolls his socks down his ankles, exposing three more tattoos: two screws and a group of letters on his ankles spelling ‘The Rogue’. “I won. Clothes off Anne,” Louis states, a naughty grin on his face.

Fear starts building inside me at the realisation.

“But―”

“We made a deal... are you going to go back on it?”

“Louis I don’t like it! I can―”

“I promise you’ll get your phone call afterwards okay? And I promise I won’t hurt you purposefully...I just want to make your second time better than your first,” he gets out rapidly, kneeling in front of me. “Please I’m really only doing this to put you more at ease with yourself...”

“Louis I have a wounded knee. If anything, having sex will be awkward!” I protest.

“Trust me,” he whispers heatedly, his body getting closer to mine.

“No.”

“Anne....Trust me.”

“Noooo―”

I whimper and shut my eyes in mid sentence, a pleasurable feeling spreading through me as his hand brushes over my nether regions.

“Trust me, and take off your clothes,” he persists, his hand cupping my sex as he moves so his naked chest is hovering over my clothed one, placing himself in between my legs. “Unless you’d like it if you stayed dressed...” he proposes innocently.

I unintentionally imagine him shoving himself into me, with all the difficulties clothing implied. _He wouldn’t see all of me..._ My skin tingles inexplicably and I can’t help feeling aroused by the thought. “Louis,” I moan involuntarily, my eyes tightly shut.

“Fuck, I think I found another one of your kinks Anne,” Louis groans, pressing his crotch into mine. “I think you’re into clothed sex. And I bet you’d love sensation play...You’re perfect.” His lips meet mine in a passionate kiss.

 I find myself responding to it, grabbing his right bicep for support. My lips move with his easily.

“You’re practically a shy little fuck bunny...”

“No I don’t like sex,” I deny, panting as I break the kiss. _This has to stop..._

“You will.”

I whimper loudly as Louis’s head digs into my neck, leaving intense open-mouthed kisses everywhere he can while his hand slides under my shirt and cups my right breast, his thumb rubbing my tender skin. My head tilts back, leaving him more space to continue kissing me.

 I jump in surprise as he suddenly grabs my arse, squeezing hard.

“Fuck you’re mine Anne,” he gasps before joining our lips once more. The kiss’s passion makes me dizzy with arousal. “Say it Anne,” he utters, his hand moving to grope my left breast.

I blink a couple times, caught off guard by his demand.

“Say it Anne!” Louis repeats, grinding slowly but forcefully on me. “Say you’re mine!” He orders, his hand rapidly moving down my shirt and through my sweats to rub my clit.

“Fuck Louis,” I whine, lifting my hips up a bit to give him better access.

“Anne!” His digit enters me and I gasp.

“I’m yours Louis! All yours!” I stammer, pleasure overwhelming my senses and making me forget how it was totally wrong to agree to all this.

“Yeah you’re mine,” he grunts, relaxing slightly. His mouth connects with mine for another kiss, his tongue fighting to make its way inside me. Another one of his fingers slips inside me easily. “Jesus Anne... You’re so wet... So wet for me,” Louis utters, clearly having difficulty expressing himself. “You like this, don’t you?” He pursues, rubbing slow circles.

I nod and he stops, making me whimper in protest.

“Words Anne.”

“Yes I love it,” I moan out.

“Good girl,” he purrs, resuming his previous actions.

Both my hands reach for him, one of them slowly sliding the length of his torso while the other tugged him down for another kiss. Somehow, I can’t get enough of his tantalizing lips.

I feel him remove his digits, moving them so he could knead my thighs softly under my sweats.

“So pretty,” he murmurs. Louis shifts again and this time, his hands completely detach themselves from my body. I watch as he places them in his boxers, pulling his throbbing member out. Uneasy, I shut my eyes and turn my head, apprehensive.

“Love look at me,” the British boy urges, his face mere inches from mine. “Remember what we did in the bus two days ago?”

I nod, recalling when he had blindfolded me.

“It’s much more arousing when you look, therefore much more painless,” he explains, lust clouding his blue eyes. He pauses, smiling faintly. “Kiss me,” he asks unexpectedly, pressing his forehead against mine. “Please.”

I lift my head up and latch our mouths together, my digits intertwining in his brown locks as I tug him closer to me. Still kissing me, Louis moves around. I feel his hand on my hip, trailing down until it’s pulling the hem of the sweats downwards with my underwear.

“Ready?” he breathes, his tip rubbing against my lower lips.

“Ready...” I murmur, doubt lacing my voice. Louis kisses me yet again, his left hand cupping the back of my head while the right one led his cock inside me, moving to cup my arse cheek once he is fully sheathed in.

I focus on breathing, hugging Louis tightly while I try to get used to him inside me.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” he instructs after a minute or so, feeling me rut slightly against him.

“I can’t, one of them is wounded remember?” I groan.

“The wrap the right one,” he responds, lifting it himself so it enclosed around his body. Immediately, he shifts in me, the position allowing him to push in deeper than I thought possible. I moan loudly.

Steadily, Louis pulls in and out of me, keeping a firm hold on my leg around his waist.

I whimper softly in delight every time he thrusts to the hilt. Our sounds mingle as he starts chasing his release.

“Fuck Annnne,” he groans, harshly shoving his hips against mine.

“Louiiss!” My breath hitches as his hand moves to play with my clit.

“Gooooddd!”

My vision blurs as I tip over the edge, whining in pure bliss. Louis thrusts another couple of times, before he’s emptying himself inside me.

“Annneee fucking hell!”

As soon as I’m back to thinking clearly though, I urge him off me, realising something.

“Aww come on Anne it was fun―”

“Louis you didn’t use any protection, did you?” I cut him off swiftly.

He frowns.

“I’m guessing you’re not on the pill huh?” He counters.

I shake my head negatively and he sighs, removing himself from me and tucking himself back into his boxers. He pulls out his phone.

“I’ll text Harry to stop at the pharmacy to get the Day-After pill,” he huffs tiredly, typing away on his phone.

“You better,” I reply. My eyes are glued to his phone. “And I get a phone call no?”

“Yeah,” he nods, handing me his phone without a care in the world. He still appeared to be in post-orgasm bliss. “Your two minutes starts the second you start dialing and it has to be put on speakerphone,” he adds.

“But―”

“No buts Anne... I don’t even need to let you call.”

“Grrrr. Fine,” I grumble, before dialing Dad’s cell phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been able to update, finals are suffocating me! But no worries, school is almost over which means more updating time!!!! Please leave a comment, i love you all! Sophie's POV. is next!


	17. Miserable

**Sophie’s POV**

The atmosphere is tense. Awkwardly tense.

I wrap my arms around myself as we exit Atlanta’s stadium, a breeze of cold air suddenly greeting Niall, Harry and I. I shiver.

“Here,” Niall says, shrugging his jacket off and placing it on my shoulders.

“Thanks,” I mumble, sliding my arms into the sleeves before hugging the material to my skin. I find myself taking in the boyish yet mature scent emanating from Niall’s jacket, but the spell breaks as soon as Harry’s fingers intertwine with mine.

“Don’t listen to your sister alright?” The green-eyed boy tells me as we step out of Atlanta’s stadium’s gates. “She didn’t really mean it―”

“But what if she did?” I deny, getting emotional again. “I wouldn’t blame her for wanting me dead; it’s my fault she’s been dragged into this mess in the first place!”

“This mess?” Harry frowns.

“Yes this mess! Harry you can’t deny the fact that this relationship... between me and the band...it wasn’t very healthy in the first place. Adding Anne only made things worse!” My throat tightens. “I always end up making everybody miserable,” I hiccup, a fresh set of tears flooding my eyes.

“That’s not true―”

“Yes it is Niall!” I persist loudly. “If I wasn’t the person who hurt _you_ the most, why are there scars running across your wrists? You even told me yourself that you hated me when I told you I had chosen Harry. Hell you raped Anne, thinking it was me―”

Niall stops me, forcing my gaze to meet his.

“Soph you can’t take the blame for everything I do,” the Irish boy says, a pained look in his eyes. “Most of the things you just named were my entire fault. Yes your decision broke my heart, but you _had_ to choose. I was the one who didn’t react properly.”

Words tumble out of my mouth.

“Because your emotions were messed up due to the fact that my father hit you with his car in order to get to me! If I was out of the picture for good―”

“No!” Both boys exclaim at the same time.

“Don’t say that,” Harry shakes his head. It’s his turn to force me to look at him. “Please Sophie. Don’t even think about ending your life. It pains me to think you gone for good. It’s unbearable.”

“Oh my God it’s Harry and Niall!”

The three of us jump when we hear the squeal. Turning around, we notice multiple girls, phones and posters in hand, excited grins on their faces. All of them were whispering and talking animatedly, none of them daring to move towards us just yet. I feel like prey.

“Damn the word got out,” Harry mumbles.

“What do we do?” I whisper, clutching Niall’s jacket to my skin. I feel his hand lingering on my back.

“I’ll just wave at them a little... Sometimes it’s all it takes to make them happy,” the British boy talks lowly.

As soon as Harry removes his hand from mine to wave timidly at them, mayhem explodes.

“Fuck,” Niall curses beside me, his hand sliding into mine as the girls run towards us. “Follow me!” He says, pulling me away from Harry and the small crowd of girls. My heart pounds in my chest.

“What about Harry?!” I protest, looking over my shoulder at the curly-haired boy. Our gazes meet very briefly before he turns back around to face the fans.

“He’ll be fine!” Niall persists, forcing me to run with him in the opposite direction. I glance at Harry again and notice that he has stopped a major part of the flow of girls, raising both hands in the air in surrender.

“Girls calm down please! I’ll sign as much stuff as I can but you have to be calm!” I hear him yell. The ones he doesn’t stop try to keep up with Niall and I.

“Niall wait! Please?!”

“Niall! Niall!”

“Who’s that girl Niall?! Wait please! Niall!”

 Niall keeps running though, hand tightly grasping mine. We run down the paved street, dodging our way through people. Niall makes us turn left at an intersection.  We run down the street and turn right before the blonde boy practically leaps into the first store we come across.

The doorbell rings as we burst in, panting. Niall keeps my hand into his, forcing us deeper into the store.

“Niall we’re okay―”

“No not yet. They could see us through the window display,” he shakes his head. He walks rapidly over to a lady busy arranging clothing racks.

“Hi! How can―”

“Where are the changing rooms please?” Niall cuts off the clerk, shooting a glance behind his shoulder in worry.

“Umm over there but―”

“Thank you,” Niall sighs, jogging to the back area of the store where she had pointed. He stops before entering one of the cabins. “If any girls come barging in, could you please tell them we’re not here?” He asks the clerk.

“Sure, yeah,” she agrees, slightly baffled. “But you two aren’t going to―”

“No,” I shake my head, knowing where her question was going. “We’re only hiding.”

She nods and Niall presses us into the cabin, shutting the door behind me. He immediately pulls out his phone, typing rapidly before bringing it up to his ear. He takes a seat on the cabin’s small bench.

“Paul! Yes you have to send Andy and the others to help Harry out. A couple of fans got the word out. Yes Harry and I we’re just a little outside the stadium’s main entrance,” he ushers rapidly. “I’ll come back soon. Yes I’m safe. Don’t worry. Be quick!” Niall ends the conversation, shutting his eyes. His head rests on the wall behind him and he passes his hand through his hair in exasperation.

I watch him silently. My heart skips a beat as soon as he opens his eyes to reveal piercing cerulean orbs. Butterflies erupt in my stomach and I’m suddenly very nervous. _Why does he make me nervous?!_ My gaze diverts from his probing eyes as I force myself to look away.

“How are you Soph?” He asks calmly.

“I’m okay,” I answer, tucking a strand of my hair away from my face. _God Harry. I need to think about Harry._

“What’s wrong?” He frowns. “Harry’ll be fine if that’s what worries you. Security is probably assisting him as we speak.”

I nod carefully. “Good.”

There’s a brief moment of silence.

“It’s not only Harry, is it?”

I shake my head no.

“Then what is it?”

“You make me nervous,” I admit, exhaling shakily.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

He nods, deep in thought. _Awkward._ I start playing with my hands, my own thoughts drifting to the argument in the bus. _Why did I reveal all again? Such a stupid move. Anne must really hate me. And Harry must be disappointed I decided to follow Niall. And Niall himself must be so angry after me..._

I take a small step backwards as Niall stands up. _I can’t let him get too close. I’ll hurt him by rejecting him... Or I’ll hurt Harry by accepting him. I’m inflicting pain no matter my decision._

“You’re not scared of me, are you?” Niall frowns, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

“No I’m scared of hurting more people,” I breathe out carefully, watching his every move.

He sighs, his body approaching mine. I back away again but my back hits a wall.

“Sophie,” he whispers, our eyes locked together. “If I could turn back time and go back to that day when we took you...” he bites his lip, placing his hands behind my neck, thumbs sliding over my cheeks. “I would. With no hesitation. And I’d stop the other boys from ruining your life and claiming you as theirs.”

Tears spring to my eyes. _Because I made you suffer so much. Because you deserve to be happy Niall. Because my presence hasn’t done you any good._

“I know I’m sorry I’ve caused so much pain―”

“No Sophie,” he silences me, pressing his finger to my lip. “Not because you made me miserable and because you think I would’ve preferred not meeting you... But because you deserve better. That fateful night when your mother showed us a picture of you, my heart ached.”

“Niall no please,” I beg, my hand on his chest to stop him from advancing closer. “Niall―” _I don’t want to hurt anybody!_

“Listen to me Sophie Miller. You are the kind of girl I would’ve noticed in a crowd. I can’t explain it... but you glow. If I had listened to my heart, you wouldn’t have been our property in the first place. I wouldn’t have let them buy you that night. Yes you would’ve gotten the backstage passes, but I would’ve tried to charm you instead of taking you by force. And then I would’ve insisted to bring you home,” he pauses, wiping one of the tears trickling down my face. “Sophie I would’ve tried to make you fall in love with me like a princess would in a fairytale. I would’ve bought you flowers every single day, sending them in the mail or bringing them myself. God Soph I would’ve brought you on so many dates and told you I loved you every single second,” he insists. “I would’ve called you every single night while on tour and every time I would’ve gotten a break, I would’ve made sure to come and see you. But most important of all, I would’ve protected you from those negative thoughts that apparently don’t stop haunting you. The ones that tell you that you make everybody miserable.”

I stare at him, unable to speak, tears falling freely down my face.

“Niall...”

“I’m still trying to understand why you picked Harry. I understand that Harry changed and I wish I did too, but such a change wasn’t possible for me because my lust could never turn into love: I never lusted for you like he did initially. I loved you from the very beginning and my love only grew as time went. And I know you’ve chosen Harry... And that my reaction was absolutely unforgiveable when you told me... But I still love you profoundly Sophie. I swear I’d move mountains for you. I’d even help you get away from us if that was really what you wanted,” he continues, voice barely above a whisper. “But really Sophie I only want your happiness. If Harry makes you happy, then be with Harry. I just want you to know that I’m always here for you, no matter how angry I am after you,” he ends.

I blink, before engulfing him into a hug. He returns the hug.

“I am _so_ sorry for dragging your sister into this mess,” he whispers.

“So you agree with me when I say it’s a mess?” I hiccup, gazing up at him.

“Whole-heartedly,” he nods. “I strongly doubt I’m the only one who’s always on the verge of my breaking point.”

I nod, sniffing. His eyes briefly descend to my lips before he’s reaching in his pocket, pulling out his phone.

I find myself pleased but frustrated he didn’t kiss me. Pleased because I won’t feel guilty for doing things behind Harry’s back but frustrated because it honestly would’ve felt good to kiss his soft lips and tangle my fingers into his blonde locks...

“So Harry’s back in the bus... Safe. But it appears that we need to go to the pharmacy. For you and your sister,” he informs, intruding into my thoughts.

My eyes grow big. I knew _I_ had to get the pill but my sister?!

“What?!”

“Anne and Louis had a pretty intense game apparently,” The blue-eyed boy nods, tapping on his phone.

“Great. My super shy sister had to go for extremely perverted and kinky Louis,” I groan, rubbing my temples as Niall and I step out of the changing rooms. _This is definitely not the end of the numerous complicated things our little group generates._

“Thank you so much for letting us hide,” Niall tells the clerk. She smiles.

“No problem really! If you need anything else,” she continues, motioning the small clothing store. My eyes fall on underwear.

“Yes!” I shock both Niall and the clerk with my outburst. I turn to look at the Irish boy. “Can we buy some underwear? Anne and I don’t get bras and we have to wear your stuff....” I whisper to him.

“Sure. Go pick out whatever you want,” he acknowledges. “I’ll get us some hoodies... Maybe the fans won’t notice us so easily when we go to the pharmacy,” he reasons.

I thank him before heading to the underwear racks. Guessing Anne wore approximately the same thing as me, I pick out a couple things for her and me, going from sexy to plain comfortable. I also went and got a few t-shirts and shorts, just for good measure.

Niall placed the hoodies with my stuff and proceeded to pay the amount due.

“Thank you!” I say to the clerk when we finally exit. “And thank you Niall,” I add, looking at the blonde boy.

“It’s the least I could do really. Now the she said the closest pharmacy was where?”

“Down the street and to the right,” I answer, holding to the bag of clothing. I open it and pull out the two hoodies. We place them on, covering our heads.

“Let’s go,” he sighs, sliding his hand into mine. I can’t help the small smile lighting up my face.


	18. Naive

“What took you two so long?!” Harry bursts as soon as Niall and I step inside the tour bus.

“We were mobbed Harry, what did you expect?” I huff, a little annoyed.

“The pharmacy was packed,” Niall adds. “The girls were honestly bent on finding us: buying pills was a lot harder than we thought.”

“But what about these?” Harry scowls, motioning the bags I had in my hands. “You bought clothes?” He enquires.

“I told you I needed some,” I shrug, sitting down in the small living room, placing the bags at my feet.

“And I told you we’d be going later,” the curly-haired boy retorts.

“Sorry, I don't particularly like wearing boxers and the same bra over and over again,” I respond, shrugging.

“You went behind my back Soph... How am I supposed to trust you if you can't follow simple orders?”

“Is that what it was? An order? I ask, pained. “Harry I don't want to be ordered around. I don't like it.”

“I know but it was more like a request... An incontestable one,” he rectifies. Knowing this conversation would only go in circles, I change the subject,

“Where are Anne and Louis?” I frown, picking up Fate from the floor.

“There you are!” Anne storms out of the bedroom as if on cue, jumping on her good leg. I notice her slightly dishevelled state. “You have the pills, right?” she demands.

Niall holds up the smallest bag and she literally rips it out of his hands.

"Thank God," she huffs. “Now I need a glass of water.”

“That was rude,” Niall says, frowning.  “You can't simply take things out of another's hand like that.”

Anne pays absolutely no attention to Niall's remark, hopping as she heads to the small kitchenette beside the cramped living room,

“Anne, Niall just said something to you,” Harry warns.

“I heard him. I just need to make sure I won't be carrying Louis's child,” she snaps.

“That was on the brink of impoliteness―”

“What would be wrong with that? Louis enquires, cutting Niall off as he strolls in the living room. He looks fucked out too, his hair all over the place.

“Everything.”

“That's not what you were demonstrating a few minutes ago love,” he coos, approaching my sister from behind. I watch with interest as he slides his arms around her waist, digging his face into her neck.

“Don't. Touch. Me,” she stresses, pushing him away as she searches around for a glass in the small cupboards. Louis rolls his eyes and gives up touching her, joining Niall, Harry and I on one of the couches,

“One second she’s moaning my name and the next she’s pushing me away, as if I had cooties,” Louis groans, passing his hand through his hair in exasperation. “That girl is so complicated.”

“Aren't they all?” The curly-haired boy grumbles. “How did her phone call go?” _Phone call?_

“We had a bit of a blunder at the end... but other than that she was well-behaved.”

“It wasn't a _blunder_. You practically jumped on me when I mentioned the hotel incident,” my sister grunts, filling her glass up with water.

“I wonder why.”

“Go dammit Anne. Louis I hope you punished her or something because slip ups like that one could cost us our careers,” the green-eyed boy declares heatedly.

“He didn't use protection, isn't that punishment enough?” Anne grumbles, tilting her head backwards to swallow the little pill.

“No.”

“You and your god damned rules,” she spews angrily at Harry. “This whole thing of keeping Sophie and I a secret is going to blow up one day, and I’m going to laugh my head off when it does.”

Our heads turn as we hear someone enter the tour bus.

“We're going to a club after the show tonight,” Zayn declares, stepping into view. “With Little Mix,” he adds, smiling at me.

“I'll meet Perrie?!” I exclaim, excited.

“Yes,” he beams.

“Weird, I have a feeling I’m not going,” my sister mumbles.

“Indeed. Liam'll probably want to stay so he’ll stay with you,” the Pakistani boy nods.

“I can stay, I don't want to go,” Niall sighs. “I don't feel like going in a crowd full of people. That mob got me feeling nauseous.”

“Mob?”

“We got mobbed earlier,” I explain, waving the thought away before caressing Fate some more.

“Andy literally had to pull me out,” Harry acknowledges. “But I don't feel like clubbing either,” he admits. “Not tonight. Surely we could do something else?”

“We could play a game?” Louis puts in.

“No. No more games.” Anne shakes her head rapidly. “Bad idea.”

“I agree with Anne... Games could be risky if the girls are in the equation,” Zayn nods.

“What about going to the movies?”

“I wanna go to the movies,” my twin pops in.

“But then I wouldn’t be able to talk with Perrie,” I pout, ignoring her.

“We could stop at a cafe afterwards? There are plenty in Atlanta.”

“What movie would we watch?”

“What about Fifty Shades Lighter?” Harry proposes, smirking.

“If we’re going, I’m bringing Anne,” Louis announces. “This series makes me all hot and bothered.”

“What series?” My sister and I ask simultaneously.

“Better yet, what’s Fifty Shades Lighter?” I probe.

 There’s an awkward silence.

“Very funny,” Louis chuckles, shaking his head. “The third part of the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy?”

“I’m not joking, I really don’t know what it is,” I frown, turning to look at Anne. “She’s not joking either,” I add.

“But you’re eighteen-year-old girls,” Louis scoffs.

“You’ve never even read the books?” Harry cocks an eyebrow upwards.

“Nope.”

“Harry, just explain it will ya? They’re clueless,” Niall sighs.

“Fine. It’s the story of a man and a woman, Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey, who are in love. Tadaa.”

“Seems like shit,” my blonde double declares. “I’m glad I’m not going.”

“Swearing Anne,” Zayn responds dryly.

“You’re missing the big picture, Harold,” Louis scolds. “And Anne you’ll come with us.”

“Okay okay fine. Mr. Grey is a powerful man, president of his own company. He’s very rich and has a dark past. Anastasia Steele happens to interview him for her sick friend, and clumsily falls on her fours as soon as she steps into his office. Christian starts craving her. He manages to get her all for himself, wooing Anna off her feet with his good looks and his skills in sex. The end. Oh yeah and he initially wanted to make her sign an agreement and confidentiality contract.”

“Because he lived a BDSM lifestyle. You could’ve at least finished it properly,” Louis rolls his eyes.

“They probably were released in the two years following my escape yeah?” I ask calmly.

The boys nod.

“Now why in the world would I have read that kind of book?” I scoff after a few seconds of silence. “Or watch the two first movies? I had just gotten away from your abusive selves. I had had enough eroticism in my real life: I didn’t need to see it on screen.”

“Sophie makes a point,” the Irish-boy acquiesces, gaze fixed on his phone. “If you guys want to go see the movie, there’s a representation at 11:25, right after the concert, at the Plaza Theater,” he adds.

 “Wait you’re not coming?” I pull a face.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Take a wild guess Soph...” he shrugs, but I see his eyes dart to Harry rapidly.

“Niall, you said right after tonight’s concert?” Harry interjects. The blonde nods. “Well then girls you’re coming to tonight’s concert,” the curly-haired boy announces.

 

_○_ _♥_ _○_

 

“This sucks,” Anne drawls, pulling at the handcuff holding her captive to a couch in the boys’ dressing room.

“Tell me about it,” I grumble, tugging at my own. I shut my eyes and sigh. _Why can’t he trust me?_

We could hear them singing Loved You First in the stadium, the screams of the fans nearly drowning them. Nearly. I exhale loudly once more, this two-hour show lasting forever.

“Can’t you see how twisted your relationship is with them?” She mumbles, yanking her right arm again. “Harry supposedly loves you, yet he ties you to a couch while he sings ridiculous love songs to other girls. That’s fucked.”

“Swearing Anne,” I reply.

“Not you too? You’re not going to start warning me for my language?!”

I huff loudly.

“Fine then. Go on and swear, I don’t care. Just don’t start crying when you get punished,” I reply calmly, passing my free hand through my messy hair.

“You are messed up Sophie... You say it like punishment is a normal thing!”

“Maybe it is,” I shrug.

“It’s hard to believe how sick they’ve made you,” she spews.

“Anne!” I yell, losing my temper. “You don’t understand, do you?! I don’t have a choice here! I haven’t known much better! Mom freakin’ sold me! For alcohol! And as much as I want to deny it, yes I’m sick! I have Stockholm syndrome or something like that!”

“Soph―”

“And let me tell you one thing: it won’t get better for you unless you start accepting all of this!” I continue, motioning around. “Unless you start acting a little more willing: you’re not getting out and they’re not getting softer,” I end weakly.

“Well I won’t accept it,” she snaps. “There’s no way I’m letting _your_ Stockholm syndrome get to _my_ head,” my twin sneers.

“Then fucking stop complaining when you get punished: you’re asking for it.”

There’s a short moment of silence, the shouts and screams echoing from the stadium being the only noise.

“Why are you handcuffed to a couch hmm? Why don’t they trust _you_? Isn’t that punishment too?” She mocks suddenly, resting her head on the couch.

I don’t reply, these same questions circling around my head. _Why indeed? What did I do? It’s not my fault my Dad took me in the first place? Why can’t Harry trust me?_

“You are so naive Sophie,” Anne exhales, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Shut up,” I mutter, voice shaking.

“You need to shake off this acceptance you’ve had for their actions... It isn’t okay for a human being to be treated like this,” my twin continues, on a much softer note. “Sophie they abused you when you we’re sixteen...That’s pedophilia. It’s not okay,” she presses.

“I know,” I moan, curling into a ball. “Yet they made me feel loved when nobody did. They’ve changed,” I persist.

“Did they really? Or are they just making you think that?”

My head starts pounding, my sister’s interrogatory making too many questions appear in my head. _Am I really that sick? Can’t I tell the good from the bad?_

“If you and Harry have a supposedly healthy relationship, then why doesn’t he trust you?”

“I don’t know!” I burst, crying as I hold myself even tighter.

The five boys choose exactly that moment to barge inside their dressing room.

I don’t move, soft sobs escaping my lips as I dig my head into my arms.

“What happened here?” Zayn enquires, menace lacing his tone. “Anne what did you do?!”

“What could I have done?” She scoffs. “We’re ten feet away!”

“Your words Anne... What did you say?” Niall intervenes.

“Sophie? Love? Hey look at me...” Harry whispers, crouching next to me. I feel him undo my handcuffs, before pulling me into his arms. “Shhh it’s okay.”

“Not it’s not,” I shake my head. “You don’t trust me,” I accuse, lifting my head to look at him in the eyes.

“Again with the trust issues Soph?” He sighs, cradling me to him. He kisses my forehead. “It’s not you I don’t trust, it’s the people around you Sophie...”

“Well I think she can defend herself,” Anne puts in. Everyone starts talking at the same time.

“Anne we did not ask for your opinion,” Liam silences.

“I’m just saying,” she responds arrogantly.

“That’s it: you’re staying with Niall and Liam while we go to the movies,” Zayn declares.

“She is not!” Louis protests. “I need her: this way I won’t get out of the theater with a boner!”

“There’s no way I’m staying with Niall and Liam.”

“Anne I won’t harm you again,” the Irish boy shakes his head.

“I don’t trust you. The only person I do trust is Sophie, and that’s occasionally,” she retorts.

“Why can she trust me? Why can Anne, who I’ve known for about a month, trust me, and you, whom I’ve shared so much with, can’t?” I ask quietly to Harry, wounded.

“She’s messing with your head Soph... Don’t listen to her.”

“No he’s messing with yours!” Anne puts in.

“Can somebody please take her away?! In fact, could you all just leave the room? I need to talk to Sophie alone.”

“Be quick Harry... We need to join Little Mix outside in a few: the movie starts in less than twenty-minutes,” Zayn says.


	19. Perrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So SO SO Sorry. This chapter sucks. But it's necessary. Again, my apologies.

“Love, I want you to take a deep breath,” Harry instructs once we're alone.

“Harry, I need you to trust me,” I persist, shaking my head rapidly. “Why can’t you trust me?!”

“Sophie calm down and breathe,” he repeats.

Shutting my eyes, I find myself obeying him, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

“Another one.”

I breathe in and out again, a sense of calm spreading through me.

“Are you calm now?” He enquires, nuzzling into my neck. “Your heart’s still pounding fast...” He holds me tighter, caressing my back softly.

I even my breathing, letting his presence invade mine.

After a minute, the curly-haired boy pulls back slightly.

“Now I want you to listen to me alright?” Harry whispers, tossing a strand of hair away from my face.  “I love you Sophie,” he sighs, his thumb caressing my bottom lip. “So much,” he continues, his forehead leaning on mine. “And my greatest fear right now, is to lose you. I need you Soph. I need you or I might lose it.”

“But I won’t leave you,” I reply, words tumbling rapidly out of my mouth.

“I know that love,” he exhales, his thumb moving to touch my cheek. “But most people around you want you too. And I don’t think I’d be able to deal with the emotional trauma of losing you again so soon. I don’t need my heart wrenched out of my chest once more.”

I shut my eyes. “It’s the letter right? The letter Anne and my father left for you when they took me... that scared you the most didn’t it?”

“Sophie I was so sure you had taken advantage of my feelings towards you,” he nods, cupping my cheek. “I’m sorry if you feel like I’m acting like an arse right now, locking you up and such, but you have no idea how much it actually reassures me to do this.”

“But for how long? For how long will you have to take precautions like that?”

“I don’t know...”

My shoulders sag, and I dig my face into his chest.

“You don’t hate me for acting like this, do you?” He adds more quietly, lifting my head up.

“No. Of course not,” I shake my head, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I’ve never been able to truly hate you, Harry,” I mumble, looking at him. _And sometimes I wonder if it’s a good or bad thing,_ I add mentally.

A smile forms on the corner of his lips.

“I love you so much,” he mumbles, approaching his face slowly.

“I love you too,” I reply, before closing the distance separating our lips.

“Come on, let’s go to the movies,” he smiles, before pecking my lips once more.

 

_○_ _♥_ _○_

 

Much too Louis’s and Anne’s displeasure, Niall ended up being the only one to stay with my sister in the tour bus. Liam had decided to join us at the very last second, and Zayn was still firm about not letting Anne tag along.

“That’s unfair!” Louis’d protested. “She was only expressing her opinion! She should be allowed to come!”

“Louis I know you and Anne have been getting... close. But you can’t simply overlook her punishments when she steps out of line or she’ll slip out of our grasps,” Zayn had sighed in the car. “Besides, she can’t even walk... Would you have carried her in your arms the whole time?”

“Yes. I don’t see why not,” he retorts, annoyed.

Once we arrive at the cinema, it’s with a lot of interest that I watch the boys greet Little Mix. I mostly focused on Zayn and Perrie, curious about their relationship. My eyes meet hers over Zayn’s shoulder. I smile and wave, but am surprised when I see her frown. She grabs Zayn’s hand, and pulls him away for a bit, taking rapidly as her eyes dart between me and Zayn. I’m suddenly very uneasy.

“I’ve got the tickets,” Harry declares, making me flinch. “Do you want popcorn? Something to drink?” He continues, placing himself in front of me to grab my attention.

“No thank you,” I answer, my gaze meeting his. “Can’t I go present myself?” I enquire, motioning the girls who were now chatting with Louis and Liam, Perrie still chatting nervously with Zayn.

“After the movie,” he nods. “We should head to our seats, it’s is going to start any minute now,” he ends, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

My stomach starts twisting into unhealthy knots when we’re all seated, the situation feeling uncanny. Harry’s to my right, Louis to my left and Liam and Zayn are right below us, beside the four girls. I can’t help but notice Zayn’s tense position.

Harry’s hand moves to my thigh, giving me a squeeze.

“You look apprehensive... Are you okay?” He whispers as the movie starts.

“I’m fine,” I lie. “I’m just tired.”

He nods, but keeps his hand on my thigh.

Halfway through the movie though, he moves it upwards, nearing my center.

Keeping my gaze fixed on the screen, I move it back to its initial place, rolling my eyes. He slides it back up.

“Come on Soph,” he purrs, rubbing sensuous circles on my skin. “I’m pretty sure Mr. Grey has aroused you...” he continues, the smirk evident in his voice.

I couldn’t deny it: the actor playing Christian was one hell of a guy and the movie was filled with erotic scenes. I was aroused. Yet playing with Harry seemed amusing...

“This movie is boring,” I murmur, pushing his hand away once more before crossing my legs.

“We can go back to the bus if you want?” He proposes quietly.

“No, I need to talk to Perrie,” I shake my head, my eyes drifting to the very rigid couple below us.

“Then I’ll have to make this worth your time,” he responds cockily, his warm hand sliding to uncross my legs

My breath hitches as I feel him skim my sensitive skin, mounting dangerously. My own hands clench around the armrests as I try focusing back on the movie. A lone digit dips into my pants, making my heart-skip a beat.

“Harry,” I groan lowly, uneasy. “Not here...”

“Why not? The room is practically empty...”

I jump as Harry’s hand is shoved away from me by Louis’s.

“If I’m not allowed to have my fun, you’re not either,” the Doncaster boy declares. Harry chuckles.

“Fine. Though I’m not restraining on the bus later.”

I frown for the rest of the movie, thoughts jumbling messily in my mind.

 

_○_ _♥_ _○_

“Christian is so hot!” Jade, I think, gushes when we’re finally sat at Starbucks with our orders. “I mean, couldn’t you just feel the heat emanating from him?”

I listen to the girls talk with fake interest, more focused on the boys: Harry looked bored and ready to head back, Louis was practically pouting and Zayn was anxious beside Perrie, just like she was rigid beside him. The blonde seemed to constantly glower at me and it made me uncomfortable. I had briefly talked to her, but she always seemed to hate what I had to say. Something was definitely off. _Might be jealousy._

Only Liam and the three other girls seem to be enjoying themselves.

“Their wedding night was so intense!” Jesy smiles, pretending to fan herself.

“Yes and oh my gosh at the end, with their two adorable children! And when Anastasia pretended to hate Christian to protect him! I swooned!” Leigh-Anne intervenes, twirling her finger into her mass of black hair.

“And all that lip-biting...” Jade shivers, smiling. “I wish I could have a man like that...”

“You mean you’d like a man with a BDSM fetish? One who’s overly protective and practically doesn’t let you make your own decisions?” I scoff, rolling my eyes.

All gazes are on me suddenly and I blush, taking a sip of my frappucino.

“I mean, we women shouldn’t be controlled by men like that,” I explain quietly. “But hey Christian was really hot,” I continue, wanting to get the attention off me.

“He was wasn’t he? Those eyes and that chest!” Jesy trails on.

“I’d do him.”

_Wow these girls really aren’t shy..._

“Sophie I was wondering, how did you meet the boys? And why are you always attached to Harry?” Perrie questions boldly. “If you two are in a relationship, shouldn’t it be announced to the media?”

I choke, bewildered.

“What?!”

“We don’t feel the need to share our relationship with the others right now,” Harry supplies. “It’s still a little shaky.”

“But how did you meet the boys, Sophie?” Perrie probes.

“They had a show in Canada nearly three years ago and I got the chance to meet them backstage...I guess I was just great company: they kept me around. It suited me perfectly, I had nobody to take care of me,” I answer carefully.

“How old were you?”

“Perrie that’s enough,” Zayn drops angrily.

“Well I was just asking...”

“No you’re being unnecessarily nosy.”

“Zayn―”

“Well we’re leaving,” Harry states, standing up. Everybody could feel the frustration emanating from Zayn and Perrie.

“I’ll follow you,” Louis sighs. “Liam?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll wait for you outside Perrie,” Leigh-Anne says.

 Harry’s hand grips mine tightly as he leads us out, the girls of Little Mix confused once we exit the building.

“That was weird.”

“They never fight.”

“Perrie’s never been so strange...”

Looking through the windowpane, I catch a glimpse of Perrie yelling at Zayn.

I gulp. This isn’t good.

Harry tugs me, into the car waiting for us outside, not wishing to discuss the matter with the girls. Louis and Liam swarm in afterwards.

“We can go,” Louis calls out to the driver. “Zayn’ll be awhile. We’ll just send another car.”

I grimace as the car hums to life. _Oh how this day sucked._

“Well that was quick,” I mumble to myself, looking outside the car window.

“That was risky you mean,” Harry grumbles. “I don’t think we should organize anymore get-togethers like that... Nobody can be trusted.”

My shoulders sag. Yet another privilege taken away from me. All I had wanted was to be Perrie’s friend.


	20. Loneliness

**Anne’s POV**

I’m bored as I zap through the channels, nothing grabbing my attention on the small television. Sighing loudly, I lean backwards and rest my head on the couch, replacing the icepack on my wounded knee. My eyes drift to Niall a few feet away from me, and then back to the screen. I sigh again, before gazing at Niall once more. I cock my head sideways, watching him tap away on his phone. _He does seem inoffensive like that..._

I shudder and recall my first night here. _But he’s not. He’s dangerous when he’s off his meds._ I breathe out loudly once more.

“Will you stop doing that?” He huffs, not looking up from his device. “You’ve been sighing and looking at me for the past half hour.”

“I’m bored.”

“What do you want me to do?” The blonde exhales.

“Are things always this boring with you guys?”

He rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“No.”

“Do you have any instruments on this bus?” I ask, going on a completely different subject.

“Why?”

“Because I’d like to play.”

Niall frowns, looking at me with sudden interest.

“What instrument do you play?”

“None of them. I just like to hear the different sounds they make,” I shrug.

“Well I have a guitar...” He says, shoving his phone down his pocket as he stands up. I watch him as he leaves the small living room and returns a couple seconds later, guitar in hand. He hands it to me.

“Be careful with it.”

“I'm not going to smash it to the floor,” I sigh, annoyed as I place my fingers on the fingerboard, descending my right hand to the middle of the instrument. Pressing on the strings with my left hand, I slide my right thumb down and smile when the soft sound echoes out of the guitar. I repeat the action, moving my digits down the guitar’s neck and changing the length of my strokes with my right hand, trying to imitate a melody I had already heard. I shut my eyes, smiling.

“I could teach you, you know?”

I blink, Niall tearing me out of my small moment of bliss.

“How to play the guitar... I could teach you,” Niall proposes.

“No thank you,” I shake my head, handing him back his guitar.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to learn anything from you guys,” I huff, pushing the guitar away.

“It’s your loss,” The blonde responds casually, grabbing his guitar. I dig my head into my arms in exasperation, shutting my eyes. _I want to go home._

My ears perk up though when I hear Niall’s steady strumming, the melody gaining rhythm quickly. My heart melts slowly when he starts singing.

 

 _You don't understand, you don't understand_ _  
What you do to me when you hold his hand  
We were meant to be, but a twist of fate  
Made it so we had to walk away_ __  
  
I frown as he begins humming the rest.

“Why―”

Voices fill the bus as Sophie and the other boys enter. Niall stops playing, looking up. I notice Zayn’s absence, just like Sophie’s worried look.

“What happened this time?” I ask.

“Perrie flipped her shit, that’s what happened,” Sophie mumbles, wincing. Not adding anything, she walks to the end of the bus and locks herself in the bedroom. There’s a moment of astounded silence, before Harry hurries behind her.

“Well?” Niall frowns, asking the other boys.

“It was... Interesting,” Liam answers, grabbing a water bottle from the mini-fridge.

“This night sucked,” Louis huffs loudly, plopping on the couch beside me. “Not only did the movie make me all hot and bothered, but Zayn and Perrie’s relationship seemed ready to crack,” he sighs, passing his hand through his hair. “Anne, love, could you maybe―”

“No way,” I retort, knowing where his question was going. “Don’t even think about it.” I try scooting away from him but he ignores me.

“Please Anne,” he whines, reaching over to me. I squeal as he grabs me and places me on his lap. “I only want some affection right now,” he mumbles.

“Get it from somebody else,” I reply, squirming to get off him.

“Anne please,” he practically moans, sending shivers up my spine.

“Louis let her go,” Niall exhales, clearly exhausted.

“My knee!” I gasp in pain as he presses on it accidently. “You’re squeezing my knee!” I yelp.

To my great surprise, Louis releases me.

“Thank you,” I sigh.

“I’m sorry I hurt your knee,” he mutters, shoulders sagging.

Regulating my breathing, I shift away from him and arrange my shirt. The Doncaster boy shifts to approach me some more but I stop him.

“It’s called personal space and I happen to need it every now and then,” I shake my head.

“It’s called my ego and you happen to step on it too often,” he sasses back.

“Am I the only one noticing how frequently Sophie starts crying?” Liam says casually, sitting next to Niall.

“No I’ve noticed too,” Niall nods sadly.

“I think―”

I jump as the bus’s door opens brusquely and then slams shut. Zayn’s angry scream follows. I listen terrified as he pounds on the wall with his fists, curses spilling out of his mouth.

“Zayn―”

“Shut it Liam! She broke up with me alright! Perrie broke up with me!” He shouts, voice breaking at the end. Tears of frustration are flooding his eyes when he comes in the living room. “She broke up with me,” he repeats, destroyed.

Liam stands up and opens his arms, welcoming Zayn.

I watch in awe as Zayn starts crying in Liam’s shoulder.

“Why did she break up?” Louis frowns. “Is it because of Sophie? Because I remember you saying she already knew all about her...”

“And I did! I told her all about Sophie, but she thought it was a FUCKING METAPHOR!” The darker boy explodes. “She didn’t really think we had bought Sophie! No bitch thought that I had created a metaphor or some shit to explain my feelings!”

“I don’t think it’d be a good moment to warn you for your swearing?” I enquire sarcastically.

“Damn fucking right so shut up!” Zayn roars.

“Boohoo she broke up with you,” I roll my eyes, “so what? Be a man for fuck’s sake and get over it. There are plenty more women on this Earth. If your happiness and whole life depended on her, well I’m sorry but you’re pathetic. One needs to learn to be happy by himself. Take it from someone who knows.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” he snarls, charging towards me.

Both Louis and Niall rapidly step in front of him, protecting me.

“Zayn calm down,” Niall starts. “You’d hate yourself if you did something too rash.”

“I will not stand there doing nothing while she calls me pathetic! I’ll show her what pathetic is!”

Louis hold Zayn back.

“I’ll take care of her alright?”

“NO! You are unable to punish her properly!”

“I am so!” The older boy retorts heatedly.

“Then prove it!”

My eyes grow big as Louis turns to face me. I gulp as the situation rapidly shifts.

“You should’ve shut your mouth Anne.”

“Louis please,” I stammer, backing away from the trio as much as I can. “I wouldn’t forgive you,” I continue, shaking my head.

“Anne I think we’ve given you enough chances, yet you keep disrespecting us. It’s out of my hands now,” The blue-eyed boy denies, disappointed. “Get undressed.”

“No,” I shake my head. “No Louis please,” I beg, my fingers digging into the couch.

“Anne I’m not going to ask you again. Undress or I’ll do it myself.”

I start trembling.

“Fine.”

“No!” I squeal, curling into a ball. I begin crying, partly in fear, partly in pain, my wounded knee throbbing excruciatingly.

“She’s crying. I don’t want her crying,” Louis says taken aback. “Lads I don’t want her crying,” he repeats when I look up to glower at him.

“I’ll take care of it then,” Liam declares. “Hold her.”

I scream and struggle as Louis locks my arms behind my back.

“No, no, no please!” I plea as Liam’s fingers hook around my pants, pulling them down. “I’m sorry Zayn alright! I know what you’re going through and it’s a complete waste of time to care about someone who isn’t willing to love you with all your imperfections!” I shout through my tears. “I know what a heart-break feels like okay?!” The vivid memory sends an arrow through my chest.

“You think you know what I’m going through, but you don’t!”

“How do YOU know what I went through!? I’m not Sophie: we haven’t had the same life!” I holler, thrashing as much as I can in Louis’s grip to get Liam to stop undressing me.

“Liam pause for a second,” Zayn orders, face hard. He squats down so we’re face to face. “What’s your story Anne hmm? What can you possibly have lived that can compare to my current fucked up situation?!”

“I’m not sharing private parts of my life with you,” I hiccup.

“Then Liam, carry on.”

“No, no wait!” I protest as his fingers touch my skin once more. “I told you you we’re pathetic because I would’ve wanted someone to tell me the same thing! I would’ve wanted someone to shake me out of my miserable state! The earlier you let go, the easier it’ll be!” I tell him.

The Pakistani boy shuts his eyes briefly.

“You still lacked of respect. You can’t say what you want, whenever you want. Somebody is going to have to fuck her mouth,” Zayn declares, turning to look at the tree other boys.

“What?” I croak, hand covering my mouth. I resist the urge to vomit.

“You heard me. Tomorrow morning, you’re going to have to pick who’ll fuck that dirty little mouth of yours.”

“No―”

“This is non-negotiable. You’ve said enough for the night,” he ends dryly, standing. “I’m going to bed.”

I watch as Louis and Liam follow behind Zayn, all of them stripping to their boxers before slipping inside their bunks. Niall sighs beside me, passing his hand behind his neck awkwardly.

“Are you going to sleep on the couch, or in Harry’s bunk?” He asks.

“I want to go sleep in the bedroom.”

“Harry and Sophie are in there... I strongly doubt you want to join,” he remarks.

“I’ll sleep on the couch then,” I give up brokenly.

“I’ll fetch you a blanket and a pillow,” Niall nods.

“Can you stop?!” I burst angrily.

“Excuse me?”

“Can you stop being so likeable? Can you please act like the rapist you we’re on the first night?!” I say desperately. “That way I’d stop feeling sorry for you!”

“What do you mean, feel sorry for me?”

“You act like a kicked puppy! It’s almost if that first night was all a fragment of my imagination! You’re not the same person and it confuses me!” I explode. “Stop trying to be nice, I don’t want your kindness.”

“Fine. Again, it’s your loss,” he snaps. “I’m so fucking tired of being treated like shit by both of you, when I’m trying my very best to be nice,” The blonde bites, shooting me a hateful glare before leaving me alone.

I shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself. _I hate this. I hate them. I hate Sophie. I hate Dad for leaving me with them for more than two days._ A feeling of loss and loneliness invades me. I’m shaken by soft sobs once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love :) XX


	21. Beating Heart

**Sophie’s POV**

“Talk to me love... Please? I want to know what’s on your mind,” Harry asks for the thousandth time.

“I’m just tired Harry.... So, so, so tired,” I reply, slipping out of my clothes and into the bed. I hug the pillow tightly, digging my face into it. The mattress shifts as Harry climbs on the bed with me. His arm wraps around me, pulling me closer to him.

“I love you Soph, you know that right?” he mumbles before kissing the inside of my neck. I nod my head yes before sobs rack my body.

“I’m such a mess,” I whimper. “All I’ve been doing these days is crying. Why can’t I stop crying?!” I cry, fingers clenching the pillow.

 “Shhh, everything is going to be alright okay love? I promise,” he continues, rubbing my back. “Look at me Soph.”

Sniffling, I turn around so we’re face to face.

“There,” he smiles, wiping one of my tears away with the pad of his thumb. “You are so pretty when you cry...” he trails on. “I just want to hold you forever.”

An overwhelming need to hug him invades me and I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck, my head resting on his chest. His fingers slide slowly up and down my back, tracing random shapes.

I shut my eyes, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

After a couple minutes though, he shifts, moving so he’s spooning me. I cringe as I feel his warm crotch pressing against my back. I freeze completely when his hand slides inside my pants.

“Harry?” I mumble, worried.

“Hmm?”

“Not tonight. Please,” I beg, uneasy. He doesn’t reply, his warm hands moving to touch my thighs. I squirm. “Harry,” I repeat.

“Shhh Sophie it’ll be okay,” he responds calmly.

I panic when his fingers hook around my pants and panties, pulling them down.

“Harry no!” I scream, suddenly struggling to get away from him. He rapidly holds my wrists down, moving so he’s straddling me. “Harry please!” I plea, searching into his eyes.

His eyes aren’t focused on mine though; they’re feasting on my chest. I’m terrified as his lips descend on mine hungrily.

“Kiss me back,” he whispers sultrily. I don’t. His fingers pull my hair angrily, making me whimper. “Come on Soph... I know you want it.”

“No Harry, I don’t,” I beg, tears glistening in my eyes.

“I love it when you cry,” he mutters, digging his face into my neck while rolling is hips harshly into mine. “It gets me all hot and bothered to see you so helpless...”

“Stop Harry please!” I sob, shaking my head.

“Little slut, we both know you only want more.”

His words pierce a hole through my heart.

“NO!”

 My mind is hazy.

“Oh yes.”

 The curly-haired boy smirks, removing his shirt and unzipping his trousers.

Out of the blue, a searing pain ignites my head. I shriek, crying even more.

“Soph? Sophie what is wrong?!” Harry’s worried voice fills my ears. I sit up, all previous resistance gone like magic. The decor seems to have shifted, Harry fully dressed. I blink rapidly, grabbing my temples in pain. “Shit Soph you’re bleeding!” I whimper as he approaches me.

“Don’t touch me!” I weep, holding my head. My ears hurt. “Please Harry I don’t want you to rape me!”

“Lads! Call an ambulance!” Harry shouts urgently, flipping the lights on. I twist my face in a grimace, feeling a slick substance cover my fingers. I pull my fingers away to notice that they’re covered in blood. My blood.

“No!” I scream as Harry draws near me once more. “Please!”

“Shhh... It was nightmare Sophie. It was just a nightmare!” Harry tries reassuring me. “It wasn’t real! Please I just want to help you!” He pleas, his face lost. “Lads!”

“Please, please, please!” I sob quietly, writhing away from him. “It was so real!”

Zayn and Louis both come barging in, their faces shifting from confusion to urgency quickly. Zayn is pulling out his phone when my vision blurs and I lose consciousness, my head hit with another wave of pain.

 

_○_ _♥_ _○_

The sterile scent of the hospital stirs me awake. I scowl, moving my head sideways tiredly. I squint, blinded by the whiteness of the room. My gaze lands on Harry sat on a chair beside me, his face in his hands. I shut my eyes, taking a deep sigh.

“Soph? Hey love...” Harry says softly, reaching for my hand.

I pull away, looking at him fearfully.

“Sophie I have no idea how bad was your nightmare last night, but I would never hurt you like that,” he starts, pain visible in his green eyes. “I’d never do something so unforgiveable. I love you okay? So much it hurts.”

“What happened?” I mumble, looking around.

“We went to bed last night, we talked a bit and you fell asleep on my chest. But then you started crying and screaming and I wasn’t able to wake you up until you just sat up with a shriek, your ears bleeding,” I notice he’s on the verge of tearing up. “You kept holding your head in pain so I panicked and we called an ambulance and then they took you here.”

I nod.

A doctor walks in seconds later, a notepad in his hands.

“Ah Miss Miller,” He smiles. “You’re awake. We have a couple things to talk about. Mr Styles if you’d please give us a moment?” He says, turning towards him. The curly-haired boy nods.

“I’ll be outside the door,” he mutters. My gaze is fixed on him as he exits the room. _How could I dream of him in such a brutal way?!_

“So how are you doing this morning Miss Miller?”

“I feel fine,” I respond honestly. “A little confused, but fine.”

“Yes well given lasts nights events, confusion is normal. Though I have to ask: do you take drugs? And be completely honest with me,” he asks gravely.

“No,” I frown. “I don’t take drugs.”

“Are you sure? Because last night you had what we call a severe cluster headache and according to your blood tests, it has most certainly been triggered by the abuse of an uncommon drug called Ayahuasca.”

My eyes grow big.

“Ayahuasca?”

“Yes. When one’s body tires to evacuate it’s remainants but the brain is too stimulated, it forms clusters of blood near your temples that generate intense pain. That which explains why your ears we’re bleeding.”

“My father forced me to take some,” I admit. He nods, jotting something down on his pad.

“Okay and when was that?”

“About two or three days ago, I think.”

“What was the strong emotion you felt last night?”

“Fear. I had a really bad nightmare,” I admit, shuddering as I recalled the memory. He writes some more on his sheet.

“Is there anything else you want me to know?” he enquires. “About your father maybe?”

“No. I don’t talk to him anymore,” I shake my head. He stares at me longly, waiting to see if I’d change my mind but I don’t.

“Okay then, I’ll send a nurse over to check you out one last time and I guess you’ll be free to go. But if these clusters do happen to resurface, and your ears aren’t bleeding, acetaminophen usually helps.” He advises, patting my leg.

“Thank you,” I nod.

He smiles and writes something else on his notepad before he leaves the room. I step off the bed once he does, sighing and stretching a little.

Harry enters a couple seconds later and I run into his arms, digging my face into his chest and letting his scent fill me completely.

“Fuck Soph I love you so much,” he whispers, hugging me tightly. “And I’m so sorry for being a dick in your nightmare. I swear if I could go beat that Harry up I would.”

 I chuckle softly, looking up at him, saying nothing.

“God I am so, so, so sorry,” he continues, tossing a strand of hair away from my face. My eyes drop to his lips briefly before they latch against mine softly.

“I know,” I sigh.

“And about yesterday―”

“Harry I was so tired yesterday, it’s a wonder why I wasn’t crying for the whole 24 hours,” I reassure.

There’s a short moment of silence where we just stay standing in each other’s arms, feeling peaceful.

“You have to go back to the bed now or the nurse might scold you,” he says, without moving.

“Then let her scold me. I don’t care I just want to be in your arms right now,” I mumble. He bends down and kisses my forehead, his hand latching with mine.

“We have a couple hours until we have to leave for another city, is there something particular you’d like to do?” he asks. “Pick anything you want and I promise we’ll do it.”

I ponder the thought for a moment.

“Where are the others?”

“At a hotel nearby. Paul forced them out of the bus for the time being. He was a little worried when he saw an ambulance stop near the bus.”

“Did he see Anne?”

“Nope. Apparently she was hidden under a mass of sheets on the couch and Liam got to her before she could say anything.”

“Hmm. I want a bubble bath,” I decide finally. “A long, calming bubble bath. I don’t feel like going out.”

“Then a bubble bath you’ll get,” he smiles, bending down to kiss me once more.

Someone clears her throat behind us. The nurse.

“May I ask, Miss Miller, what are you doing out of bed?” she questions scarily, wrinkles deepening on her face. 

“I’m feeling fine so I―”

“I’ll be the judge of that Miss Miller. Please head back to your bed.”

“Told you,” Harry whispers in my ear.

Reluctantly, I move away from Harry and back to the bed.

“Thank you. Now hand me your arm. I’m going to take your pressure.”

I mock smile and extend my arm. She takes it and wraps a manometer around my upper arm. She presses a button and it starts constricting.

“Open your mouth,” she instructs, pulling out a thermometer from her pocket. I do as asked, anxious to get this entire thing over with. I hold it under my tongue, keeping my gaze locked on Harry while the nurse notes the pressure indicated by the manometer. She removes it just as the thermometer beeps.

“Well your temperature and pressure seem fine,” she says, eyeing me warily. “Let’s see about your blood. I’m going to run a blood test,” she turns on her heel, shooting me once last glace before leaving the room. “You better remain exactly where you are young lady,” she warns, her heels clicking as she leaves.

“Harry,” I moan.

“Hmm? You’re not afraid of needles, now are you?” he teases, approaching me.

“No... But I want to cuddle,” I sigh, patting the small place beside me. He chuckles and sits beside me. I sigh as I lay down on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

“I love you,” he says again.

“I love you too,” I respond, smiling.

The nurse comes barging in seconds later.

“Off Mr. Styles!” She says.

Harry shakes his head in disbelief and gets off the bed, leaving her some space.

Thirty minutes later, we can finally head out, my blood tests seeming ‛just about right’.


	22. Honesty

**Anne’s POV**

I stare at the four boys in front of me in disbelief.

“No way.”

After Liam had brutally shook me awake a couple hours ago due to the fact they had to send a screaming Sophie to the hospital, we had all been ushered to a hotel. Barely seven hours of sleep later, I’m waked up once more, but this time the boys mean business.

“You were excessively mouthy to me last night Anne,” Zayn states. “This is non-negotiable.”

“My sister is at the hospital and you want me to pick someone to abuse me?! To stick their dick into my mouth?! What is wrong with you?!” I protest once more. “Can we just forget about it?!”

“No. No we cannot forget about it. You’re lucky you even get to pick,” Zayn shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t call that being lucky,” I scoff.

“This kind of attitude is exactly why you need to be punished!” He booms, the vein in his neck bulging.

“Louis. I pick Louis,” I stammer quickly, taken aback by his lack of patience.

“Well I’m not doing this,” Louis shakes his head, standing up decisively. “I don’t know about you lads, but this doesn’t feel right,” he adds, looking at the three other boys.

“Louis you don’t understand... It’s too late to simply drop everything,” Niall shakes his head, sitting on the bed. “Believe me I’ve thought about again and again. It isn’t just about them. It never was. If we let Anne or Sophie step out of line one time too many, we’re going to lose everything and end up in prison.”

“You bet you are,” I acknowledge without thinking. Louis’s face pales.

“You wouldn’t stay silent? You’d want us to go to jail?” He says, clearly hurt. I look down at my feet nervously. “Anne?”

“I can’t I’d really want it... But Lou you’d deserve it,” I reply tentatively. “If you really feel bad about everything you put us through, you know it’s the right thing,” I try to reason.

“And that is exactly why we don’t release you,” Liam snaps. “I’ll take care of her mouth―”

“No I’ll do it,” Louis buts in, a determined look on his face. “On your knees Anne.”

“Wh―”

“No talking,” he silences dryly.

“I can’t kneel!” I respond heatedly, motioning my knee.

“Then sit.”

“Louis―”

“I said no talking!” He retorts, his fingers moving to unzip his trousers. “You want to tell on us? Fine. I’ll just make sure you think twice before opening your mouth.”

I suddenly feel like I should’ve kept my thoughts to myself.

“Louis, you’re going to punish her right?” Zayn enquires, forcing me to a sitting position with both legs extended in front of me.

“That I will.”

“I forgot, I have to go take my medication,” Niall states uncomfortably before leaving the room.

Liam’s hands wrap around my wrists while Zayn’s hold my ankles to the ground. Louis steps in between my legs. I gaze at him pleadingly from under my eyelashes.

“You have no right to look at me with pained eyes! You brought this upon yourself,” the blue-eyed boy declares firmly. Out of the blue, a fabric is wrapped around my head, covering my eyes. The sudden darkness makes me uneasy.

I purse my lips as the distinct sound of Louis removing his trousers fills the air. I want to throw up. I shift in my position but both Zayn’s and Liam’s grips harden as I do so.

“Don’t move. Just open your mouth.” Louis’s voice is slightly muffled by the scarf around my head. I don’t listen to him, hoping he’ll change his mind.

I whimper though when fingers dig in my sore knee.

“Open. Your. Mouth.”

Shoulders sagging in defeat, I finally do as demanded.

“That’a girl.”

Bile rises up my throat as my mouth is filled with skin. I feel hands’ holding my face still as Louis pushes his member in until it reaches the back of my throat. A choked sound escapes my lips.

I inhale deeply with my nose, trying to think about something other than being so crudely used but my mind is blank when Louis removes himself before thrusting harshly back in.

I gag and my eyes reflexively fill with water.

He presses his hips against my face and pulls away in a repeated and harsh motion, making my jaw ache and the tears flow freely down my cheeks.

Not soon enough, the British boy removes himself completely and the two other boys release my arms and legs. As soon as I’m free, I remove the scarf, stand up and go lock myself in the bathroom without looking at any of them.

“Anne,” Louis says on the other side of the door, banging on the wood. “Anne please open the door.”

I stay quiet, fumbling through the bathroom cabinets. _Usually hotels have some..._ Relief floods me when I find what I’m looking for.

“Anne?”

Opening it, I pass it under the water once before grabbing the small toothpaste and placing some on the toothbrush. I start brushing my teeth, wanting to get the horrible taste out of my mouth as quickly as possible. I spit, rinse and brush about five times before I’m somewhat satisfied. I feel as if I should wash my whole body of Louis’s touch.

“Anne open the door.” It’s Zayn. “You’re not even supposed to put weight on your knee.”

“Why do you care?” I retort.

“We are not heartless. We actually care about your well-being. What had to be done is done and now we can get over it. Come on Anne get out,” he trails on, knocking on the door again.

“I’m going to take a shower so no, I won’t get out,” I reply, deciding I’d wash my whole body.

“Maybe you should consider taking a bath instead? It’d be better for your knee...”

“No I’m taking a shower. I don’t like baths,” I respond nonchalantly, removing my shirt. There’s a short pause on the other side of the door.

“Fine. Don’t take too long though,” he ends.

“I’ll take as much time as I want,” I mutter quietly, riding myself of the rest of my clothes. I twist the tap to the warm temperature and let the water flow a bit before stepping inside the shower and shutting the curtain.

I shut my eyes and rest my head on the shower wall, letting the water cascade down my body. A wave of hurt hits me and I slump to the bottom of the shower, digging my face into my hands.

“Dad where are you?” I hiccup, letting sadness drown me. I don’t cry. I don’t want to cry. I just sit there and let the water do the crying for me.

I shriek in fright as the curtain opens, covering my body with my arms.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asks calmly.

“I’m looking for Puff the magic dragon! What does it look like I’m doing?! The fuck are _you_ doing?!” I spew angrily, hiding myself as much as I can. He puckers his brow.

“Just checking up on you. Show me your wrists,” He asks, not at all deranged by the fact that I am naked.

“Seriously? Now?”

“Yes.”

“Heck no! I’m not my sister: I don’t self-harm!”

“We can never be too sure,” he shrugs. “You were silent for quite awhile and the cabinets were open. Why?”

“I was searching for a toothbrush! You know, to get the taste of dick out of my mouth,” I snap.

“And why are you sitting on the floor?”

“Because it’s a free country and my knee hurts. Are you finished with your interrogatory so I can go back to washing myself?” I grumble angrily.

“I thought about what you told me last night,” he continues.

“Can we talk about this later? I want to wash Louis off my body.”

He purses his lips, considering my demand before shutting the curtain without another word.

“Thank you,” I sigh, standing up after a couple seconds. Exhaling, I grab the body wash, squeeze some in the palm of my hand and begin rubbing every inch of my body with it.

“As I was saying, I thought about what you told me last night and I―”

I yelp in shock as Zayn’s naked body presses into my back.

“No! Get out!” I shout, huddling in the corner. “What is it with you boys and nudity? It’s called privacy!” I continue heatedly, shooting a rapid glare at Zayn behind me.

“I find you so intriguing Anne... Why do you hate being naked so much?” he enquires, getting closer to me.  I flinch as his finger slides the length of my back.

“Don’t,” I warn, shuddering.

“You said you wanted to wash Louis off your body: I’ll gladly help.”

“No thank you.”

“Are you sure?” He mumbles, breathing softly in my neck. His hands slide to my hips. “Because I can show you I’m not pathetic at all when it comes to women...”

My breath hitches, my heartbeat quickening.

“No,” my voice wavers as I turn to look at him once more. Water drips down his tattooed chest.

I almost positive he’ll start touching me without my consent but to my surprise, he steps away.

“Fine. Let me know if you change your mind love,” he smirks, winking before leaving the shower. I stay motionless for at least two minutes, making sure he isn’t going to barge in again before I resume washing myself quickly. _How does Sophie even manage to follow their mood swings?! Louis was fearful to angry in a matter of seconds while Zayn went from insensitive to affectionate in the nick of time. Next thing I know, Liam’ll offer me flowers and Niall will kiss me good night. That’d be so weird._

I shudder at the thought, rinsing my hair and body.

About five minutes later, I wrap a towel around my body and step out the shower, only to find a bag of clothes on the bathroom floor. Frowning, I hold the towel tighter around my chest and take a peek at what’s inside.

I’m very pleased to find a change of underwear as well as sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. I change rapidly before getting out of the bathroom. I pause in the doorframe, listening to the boys talk in the other room.

“I think we should go to a club for your birthday Zayn... Get your mind off Perrie.”

“Honestly, I’m not even thinking about her anymore.”

“Liar.”

There’s a short moment of silence.

“Yeah we can go to a club and get one of those V.I.P booths. That’d be nice,” Zayn acknowledges finally.

“What are you doing, snooping around like that?” Louis’ voice whispers in my ear making me jump.

“When is Zayn’s birthday?” I counter, my voice as hushed as his.

“Tomorrow. Why?”

“What day are we tomorrow?”

“January 12th.” _Soph’s and I’s birthday is in a week... maybe we can make it out by then._

“We can hear you two even if you’re whispering,” Zayn states loudly. “You can come and join us.” I roll my eyes and move to turn around the other way but Louis’s hand wraps on my forearm.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going back to sleep.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Don’t make me hate you Louis,” I say.

“You’re threatening me? I think it’s the other way around sweetheart. Don’t make me hate _you_ ,” he warns. “I’m the one who has the control here.”

“And you like that? Having control over me?”

“You have no idea,” He mumbles.

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” I declare. “You’re an ass.” Scowling, I shrug his hand off my arm and step inside the living room where the three other boys are seated. “So what are we doing today?” I ask, Louis shadowing me.

“Why?” Niall frowns.

“Why not? I need to know when I’ll be tied somewhere, when I’ll be used and when I’ll just be avoiding you,” I respond, placing my hands on my hips.

“We’re waiting for Sophie and Harry to come back from the hospital first and then we’re heading to Memphis for another show. After that show, we’re hopping on a plane to Los Angeles,” Liam answers, his gaze briefly moving from his phone to my face. “You’ll certainly be tied during the show, used in the plane but we won’t give you the chance to avoid us,” he continues.

“Abused in the plane?!”

“Why not?” Liam shrugs.

“There will be no unnecessary plane abusing,” Zayn reassures, looking at Liam before looking back at me. “We do everything for a reason Anne. For both our safety and the one of you and your sister.”

“How is abusing us making us safe?!” I exclaim in disbelief.

“Makes you think twice about your actions. Proof is that you don’t even try running away anymore. If we hadn’t punished you at all, we probably wouldn’t be having a civilized discussion right now. You’d be swearing like a sailor and fighting against us.” 

“With reason,” I snap, fists clenching. My stomach growls at that exact moment.

“And on that cue, I think it’s time we order some breakfast. Soph and Hazz are arriving soon anyways.”


	23. Right and Wrong

**Sophie’s POV**

Harry and I are sat in the taxi driving us to the hotel, hands intertwined and my head resting on his shoulder. I grimace when I think about what the doctor told me.

“What are you thinking about,” he mutters, pressing a kiss to my head.

“My father,” I respond, sighing.

“What about him?” He stiffens,

“I don’t know...He’s willing to harm me to realise how deep I’ve fallen for you... Who even does that to their daughter? Who will ultimately resort to harming someone they love to prove a point?” I frown. Harry stays silent for a few seconds before answering.

“People have different perceptions of what is right and what is wrong... Maybe he thought he was doing the right thing even though we think he wasn’t.”

“Are you defending him?”

“No. Not at all. I hate your Dad. Not only did he make me feel like shit for a month, but he actually hurt you,” he replies quickly, furrowing his brows. “But people can act extremely when they think they’re doing the right thing... Take the Islam extremists, or even the Christian ones: they are ready to kill so many people, spread fear, in the name of their God. We find it completely insane, yet it seems like the right thing for them.”

I nod. “But why are there extremists in the first place? I mean, couldn’t they act like the general Muslim or Christian, just making peace with the others, no matter their religion? Like why does my father have to act so extremely?” I reason.

“I have no idea.”

“It’ll be 20.75 sir,” the driver says as he slows the car to a stop. Putting his sunglasses on, Harry hands him a ten and a twenty.

“Keep the change,” he ends before we both get out of the car. He pulls his hood over his head and hugs me to him. “Just look down alright? I don’t want anybody to recognise us,” he instructs, moving his hand to my hip.

I nod and lower my head, looking at our feet as he leads us in the hotel. He’s very tense as we cross the lobby, many people turning to look at us.

“Keep looking down,” he mumbles, walking us towards the elevators. Harry very visibly calms down once the doors of the elevator shut, removing his sunglasses and pulling his hood down. I watch him as he gazes up at the floor number escalating. I stare at his messy brown hair, his tall frame and his simply perfect face. His eyes meet mine, a dimple peeking out of his cheek. “What are you looking at?” He says, a faint smile on his lips.

“You,” I answer, also smiling.

“Why?”

“Because you’re pleasing to the eye.”

“Well Miss Miller, you are too,” he whispers, getting closer to me. His large hands cup my face. “I’m so sorry again for last night.”

“My brain’s messed up,” I shrug. “It’s not your fault,” I continue, eyes drifting to his lips. He chuckles before leaning in to press a soft kiss to my lips.

“I love you,” he says quietly.

“I love you too,” I respond, moving in to kiss him again. The elevator doors open as our lips meet.

“Oh my God.”

Harry rapidly moves in front of me as a small group of teenage girls enter the lift.

“Harry Styles?!” Excited chirps echo throughout the small chamber.

“Girls please keep your cool... I’ll sign anything you want and take pictures but I don’t want you to freak out,” Harry says calmly, still standing in front of me. The girls hastily pull out random stuff from their pockets while Harry swiftly pulls out a sharpie from his coat.

“That girl...I’ve seen her before,” one of them remarks as they get their things signed.

“Where did you see her?” the British boy frowns.

“Twitter...There was a group of girls from here that posted it a few hours ago... It was blurry but it sure as hell was her.”

“Who is she?” Another asks.

Harry shoots me a quick glance. _Is he going to tell the truth or not?_

“She’s a very good friend of mine,” he lies.

“She was with Niall in the picture.”

“She’s a good friend of the band,” Harry rectifies.

“Then why we’re you kissing her when we entered?”

“She’s French. It’s one of their foreign traditions...They kiss to say hello,” he says, coming up with something quickly.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Only some parts of France do that,” I explain, faking really bad English.

“Oh.” The girl shoots me a sideways glance. “Remind me never to go to France,” she whispers to one of the other girls. She nods in understanding and the elevator stops at their floor, opening its doors.

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” Harry waves. “Can you keep this whole encounter a secret though? We don’t want too much drama...” he trails on.

They all nod in unison, giggling and holding their freshly signed items tightly in their hands.

“Thank you,” he smiles, waving again and again until I press the button to close the door.

“Seriously?” I laugh once we’re going up again. “A French tradition?! It’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Well they bought it,” he smirks, trapping me in the corner. His finger presses on the fifteenth floor button. “You aren’t angry I didn’t say you are my girlfriend?”

“Nope. Because if you would’ve, there’s no way these girls wouldn’t have posted it on Twitter or something... And then we would’ve had way too much media attention and my father would’ve found me again. The less people know about me, the better,” I sigh.

“But it does annoy you?”

My heart lifts as the elevator halts. The doors ding, arriving at the final floor.

“A little. I mean, you’re mine. If the situation would’ve had allowed me to, then yes I would’ve loved for you to tell every living soul that I’m yours and that you’re mine,” I continue, walking beside him in the hotel corridors.

“When the time comes, I’ll let the world know,” he promises, knocking on door 1567.

Niall answers, munching on a piece of bacon.

“Right on time,” he remarks. “Breakfast is still steaming,” he states, letting us in the large suite. He doesn’t add anything else and goes back to the small dining room where all the boys and Anne were eating pancakes, French toast, bacon, eggs and fruit.

“Hiya Soph!” Zayn greets, biting into a piece of toast. “How are you?”

“Better than last night,” I admit.

“I bet you are. What was it?”

“The drug my father forced me to take,” I explain. “I was having a nightmare at the same time my body tried removing it from my bloodstream so my brain just lost it hence why my ears bled.”

They all stop chewing.

“What?”

“Yeah. But I’m all good now.”

“Your ears started bleeding... because of a drug?!” Louis exclaims, astounded. “They could’ve been fatal! Did your father even know about these secondary effects?!”

“No idea.”

“I don’t think he did,” my sister intervenes. “He wouldn’t have risked her life like that.”

“That’s what you think.”

“No that’s what I know,” she spews at Liam. “He’s always wanted but the best for us!”

“Of course the best is leaving one daughter alone with an alcoholic mother and the other at an orphanage at the other end of the world. Then going to fetch the one across the globe and reassuring her before bringing her on a journey that’ll rip her long lost sister from people who cared for her more than her family did. Or course he’s done the best he could you,” Liam scoffs sarcastically.

Niall catches Anne before she jumps on the brown-haired boy.

“You don’t know anything!” She yells, struggling against Niall. “You fu―”

Niall places his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

“Come on Anne. Calm down,” he says.

“No! He fu―”

“If you’re going to swear, don’t do it here,” the blonde boy advises, dragging her in another room.

“She just can’t seem to open her mouth at the right time,” Zayn shakes his head once they’re out of sight.

“She’ll learn,” Louis sighs.

“And on this note, Sophie wants to take a bath, so I’m going to run a bath,” Harry declares, grabbing a couple fruits from the table.

“Don’t take too long,” the Pakistani boy recommends, pulling his phone out. “We’re leaving in about two hours.”

“No problem.” Harry takes me by the hand, leading me into a grand bathroom. Placing the fruit on the counter, he opens the bath tap and the warm water flow.  The curly-haired boy holds his finger under the water for a few seconds before plugging it shut. “Lots of bubbles?” He enquires, a daring smile on his face as he holds up the bubble soap.

I nod.

“I’ll be right back,” he says once the bath is full, shutting the tap. “I’ll just go get some clothes for after.” I watch him as he leaves the bathroom, removing my shirt, pants and underwear as soon as he’s gone.

I exhale in satisfaction when I slip under the water, relishing its warmth. Shutting my eyes, I lean my head on the bath’s rim and empty my mind. All I can see is a cloud on which I’m peacefully drifting.

“You look content,” Harry points out, pulling me out of my dreamlike state.

“I am,” I admit. “Last time I’ve took a bath like that goes back to so far away,” I trail on, sighing. “I think I was about fifteen or fourteen.”

“Hmm,” he smiles, sitting on the counter. “Want a fruit?” He asks, motioning the raspberries.

“After the bath,” I reply. There’s a short moment of silence. “Want to join me?” I enquire finally.

“Please,” he acquiesces, pushing himself off the counter and removing his clothing. I scoot forwards in the tub, letting him fill the space behind me. “There,” he sighs once his body is also under the water, under mine.

I rest my head on his chest as he places his legs so I’m in between them. He presses a kiss to my shoulder.

“You’re perfect, you know that right?” He whispers, his wet hands slowly sliding the length of my soapy arms. I shut my eyes, moaning softly as his mouth leaves butterfly kisses in my neck. “You know that trip I planned two months ago?” Harry starts, hands still roaming my body at an unhurried pace. “The Christmas one? Well I was planning on taking you to the Maldives, a small group of islands near India where the hotels are underwater and most importantly, where no one knows us. No paparazzi, no fans, just you, me and the boys. It would’ve been epic. No doubt we would’ve taken plenty of bubble baths like this one, swam with turtles and relaxed on the beach.”

I smile, keeping my eyes shut as Harry’s hands keep gliding over my skin.

“Then we would’ve flown to Australia and celebrated New Year’s Eve twice, going in two different cities where the time zones aren’t the same,” he trails on.

“What were your New Year’s Resolutions?” I ask, curious.

“Taking care of the people I love,” he responds quietly, hugging me to him. “Yours?”

“I didn’t have any... we didn’t even celebrate the New Year. Barely had a proper Christmas too,” I mumble, shifting so my hands could caress his torso. I lift my head up to look at his eyes. “It sucks being restrained to a chair while your father and sister share gifts,” I sulk.

“I bet it does,” he nods. “You tried running away from your father I hope?”

“More than once,” I chuckle. “He was mad. Just kept adding bindings to hold me down until I barely could breathe. And then, after a couple weeks, he slacked off a bit since I acted somewhat more docile. I never stopped wanting to be in your arms though,” I sigh, pressing my ear to his chest and wrapping my arms around him.

His finger slides under my chin, lifting my head up.

“I promise I’ll never let that happen again,” he whispers before bending down to kiss me sweetly. I inhale, shutting my eyes and letting him hold me. “Want me to wash you?” he enquires after a couple minutes, digits tracing figures on my shoulder blades.

“Only if you let me wash you,” I reply, the corner of my mouth quirking upwards.

“Deal. You wash my hair and I wash your body, then we switch?” he proposes, holding the body wash. I nod, shifting in the water so I’m straddling him, my hand reaching for the shampoo. I can’t wipe the smile off my face as Harry soaps his hands and starts massaging the top of my shoulders, moving down my arms before going back up to rub the back of my neck. He seems to be focused on his actions, hands sliding down my body leisurely.

I proceed to squirt shampoo in my own hands, before digging them in Harry’s rowdy curls. I rub his scalp getting shampoo everywhere I can.

Concentrated on the British boy, I whimper as his hands suddenly slide over and under my breasts.

“What?” he smirks, repeating the movement.

“Harry,” I moan softly, taking his hand and pressing it directly to my own chest.

“We’re not doing this in a bath, we’ll get water everywhere,” he warns cocking his eyebrow up as his fingers trace soapy circles around and on my mounds of flesh.

“I like it when you touch me,” I mumble. “Doesn’t mean I want to have sex all the time.”

“I know that, I was just teasing you,” he smiles, pressing a long kiss in the hollow of my neck, hands cupping my breasts. I move his face so I can kiss him on the lips, my hand holding his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist, pressing our wet, naked bodies together in an intimate embrace. “I love you,” he whispers. I grab a bunch of bubbles a place them on his nose.

“I love you too,” I answer. Little by little, we begin rinsing ourselves, cupping water in our hands and lifting it over the other to wash the soap off. Once we’re done, it’s my turn to wash his body and his to wash my hair. Squeezing body wash into my palms, I press them to his chest and start painting circles on his skin.

“You are so perfect,” he states, his fingers combing through my tangled hair.

“I’m far from perfect Harry,” I mumble, hands soaping his neck, shoulders and arms.

“You’re perfect to my eyes. That’s all that matters,” he responds, his gaze piercing mine.

 

_○♥○_

It’s raining bucketfuls when we’re back on the road in their comfy tour bus. Louis and I are sat in front of each other in the miniature living room and soft music is playing in the background as I caress Fate’s head thoughtfully. Niall is sitting in the small kitchen with earphones and his guitar, Harry’s taking a nap due to the lack of sleep he had yesterday and Liam’s surfing Twitter in his bunk. Anne and Zayn on the other hand, are inside the bedroom having a major discussion.

My gaze shifts from my cat to Louis as he moves to take a seat beside me.

“So what’s new Sophieboo?” he sighs, sitting lazily on the couch.

“What’s wrong with you?” I frown, looking at him worriedly.

“What do you mean?”

“Louis I can tell when you’re feeling down: you look like this,” I state. “Miserable.”

“Your sister. She’s what’s wrong,” he admits, shutting his eyes and rubbing his forehead. “I don’t understand her,” he gives up with a very heavy sigh.

“I don’t always understand her either,” I say after a moment of thought. “But try to put yourself in her shoes maybe?”

“I’m trying my very best to be nice to her, yet she still wants me to end up behind the bars.... I don’t want to go to prison Soph,” he continues morosely. “She just doesn’t seem to be adapting like you were... Why?”

“Well she does have someone to look forward to if she gets out whereas I have nobody. Plus, I think I’m a little kinkier than her, so all this,” I motion around, “was easier to live with,” I chuckle. A faint smile draws itself on his lips.

“Oh I strongly doubt that you’re the kinkiest love... Anne may not like nakedness but she definitely has a clothed sex kink as well as a blindfold one and I’m betting she’d love sensation play. Probably even a Daddy kink,” he shakes his head, grinning.

“Maybe the sensation play, but the Daddy kink? No way,” I scoff.

“I’m betting she does.”

“Oh really? How much are you betting?” I enquire playfully.

“10 thousand pounds that’d she’d adore it.”

“Well I’m betting all my clothes she won’t like it.”

“So if I win, you’re prancing around naked and if you win, I’m giving you 10k?” he proposes, holding his hand out for me to shake.

“Yeah,” I shrug, placing my hand into his and shaking it. “Why not?”

“This is the stupidest bet I’ve ever heard of,” Niall intervenes, putting his earphones in his pocket. “And believe me, I’ve heard a lot,” he sighs, taking a seat on the couch with us. “She doesn’t even want to talk to you Lou,” the blonde sighs. All our eyes drift to the television as he turns it on, opening a bag of chips.

“It won’t last. Nobody can give me the silent treatment for longer than a couple hours,” the Doncaster boy states. “She’ll talk to me tonight.”

“Wanna bet?” the Irish boy responds.

“Hell yeah.”

“Why doesn’t she want to talk to you?” I frown.

“I kinda shoved my dick in her throat this morning you see and―”

“That’s it, I’m on your side Niall: she won’t talk to you Lou,” I interject quickly. _There was no way in hell she’d forgive him that easily._

“Well I’m on Louis’s side,” a tired Harry intervenes, stretching his arms. “I think he can be really persuasive when he wants to.”

“But Anne is stubborn. Really stubborn,” I counter.

“What are you four even betting?” Liam sighs, joining us. I gaze at Niall.

“We’re betting―”

“We’re betting some of Sophie’s freedom,” Niall supplies. I scoff. _What?!_

“Perfect. We’re betting the exact opposite,” Harry nods. “So if Anne does speak to Louis before the end of the day, you won’t complain about my safety measures,” he continues, looking at me.

“But if she doesn’t, we’re letting her attend one of our concerts,” Niall warns. “Front row. With her sister.”

“We’re going to win,” The curly-haired boy shakes his head.

“And what do I gain in all this?” Louis whines.

“The satisfaction of having Anne talk to you.”

We all become silent as the bus stops. I glance outside.

“We're in the middle of nowhere,” I frown, eyeing the pouring rain outside. “Why are we stopping?”

“That's weird,” Liam nods, checking his phone. “I'll go ask the driver.”

The four boys and I all stay silent as we wait for Liam to return with the news, Harry squeezing between Niall and I on the couch. He reaches over to hug me but I keep him away.

“Why?” he complains. “Let me love you.”

“We're betting against each other Harry... I will not be fraternizing with the enemy,” I declare, teasing him as I stand up and move to sit beside Niall once more. Liam comes back in just as Harry's about to retort something cheeky.

“There's a minor leak in the gas pipe. The driver's calling the garage nearby and they'll fix it up in no more than fifteen minutes,” the brunette informs. “We’ll only be about half an hour late on our schedule. I'll just let Paul know, if he doesn't already,” he continues, tapping on his phone before bringing it to his ear.

“I'll go and tell Zayn what's going on,” Harry states, standing up with a yawn.

Louis suddenly grabs my cat and she mewls in surprise.

“Give me Fate, you're scaring her,” I protest.

“Fate's on our side.” he responds, petting her small head. “She doesn’t want to ‘fraternize with the enemy’, as you so poetically put it.”

“She is not on your side.”

“Is so.”

We cease our bickering as Harry walks out of the bedroom, scowling.

“Your sister is so frustrating,” he sighs in my intention, slumping on the sofa.

“Tell me about it!” Louis agrees.

“She just can't seem to obey the rules. She and Zayn were in a heated discussion when I barged in and―”

The curly-haired boy is interrupted by Anne storming out of the bedroom, closely followed by Zayn. Louis, Niall and I hurry to the window, watching as Anne walks in the drenched meadows.

“Anne come back in here!” Zayn orders. My twin responds something but it's silenced by the pittter patter of the rain on the windows. The darker boy walks under the rain after Anne.

“She's going to catch a cold,” Niall remarks over my shoulder before Louis and him sit back down on the couches. I keep my gaze fixed on the wet duo outside, curious. My eyes widen as I witness Anne initiate a kiss with Zayn which is inevitably returned.

Still shocked, I grab my own seat. _Zayn? Why kiss Zayn? He hasn't even been slightly nice with her!_

The bus door opens few minutes later.

“Zayn did you-”

Louis stops in mid-phrase, watching a wet Zayn holding Anne's hand and leading her to the bedroom, both of them clearly aroused. I watch his grip tighten on the armrests.

“Should we―?'

“Nah let them be. For once, she didn’t seem to be protesting,” Harry cuts Niall off with a shrug.

“What if she regrets it?” Louis agrees after a moment of thought. “We should stop them. Anne isn't very stable when it comes to her relationship with us. This won't make things better.”

“Maybe it's exactly what she needs. No strings attached,” the green-eyed boy replies.

“And how do you know it's no strings attached?” I enquire.

“It's Zayn. It takes him awhile to get over an ex... And for some reason, shagging many girls helps. It's just his way of getting by a break-up,” Liam supplies, ending the call and slipping his phone into his pocket. “You know more than anyone that we all have our ways of coping with pain.”

My eyes reflexively divert to my wrists and I feel Niall tensing beside me.

“Don't worry though, it’s just a phase.” _I hope it is Liam, because I have a feeling things might turn sour if it isn’t._


	24. Silence

**Anne’s POV**

I watch Zayn as he rolls off the bed and grabs a set of dry clothes from a small wardrobe before slipping them on.

“Well it was nice working with you,” he sighs, looking at me as he pulls up his trousers and buckles his belt.

I frown.

“Working with you?” I say slowly, not understanding. It’s his turn to frown.

“Yeah...” he eyes me up and down. “Wait a second... you didn’t think this meant something, did you?” he enquires, worry etched on his face.

“No. Not at all.” I shake my head rapidly. “Of course not.” Too rapidly.

“Oh Anne,” he groans, his thumb and forefinger rubbing his temples. “I thought that little burst of defiance was to give us a reason to ‘punish’ you and you’d make Louis jealous or something... I thought we were both using each other.”

I nod, grabbing clothes of my own.

“You need to understand that I’m far from being over Perrie yet and―”

“So automatically it gives you the right to fuck around with me?” I scoff angrily, throwing a shirt over my head. “You five boys are all the same: disgusting, horny bastards!” I shout, moving to step out.

“Excuse me?!” Zayn shouts, grabbing my wrist. “You’re the one who kissed me first out there!” He protests, pulling me back inside the bedroom.

“Yeah?! Well you’re the one who fuckin’ assaulted me in the shower this morning!” I retort heatedly.

“Stop swearing. Right now,” he instructs lowly.

“Fuck. You.” I snarl.

I’m pulled harshly backwards as Zayn’s face changes and he raises his fist.

“Do you have a death wish?” Harry whispers harshly in my ear as he pulls me out of the room and Louis holds Zayn back. “You can’t mess with Zayn like that, it’s unhealthy,” he continues, pulling me towards the living room.

“Want me to tell you what’s unhealthy?!” I respond angrily. “This thing, this mentality you boys have and gave my sister: it’s sickening!” I snap, shrugging him off.

“I―”

“Harry don’t bother,” Sophie shakes her head. I grimace and walk to the farthest end of the bus, crumbling to the floor, right in front of the bus door. I wince as the bus suddenly roars to life. _Life sucks_.

“Hey,” my sister joins me a few seconds later, sitting beside me. “Can I ask you something?”

“Depends,” I huff. “I’m not really in the mood for favours right now.”

“Can you restrain from talking to Louis for the rest of the day?” She enquires. I blink.

“Wasn’t planning to talk to him for the rest of my life,” I respond.

“I figured, but you mustn’t succumb to him no matter what okay? I swear it’s going to be worth it. He’s going to try to make you talk but you have to ignore him.”

“Why?” I frown.

“Because―”

“You’re cheating Soph,” Harry reprimands, joining us at the front of the bus. The curly-haired boy crosses his arm over his chest, leaning on the wall. “You can’t tell her. It’ll ruin the game,” he smirks, before bending down swiftly and hoisting my twin in his arms. “You’re a cheater,” he mumbles, pressing his forehead against hers as she wraps his hands around his neck. “A gorgeous little cheater.”

“You guys make me sick,” I mutter, standing up and away from the couple, moving back to the living room. Minutes later, Louis and Zayn come out of the bedroom. Zayn has visibly cooled down, but he only gives me one detached look before taking a seat beside Niall in front of the television. Louis sits beside me.

“Love can we talk?” he starts. Everyone suddenly turns towards us curious. Sophie’s look is insistent.

I shake my head no, scooting away from him. He wraps his arm around my waist, trying to pull me back to him but I end up standing and sitting beside Liam, turning myself so I can look out the window.

“Anne...”

I restrain myself from responding.

“Anne.”

“Sophie can you please tell Louis I really hate him right now and that I do not wish to speak to him,” I get out finally. I flinch as his fingers graze my arm.

“Please love―”

“Niall, can I sleep in your bunk? Please?” I enquire, ignoring the older boy completely. The blonde nods.

“Sure. Go ahead,” he shrugs.

“Anne you’re being childish,” Louis continues to harass me as I walk to the bunk beds and hoist myself into the highest one. “Anne I just want to talk.”

I pull the curtain and place the pillow over my head, shutting him out. There’s a loud sigh.

“Fine. If you really do not wish to talk to me, then so be it.”

I listen intently as he leaves me be.

“You’re giving up? Just like that?” Harry’s voice exclaims.

“Mate she doesn’t feel like talking. And I don’t blame her.”

“But the bet?”

_A bet?! What bet?_

“I’m letting Sophie and Niall win....What if they attend a concert? I see no problem letting them attend.”

“Yes!” Sophie cheers.

“I do!” Harry counters. “A, Anne is nothing but trouble. B, fans have started noticing Sophie’s multiple appearances so it’ll bring up interrogations. And C, you’re not thinking straight!”

“Aww Harry don’t be a sore loser,” Sophie taunts.

“Soph be rational... This could be dangerous.”

“No Harry. You’re being paranoiac. It’s a concert. Nothing bad will happen,” Louis retorts.

“Harry is right about Anne... She cannot be trusted,” Zayn puts in.

“The bet isn’t over. We still have the whole evening. Those two will talk if I have a say in the matter.”

“Harry you’re not being fair,” Soph sighs.

“And you’re not thinking straight.”

“I am thinking straight, Harold.” I notice her tone is edgier. A little distress mingled with frustration. “You’re the one who’s so uptight and mistrustful. Again. I’m going to sleep too. Wake me up when you’ll have to tie us backstage in Memphis,” she ends.

“Sophie wait―”

“No.”

I’m surprised when the curtain is pulled open.

“Hey,” she mumbles. “Leave me some space?” she asks.

I gaze at her, stunned. I end up nodding, scooting to the far end of the small bunk to leave her some space.

“Thank you,” she whispers, sliding beside me before pulling the curtain shut once more.

“Women,” I hear Harry grumble in the living room.

“Men,” my sister and I reply quietly.

There’s a short moment of silence.

“What was the bet you were talking about?” I ask quietly, turning to face her.

“Louis and Harry were sure Louis’d be able to make you talk to him before the end of the day. Niall and I thought otherwise. If Niall and I win, you and I get to assist one of their concerts. If not, well I guess I just have to suck up Harry’s ‘safety measures’,” she explains softly.

 _A concert hmm?_ I drill the idea in my mind. _That’d be the perfect time to grab Sophie and run...Or just run if Sophie wishes to stay with these psycho boys...Sophie and Niall have to win this bed. I need to resist talking to Louis._

 “Harry’s so paranoid about losing me it’s getting suffocating sometimes,” she adds much more quietly. “I wish he’d see how much it’s painful for me...” My hand reaches over to squeeze hers. _Maybe she’ll end up running away with me after all..._


	25. Tension

**Sophie’s POV**

“Thank you Memphis! You were amazing!”

The dimmed sound of cheers mingled with excited screams comes to my ears as I wake up slowly. Eyebrows pulled into a frown; I sit up slowly, opening my eyes to notice I’m in a dressing room. _Wow. Déjà vu._

Shutting my eyes briefly, I take a deep sigh and stand up. My gaze lands on my sleeping twin sister. Laid on the couch, the ghost of a smile is drawn on her lips as she sleeps peacefully. I can’t help remarking that nothing is restraining her. Nothing is tying her down to the couch, yet both of us are alone. _She could leave._

I take a step forward, my hand lifting to wake her but then I recoil. _I bet Harry’s testing me. He wants to see if I can be trusted or not. He’ll persist with his overprotective measures if she gets away._

Exhaling loudly, I back away, regaining my initial seat. My gaze fixes on the clock in front of me. A minute passes, then two, then three, climbing up to 10 _._ I try convincing myself I’m doing the right thing, moving uncomfortably as a pit forms at the bottom of my stomach. _I need to show Harry he has nothing to worry about._ My eyes shift between the changing numbers and my sister’s sleeping form. Guilt starts eating at me. _She might’ve had the time to run away if I’d woke her up. I should wake her up. Maybe she still can―_

The boys barge inside the dressing room as I stand up to wake my sister. _Escape._

“Soph! You’re awake!” Harry cheers, his hair clearly sweaty from jumping up and down on stage. “We didn’t think it was right to wake you and your sister up when the bus

“And you stink,” I reply, the body odor of five men assaulting me at once. I grimace, holding my hand out to stop him from hugging me. He gives me a pouty face.

“You know what means, right boys?” Louis states, cocky his eyebrow upwards, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Group hug!” he shouts.

“What no! Ahhh!” I shriek as the five boys suddenly jump on me, enveloping me into a massive embrace. “Eww eww eww!” I protest as their sweat drenched bodies press against mine. “Guys I can’t breathe!” I plea, giggling nonetheless as Harry nuzzles into my neck. “Mercy!” I laugh, pushing them away as much as I can.

A sharp knock at the door makes them freeze.

“Oi boys! No time for fooling around tonight! We have a plane to catch!” An angry voice yells from the other side of the door.

“We’ll be out in five!” Liam shouts back.

“Five minutes? Liam―”

“You heard me, five minutes to pack our stuff,” Liam cuts Louis’ whines. “Chop chop!” Reluctantly, the four boys stop hogging me, Harry staying latched on me the longest. The other four start picking up their belongings, Zayn, Niall and Liam shrugging out of their shirts and into comfortable sweaters

“What about Anne?” Louis enquires, looking at my slumbering sister. “Do we wake her?” He asks, his finger ghosting over the skin of her cheek.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Harry and Niall speak at the same time.

“We shouldn’t wake her,” Niall persists. “I’m pretty certain it’ll be easier for us to bring her through the airport if she isn’t awake,” he reasons, placing his snapback on his head. “I mean, it’d be so very easy for her to simply create a scene and spill the truth.”

“Plus sleep might make her less irritable,” Louis points out. “I mean, we did wake her up early this morning.”

“But what if she sleeps until tomorrow morning?” Harry shakes his head.

“Then what?” Louis shrugs.

“I’ll lose the bet.”

“And oversleeping isn’t good,” Zayn intervenes.

“Seriously Harry? The bet is all you care about?” I roll my eyes.

“No...Oversleeping isn’t good. You heard Zayn,” he shrugs, also picking up his belongings.

“I say we wake her once we’re in the plane,” Zayn proposes. “I mean, clearly she’s tired: we’re speaking loudly and she’s still asleep. If we wake her after the airport drama, everything will turn out fine,” he reasons, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

“Yeah that can work out,” the curly-haired boy acknowledges.

“Five minutes is up!” Liam calls. “Everybody out!”

Barely a few seconds later, we’re ushered into a limo, Louis holding a sleeping Anne in his arms. As I’m sat in the far back of the vehicle with Harry and Liam, I can’t help noticing how Louis looks at my twin while she’s sleeping. Careful not to wake her, he’s got her cradled against his chest, trying his best not to move. His blue eyes scarcely look away from her sleeping form, as if he’s scared she’ll wake if he looks away. _I wonder if Harry looks at me like that when I sleep..._ My gaze shifts to the other passengers.Liam is looking out the window, clearly lost in his thoughts. Niall and Zayn are typing away on their phones and Harry, to my surprise, is looking curiously at my sister.

I sigh softly, leaning my head on Harry’s shoulder. His arm wraps around my shoulder in a loving manner before he gives me a slight squeeze.

“Is something wrong?” he enquires quietly. My eyes meet his soft ones full of concern.

“I’m fine,” I nod.

“Is the flight stressing you?” he enquires, rubbing my arm in slow circles with his fingers. I frown.

“Well now that I think of it, my cat and Padgett are in your bus. Are we―”

“The bus is going to join us in L.A,” Niall supplies, lifting his eyes from his phone briefly. “The only reason we’re flying there is because we have a concert tomorrow night and the ride would’ve been too long. You’ll see them again,” he ends before his gaze returns to his electronic device.

“Talking about Padgett,” Liam butts in. “Do you think Anne would like something like that?” He questions, his eyes still staring at the city outside. “I mean, maybe if she―”

“Liam I hate to burst your bubble, but A, Anne is not like that at all...” I pause, choosing my words. _Sure I love Padgett to bits, but one thing I noticed during the last month or so is that Anne doesn’t cling to things like I do. It wouldn’t have the same impact on her than it did on me._ “I think the orphanages ruined her childhood and a stuffed animal might disgust her and B, well I was sixteen when you gave it to me... It kinda just stayed because I was younger. You’d give me one today and I’d be looking at you weird,” I explain him with a grimace.

“I was just asking,” he huffs. “I just feel―”

“Guilt?” Zayn responds.

“Yeah whatever,” he retorts. “It’ll pass.”

Once we arrive at the airport, we’re lead to the security procedures in a secluded area of the airport to avoid the fans. Questions are asked by security agents when they see Anne.

“How old is she?”

“Eighteen,” Louis answers.

“Why is she sleeping?”

“She’s had a long day and she just dozed off in the car...”

“Is she under the influence of drugs?”

“No, of course not,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Does she know she’s about to go on a flight?”

“Yes, bloody hell,” the Doncaster boy huffs, losing his patience. “We didn’t force her to be here with us―”

“Well I’m sorry but this has happened a couple of times very recently,” the agent replies dryly. “We now have strict policies. You must wake her so I can question her myself and make sure she’s indeed embarking this flight with her consent.”

“Ma’am if you’d please―”

“Please wake her,” she demands, cutting off Zayn’s protests.

There’s a movement of unease between us, our eyes all saying the same thing to each other: this might be it. This might be the moment where it all comes crashing down.

Apprehensive, Louis places Anne so she’s sitting on a chair before he’s shaking her lightly.

“Hey Anne? Wake up love,” he speaks softly, squatting beside her.

My hands wrap nervously around Harry’s as she wakes up.

She blinks a few times, groaning as she looks around. Confusion rapidly fills her eyes.

“Where am I?” she croaks, her voice heavy with sleep. My grip tightens and everyone is holding their breath.

“Where do you think you are?” The security agent replies.  

She frowns, still looking around.

“At the airport? I don’t know I’m supposed to be taking a plane, I think,” she starts, unsure. She turns to face me and the rest of the band. “Weren’t we going to Los Angeles?” she continues, surprising all of us. “We had to get on a flight after tonight’s concert,” she continues before grimacing, “why’d you wake me?”

“I asked them to. I had to make sure you knew you we’re embarking on this flight with your complete permission,” the agent smiles. “See there was a call this morning about a passenger on one of today’s flights that might not be here willingly. We were asked to check for anything out of the ordinary and passengers who we’re carried on board asleep or looking sick.”

_A call? Who’d cal about a passenger―Shit. Dad. He must’ve been following the boys’ tracks._

Clearly Anne has made the same connection as me, both our faces mirroring our shocked thoughts.

The security agent turns to us. “I’m sorry again if this process has bothered you, I’m just respecting the procedures here. You can all head towards your plane. Have a safe flight,” she ends, motioning us out of the room.

Not a single word is pronounced until we’re in the small private jet.

“What was that?!” I ask my twin.

“You should thank me. All of you,” she retorts, taking a seat aboard the plane. “I fucking saved your arses.”

“Anne―”

“Did you hear me?! I saved your ass. You don’t get to punish me for swearing right now,” she snaps at Zayn, crossing her arms. Zayn rolls his eyes but doesn’t add anything grumbling as he also takes a seat.

“Thank you,” Niall says, passing his hand through his blonde strands. “We certainly didn’t deserve what you just did.”

“You bet you didn’t,” Anne states.

I watch in awe as Liam sits down beside her and hugs her. Actually hugs her.

“Thank you,” he tells her. She’s as astounded as everyone else, awkwardly returning the hug whilst looking at me in confusion. I shrug my shoulders.

 _Guilt,_ I mouth.

 _Oh,_ she mouthes back.

“Why?” Louis enquires, frowning. “Why save us? They would’ve believed you if you’d told them what we were doing to you.”

My sister opens her mouth, but shuts it almost immediately. She shrugs her shoulders, getting Liam off her at the same time.

“Hey Soph do you think there’s any ice here? I think I stepped on my leg a tad too long: my knee is killing me,” she says, ignoring Louis’s comment as she rubs her sore knee.

“I’ll go get some,” the British boy sighs, heading at the far end of the plane. There’s a short moment of silence.

“Louis asked you a question, aren’t you going to answer it?” Harry scoffs, breaking the silence.

“Nope. I’m not talking to him.”

“That lacks a little respect don’t you think―”

“Harry―”

“I think what lacks a little respect is how you treat Sophie,” she comments cutting me off.

Harry stiffens beside me. I keep my hand clasped with his, trying to cool him down a little.

“Come on―”

“I treat her very respectfully thank you very much,” he snarls.

“Then clearly you and I don’t have the same definition of the word ‘respect’,” my twin responds simply.

Harry grits his teeth, his fingers tightening around mine.

Louis gives her a bag of ice, before sitting across from her and beside Zayn. We all watch the scene in complete quiet, the tension in the air thick. I shift my weight from one foot to the other as I watch her place the makeshift icepack on her knee, the sound of moving ice too loud for my taste.

“I’m only tolerating this,” Harry gets out finally, “because you ‘saved our fucking arses’ as you so nicely put it.”

There’s a short beeping sound in the cabin.

“Please buckle up and take your seats, we’re clear for takeoff,” a man’s voice declares on the speakerphone. Sighing, I move and take a seat, imitated by Harry, before the other five also buckle up in their own seats.

I glance up at Harry. His face is blank, his lips pulled into a tight line as his eyes gaze directly in front of him.

“Harry,” I mumble, tugging on his arm a little.

His eyes drop to meet mine.

“Hmm?”

“I love you, you know that right?”

He nods, but doesn’t add anything.

Once we can stand up from our seats, I walk over to my sister and plop down beside her.

“Hey,” I sigh.

“Hey.”

“So why’d you do it?” I enquire silently. She looks around. The boys are either looking through the window or playing on their phones. Except Louis. Louis’s staring right at us.

“Maybe prison’s not what they deserve,” she responds quietly, so only I can hear. “Maybe they deserve much worse.”

 

(Their private plane:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! So i know nobody actually reads these anymore because, hey, I'm boring when I ramble, but yeah i wanted to apologize, again, for the late update. But in my defense, i did update three chapters last time so... :)
> 
> Okay so now i'm ready to take in some blows....
> 
> 1\. What do you hate about this fic(if you do hate anything...)
> 
> 2\. Which part of the SMSS series do you like most and why?
> 
> 3.Was adding Anne a good idea? I feel as if everybody hates her...
> 
> Anyways i love you guys, and you're probably just waiting for this fanfic to end so your mind can finally rest in peace and you can finally stop waiting for long updates...but hang in there.
> 
> Please leave me a review? Like SmilinForYa said in her new fic, reviews are like cookies for authors... And i LOVE cookies. They make me happy.
> 
> enough rambling,
> 
> xxxx
> 
> @sosodesj


	26. Strong

**Anne’s POV**

When we finally arrive in L.A, we’re escorted to a hotel and then given a suite. With only three double beds.

“I’ll take the couch,” I grumble, crashing on it before placing the ice pack back on my leg.

“Don’t be daft, I’ll take it,” Liam intervenes. “You’re wounded.”

“You’re a celebrity. You need your beauty rest,” I mock.

“Anne I insist.”

I gaze at him, perplexed. _What is up with him?_

“But I want to sleep on the couch. It’s the only place where I know I’ll be alone,” I reason.

“Well I’m bloody tired, I’m not going to argue with you two,” Zayn declares, yawning. “Wanna bunk with me Nialler?”

“Sure, wait a sec,” the blonde nods, looking at his phone. “And bam. Midnight,” he declares. “Sophie and I won the bet Harold, so the girls can come to a concert.”

“Yes!” my twin cheers, clapping before high-fiving the Irish boy.

“Fucking great,” Harry grunts sarcastically.

“Well if it can lessen the impact of your loss, why not think of it as a birthday gift?” I propose. “After all, it is in a week so it gives you the time to plan your security system,” I trail on sarcastically.

“I swear to God Anne, you’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to us,” Harry scowls.

“You have no idea―”

“Enough. Let’s all go to bed alright?” Louis cuts me off. “We’ll sort all of this out tomorrow when we’re rested and thinking clearly. Anne you’re sleeping with me, end of the discussion.”

“I don’t want to sleep with you: I’m sleeping alone on the couch,” I deny.

“Sorry Anne, but I’m taking the couch,” Liam contradicts, throwing his bags on it.

I groan, rubbing my temples. _I don’t want to do this right now._ But before I can argue some more, Louis sweeps me off my feet.

“Louis put me down!” I grumble, pushing weakly against his chest.

“I’m not taking no for an answer love,” he sighs, carrying me over into one of the rooms. I exhale loudly as he places me on the side of the bed and I cross my arms over my chest as he moves to shut the door.

“Of course my opinion doesn’t matter, hmm?” I glower. “Nobody cares what Anne thinks or wants because she’s Sophie’s sister who’s a major pain in the ass―”

“Are you quite done?” Louis cuts me off, his voice barely above a whisper. “We have more pressing matters to talk about.”

“Oh really? Are you going to shove your dick in my mouth again to shut me up while you speak?” I mock angrily.

“I’m sorry Anne okay?! I didn’t know what to do or how to react and the boys we’re going to do worse anyways so I just zoned out and did what had to be done,” he whisper-shouts urgently.

“That’s a lousy excuse.”

“I know but I don’t know what to say or do anymore alright?” he sighs, placing his head in his hands as he sits beside me on the bed. “I’m just so lost since you arrived into my life Anne,” he continues, a hint of sadness present in his voice.

I frown, tilting my head sideways to look at him. I realise his eyes are watery, his breathing shaky and uneven.

“Louis―”

“I know all of this is terribly wrong Anne. I know it. And seeing you unhappy just pains me more and more as the time passes,” he admits, still talking softly.

I play with my fingers, breathing softly.

“I’m not unhappy, I’m revolted Louis,” I declare. “This whole thing going on with my sister is sickening. Do you even realise how deep she’s in? She thinks Harry is doing all the right things for her, while he clearly isn’t.”

“Harry only wants her safety―”

“I know that, it’s very obvious he’s fallen for her just like she’s fallen for him, but she’s a human being and she has the right to express her thoughts and do what she wants to do. She can’t even think for herself Lou,” I elaborate.

“I know... But see Harry needs her like he needs air. He was so destroyed when you and your father took her away a month ago. He was a wreck. I don’t want to see him like that ever again Anne,” he shivers, shaking his head. “It’s terrifying. But you’re absolutely right, this way of life isn’t healthy,” he shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. There’s a pregnant pause before Louis starts talking again. “I thought about what you said earlier this morning. All day. About reporting us to the authorities. I was angry and hurt this morning, but more I thought about it, more I realised how right you were. So earlier at the airport, when I woke you up, I was actually readying myself for handcuffs and possibly prison. And then you surprised me when you played along. So this fear started bubbling restlessly inside me: we’re you becoming like Sophie? Did we break you like we broke Sophie?” He inhales, his control shattering. “Anne, I couldn’t bear the thought of breaking your vibrant spirit,” he says, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as his gaze pierces mine. “Because you make me strong. You’re so real and fierce and you don’t let anybody step on you without a fight and I admire you for that because I’m unable to do the same. I let myself get pushed around by the other boys, let their opinions overrule mine because I’m so afraid Anne. So terribly afraid,” he cries quietly, his eyes a teary blue. “But my fear isn’t worth your sadness,” he states. “So I decided while we were on the plane, looking at you and your sister, that I wouldn’t be selfish. That I needed to help you escape more than I needed you to be with me.”

I blink.

“Are you saying that you’re going to help me get away? Really?” I whisper, emotion filling my voice. “Louis...” I’m at loss for words. _He’d help me. I’d have an actual chance to make it out._

“Really,” he nods. “Because I don’t think I could stand messing your mind much more. And seeing you sleep with Zayn,” he adds, frowning. “That quickie in the bus this afternoon was unexpected.”

“Zayn was a onetime thing. It’ll never happen again, I promise,” I tell him. “It was a mistake for both of us.”

“Hmm,” he agrees, not really convinced. “Anyways, I’ll sleep on the floor if you really want to sleep alone,” he exhales, wiping his eyes before standing up and passing his hand through his hair tiredly.

I look at him longly.

“I think you’d be more comfortable on the bed,” I mumble, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He nods.

“That I would.”

“Then sleep on the bed with me,” I propose.

“Are you sure?”

“Louis Tomlinson, I almost always speak my mind,” I say, a small smile forming on my lips. “And this time is one of those times where I am.”

He nods, also smiling faintly.

Seconds after, both of us proceed to change into more comfortable clothes for the night. I slip under the sheets with a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt as he shuts the light. My fingers clench around the sheets as the weight on the bed shifts, Louis sliding in beside me in a pair of track pants. I bite my lip, hearing him breathe shallowly.

“You should talk to Sophie you know,” I speak softly, turning around to face him. “She’s not broken beyond repair...Speak to her about something else then ridiculous bets or what’s going on here. Deep down, she’s still herself,” I explain. “You were her best friend Lou.”

“How would you know that?” he murmurs, also turning to face me. His shape is unclear in the darkness.

“She talked about you when my father and I took her. When she would feel down, she’d mumble about your weird jokes and lively personality all the time, longing for your company to cheer her up,” my eyes pour into his as his figure starts to appear more clearly in front of me. “In fact, she talked about each and every one of you at least once, depending on her mood. She cried over Niall and Harry numerous times, more than I can count actually,” I recall. “And then she’d ask for Zayn when she was feeling particularly destructive, muttering about how she wasn’t good enough for nobody. And then there was that goddamn plush turtle she couldn’t shut up about, wishing Liam could just come and give it to her all over again,” I sigh. “You guys are the worst and best thing that’s happened to her,” I mutter. “I mean, apart from you guys, nobody really treated her like she somewhat mattered.”

“What about you?” he questions, propping himself on his elbows.

“What about me?”

“Were you treated like you mattered?”

“With my father, yeah,” I nod, speaking carefully.

“How is your relationship with your father? How did it come to be?”

I shift, uneasy.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” the blue-eyed boy states rapidly.

“No I don’t mind... I’ve just never talked about it to anyone since he’s the only one with whom I talked about my feelings...” I exhale softly. “Not long after I was born, I’d been adopted, but then the couple died unexpectedly about two years later, leaving me orphaned,” I begin. “So I was sent from one orphanage to the other for all my childhood years. That’s where I learned that the world was a brutal place, where everybody needs to think for themselves if they want to survive. Where I developed my distaste for nakedness and exposure,” I continue. “I fought my way through life, trying to make someone out of myself while at the orphanages in order to get adopted. At one point, I was so tired of the bad living conditions; I was ready to do anything to get out.”

“You set fire to an orphanage, right?”

“Yeah. I think I was about nine or ten when that happened. But after that incident, no one wanted to adopt a little girl like me. I was about twelve when my father came looking for me. I was so relieved to have somebody to finally help me. Somebody to simply care for me. It wasn’t hard to connect to my father because I had nobody else. Love and care was so foreign that I welcomed it with open arms.” I take a deep breath. “Somehow I think that’s why I understand Sophie. Why I don’t give up on her. Because I know exactly how she feels and I did the same thing when my father came into my life. He’s done some wrong things, Lou. Some dreadfully wrong things, yet I stayed next to him because I had nowhere else to go. I had nothing else to do but support him,” I end. “Even when he tortured my sister repeatedly trying to prove his point,” I add quietly. 

He nods. There’s a brief moment of silence.

“Life’s fucked up isn’t it?” he whispers. “It tugs you in so many different directions. No wonder some people end up losing their minds,” he sighs. “Not that this can excuse one’s actions, because I believe we’re all responsible for our actions, but some have it much harder than others.”

“Yeah,” I mumble.

A cold breeze crosses the room and I pull the sheets tighter around my body.

“Anne?” Louis asks after a pregnant pause.

“Hmm?”

“If we would’ve met in different circumstances, do you think we could’ve... I don’t know... be friends... or maybe, just maybe something more?” he says, stumbling over his words. “Because obviously it’ll never happen because when I do get you out, you’ll do the right thing and report us, but if we had met in a café per se, or at the park?”

I think about his question longly before answering.

“Well that would certainly depend on if you’d be trying to get in my pants or simply trying get to know me like you’re doing right now,” I respond, smiling. “And probably after one or two dates, maybe three or four even, I’d let you get in my pants. Because honestly, I’m not saying this to boost your ego or anything, but sex with you is refreshingly destabilizing,” I admit half-heartedly.

“It is, isn’t it?” he smirks.

“Don’t get full of yourself Tomlinson,” I roll my eyes. “I only have your band mates to compare you with and Niall and Liam we’re far from being pleasant.”

“What about Zayn?”

“It was wet. Too wet. And it was very cold,” I say, shaking my head. “But that’s enough talking for the night alright? I’m so tired,” I yawn.

Louis chuckles. “I’m tired too. So good night Anne. Sweet dreams.”

“Night Lou.”

_○♥○_

 

I wake at the break of dawn. I stay laid on the bed as light slowly fills the room, thinking about what Louis told me yesterday. I gaze at his sleeping form. _Why does he want to help me if he’s so afraid to go to prison? Why sacrifice so much, for me? I never did anything but make his life harder..._

I cock my head sideways, confused. “You're a complicated one Louis,” I mumble to myself, shaking my head.

“You're not easy to understand either,” he mutters, smiling faintly with his eyes shut. “Good morning,” he chuckles, still keeping his eyes shut.

“About my escape-”

“Lemme take care of that alright? I'll have it planned and ready to be executed on the night of your birthday,” he sighs, finally opening his eyes. “As long as you trust me, everything should turn out fine.”

“I trust you,” I nod. “Thank you so much,” I add.

“It's the least I can do.”

“But you're jeopardizing everything. From your career to that bond you have within the band. It really means a lot to me,” I persist.

“Anne it's no big deal-”

“Louis,” I silence him, placing a finger on his lips. “It is a big deal,” I whisper, my gaze dropping to his lips for mere seconds. His eyes meet mine and he nods.

“Let's stop talking about it alright?” he declares, sitting up and standing. “Let's order some breakfast before the rest of the lads wake up,” he continues, slipping a shirt on. “Maybe we can get something special for Zayn's birthday,” he adds before walking out the room. _Right. Zayn's birthday. We're going to a club tonight._


	27. Hot and Cold

**Sophie’s POV**

“Good morning sunshine,” Harry whispers behind me, wrapping his arm over me whilst approaching our bodies.

“Hmm hi,” I respond, sleepy.

He starts pressing kisses in my neck.

“I love you Sophie,” he mumbles between gentle kisses.

“I love you too Harry,” I reply, smiling. I turn around to face him, splaying my fingers on his chest before joining our lips. His lips are soft against mine, his hand cupping the back of my neck. He rolls on his back, pulling me over him. My hair falls in messy waves around my shoulders, his hands sliding down my back lazily.

“What are we doing today?” I enquire, my fingers tracing his tattoos.

“The only thing I know for sure is the show we have tonight,” he replies, voice still husky from sleep. “And Zayn’s birthday party at a club. But we have another show here tomorrow, before we leave for Arizona and jump on another plane for Philadelphia afterwards,” he explains, moving a strand of my hair out of my face. “Then we have a small break.”

“And what about immediate activities?” I whisper.

“I was thinking about something along those lines,” he begins, pulling me down for a sweet kiss. His hands cup my face before he’s rolling us over to end up on top. “And a little bit of this too,” he trails on, his mouth pressing soft kisses in the hollow of my neck, descending slowly to the valley of my breasts. “And some of that,” he continues, his hand sliding to caress the inside of my thigh.

“Hmm I like your idea,” I smile, pulling him in for another kiss. He smiles on my lips.

“So... Soft or rough?” he questions, his hands still caressing my thighs.

“Make love to me,” I mumble, gazing into his endless green eyes.

“Your wish is my command miss Miller,” he replies softly, kissing me tenderly once more. I melt under his touch as his fingers skim the rest of my body slowly, before pulling the hem of my shirt and lifting it over my head.

“Knock knock!” Louis barges in, surprising the both of us. I rapidly hide under the sheets. “It’s not like I haven’t seen either of you naked before,” he points out.

“Doesn’t mean you get to see it again,” I reply.

“What do you want Lou?” Harry huffs, his body shielding mine of Louis’ eyes.

“We have an interview today with Ellen DeGeneres, lover boy. So you don’t have time for this,” he motions us, “if you want to take a shower. Anyways, breakfast will up soon and then we’re taking a van to Burbank to head to Ellen’s studio,” he trails on, shooting us one last glance before leaving.

“He’s such a cock block,” Harry mutters once he’s gone, shifting on the mattress.

“You know, we could do some water saving...” I propose innocently, fingers walking on his chest.

“I like the way you think Soph,” he smirks, pressing another kiss to my lips before we stand up and head to the bathroom. We’re quick to remove the remaining clothes off our bodies, stepping inside the shower. Harry turns the tap and lets the water flow, holding his hand out to gauge the temperature.

“Is that warm enough?” he enquires, his wet hand caressing my shoulder. I nod and move under the stream. My eyes shut as water cascades through my hair and down my body, relishing the calm and soothing sensation it left in its path.

“So, do we pick up where we left off?” Harry mumbles in my neck, pressing his warm, wet body flush against mine. His wet hands slide effortlessly along the side of my body, catching several droplets of water as they glide over my skin.

“Please,” I whisper as I turn around to face him. I smile, wrapping my hands around his neck before bringing him down for a deep kiss. My fingers tangle into his wet locks as he hoists me up in his arms, pushing my back into the wall to keep me up. I whimper as his mouth presses urgent kisses from my mouth to the inside of my neck. My left hand descends from his hair to his back and I dig my nails into his skin. He grunts, wrapping one of my legs around his hip.

“I thought you wanted it soft,” he murmurs between open mouthed kisses.

“A bit of both would be nice,” I respond breathlessly, water dripping in my face.

“With pleasure,” he mumbles, his right hand gripping the back of my neck tightly to hold me in place as his lips press open mouthed kisses in the hollow of my neck before heading upwards.

My eyes shut. I whimper as he nibbles on my skin lightly, tilting my head backwards so it rested against the marble shower wall. Harry’s free hand cups my butt, his thumb and forefinger massaging the skin slowly. I grab his head once more and pull him in for another kiss.

“I love you,” I say softly, pressing our foreheads together.

“I love you too,” he responds just as quiet, moving his right hand down my body before bringing it back up to caress my breast. His touch leaves a trail of fire, igniting my body pleasantly.

“Harry,” I whimper. My breath hitches as his hardening member slides shallowly between my thighs, teasing me.

“Fuck Soph,” he grunts, pulling me in for another kiss. His fingers trail down my chest and slide down below my navel. His green eyes meet mine as they inch lower. I shiver as his digits finally touch me where I need him the most.

I moan lowly, clutching his neck before pressing my lips to his. His fingers cup my sex before slipping between my folds, one of them entering me swiftly. Another one follows almost immediately, water making everything slicker. He digs his face into my neck once more, kissing the skin.

“Harry,” I beg, grabbing his shoulders tightly.

“I’ve got you love,” he murmurs, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of me whilst rubbing my clit with his thumb. A third digit penetrates me. The curly-haired boy caresses the inside of my walls softly with his fingers before he curls them, making my breath hitch.

“Harry please,” I repeat, holding on to him for dear life as a fourth finger slips inside. My head rolls backwards as he circles my clit with his thumb. My toes curl as the need to be with him grows.

“You’re ready for me?” he enquires.

I nod eagerly, panting softly. He pulls me in for another heated kiss, removing his fingers only to have them stroke the side of my body in a slow, arousing gesture.

Harry shifts our positions a little, taking his member in his hand before pressing himself into me deliciously slowly. I forget to breathe momentarily as he pushes himself to the hilt. His eyes are locked on mine as our chests touch and water cascades down on our joined bodies.

Both his hands reach to cup my behind as I grab his face and kiss him enthusiastically. He holds me up against the wall, pulling out before pushing back inside my clenching walls. He grunts, shutting his eyes. I find myself doing the same as his mouth travels from my mouth to the side of my lips, descending leisurely to my chin then latching on the underside of my neck.

“I want to try something,” he says between kisses, briefly looking up at the shower head. His hips pull away from mine and shove themselves back again. “Will you let me try something?” he continues, his emerald eyes meeting mine, thrusting in and out once more. His hand moves a wet strand of hair from my face. I nod, unable to form a proper sentence. He smiles and reaches up to the shower head, removing it from its support.

“Wha―”

“Shhh you’ll love this,” he responds, pecking my lips. I’m still confused as he plays with the shower head, changing its settings from the traditional numerous streams to a weak, lone one.

“Harry?” I question. He gives me a sneaky smile, placing the shower head between our bodies, right above the area where we’re connected.

“Ready?”

“For wh―” I can’t even finish my sentence that he’s moving the shower head directly over my clit, changing the setting to the stream is at high pressure. “Oh my God Harry!” I squeal, pleasure eating away hungrily at my body as the jet of water hits the sensitive nub. My hands wrap tightly around his neck as my toes curl. “Harry,” I whine.

“That’s it love,” he groans, now thrusting in and out of me at a constant pace whilst keeping the shower head pushed against my clit. It’s so pleasurable it’s nearly painful.

“Oh God Harry,” I moan loudly, digging my face into his neck as he keeps pounding. My whole body is tingling, nearing climax at a rapid rate. My breathing accelerates, and so does his. “Harry,” I whimper, the feeling building. My breathing becomes ragged.

“Let go love. Come on,” he ushers.

And I do. Suddenly, I’m not being held down by gravity. Everything explodes inside of me. My eyes shut, my head rolls backwards and my mouth opens into a silent scream. My hands clench into fists, the pleasure overwhelming my every sense. “Harry,” I moan loudly. All too soon, I’m out of breath. And I’m too sensitive. “Too much,” I mumble, pushing the shower head away from between us.

Harry places it back in its place with the regular settings, still holding me tightly in his arms. 

“You? You didn’t―”

“I came too Soph, only you were too caught up in the pleasure to notice,” he chuckles, stroking my back softly. “How was it?” he enquires, pulling away slightly to look at me properly.

“Mind-blowing,” I say, still catching my breath. Water drips from his hair to his face, gliding down the length of his jaw. He’s absolutely breathtaking like this. My eyes drop down to my own form momentarily and my shoulders sag.

“Hey,” he murmurs, lifting my chin up. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Question yourself about your own body.”

“I―”

“I saw you love,” he breathes, pressing our foreheads together, “and I don’t want you to feel self-conscious about yourself alright? You’re imperfectly perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” he continues, looking at me in wonder. The sound of water hitting the tiled floor echoes loudly throughout the bathroom as both of us remain silent. “I love you,” he says again, cupping my face into his hands.

I smile and join our lips once more.

“I could get used to this,” he murmurs, his body still pressed against mine. “Showering with you every single morning for the rest of our lives―”

There’s a loud knock at the door.

“You two almost done?! Birthday boy wants to shower too!” Zayn shouts from the other side of the door.

“Give us five minutes!” Harry shouts back to be heard over the running water.

“Two! You should’ve focused on washing,” he responds.

Harry chuckles and shakes his head.

“I guess fun time’s over,” he shrugs, grabbing the body wash gel provided by the hotel. He squirts a generous amount on his hands, before rubbing them on me.

 

_○♥○_

“What do we do with the girls while at Ellen’s?” Liam questions once we’re all seated around a very generous breakfast. “I mean, we can’t leave them alone here, or let them overheat in the van either,” he points out, grabbing a piece of bacon.

“And taking them in the studio would also cause problems,” Zayn remarks.

“How about letting us roam freely in L.A? That’d be nice too,” my twin says innocently, playing with the eggs in her plate. The boys pay no attention to her comment.

“What if we go to Burbank with the tour bus instead? It’s less likely they’ll overheat in there,” Niall proposes.

“And how would you explain that to Paul? How are you going to explain to him why we’d prefer going with the bus than the van?” Harry denies.

“We could say Zayn wanted to catch a few Z’s? I mean, there is a bed in there and it could work,” Louis states. “We tell him Zayn didn’t get enough sleep last night. Simple as that.”

“The bus can’t possibly be here,” Zayn shakes his head. “It’s at least a 30 hour drive from Atlanta to L.A. It’s still on the road.”

“So what do we do?” Harry huffs. “Call Ellen and cancel?”

“Paul won’t let us do that,” Liam shakes his head.

“Her show isn’t live, right?” Niall begins. “What if we go there with the girls, and if something happens we just... Make something up and restart the interview?” Niall suggests, biting his toast.

“And the audience hmm? What will they think?” Harry counters.

“Anne and I can stay backstage―”

“So Anne can open her mouth about everything? I don’t think so,” Harry cuts me off.

“I won’t say a thing,” my sister shakes her head.

“Like we’re going to believe you.”

“If I really wanted to rat you out, I would’ve done it in the plane,” she states.

“Are you saying―?”

“I’m saying you can trust me not to say a thing okay? I wanna go to Ellen.”

“No. We’re not letting you go to Ellen,” Liam persists.

“Why can’t we stay in the hotel?” I ask.

“Last time we let you two alone in a room, Anne had a little slip up and nearly broke her leg,” Niall reminds, glancing at my twin.

“But this time, the only windows we have lead outside!” I continue.

“And I’m not really physically capable of jumping down balconies,” Anne mumbles. “I’m still sore.”

“Lads we don’t have much of a choice here,” Louis sighs, finishing up the contents of his plate. “They kinda have to stay, or they’re coming with us to Ellen’s.”

“There’s no way we’re leaving them here,” Harry declares.

“So we bring them to Ellen’s.”

“Can we be part of the audience?” my blonde twin enquires. “I mean, that way, we’d be there and you five would actually be able to look at us constantly and whatnot.”

“That, Anne, is the best idea you’ve had so far,” Harry nods eagerly, pointing her. “We need to call Ellen and ask if she has two spare seats.”

“I’ll do it,” Liam huffs, standing up from the table and pulling out his phone.

“What if she doesn’t have spare seats?” Zayn frowns. “What do we do then?”

“Let’s just cross our fingers alright?” the curly-haired boy responds, finishing up the last of his French toast.


	28. Bright Lights

Numerous voices fill my ears as I sit nervously in Ellen DeGeneres’s studio, beside my twin. Luckily for the boys, Ellen had two spare seats. Unluckily for them, they were in the back, making an escape much more possible because we’re barely visible due to the poor lighting. I have a bad feeling about this.

I glance at my sister. She’s looking around us, almost anxiously.

“Anne?” I murmur. Her eyes meet mine. “You’re not going to try and run right?” I question. “They’ll think it’s my fault.”

“No I’m just looking around,” she supplies. “I’ve always wanted to come to one of Ellen’s shows and it’s strange to finally be here.”

“Really?” I frown.

She nods.

“She’s hilarious.”

Her declaration calms me down slightly _. If she’s not going to run away, then I shouldn’t have any problems and Harry won’t be mad._ Yet the nagging feeling doesn’t leave me alone.

The show finally starts and the boys take a seat on the couch beside Ellen. Harry’s gaze meets mine briefly. And so does Niall’s, Zayn’s Liam’s and Louis’s. But then their heads turn towards Ellen as she starts asking them about their tour, about their families and about how their life is going.

I lose track of what she says when the man beside me grabs my leg. His hands immediately clamps over my mouth as I open my mouth to shout.

“Don’t scream,” he spews angrily under his breath. The voice... I’ve heard it before. My head flips around to see the dark-dressed figure. He has a cap and sunglasses.  It’s my father. My eyes grow big.

“Don’t think about doing anything too rash alright?” He whispers harshly. “I’m only here to talk.”

I turn to my sister but his hand latches on my arm, stopping me.

“Only to you.”

I look at my twin once more. She’s too engrossed on what’s going on the stage to even notice I’m talking with our father.

“You’re fucking crazy,” I declare, also whispering.

He rolls his eyes.

“I’m not the crazy one. Now stop looking at me, your boys are going to start suspecting something is off if you keep staring at me,” he warns lowly, facing forwards.

Every single cell of my body is begging me to yell, to tell Anne, to let the boys know, but I end up looking at him expectantly, then back at the show, ignoring the warning lights in my head.

“What do you want?” I seethe, crossing my arms over my chest. “Because if you’re here to take me away, I swear I’m making a scene,” I warn, looking at Harry. Mentally, I beg him to look over at me but he’s listening intently to what Ellen has to say.

“I’m here to strike a deal with you,” my father continues, still speaking quietly.

“Not interested.”

“I don’t trust you. You fucking drugged me and almost killed me,” I snarl as the studio laughs at Ellen’s sayings, including my sister.

“See those are good reasons for mistrust,” he acknowledges, looking at me briefly. “Why doesn’t Harry trust you?”

My heart clenches.

“I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” he nods, the shadow of a smile on his lips. My fists clench.

“Fuck you. I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work. You won’t manage to lure me away from them,” I state firmly. “They love me. Harry loves me.”

“I’ll prove you they don’t really love you,” he counters.

Harry’s eyes meet mine briefly and he shoots me a smile, which I return. The lighting isn’t great so I doubt he sees it. He probably only knows I’m there.

“You don’t know a single thing about love, nor do you know a thing about how I’m treated,” I reply under my breath.

“I do know you were tied up backstage several times. You were also locked in their bus and in their hotel room. Tell me Soph, do you like the way you’re treated?”

“It’s all because of Anne,” I retort, feeling frustration build. “She can’t help giving them reasons not to trust us. It’s her fault,” I mumble, looking briefly at my sister to make sure she didn’t hear me. Her eyes are still glued to what’s happening in front of us.

“Is it really? Or is it because Harry is afraid to lose you? Afraid you’ll finally wake up and realize everything is terribly wrong?”

“He’s scared to lose me to somebody like you!” I shout. The studio roars in applause simultaneously, silencing my scream. Anne though, turns to look at me.

“Did you say something?” She questions, her brow furrowing in worry.

I shake my head, hiding our father with my body. “I was simply talking to myself,” I chuckle, turning my gaze back on the five boys. I feel her gaze on me for a few other seconds before her eyes also drift.

“I want you to try something tonight Sophie,” he says quietly. “From what I’ve heard, you’re all going to be going to a club for Zayn’s birthday, am I right?”

I don’t answer: I simply nod.

“Get Harry to drink tonight. Enough to be buzzed. Then, when you two go back to the hotel room, put some revealing sleepwear, but don’t let him touch you―”

“No,” I shake my head. “I’m not doing that. Mind your own fucking business.”

“Just test him,” he continues. “If he really does care for you like he says he does, he won’t go against what you want.”

“It won’t be fair. He’ll be drunk!” I seethe a little too loudly.

“Exactly. Drunken words speak sober thoughts dear,” he concludes, standing up. “I’ll be waiting for you and your sister when you’re finally thinking sanely,” he ends, leaving without another word. I watch him leave and scoff, looking back down at the boys in irritation.

“Sophie are you okay?” Anne enquires beside me, looking around us worriedly. “Is something wrong? You seem mad.”

“I’m great,” I huff, trying to calm myself a little. My father’s proposition seems to be engraved in my mind. “I just really need to go to the bathroom,” I lie.

“Then go? No one’s stopping you,” she remarks.

“The boys. I can’t go: they’ll panic if they notice I’m gone,” I grimace, the word ‘mistrust’ blinking in flashing red lights in my brain.

“Can you hold it for two minutes? It’s almost over,” she suggests.

I nod. It’s not like I truly wanted to go to the bathroom anyways. I just need to vent out my frustration because the whole situation is getting under my skin.

After the whole studio sang a happy birthday to Zayn, Ellen finally wraps it all up, thanking them for their visit and wishing them luck on their tour. Liam comes and fetches us from the back seats, taking us backstage where the other four boys currently waited.

“So? Did you like it?” he enquires as we walk.

“It was nice to finally be somewhat free,” my twin agrees. “Now Sophie here needs to go to the bathroom.”

“No I’m good―”

“Nonsense. We have a long road until the hotel. You need to go now,” Anne denies.

“I’ll take you,” the brunette proposes.

“I’m going too. Therefore, there’s no need for your gentlemanly accompaniment.”

“Anne, this isn’t a suggestion. I’m going with you,” Liam ends dryly. “I’m giving you seven minutes tops. I’m waiting right here,” he says, as he leads us in front of the women’s bathroom. Anne smiles sarcastically before she urges me inside.

“Anne―”

“Wait,” she says, walking to the sink and opening the tap to let water run, dimming the sound of our talking.

“Anne I don’t have to go―”

“I bloody know that,” she responds, placing her hands on her hips. “But you’re not okay. I have no idea what went through your head during Ellen’s, but it didn’t seem too joyful.”

“I’m fine; I just let my mind drift.”

“You are not fine Soph,” she shakes her head. I stare at her blankly, still not saying a thing. “But alright. If you don’t want to talk to me, no problem. Just know that I’m always here for you okay? We’re on the same side.”

I nod and she sighs, shutting off the sink.

“I need to go to the bathroom for real though,” she points out, locking herself in a stall. _Should I tell her about my discussion with Dad? No. She’ll say he’s right. But what if she’s really on my side..._

“Thank you,” I mumble once she’s done her business and washing her hands. “For noticing my distress.”

“It’s no big deal,” she responds, shutting the tap shut and drying her hands. “I’m going to keep fighting for _you_ Soph. I’m not giving up just yet.”

I smile and she smiles back.

“Come on. Liam will be waiting,” she finishes, squeezing my hand once before we both step out of the bathroom.  

“You two ready?” Liam asks, looking at us briefly before returning his gaze on his phone. “When we get back at the hotel, you’ll have about an hour before we’re leaving for the club,” he informs, pushing himself off the wall.

“Where are the other four bozos?” my blonde replica enquires.

“Already waiting for us in the bus.”

_○♥○_

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Anne enquires once we’re back at the hotel.

“The plan is to get drunk and have fun,” Zayn answers, dropping down on the couch.

“You do know Sophie and I aren’t legal in the States, right?” she frowns.

“It’s not the first time we’re going to buy our way through bouncers...” Liam trails on.

“And what about clothes? Are we going to wear your sweat pants and a t-shirt again?”

“I have some clothes for tonight,” Harry supplies. “Dresses. I brought two in my suitcase for this very occasion.”

“And Sophie and I went to buy some underwear in Atlanta,” Niall adds. “You should be okay.”

“Good. So hand them over: we’re going to get changed,” she decides, taking all of us by surprise. Something about her attitude seemed off. Harry’s next words seem to show he’s noticed it too.

“What’s got you so happy?” he frowns. “You do know one of us is going to be by your side at all times right? It’s not because you’ve proven yourself today at Ellen’s that we’ll loosen our surveillance.”

“I know that,” she spews, her joyful mood disappearing rapidly. “I’m just glad we’re going out. It’s been awhile since I went dancing,” she retorts. “Now, dresses,” she demands, holding her hands out.

The curly-haired boy huffs and heads into our room, returning with a bag seconds later. He hands it over to me.

“There. You should have all you need,” he says. “The bag from Atlanta is in there too.”

“Thank you,” I smile. As Harry bends down to kiss me, Anne intervenes.

“Chop chop Soph!” she states, “We don’t have the time for this right now,” she continues, grabbing the bag and dragging me into the bathroom. She locks the door. Almost immediately someone knocks.

“You’re unlocking this right away!” Harry demands.

“You won’t be coming in Styles!”

“Doesn’t matter! I don’t want any doors to be locked!”

Anne rolls her eyes and does as asked, sending him the middle finger behind the door. I chuckle.

“Thank you!” he replies.

“Fuck you,” she grumbles under her breath, before emptying the bags contents on the floor. “We even have shoes and jewelry? Shit,” she states, incredulous. “So, what do you want to wear?” she questions, holding out two dresses.

“Oh I don’t mind,” I begin.

“Just pick one Soph.”

“The dark one,” I say after a moment of thought. She nods and hands it to me. I look at it longly before speaking. “Did you find Harry awkward in the bus?” I ask her quietly, placing the dress in front of my body.

“Not more than usual. Why?” she questions.

“I don’t know...We we’re cuddling on the couch and it felt weird.”

“Well if you omit the fact that you’re cuddling with your kidnapper...I don’t think it was that weird. You’re the only one who seems off.” She pauses. “Now that I think about it, Niall seems off too. Did you notice how he was acting at Ellen’s?” she whispers, face etched with worry. “Clearly, he had something on his mind too.”

It’s my turn to frown.

“What?”

“Yeah. He had a blank face the whole time. Louis even had to shake him when it was his turn to answer because he wasn’t paying attention.”

“Talking about Louis, is there something going on between the two of you? Things seem tense since last night’s sleeping plans,” I counter, ill at ease with talking about Niall.

“There’s absolutely nothing going on between the two of us. He fucking shoved his dick into my mouth yesterday,” she grimaces. “And things aren’t tense. I just decided I would talk to him when it’s absolutely necessary,” she concludes, sliding into her cream dress. I blink as I take in her appearance. The cream dress fits her perfectly, the golden designs at the front of the dress gleaming. The dress is short, but not short enough to reveal her behind.

“How do I look?”

“Wow.”

“I bet you’d look wow too in that dress,” she points out, motioning the marine fabric I still held between my fingers. I smile faintly. “Come on. I’ll help you prepare.”

After a little more than half an hour, both of us are ready, hair done, heels on and jackets in our hands because the weather is a little chilly. Harry wolf whistles once we step out. The boys are also changed into clothing that’s a little more formal, yet still appropriate to go clubbing.

“Love you’re breathtaking,” Harry says, walking over to me. “You’re perfect,” he mumbles. My eyes drift momentarily to Niall who’s sitting on the couch, tapping on his phone next to Zayn.

“Very nice indeed,” the darker boy approves. “Does the birthday boy get a special gift?” he continues, approaching my sister.

“In your dreams,” Anne scoffs, placing one hand on her hip.

Harry’s hand clasps mine.

“I love you,” he whispers in my ear. It’s then I decide to stop doubting him. My father is wrong about Harry. He’ll respect me no matter what state he’s in.

Our eyes meet.

“I love you too,” I reply, before be bends down to join our lips for a kiss.

Louis clears his throat and we pull away.

“Shall we go?”

“We shall.”

“Great because this lovey dovey shit is boring,” Zayn scoffs, standing up. “It’s time to party. Hard.” That statement alone sends a warning to my brain, but I decide to ignore it.

Bright lights and loud music greet us once we arrive at the club. Just like Liam had predicted, Anne and I easily bypass the bouncer.

“Let’s go dance!” Harry whispers in my ear, hand gripping mine tightly. I follow him; fingers clenched between his like a life vest as I’m blinded by the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! It's been awhile huh? :$ I know it's annoying to wait this long for a new chapter. But i doubt it'll be this long again: i've decided to put my other stories on hiatus whilst i finish this one. :)
> 
> If you really want an explanation as to why i haven't been writing, well first off, i've been feeling a little down and depressed. I just didn't have any energy to put into this...Secondly, well i had a two week trip to China, as some of you must've read. And lastly, well my exams have been swallowing me whole and the whole Zayn quitting the band for this and that kinda kicked me in the gut...
> 
> Anyways, I've written a big part of the next chapter already, so it shouldn't be too long till its updated again (reviews aid...)


	29. Show Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long update! :)

**Anne’s POV**

The music is so loud I feel the bass pulsing through my veins. I'm scowling as I sit cross-armed in a VIP booth beside a nearly drunk Zayn.

“Love, what's the matter with you?' the dark boy enquires in my ear, playing with the beer in his glass.

“The music is too loud,” I reply loudly, keeping my eyes locked on Louis at the other side of the room. I finish the last of my cocktail before setting the glass down on the table in front of me.

“No that’s not it,” Zayn chuckles, taking a sip of his drink. “You're mad Louis didn't want to be the one to babysit you!” He states, also looking at the brunette. “Darling, don’t take it personally. Louis hasn’t had a good shag in a long time and you’d be a nuisance beside him,” he trails on, scooting closer to me.

I roll my eyes.

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Aren’t you going to find someone to shag tonight, birthday boy?” I practically sneer. His hand grabs my thigh.

“I think I already did,” he whispers sultrily in my ear.

I push his hand off me.

“No.”

He laughs, but it lacks humor.

“Love, I believe you need more alcohol in your system. You’re too tense,” he says, handing me his glass. Knowing where this whole thing was going, I look around in worry. My eyes land on Niall by the bar, chatting with some random people.

“I’m joining Niall,” I decide, standing up. His hand catches my wrist, stopping me. “I don’t like beer. I’m getting something else,” I explain before he can force me to stay.

He releases me.

“Fine. I’m keeping my eyes on you though. You better be back in five,” he warns. I nod and walk away, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear before fraying my way through the people to get to Niall. I exhale loudly when I finally manage to plop down on a bench beside him. The blonde frowns and stops his conversation as he turns to look at me.

“Wasn’t Zayn the one responsible for you?” he questions, before taking a big gulp of his bottle.

“I’m responsible for myself, thank you very much,” I huff. “But yeah he’s keeping an eye on me,” I continue, gazing at the dark boy behind me. His eyes meet mine. I turn back around, rolling my eyes. I find myself looking back at Niall, who was now staring enviously at Harry and Sophie dancing on the dance floor.

“I fucked up bad, didn’t I?” he murmurs sadly, eyes locked on the couple. It’s my turn to frown.

“With me you did. With her, not so much,” I remark, speaking loudly to be heard over the music. “You’ve always wanted nothing but the best for her right? I think that’s what counts the most,” I continue, before ordering a random cocktail from the barman. Once I receive my drink, I realize Niall is still fixing them. “You should go and dance too. Find Louis. Find another girl. Get your mind off things. It’s better than mopping by the bar,” I tell him, before giving him a pat on the back and heading back towards Zayn reluctantly. I take a seat beside him, shooting one last glance in Niall’s direction. I smile when I see him stand up and head into the crowd, only to scowl seconds later noticing Harry and Sophie taking a seat where he previously was.

“Drink up,” Zayn demands beside me, forcing me to tear my gaze away as his hand slides up my leg once more. I push him off and down my drink rapidly.

“Happy?” I retort.

“Elated.”

“I need some water,” I state. I start standing up but Zayn forces me back down.

“It can wait.”

“And so can your hormones,” I snap. “This sucks, I want to go dance!”

Zayn stares at me longly before replying. “Fine. You can go dance with Liam.” I shift to leave but he stops me once more. “But I want a lap dance first.”

“No fucking way. Fuck you,” I spew angrily.

His fingers grab my chin tightly, forcing me to look at him in the eyes. “It’s either the lap dance, or more drinking, darling,” he seethes between clenched teeth. I can smell the alcohol emanating from his breath due to his closeness. “Birthday boy wants a lap dance and a lap dance he’ll get,” he continues lowly.

“Get another girl,” I snap.

“Zayn!”

Louis’ shout makes us both turn. I see him approaching, with a pair of blonde bimbos locked in his embrace.

“Zayn! This is Tanya,” he slurs slightly, motioning the one on his left, “and this is...Sabrina! Yes Sabrina!” he says, motioning the other. He laughs and the two generously-chested blondes giggle. “Do you think you have the room for three more?” He questions, a drunken smirk plastered on his face. He doesn’t even wait for his answer, simply pushing one of the blondes in the booth before joining with the other.

I look at him, appalled as he French kisses’ Tanya. Sabrina is quick to latch her own bulbous lips to Zayn’s. The dark boy lets go of my leg, taking a fistful of her bleached hair instead.

 I roll my eyes and look away as the spit sharing continues.  I find myself staring at Sophie and Harry. My sister giggles as she hands a shot to the British boy. _What the hell is she doing?!_ Already visibly drunk, the curly-haired lad takes it with a giant grin and downs it before cheering in victory and kissing my twin intensely, wrapping his arms around her body in what seems like desperation. _What are they doing?! Paps could be anywhere! Harry knows he has to be cautious!_ My eyes zero on the several empty shots beside him, and then to the two beside Soph. _They’re not thinking at all._

I’m brought back to my current situation as Zayn moves Sabrina to his side and pulls me on him instead.

“Come on darlin’, I’m still waiting for that lap dance,” he mumbles in my ear. I squeal as his hands grab my ass harshly.

“Anne let’s go dance!” Louis claps, grabbing my hand just as it’s about to strike Zayn’s face. He easily pulls me off Zayn and out of the booth.

“But―” Louis cuts off Zayn’s protest.

“I’ll babysit her real good Zaynie. Take good care of Tanya and Sabrina for me alright?” he says, his own hand placing itself over my bum protectively. Zayn shakes his head and rolls his eyes, before chuckling and diverting his attention back on the two bimbos. I grimace as I see his hands grab their breasts with no restraint whatsoever.

Drunk Louis half-drags me to the dance floor, stopping in the middle of the sea of bodies. A remix of Show Me by Chris Brown starts playing.

 

Baby let me put your panties to the side (uh)   
Imma make you feel alright (right, right)  
'Cause Imma give you what you need, yeah  
Mami you remind me of something (uh)  


Louis pulls my body to his, sighing deeply. He presses my behind on his crotch.

“Louis what―”

“Just go with it alright?” the brunette responds in my ear. “It’ll get us at the hotel with less questions tomorrow morning.”

“What?!” I exclaim. _He doesn’t sound drunk at all._

“Pretend you’re drunk. Pretend you actually like what I’m doing to you. Zayn’s not convinced,” he instructs, rolling his hips slowly. “I can’t blow up my cover. If the boys start thinking I’m being nice...Our plan won’t work. That’s why I refused to be the one watching over you.”

His words muddle up in my head, yet they make sense. I nod, shooting a rapid glance in Zayn’s direction. Indeed, the dark boy isn’t impressed.

“How do you want me to pretend to be drunk? I’ve never been drunk!”

“Shhh!” Louis flips me around, his eyes gazing into mine. “Shhh,” he repeats, taking another deep breath. “I’ll help you okay? You’re not gonna like it though.”

“I don’t mind,” I shake my head. “As long as I’m away from Zayn.”

“Okay,” he exhales once more, before his hands latch on my hips. “I need you to loosen up alright?” he instructs in my ear. “Just let your body do the dancing.”

 

Oh baby show me, show me something  
Tomorrow I might be hungover, but that don't mean nothing  
You see all night long, I've been wrong  
Baby show me something  
She gon' let me do it

 

Slowly, my hips follow the movements imposed by his hands.

“Now wrap your arms around my neck,” he whispers.

I reach behind me and grab my wrists as my arms encircle his neck.

“Shut your eyes and let yourself go.”

Reluctantly, I shut my eyes and let the bass invade me. Louis makes our bodies move in sync, pressing his crotch to my behind way too often for my taste. But after another song, I find myself getting lifted by the music, twisting and turning my hips to the beat. All too soon, I feel the alcohol crawling into my veins, every single one of my movements leaving me slightly dizzy. I laugh as Louis twirls me once. His hands get back on my hips and I giggle as I nearly lose my balance. His worried eyes meet mine.

“Are you drunk for real?”

I shake my head no.

“How much did Zayn make you drink?”

I shrug.

“Niall!” Louis shouts over the music at his band mate only a few feet away from us. The Irish boy turns around.  “I’m heading to the hotel with Anne!” Lou continues, motioning me.  “Tell the others alright?!”

“Call a cab!”

“Of course!”

Louis’ hand slides into mine and he drags me out of the club.

 

_○♥○_

 

“Whoa there careful love,” Louis warns, chuckling as I trip into the hotel room. His arms hold me up and I giggle, using his firm shoulders to keep myself standing.

“Louisss,” I laugh, shaking my head. I try walking again but fail miserably.

“You need to sit,” he shakes his head, keeping a firm grasp on me.

“No,” I shake my head, my arms hooking themselves around his neck as I attempt to hug him. He returns the gesture, rubbing my back soothingly. I press my face into his chest and inhale. He smells good. Really good.

“You drank a lot, didn’t you?” he whispers, his face gazing down on mine.

“No. Only a little,” I smile, my face still in his chest.

“You’re unable to walk straight.”

“It’s these heels that are only making the task of walking harder,” I realise, releasing Louis’ neck to throw my shoes in some corner of the room. “There. Much better,” I sigh, before my hand reaches up in my hair and removes the pin holding them up, letting it tumble loosely over my shoulders. “Oh my god this is so much better,” I continue. “I had one of these hair aches,” I say, passing my fingers through my blonde hair in content.

“Hair ache?”

“You, as a guy with short hair, can’t possibly know what it is,” I chuckle. “But when hair is pulled back tightly and held by a pin or elastic, the roots of the hair actually start hurting after a little while,” I explain. “Hair ache.”

“Really?” He cocks his eyebrow upwards, a smile tugging at his lips. “You’re not saying that because you’re drunk?”

“Yes, really,” I nod. “And I’m not drunk Tomlinson... I’m only a little tipsy,” I deny, showing him how little tipsy I was with my thumb and forefinger barely touching. “Just have a feeling of well-being,” I state proudly before dropping on the couch. “And I’m occasionally dizzy...Wanna play a game?” I enquire suddenly, standing back up.

He tips his head sideways.

“Sure, why not,” he shrugs.

“Let’s race...down the hotel corridor!” I decide happily, walking to the door and opening it.

“Wait a second darling,” Louis stops me before I can step out. “Do you really wanna do this?”

“Of course!” I scoff. “I’m not afraid of consequences, if that’s what you’re thinking Tomlinson.”

“What I meant was, do you really wanna lose?” he mocks, before taking off down the corridor.

“Wait we didn’t set the finish line!” I shout laughing, rolling my eyes and following him to the very far end of the hallway. We stop at the elevators, two left turns and a right one away from the suite we we’re in.

“So, race you to the suite?” Louis questions, smiling.

“Heck ya,” I nod.

“Winner gets?”

“The satisfaction of winning,” I reply, winking. He chuckles and shakes his head.

“We each need to be touching the elevator to start alright?” he declares, stretching his feet behind him to his toes are touching. I imitate him, still wearing a challenging smirk.

“Okay ready?”

“Set, go!” he shouts, both of us dashing off.

I can’t help giggling as we run down the corridor, avoiding plants and people with no skill whatsoever. Louis’ easily a couple strides in front of me as we turn the last corridor. I make a last sprint, laughing as I pass near him only to reach the suite door before him.

“I won!” I chant, pumping my fist into the air. “Yes aha!” I laugh as Louis pulls out the room card and opens the door.

As I walk in behind him, I momentarily forget the small step at the entrance. Obviously, I squeal and trip. Louis catches me and I hold on to him for dear life.

“Are you okay there?” he frowns, holding me. Our eyes lock, and suddenly, it’s like he’s holding my whole world up just by supporting me. My mind gets hazy and I don’t hesitate to pronounce my next words.

“Louis do you promise me, that no matter what happens, you're helping me out of this mess?” I ask breathlessly, looking up at him with my arms wrapped around his neck.

“I promise,” he agrees, his eyes lost into mine. “No matter what.”

“Good,” I say before pulling him in for a heated kiss. He's surprised at first, but rapidly responds to my lips, his own hands wrapping themselves around my body. His fingers dig lightly into my skin before he pulls away.

“I can’t... Shit Anne I can’t. I’m not doing this if you’re drunk...” he says.

“I’m not drunk Tomlinson! I swear. I’m sober enough to assure you that I want this right now,” I persist, taking his face in my hands. “Take me,” I whisper in his ear. “Please, I’m begging you to fuck me,” I whimper.

“Fucking hell Anne,” he groans. “The things you do to me,” he shuts his eyes before joining our lips once more in desperation, pressing our bodies even closer together. His hands grip my butt as I jump and wrap my legs around his body. He grunts and presses me into a wall. “Anne,” he groans, digging his face into my neck.  “Fuck.”

“Louis.” My head tilts backwards, our centers pressing against each other as his hands wander on my body before they grip one of my legs and wrap it around his waist. I tug him in for a passionate kiss. My eyes shut without my permission as his mouth rapidly latches itself on my neck to press eager kisses on my heated skin, his body pressed against mine once more.

“Go to our room,” he mumbles, kissing me again before letting go of me. “I’ll be right back,” he reassures breathlessly, before running out the suite door.

Confused, yet still aroused and curious, I head to the bedroom where we slept yesterday and sit on the bed. Louis returns barely a few seconds later, an ice bucket in his hands. He places it on the bedside table before moving to straddle me and grabbing my face to kiss me once more.

“Why the ice?” I question between kisses, letting him push me down on the mattress. His cold hands make goose bumps rise on my skin.

“Sensation play,” he replies, hands slipping underneath my dress to caress my thighs. “You’re going to love it,” he breathes before pressing his lips right below my ear sensually. My eyes shut without my permission.

“Louis,” I moan, knotting my fingers in his hair and wrapping a leg around him.

“Fuck Anne,” he groans, pressing his center against mine urgently. He rolls his hips into mine once, then twice, digging his face into my neck whilst I let shivers rack my body pleasantly. “You’re so bloody perfect,” he mumbles, before nibbling my skin gently. “I think I love you.”

“Don’t say that please,” I shake my head, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. “You can’t say that,” I shake my head again.

“Why not?” he questions, stopping all his movements to gaze into my eyes.

“I don’t want to get attached,” I whisper, my hands grabbing his face. “I can’t get attached. Not now,” I stress, begging him to understand why.

His shoulders sag slightly and his eyes drop. There’s a pang in my chest.

“Lou―”

“I know Anne,” he breathes, his eyes sad. “I know. I just wish we’d met under different circumstances... All of this wouldn’t be a problem,” he mumbles.

My fingers intertwine with his. “Then make me forget everything. I don’t care if it’s only for a few moments,” I tell him. “Please.”

He nods, jaw still clenched too tightly for my taste. Reaching behind his head, I pull him to me and my mouth claims his in a ravenous kiss. He’s quick to respond, his stiff demeanour changing to a more detached one in a matter of seconds.

My toes curl as his left hand descends to touch me. Suddenly, there are too many clothes. It’s suffocating.

I make my point known as I grab the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards while his own fingers caress my sensitive skin.

“Shirt. Off,” I groan, my skin heating up.

“Only if I can remove your dress,” he replies huskily.

“Please,” I whisper breathlessly.

His movements are hasty as he removes his shirt, before proceeding to help me out of my dress. His warm chest presses itself against mine. I can feel his heart beat erratically in his ribcage.

“Are you nervous?” I question breathlessly, cupping his face.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he breathes, kissing me once more. “I don’t want to fuck this up,” he replies, nuzzling into my neck. The pads of his fingers slide slowly along the length of my body. “Are you sure you want this?” he demands once more, gazing into my eyes questioningly.

“Please,” I whine, my body craving his.

“Your knee though? How’s your knee?” he recalls worriedly, looking down.

“It’s perfectly fine!” I huff impatiently, undoing his belt and pulling it out of his jeans. “It’s perfectly fine,” I repeat before tugging them downwards. Both of us were now only in our underwear. “Kiss me.”

He rapidly obliges.

“Again,” I demand.

“You’re insatiable,” he chuckles, his face inches from mine.

“And you’re thinking too much.”

He cocks his eyebrow upwards.

“Only because I believe I don’t deserve you, yet you’re here and willing...” he murmurs softly. “Anyways, how do you wanna do this?” he questions, his hands sliding down my body lightly.

“Show me Lou. Show me everything you can do,” I tell him. “I trust you.”

He nods and reaches over to the bedside table’s drawer, pulling out a scarf.

“Why would you have that there?” I frown, smiling incredulously.

“Always come prepared,” he winks. “I also have condoms this time,” he adds, holding a small square packet.

“Great! Now if you could please get on with it?” I ask, my fingers splaying on his chest before grabbing his arms. His skin is warm.

“Are _you_ nervous?” he chuckles, placing the blindfold over my eyes, ridding me of my sight.

“No.”

“Anne,” he purrs, his fingers kneading my skin softly.

“A little,” I admit, voice squeaky.

“You shouldn’t be,” he mumbles lowly. I feel his mouth on my neck once more, placing slow, open-mouthed kisses on each side. “Lemme know when it’s too much okay?”

I nod.

I hear the sound of ice being moved about in the bucket before his warm lips meet mine in a languorous kiss. My breath hitches as Louis places a piece of ice on my navel.

“Keep it there alright?” he instructs, leaving my mouth to kiss other parts of my body with his warm lips. As his mouth descends slowly towards my center, goose bumps rise on my skin. My arms end up reaching blindly for his face, wanting to kiss him again. His fingers wrap around my wrists. “Keep your arms still too,” he chuckles, placing them back on either side of my body.

All too soon, the ice cube has left nothing but a small puddle of water on my skin.

“Lou,” I whine, tormented. His hands stop my arms just as I was about to search for his face again.

“I’m going to remove your underwear alright?”

“Please,” I beg, feeling overheated. Carefully, he pulls my panties down my legs and unhooks my bra, leaving me bare before his eyes. I blush self-consciously, grimacing under the scarf. I hear him dig around some more in the ice bucket. My back arches in surprise as a cold piece is pressed on my nipple.

“Darling why did you grimace?” he enquires, making the ice circle along my nipple leisurely before sliding it the other side of my chest, giving the same treatment to my other breast.

“I’m naked,” I mumble, breath hitching as the cube is pressed lightly against my pebbled nipple.

“And?”

“And I’m not used to being so exposed,” I answer.

The ice slides down the valley of my breasts. I groan as Louis’ hot mouth latches on my breast, pressing his lips softly together around the erect nub. He repeats his actions on the other nipple whilst his cold fingers slide down to touch me in between my legs.

“Oh my god Louis!” I whimper, fingers latching on his hair. I pull him away from my torso and back to my face, kissing him blindly.

He breaks the kiss after a few seconds and chuckles, placing my hands back on either side of me. The ice sloshes around once more and Louis’ lips meet mine again. Only this time, he pushes a piece of ice into my mouth. His own piece of ice tucked between his lips, he leaves a cold trail of kisses down my neck, sliding to my breasts then down to my navel before heading to the skin on my upper thighs.

The ice melts rapidly in my mouth as I suck on it. I clench my fists and whimper, feeling desire course through my veins.

“Lou please! Stop teasing!”

The British boy pays no attention to me, pressing his cold mouth to my center instead. My toes curl and I moan loudly as he aims for the little bundle of nerves. The melting ice drips on my sensitive area, making the whole thing much more arousing.

“Fuck,” I groan feebly, holding the sheets under me tightly between my fingers. He doesn’t relent, attempting to melt the whole piece. My head tosses on either side of my body. My back arches again and I moan loudly as his tongue goes up for one quick swipe. I’m dizzy with need.

“Fuck Lou!” I whine before I fall over the edge. I’m breathless, fireworks exploding behind my eyes as pleasure racks my body. My mind is suddenly empty, tingling from the surge of delight it has just experienced.

“I knew you’d love this,” the Doncaster boy chuckles to himself, pulling away. I sit up and remove the scarf, before grabbing his biceps and dragging him in for another kiss.

“Again,” I ask between kisses. “Please. I need this one more time.”

I don’t even wait for his answer, ridding him of his boxers. He’s already hard and leaking.

“You wanna go again?” he enquires surprised, catching his breath from my numerous kisses. I nod hastily, fingers digging into his arms in desperation.

“Please.”

He doesn’t waste any time, fingers fumbling to open the silver sachet before rolling the condom on his erect member. His cold hands cup my face once more as he joins our lips for mere seconds. He pulls away a little, positioning himself at my entrance.

“Still sure?” he questions again, even though lust is clouding his pupils.

I don’t reply, wrapping my arms around his neck and tugging him to me. I wince as he pushes through my tight walls, digging my face into his soft neck. I search for his lips and calm down as soon as they meet, his hands caressing my head and tangling itself in my hair.

After barely a minute, I find myself rolling my hips into his.

He grunts, imitating the action a little harder.

“Come on Tomlinson, you can do better than that,” I tease. His feathered hair falls in front of his blue eyes as he looks at me challengingly, moving his hips away from my body, before thrusting back in.

My breath hitches and I whimper, holding on to his arm.

“Like this Anne?” he taunts, doing it again.

“Perfect,” I whine, feeling his girth fill me up. I feel throbbing between my legs as Louis starts a rhythm, chasing his own release. A thin sheet of sweat ends up covering the both of us. After several other deep shoves, his left hand descends to play with my bundle of nerves once more. My climax nears swiftly.

“Cum Anne,” he demands, pressing his thumb near the place where we’re joined.

I whimper and fall off the edge once more, much more sensitive than the first time. I’m floating on cloud (, every single one of my cells singing for Louis.

“Annnee,” he grunts, also orgasming. He falls beside me on the bed, panting.

We lay there for several minutes, catching our breaths. I feel fatigue drowning me of any energy. Louis stands up and shuts the bedroom light before crashing back down on the bed beside me. I have just enough energy to turn and face him, a lazy smile on my face.

“Thank you Lou,” I mumble, hugging the pillow. He smirks.

“No problem really. I should be the one thanking you,” he trails on. I chuckle, shut my eyes and yawn. “Can I hold you?” he asks hesitantly after few seconds.

Knowing that this whole thing was never and could never happen again, I decide to make the best of it.

“Sure,” I mutter, snuggling into his arms.  Lulled by his slowing heartbeat, I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts! Ask questions, share your ships... Or just say hi! I love reading comments!


	30. Pressure

I wake up a couple hours later, pressured by my bladder. I feel Louis’ soft breath on my neck. Careful not to wake him up, I cautiously move his arm from around my shoulder, and slide off the bed sheets. He stirs in his sleep, but doesn’t wake.

I pick up his t-shirt from the floor and slide it over my body before slipping my panties on.

Doing my best to stay quiet, I tip-toe out of the bedroom and head to the bathroom. The sound of my feet on the wooden floor echoes throughout the lifeless suite but I stop as I see light coming through the crack of the half-open bathroom door.

I pull a face as I hear labored breathing as well as sniffling. I push the door open softly, frowning as I pop my head through. My heart skips a beat.

“Niall?! Oh my god shit Niall!” I rush to the crying boy sitting on the floor in nothing but a shirt and boxers, next to the toilet. There’s blood all over his shirt, and his thighs a bloody mess. A razor is clenched between his fingers. “Shit, shit, shit!” I mutter, grabbing a towel and soaking it in water before pressing it to his sliced thighs. I take the razor from his hand, throwing the bloody object in the sink.

“Go away!” Niall winces, attempting to back away. “I need this alright?! I need to be alone!” he sobs, uselessly pushing my hands. “I need this,” he repeats, as if trying to convince himself.

“No you don’t!” I protest, staying beside him and letting the towel soak up his blood. “What you need is medical attention―”

“No!” he shouts before biting the back of his hand. “No. It’ll be all over the media in no time and Sophie could relapse!” he cries some more, his teary eyes looking at me pleadingly. “You can’t tell anybody! You can’t talk!”

I shake my head, looking between his lined thighs and his pleading face with disbelief.

“Then you talk. What the fuck happened to put you in such a state?!”

His face twists into a grimace and he curls into a ball.

“Niall...” I soften my tone a bit, rubbing his back slowly with my free hand. “Hey I’m not here to scold you: I’m here to help you. But I can’t do that if I don’t understand the situation...” I trail on, keeping my voice light and caring.

“Why are you even attempting to help me Anne?” he sobs. “I. Fucking. Raped. You!” he states, drawing out his words.

“Is that what it’s all about?” I frown.

“Yes... and no! I don’t know I just have these waves of sadness and everything comes crashing down at once and I lose it―”

“Shhh. Calm down,” I tell him, squeezing his arm reassuringly whilst keeping the wet towel to his thigh. _I hope he’s on his meds because his emotions could overpower his mind._ “One thing at a time okay? Just breathe and take your time―”

“But what if the boys and Sophie return? They’ll return from the bar soon and I don’t want them to find me like this― oh my god I’ve fucked things up again―”

“Niall breathe,” I demand. “They aren’t here right now okay? They won’t find you like this because you’ll be in bed before they get back.” I take a deep breath. “What was your trigger this time?” I ask carefully, wiping the remainants of blood. The gashes on his thighs aren’t long; they’re deep.

“Sophie.”

I nod. _Figures._

“What about her?”

“I went to her earlier tonight, not long after you and Lou left,” he begins. “She'd been drinking a lot with Harry.”

I motion for him to go on, also recalling the numerous glasses and shots they'd ingested even before my departure.

“But when Harry left to go to the bathroom, she turned to me and started talking, taking my hands and hugging me,” he continues. I notice the emotion building in his tone and I grab his hand, squeezing his fingers. “She began rambling drunkenly, speaking her thoughts without any filter whatsoever. She kept saying these things repeatedly...”

“Things like what?” I enquire softly.

“She said she was terribly sorry and that she'd never wanted to harm me because she cared for me just as much as she cared for Harry, and then she just grabbed my arms,” he pauses, looking at his forearms, “and she kissed me!” he exclaims, before breaking into sobs. “She kissed me and then she pushed me away angrily, yelling at me because everything was apparently my fault!” Niall cries, digging his face in his hands. “And it is! It is my fault! Because if I’d been a man, I wouldn't have let the other boys buy her three years ago!” he states. “I mean who buys people?! That's inhuman! It's sick yet it's what I agreed to and it's what I let happen!”

“Shhh shhh,” I try to quiet the Irish boy, not wanting to wake up Louis or any other person sleeping on the floor below ours. I grab his shaking hands. “Niall everybody makes mistakes alright?” I say calmly. His teary eyes meet mine. “I'm not saying that everything you've done can be taken lightly: it can't. But what's important though is to recognise your mistakes and try to fix them,” I add softly. “This,” I motion his thighs, “won't fix anything. All it does is pain you, and no doubt it'll pain Sophie if she learns about it,” I reason.

“I'm just so lonely Anne... I crave companionship. I need it. I need to feel alive and important to someone's eyes!” he cries some more, eyebrows furrowed in helpless frustration. “You can't possibly understand!”

“I do understand,” I tell him. “More than you can possibly imagine,” I add, throat tightening at the memory of my isolated period at the orphanage. “But you need to know that you are important to many. Not only to you have a fan base, but you have four guys who'd die for you, a family who cares for you and two girls who hate to see you broken. And I'm probably forgetting several others,” I say.

“Why don't you like seeing me like this?” he sniffs. “Why aren’t you gloating, seeing your rapist destroyed and tortured?” he mocks, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I've done so much to upset you, to scar you permanently, yet here you are, wiping the blood off my scars and consoling me”

“Niall look at me,” I ask, washing the last of his blood. His gaze finds mine after a moment of hesitation. “Does it seem like I find your distress amusing?” I enquire. He drops his gaze and I take a deep breath “Niall, I'm not sadistic. I don't find pleasure in one's misery. Ever. I've seen and lived through enough: I can make the difference between the things that really are amusing and the things that aren't. A tortured human isn't entertaining,” I declare standing up. I hold my arm out, hand waiting for his. “You need to stop beating yourself up and get a proper grip on what you want and what you believe is right.”

The blonde slides his hand into mine and I tug him up to his feet. I watch him as he washes the blood off his fingers. He stops the water, huffing.

“I don’t even―God I don’t even know where to begin! My whole life is a mess!” he complains, digging his fingers in his bleached hair. I notice they’re much darker than they used to be, the brown roots prominent.

“Start with what affects you the most,” I suggest.

“That’d be Sophie. But she’s practically a lost cause, she chose Harry.”

“That’s not written in stone. Nothing is. Either you fight for Sophie or you move on. But ultimately Niall, you create your own happiness,” I tell him. “Think about that tonight okay?” I continue, touching his shoulder. He nods, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before looking at me.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, “for cleaning me up.”

“It’s no problem.”

He nods and bites his lip, before leaving the bathroom without another glance. I stand over the sink for a few seconds, staring at myself in the mirror. _Am I even supposed to act like that? To feel sympathy for him?_

Shaking my head, I finally do what I came to the bathroom for: relive my bladder. I wash my hands and shut the lights before heading back to Louis’ room. He’s half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

“What took you so long?” he croaks. I snuggle up to him.

“I found Niall crying in the bathroom,” I admit, sliding underneath the sheets with him.

“Is he alright?”

“I think he is now yeah,” I mumble, yawning and shutting my eyes. Louis’ fingers rub my shoulder softly and I scoot closer to his warm body.

“Do you think he’d be willing to help you get away too?” the British boy asks quietly. “It could make things a whole lot easier.”

“Maybe,” I sigh before falling asleep, too exhausted to have this conversation at nearly two in the morning.


	31. Breaking Points

**Sophie’s POV**

I know I was drunk. I can remember the feeling; the liquid courage coursing through my veins. The talking and giggling without reason. Yet that was three hours earlier. Three hours earlier when I screamed after Niall. Now the alcohol feels like nothing more than a dull throbbing in my head. I would’ve thought the guilt―or at least the fear―would’ve been gone by now: but neither of them are and I can’t bring myself to drink more alcohol, sticking with water.

“Sweetness lets go back to the hotel,” Harry mumbles in my ear, his hand firmly attached to my ass. I move his hand and place it on my waist instead. He drops it back to my behind.

“Stop grabbing me,” I say.

“Why?” he complains.

“When we’re alone okay? Not in public,” I tell him, moving his curious hands once more. “Let’s head back to the hotel.” He huffs and places a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

“I love you,” he mumbles drunkenly. I nod and grab his hand, tugging him towards the exit. “Why don’t you say it back?” he pouts once we’re outside. I hail a taxi, helping him to stand straight. “Sophie say it back,” he demands, tugging my arm like a child. “Don’t you love me?” he frowns, his eyes sad.

“Very much,” I acknowledge. A cab stops in front of us and I help him in the back seat. I struggle to get him to sit up straight in his seat.

“Where to?” the driver asks, looking at us through the rear-view mirror.

“Uh...” I frown, not recalling the name of the hotel. I turn to the curly-haired boy. “Harry what’s the name of the hotel?” I ask once I’ve tied both our seatbelts.

“I’m not telling,” he shakes his head childishly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not until you say you love me.”

“I love you,” I sigh. My head is starting to hurt.

“Like you mean it Soph,” he shakes his head again.

“Harry Styles, I love you,” I repeat, gazing into his eyes.

“Then kiss me,” he demands.

“Just head to Los Angeles’ best hotel,” I tell the driver, giving up. _That’s the type of hotel the boys would go for._ He nods and starts driving.

“Why don’t you want to kiss me? You’re acting weird,” Harry accuses, squinting his eyes at me.

“You’re the one who’s acting weird,” I counter. “You’re usually not so touchy feely―”

His hand slides up my thigh, his face nuzzling in my neck like a kitten.

“I’m so tired of hiding you,” he replies, cutting me off. “I don’t care if the media sees you: I want them all to know that you’re mine!” he declares, rolling down his window. I stop him just as he’s about to stick his head outside and yell. He huffs. “You’re boring tonight,” he states. “Why don’t you want to kiss me? Why can’t I just hold you...? I want to touch and kiss every single inch of your body,” he rambles drunkenly, his hands reaching for me once more.

“At the hotel Harry... Right now is inappropriate,” I whisper, watching the driver looking at us through his mirror.

He huffs and leans by the window, looking at the night fly beside us.

About ten minutes later, we finally stop in front of a hotel. I can’t help sighing in relief when I realize it’s the right one. I help a stumbling Harry out of the car, before handing a 30 dollar bill to the driver.

“Keep the change,” I tell him, keeping one hand attached to Harry’s arm.

“You be careful miss,” he responds, shooting a glance in Harry’s direction. “His intentions seem slightly unclear,” he adds. “G’night.”  

I watch him as he drives away, before walking Harry inside the hotel and inside an elevator.

“Soph we’re alone now,” he remarks, smirking as the elevator goes up. He backs me up in a corner.

“We’re almost in our room,” I reason. The elevator dings and the doors open. “See? Already on our floor,” I smile, tugging him out of the lift and down the corridor.

Once we’re in front of the hotel room, he swiftly pulls the room key out of his pocket and urges us inside. The second we enter, he pushes the door shut and grabs my face, kissing me passionately. My back hits the door.

“Harry―”

“Right, our room,” he mumbles, grabbing my arm and pulling me to our room.

His hands are all over me as soon as we cross the door frame. I get a glimpse at the time as I slip my shoes off.

“Shit Harry it’s three A.M.” I state, responding more or less to his kisses. I try motivating myself for what’s about to come, recalling my father’s proposition. _I’m going to do this. I’m going to tell him no, and he’ll respect my decision. Even if he’s drunk, deep down, he knows what’s right._ “Harry it’s really late―”

“Yeah and? I want you right now. We’re alone. I want you,” he repeats. His eyes are a little lost, his hair is tangled and his breathing is uneven.

“Harry, I don’t feel like doing this tonight,” I stop him, my head ache growing.

“Do what? Talking? I know. Talking sucks. Let’s just get to fucking alright?” he slurs, desperately trying to latch himself back on me. His crude words scorch my ears.

“I just want to go to sleep,” I shake my head, stopping him once more.

“No. You can’t do that.” It’s his turn to shake his head. “You can’t taunt me all night, and then simply deny me of what’s mine,” he scoffs, slightly loosing balance on his feet. _I’m taken aback by his response._

“Harry―”

“No. Sophie that’s mean. You can’t do that,” he persists, wagging his finger at me. “You can’t say ‘not in public, when we’re alone,’ and then simply say that you don’t want to when we finally are alone!”  The alcohol in his system results in anger. “Sophie you’re mine. I can do as I please. I love you and you love me. You’re supposed to understand that!” he states angrily, towering over me.

 _So that’s all I am to him? An object he can use when he feels like it?_ My eyes drop to my fingers momentarily, his words piercing my heart.

“Look at me!” His hand grabs my arm bruisingly tight. “So pretty Soph... Now kiss me.”

“Harry no―” he squeezes my arm. “Ouch! You’re hurting me!” I protest.

“I don’t care! That’s what you get for leading me on!”

I can’t help it: I start crying.

He scoffs.

“Why are you crying?! I didn’t do anything to you yet!”

I rip myself out of his grasp.

“You don’t understand do you?!” I sob. “I’m important too! It’s not always about what _you_ want!” I end before storming out of the bedroom.

“Come and join me when you’ve stopped being a demanding little bitch!” There’s a pause. “I need another beer,” I hear him slur from the other side of the door. I lock myself in the bathroom, sobbing uncontrollably. _Dad was right. He doesn’t really love me. He’s just using me!_ Taking my head in my hands, I curl into a ball on the tile floor and I break down, biting on my arm to dim my cries.

I don’t answer the door when Harry comes back a few minutes later, knocking and mumbling drunkenly. Using my arms as a pillow, I lie on the floor and shut my eyes, tears still gliding on my cheeks.

 

_○♥○_

The cold tile on my skin pulls me out of my sleep. Confused, I sit up and rub my neck, looking around. Bathroom. _Right. I slept in here._ I stand up carefully and wash my face by the sink. My head hurts. I don’t know if it’s from yesterday’s drinking, or simply yesterday’s crying. I don’t even bother looking at myself in the mirror, knowing very well the sight wasn’t going to be pretty.

I step out of the bathroom and head back to Harry’s bedroom to search for a change of clothes, hoping he’s asleep. I walk inside to see him sitting shirtless on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

“Sophie?” he says, voice ragged. “Love, where were you this morning? Where did you sleep?” he questions as I search the suitcase for clothing. His question takes me by surprise.

“You don’t remember what happened last night?” I reply calmly, grabbing a shirt and sweats before turning to look at him. I struggle keep a straight face, last night’s attitude engraved in my mind.

He rubs the back of his neck, pondering.

“No I really don’t remember much of last night,” he remarks. “I think I drank too much,” he adds, grimacing. “I’ve got one of those hangovers...Would you mind grabbing some painkillers for me? They’re in a red pouch in the front pocket of my suitcase,” he continues. Without talking, I rummage into his suitcase and hand him the red pouch before fetching a glass of water for him.

“Are you alright?” he questions once he’s downed the glass and pills. “You aren’t very talkative,” he points out.

“My head hurts,” I reply, shrugging my shoulders. He stops me as I turn to leave.

“Do you remember something that I don’t?” he continues, eyebrows pulled together in worry.

“Harry, can I go change? I’m not comfortable right now. We can talk afterwards,” I counter, motioning my dress. He nods. I walk back to the bathroom and lock the door before pushing the dress off me and sliding the shirt and sweats over my body with a blank mind.

I step out, pausing in the doorway when I hear Liam talking to Harry in his room.

“Have a look at this Harry. Sophie wasn’t completely honest yesterday.”

There’s a pregnant pause.

“What. The. Fuck,” the curly-haired boy practically growls. I hear shuffling. _That’s my cue to leave._ The second I’m about to turn around, Harry’s glare meets my face. “Come in here,” he demands, pulling me in his room. He sits me beside Liam, and plops beside me. “Can you, somehow, explain this?” he demands, motioning Liam’s smart phone. I take a look at the older boy’s phone, realising it’s a video. I squint, looking more closely at the screen. My heart skips a beat.

“What is this Soph?”

“A video of Anne and me at Ellen’s,” I mumble.

“And what are _you_ doing?”

“Talking to a man.”

“Who’s that man?”

“I uh-... I don’t know? A random man―”

“I know who he is Sophie!” he states angrily, standing up. “I recognized him! I can’t believe you actually talked with your father! Without my permission!”

“I have the right to talk to whom I want, thank you very much!” I snap, crossing my arms over my chest.

He passes his hand through his hair, sighing in annoyance.

“I know that alright?! But that man is able to put all sorts of ideas in your mind!”

“Well he’s not the only one apparently,” I mutter under my breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t know what’s good for you anymore Soph,” he shakes his head. His comment angers me and words pour out without restraint.

“You’re right. That’s exactly why I put his suggestion into practice last night,” I scoff sarcastically before placing my hand over my mouth in shock. _Shit._

Harry’s eyes turn to slits.

“Last night. You were the one who kept handing me alcohol,” he recalls. He laughs dryly. “I can’t believe you. I have no idea what happened last night, but I doubt it advantaged me, right?” He shakes his head, throwing his hands in the air. “Why would you manipulate me like that?! Under the demands of your father! I mean you no harm!”

“You’re not the only victim here!” I retort, also standing up. “Last night, you showed some of your true colors Harry, and I didn’t like them. At all,” I say, voice breaking.

“Nothing of what happened last night is my fault,” he declares. “I was drunk!”

“You weren’t that drunk when you practically assaulted me! I made sure you didn’t drink too much!”

“Gee thanks!”

“You’re the one who grabbed several other beers afterwards and undoubtly passed out!” I cry out, frustrated. “Everything isn’t always my fault!”

“What’s with all the screaming?!” Louis barges in. “Jesus fucking Christ!” he states, placing himself between Harry and I.

“Sophie I trusted you,” Harry continues, on a much calmer tone, ignoring Louis completely. “And you took that trust for granted.”

“And I trusted you. Too bad I realized how you really felt about me last night,” I seethe, stomping out of the room. I hear their voices behind me, but none of them attempt to stop me.

“First couple fight?”

“Shut the fuck up Lou. Sophie wait―”

I stride rapidly through the hotel room, aiming for the door. Blinded by tears, I bump into Niall.

“Soph―”

“Come with me,” I say, grabbing his arm. “I need some air and a chaperone apparently,” I snarl, pulling him out of the room without further explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me super nervous... Can you please comment your thoughts? :$


	32. Normal

Tears start streaming down my face as I tug Niall downstairs with me, and out the hotel on the streets of L.A. The blonde boy doesn’t say anything as I drag him down the streets with me, letting me sniffle and wipe my tears with the back of my hand.

“Do you know why he’s like this?” I ask Niall, voice still shaky as I release his sleeve. “Do you know why he absolutely has to control me like that? Why I feel like I’m only a puppet he can love and play with?” He doesn’t answer, walking quietly beside me. I hold my head in my hands, pulling my hair. “I was positive that deep down, he truly loved me. That underneath all those rules and precautions, I’d still find a guy who cares about what I want, who cherishes me,” I hiccup, more tears filling my eyes as last night’s event drowns me. “Do you think that deep down, he’s able to change? Or is it foolish to keep hoping when there’s no hope?” I cry, stopping to look at the Irish boy. Seeing him listening to me so intently is like receiving a kick in the guts. “Why are you even listening to me? I’ve been such a horrible person to you,” I continue, throwing my hands up in despair. “I’ve been so horrible...” More tears glide down my cheeks and I bite my lip, passing my hand through my hair incredulously as I sit on a bench. He takes a seat beside me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

“I’m listening to you Sophie, because I believe you deserve to be heard,” he replies, squeezing my shoulder. “As for an answer to your questions, well you saw something in Harry that made you choose him. I think it’s up to you to decide if that something is still there and if it’s still worth waiting for. Harry cares for you. We all do. But maybe he cares too much for your own good.”

I shake my head.

“Niall, I chose Harry because I deserve him! Because I certainly don’t deserve you,” I say wretchedly “I broke you,” I begin, motioning his wrists. “I used you. I lead you on and ignored your feelings. I don’t deserve you,” I persist.

“But Soph, I broke you too. I’ve used you too. I’ve stood by the lads as they dragged you through your own personal hell. I have no idea how you portray me, but I’m far from being perfect,” he reasons, cupping my face in his hands. “I believe we’ve broken each other, but two broken pieces can make a new one.”

“Niall,” I shake my head, “you deserve so much better than me,” I deny. _This boy is something special. I’ve been nothing but awful to him, yet here he is, still hoping I’ll pick him._

“But you’re all I want,” he admits. “I know it may seem like I’m trying to take advantage of the fact that you fought with Harry minutes ago, but I’m not. Anne and I talked last night and I realised I didn’t want to watch you from afar and hope that you’ll notice me. I want you to notice me right now,” he mumbles, his eyes drifting momentarily to my lips. As he leans in, I turn my face and hand him my cheek instead, finding myself unworthy of his lips. He shakes his head.

“Give me today then. Just like you gave Harry 24 hours, I want today,” he decides, not taken aback by my refusal. “I’ll give you a taste of what a day with me could be. The whole Horan experience,” he jokes.

“Niall I can’t. I can’t pretend like nothing is wrong and that I don’t mind hurting Harry because I do. I’m tired of hurting myself and the people around me,” I state, more tears surfacing. “I’m so, so tired,” I repeat, shaking.

“I understand,” he breathes, standing up from the bench and squatting down in front of me. “I’m tired too.  My life is exhausting. But let’s just press pause. Press pause on all our problems and on life in general.”

“Niall―”

“I know it’s not easy,” he replies hastily. “But Harry is going to be angry after you whether we return to the hotel now, or later. Chances are it won’t be as bad this evening because he’ll have had the time to cool off.”

“Or he’ll be even angrier because my day will have been spent with you.”

“Then let him be angry. The worse has already happened last night,” he pleads, intertwining his fingers with mine. “I need this. I need to show you what you’re missing.”

 _I owe him that. I owe him today. And I need to apologize to him_ , I realize, recalling my drunken outburst last night. _I was harsh. Maybe even too harsh..._

“Say I accept to spend the day with you,” I begin. “What will happen with the other boys?” I mention, “and what if you had something planned today with the band and the tour?”

“Nothing’s planned today,” he supplies, whipping out his phone from his back pocket, before tapping something real quick. “And Liam, Zayn and Harry have headaches due to last nights’ drinking. Also, I’ve just texted Liam to let them know we won’t be returning until this evening,” he grins, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“And what about reservations or―”

“Are you purposefully trying to find reasons not to spend the day with me?” he chuckles. “I’m nothing fancy love. I’ll make do with what I can find. Do you think you’re ready for that?” He lets his sentence hang, holding his hand out. I look at him longly, getting lost in his pleading blue eyes. I find myself locking my fingers with his.

“I am.”

“Good.” He pulls me to my feet.

“Where to first?”

“I don’t― Ah yes I know where we’re going,” he decides. He places his hands in his pockets and starts walking.

“Aren’t you going to tell me?” I frown.

“Nah, it’ll be a surprise,” he chuckles.

We walk down the streets of Los Angeles, not saying much. I take the time to sort out my thoughts about all the recent events, attempting to separate the good ones from the bad ones.

Niall stops us in front of a small stand with bikes aligned on its side.

“Give me two minutes,” he says. I nod and he walks up to the older lady in charge of the kiosk. My mind drifts to yesterday’s late-afternoon conversation with Anne as the blonde chats with the woman. _She’d mentioned Niall acting weird and mentally absent at Ellen’s..._

I watch him as he talks, my eyes gazing momentarily at his wrists whilst I wait. A wave of relief soothes me as I notice the absence of fresh scars. _Maybe Anne overreacted? Or maybe Niall has somehow lost the cutting urges?_

“So here’s the plan love,” Niall states, pulling me out of my reverie as he waves a map in front of my face. “There’s another stand just like this one at the other side of the city, as well as one in the middle. The lady told me that we don’t have to bring our bike back here: any one of those stands will do,” he explains, motioning the different spots on the map with his finger. “I thought we could do this track,” he motions an orange line that cuts through the city, “and then stop by the park to grab some food.There’s a bicycle stand right beside it.”

“Sounds good to me,” I agree.

“Great!” he folds the map and slides it in his pocket, before walking to the bikes. He shows his receipt to the man in charge of assigning them. The man nods and motions a series of red bikes. I frown as Niall gets one out of its rack. It’s a tandem bike. For two people. “We’re going to take turns steering,” he grins, tapping on the seats. He grabs the helmets attached on each handlebar, handing one over to me.

“Me? Steering that? Bad idea,” I state, my fingers latching on the helmet.

“Why?” His smile drops a little.

“A, I’ll probably get lost and B, refer to A.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure? Who cares if we get lost?” he sighs.

“What if people see us? Fans? Paps? We’ll be all over the media in no time.”

Niall drops the bicycle and runs his hand through his hair in disbelief, before walking over to me, taking my hands into his. His eyes pour into mine.

“I don’t care about that: Harry does. Look,” he sighs, “can today be a game? Can we simply pretend I’m just a normal boy, who’s trying to make today a Padgett worthy day for the girl he loves so painfully much?” he mumbles, moving a strand of hair behind my ear. “If you really don’t want to, fine. I understand. I’ll take you back to the hotel and you can go back to sulking about Harry’s attitude. I’m trying to do this for both of us right now,” he adds. “And―”

“Niall,” I silence him softly, pressing my finger on his lips. “I don’t want to return to the hotel okay? I’m sorry I have a lousy attitude. Harry practically dragged me to my breaking point last night and I’m still trying to process things,” I sigh, looking at the helmet in my hands. “I want today to be a Padgett worthy day too,” I continue, toying with the object.

“Really?”

“Really,” I nod, looking back up into his eyes.

“Good. Then let’s do this,” he smiles and lifts the bike back up so it’s standing straight.

“I’ll steer first, and then we’ll switch half-way?”

“Yup,” I exhale, cracking my knuckles. He grins and lifts his leg over the saddle, standing between the handles and the saddle before putting the helmet on his head. I do the same behind him and place one foot on the pedal, the other one firmly put on the ground.

“Ready? On three,” he says, also placing his left foot on the pedal. “One, two, three!”

I push on the pedal and try to get my right foot on the other one, struggling due to the lack of balance. I can’t help giggling as I witness Niall also struggling with the handlebar, twisting it left and right as he pushes on the pedals.

“You’ve never done this before huh?!” I giggle, fumbling to keep the bike rolling. My feet end up on the ground numerous times as we advance slowly and unsteadily, unable to ride straight. The Irish boy finally manages to get his balance and keep the handles straight, pedaling more regularly. I pedal behind him, laughing.

“I doubt you’ll be any better though,” he teases, once he’s finally stable. He engages the bicycle on the reserved lane by the side of the road. I purposefully jerk left on my seat, making him loose control for half a second. “Hey!”

I laugh again, shaking my head before I stop pedaling altogether. Niall doesn’t notice my lack of participation until we arrive at a small hill.

“Either you’re heavy as hell, or you’re not helping me,” he pants, pushing hard with his legs as he struggles to get us to the top. He turns to look at me briefly. “Oh my god Sophie!” he grunts, but his eyes are grinning.

“Sorry, not sorry,” I chuckle, resuming my pedaling.

“Pfft. I’ll get my revenge,” he responds playfully.

“Of course you will,” I reply, smiling as I roll my eyes. He stops the bike.

“We’re half-way. Your turn to steer,” he declares, stepping off.

“Ohhh-kay,” I frown, gripping the handles tightly as I reposition myself over the seat. I hear him shuffle behind me, also placing himself. “Uh, where am I going exactly?” I question.

“I’ll tell you when and where to turn, don’t worry about that,” he replies.

“That’s exactly why I’m worrying. I don’t think you know where you’re going,” I tease, turning to look at the blonde. He smiles and shrugs. I shake my head and look in front of me, taking a deep breath. I clench my fingers around the handles as I push the bike forwards, making it roll before attempting to place my feet on the pedals whilst keeping the handlebar steady. I find myself placing my feet back on the ground as I lose balance. I try again before Niall can say anything, focusing on keeping the handlebar straight and pushing with my legs.

“Ha. Second try and I aced it,” I mock to Niall behind me as the bike starts rolling normally.

“You watched me do it so you already had an idea about how to get it to roll properly! I had nobody!” he protests.

“You keep finding excuses,” I chuckle. “I know the truth.”

He doesn’t reply but I know he’s probably shaking his head and grinning, unable to tell me otherwise because he’d rather lie and make me happy than say the truth for his own benefit. _Because that’s just how Niall is around me. My happiness will always come before his._ A weird knot forms in the pit of my stomach as I realize this.

“Hey let’s stop over there!” he calls out loudly barely five minutes later.

“Where? I can’t exactly look at where you’re pointing right now!” I retort, keeping my concentration on the steering.

“At the table near the fountain!” he specifies. I squint and gaze a little farther than the pavement in front of me and see the said table in the middle of the park.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

I frown and steer the bike through the sparsely populated park, heading for the wooden table sat right behind a big fountain. I brake and place my feet on the ground once we’re beside. I turn around, only to see him remove his helmet and step off the bike.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m hot, so I’m getting some ice cream,” he supplies, tying the helmet on the handlebar. “Coming?”

“Nah I’m going to watch the bike,” I shake my head, taking off my own helmet and sitting on the table. “I’m not very hungry anyways,” I lie.

He cocks his eyebrow upwards but doesn’t say anything.

“Don’t miss me too much then,” he advises.

“Don’t think that’s going to happen,” I reply, rolling my eyes playfully. He grins and turns around, heading towards the parlor. I keep my gaze locked on him as he pulls out his phone while he walks, typing something before placing the device to his ear. _Who could he be talking to?_ Niall keeps talking as he waits in the three people line, shaking his head and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. _He’s probably just checking out on the boys,_ I reason, shaking my head and lying back on the table to catch some sunrays. My mind empty, I shut my eyes and enjoy the warmth on my face. I don’t even realise that I’ve fallen asleep until Niall’s voice jolts me awake.

“You know lying in front of the sun like that without sunscreen is like asking for skin cancer, right?” he states as I sit up.

“10 minutes is undoubtly going to do that,” I reply sarcastically, looking at him. He has a cold treat in each of his hands.

“Probably not, but better not test our chances, the sun is at its hottest right now,” he continues, handing me one of the cones.

“I didn’t know you’d graduated high school, you being a member of One Direction and all,” I start, cocking an eyebrow.

“Come on Soph, you don’t need a genius to know that the hottest periods of the day are between noon and 3,” he chuckles. “You learn that in 2nd grade. And for your information, I almost did graduate. I missed my last exams for an award night but still, I’m pretty damn sure I would’ve passed them.”

“The key word here is ‘almost’,” I point out.

“Ha. Ha,” he laughs sarcastically, still handing me the cone.

“I didn’t―”

“Sophie come on. I know you’re hungry,” he sighs. I roll my eyes, a smile tugging the corners of my lips.

“Fine,” I huff, taking the treat. The Irish boy takes a seat beside me and licks a long stripe off his vanilla ice cream and I do the same, enjoying my chocolate one.

“What do we say?” he mocks, licking his once more.

“Thank you Niall.”

“No. The correct response would’ve been: thank you Niall for knowing that the words ‘I’m not hungry’ really mean ‘I’m famished, please get me three’,” he corrects.

I playfully punch his shoulder.

“You’re annoying, you know that?” I say, biting the chocolate goodness.

“But you’re absolutely insufferable.”

I scoff and shove the rest of the ice cream in his face, making sure to put some everywhere. I can’t help it: I start laughing. I drop the cone and hastily bound up to my feet as Niall reacts quickly and attempts to shove his own treat in my face. I start running away from him as he brandishes his ice cream in my direction.

“I’m going to get you Sophie Miller!” he shouts, following closely behind me. I’m laughing so much I have difficulty keeping a steady pace and the blonde ends up hooking his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. I lose balance and fall in the grass, dragging him with me. I end up under him and he takes advantage of the situation to wipe the melting vanilla treat on my face

“Stop!” I giggle as he slides it along my cheeks and neck. “Niall, it’s sliding in my shirt!” I chortle, struggling to get away. I’m panting when he finally discards the cone and towers over me, his hands holding mine to the ground on either side of my head. His own breathing is ragged and our faces are inches apart. He leans in slowly, his eyes locked on mine with longing. Our bodies are tense, our breathing mingling. He descends down until we’re centimeters apart, letting me the choice to close the distance or not. My heartbeat accelerates as I part my lips.

Then out of the blue, I lift my head and lick the ice cream off the top of his nose. He pulls away in surprise. I laugh and get back on my feet, running towards the tandem bike. Shaking my head, I bend over near the fountain and wash my face with the water before drying it off with my shirt. I put the helmet back on my head and place myself back on the bike just as Niall comes walking back, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Wash yourself off Irish, we’re going to finish this trail,” I smirk.

“Glad to see you’re finally into it,” Niall smiles. “It’s good to see you like this Sophie,” he continues once he’s washed his face and placed the helmet on his head.

There’s a pang in my chest because I know that this feels so much better than sticking around in a van or in a hotel, but also because I know that even if I’d be out in L.A with Harry instead of with Niall, Harry’s possessiveness would only constraint my happiness.

 “Where to?” I enquire, reluctantly ignoring his comment.

“The trail continues right beside that small orange building in front of us,” he answers, placing himself behind me. I nod and push off the ground, my feet placing themselves on the pedals easily.

 

_○♥○_

 

“Niall I’m pretty sure we’re lost,” I repeat as we roll past more trees. The path isn’t pavement anymore, it’s a small trail filled with gravel, pebbles and branches.

“I read the map right Soph, we’re not lost,” he persists.

“I’m pretty sure that when you’re stuck in a forest for more than 15 minutes, you’re pretty lost,” I deny, looking around to see trees, trees and more trees around us. The sun had also disappeared a few minutes ago behind a series of clouds, all of which were threatening to cry within the next half hour or so. I really didn’t want to end up freezing in wet clothes and all these wrong directions Niall kept giving me were simply irritating.

“Want me to take over the steering then?”

“Please,” I sigh, pressing on the brakes and stopping the bike. We change places and Niall rapidly makes us turn around.

“Couldn’t you have told me it was the other way?” I frown.

“I’m just trying different things here okay?” he chuckles.

“Can’t you simply admit that we’re lost?” I sigh, pedaling leisurely behind him.

“Nope.”

I roll my eyes. We pedal for another three minutes before I see the trees clearing up in front of us.

“See we’re not lost,” Niall points out.

“You just got lucky,” I say as wooden cabins appear on either side of the track surrounding. I take a close look around and realize something. “Niall I think we’re on a camping ground,” I state. Seconds later, the bike is rolling on a wooden quay. “Niall!” I shout as the blonde keeps pedaling towards the lake.

“Told you I’d get revenge!” he shouts, laughing as he sends us and the off the quay and into the water. I shriek as I’m airborne for half a second before the water swallows me whole. My feet touching the bottom of the sandy lake, I quickly get my head out of the water, sputtering in confusion.

“What the heck!” I protest, splashing the laughing idiot right in front of me.

“Sophie that was hilarious!” he doubles up, hitting the water with one hand.

“Do you even realize how dangerous this was? I could’ve drowned under the weight of the bike!”

“But you didn’t!”

“No because I was quick enough to react!”

“You’re overreacting love. I wouldn’t have let you drown if you would’ve had ended up under the bicycle.”

“What are you even going to do about it?!” I question incredulously, motioning the sunken bike. “Jesus Niall! It’ll end up too rusted to work properly.”

“It’ll dry out in the sun later,” he waves it off, his hair a wet mop on his head.

“What sun?” I exclaim, motioning the dark sky.

As if on cue, there’s the rumble of thunder and a small drizzle starts pouring out of the clouds.

“Great. Just great!” I say sarcastically. Niall chuckles and swims aimlessly in a small circle around me. “Are you happy?” I scoff.

“Are you?” he retorts, still circling around me. _Yes._

“Stop swimming around me like that, you’re going to make us both dizzy,” I counter.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“I’m going in one of the cabins Niall. It’s raining,” I state, walking towards the shore. He stops me as the water level reaches right below the top of my chest.

“But you’re already soaked! Come on, stay in here with me!” he asks, pulling my arm. Water drips down from his hair and onto his face, following the shape of his raised eyebrows and pleading features.

Without taking the time to think my next actions through, I grab him and pull him to me, pressing our mouths together in a haste kiss. Keeping my fingers clenched on his drenched shirt, I look up at him from under my eyelashes in uncertainty.

“Fucking hell Soph,” he breathes. He’s quick to kiss me again, his hand latching on my wet hair and knotting it between his fingers. I relish the feeling of security and love that his body wrapped around mine brings.

“You’re so fucking annoying Niall,” I reply, between eager kisses. “You’re so fucking annoyingly lovable.” I kiss him again, unable to get enough of the taste of his lips.

“Sorry,” he mutters breathlessly. It’s then I realise that we aren’t playing today’s game anymore. That we aren’t just a normal girl and boy falling hopelessly in love.

 I push him away, making the water slosh around us.

“No!” I shake my head rapidly, throwing my arms in the air in disbelief. “You can’t fucking say sorry! I’m the one who should apologize! I’m the one who’s being a fucking bitch about the feelings that you have for me and that I undoubtly have for you!” I declare angrily, the rain falling more heavily on us. Rain keeps pouring down on us as I look at him in desolation. “I’m so sorry for not being worthy of you Niall―”

“You’ve told me that already and I don’t care,” he mumbles, cupping my face in his hands.

“But I do!”

He moves to kiss me again but I stop him reluctantly.

“No Niall I can’t do this with you because I can’t bear the idea of hurting you again―”

“Hurt me all you want Sophie. I’ve always been yours to hurt,” he cuts me off softly. “I just...” he gazes down at me, looking lost. “I need this. I’ll turn the page afterwards, start a new chapter and let you and Harry sort out your throes of passion without interfering if you really can’t fathom the idea of being with me...But I need this,” he pleads. “I need you to love me like you did back in September. I need you to heal that horrible gash you made when you decided to choose Harry without even giving me a real chance,” he persists.

His words melt all my previous resistance. I grab the back of his head and kiss him before latching my body to his by wrapping my legs around him under the water.

“We can’t do this here,” he grunts between numerous fervent kisses. He pauses briefly to look around. “Under the quay.”

Minutes later, we’re underneath the wooden dock and I’m removing his soaked shirt, discarding it in the lake. There’s just enough light for us to be able to see each other, and the rain is mostly stopped by the wooden planks over us.

His lips latch onto my neck and my eyes roll shut, Niall’s touch feeling heavenly. His hands hold my body close to his, one of them sliding under my shirt to cup one of my breasts. I shiver as the lukewarm water drowns my nipples.

Kissing me once more, Niall releases me momentarily to help me out of the drenched sweats. He throws them behind him, letting them float with his shirt. I wrap my arms around his neck, latching myself on him in only a wet t-shirt and panties.

“Why are you so perfect?” I whisper to him.

“I could ask you the same question,” he replies before bending down to kiss me passionately again. He toys with my shirt and in a matter of seconds; both of us are completely bare, our skins pressed against one another’s. He’s holding me above the surface, the water reaching the middle of my back whilst it reached the top of his chest.

“Niall,” I moan, feeling his center press lightly against mine under the water. I tighten my hold on his shoulders, taking it upon myself to get him inside me. I entrancingly watch the droplets fall on his eyebrows and down his cheek as I advance my hips and let myself sink down on him.

He grunts and digs his face in my neck as my heat engulfs him slowly. I shiver as my breasts press against his torso under the water, not used to the peculiar feeling. The Irish boy waits several seconds before pulling out and then sliding back in.

A pleasurable feeling spreads through me from the tip of my toes to the roots of my hair, making me tingle all over. My mouth finds his in a lustful kiss and his fingers massaging my skin.

“Fuck Sophie,” he curses, executing slow but passionate thrusting motions in and out of me. I’m hot all over, his skin like fire every single time it touches mine. Our breathing gets raspy and the blonde slips a finger to where we’re joined, playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves. “I want you to come for me Soph,” he asks, his eyes pouring into mine.

My head rolls backwards as he shoves himself deep inside me, pressing on my nub hard. I fall over, pleasure racking my body almost painfully.

I bite in his shoulder to suppress my scream, digging my face into his neck as I see stars. He groans and stops his thrusting, also shaken with bliss. I gaze up at him with hooded eyes, feeling numb all over. He bends down and kisses me softly, before helping me off his body but keeping me in his embrace.

My heart jumps a beat as my leg brushes the all too familiar cuts on his thighs. It dawns on me that Anne was right: Niall isn’t okay at all. And I didn’t even realize it until now.

I start shaking, holding him tightly.

“I love you,” Niall mumbles oblivious of my realisation, kissing my head and holding me tighter. I want to tell him I love him too, but I just can’t bring myself to form the words, too torn between what my mind wants versus what I really need. Torn between what Niall really needs and what he wants. The blonde notices my struggle. “Pretend we’re still playing the game. I’m just a normal boy Sophie and you’re the girl he’s fallen hopelessly in love with.”

My heart clenches painfully in my chest and I can’t stop the tears.

“I love you too Niall,” I cry, holding on to him.

“Love why are you crying?” Niall questions, alarmed.

“Because the game is fake. Because I can’t live reality and this game at the same time. Because life keeps fucking around with me,” I ramble, still weeping on his shoulder. “Because you hurt yourself once more because of my actions.”

His shoulders slump.

“Sophie I made a mistake last night. I didn’t take my medications and I acted impulsively. But I’m getting better okay?” he explains, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Cutting your thighs instead of your wrists isn’t making things better Niall,” I shake my head, grabbing the floating discarded clothes.

“I know that,” he mutters, taking his own clothes. “But making me feel bad about it isn’t either.”

We get dressed and get the bike out of the water without talking. We pedal silently for about ten minutes until we finally reach the stand with all the other bikes. Niall pulls out his wallet from a Ziploc bag in his pocket and hands some money to the lady to pay for the ruined bike. Then he pulls out his phone from another seal plastic bag and calls a taxi to bring us back to the hotel.

“Thank you,” I tell him whilst we wait in the rain, soaked to our bones.

“Why?”

“For making me truly happy today,” I tell him. “For making me feel normal, yet so important.”

“I’m just sad it’s only for today,” he responds, looking at me dejectedly. “You deserve to feel like this every single minute of your life.”

My heart clenches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave a comment!!! xxx


	33. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is non-consent in this chapter... If you're not at ease with this, please don't read! :$

**Anne’s POV**

I’m pacing around the hotel suite, looking at the room door nervously every minute or so. Zayn and Louis are lazily strewn on the couch, keeping their eyes on the television. Liam and Harry haven’t left Harry’s room since Sophie’s and Niall’s departure.

“Are you going to keep doing that until they arrive?” Zayn huffs, shooting me a quick glance. “You’re worsening my headache.”

I ignore him.

“Anne sit down,” he repeats a little more harshly.

“Quit looking at me if it annoys you so much,” I retort. “And your headache wouldn’t be a problem if you hadn’t been drinking like an imbecile last night,” I add.

“Anne could you please take a seat? It’s irritating to say the least,” Louis sighs, his tone shifting to a warning one. I huff loudly.

The door opens just as I’m about to take a seat. My eyes grow big as I take in the pair’s appearance: disheveled hair, drenched clothes and melancholic features. Without saying anything or even glancing in our direction, the both of them go their own way: Niall heads to his room and Sophie aims for the bathroom.

“Do you think they―?”

“I’m positive they did,” Zayn chuckles, cutting Louis off. “Rain can become a very arousing element... Am I right Anne?” he smirks, winking in my direction.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I retort, rolling my eyes.

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Want me to refresh your memories then?” Zayn’s tone isn’t playful anymore. I pretend that I’m thinking about my answer.

“I think I’ll pass.”

He bounds towards me so quickly my heart skips a beat in surprise. His body is towering over mine, his eyes piercing.

“Darling, if you think your sassy remarks are cute well you’re dead wrong,” he mumbles menacingly. I push him away but his hands grab my wrists. “Your attitude is annoying as fuck right now. I suggest you change it before I do something too rash,” he threatens, his face inches from mine. “Which makes me think...I didn’t even get a birthday gift from you last night,” he remarks.

“Zayn―”

“Louis I don’t want to hear it,” the darker boy snaps.

“You do know that the way to a girl’s heart isn’t by her panties right?” I tell Zayn, looking up at him fearlessly.

“And why would you even think that I’m aiming for your heart sweetheart?” he mocks.

“Because you wish to be cared for. Now that Perrie is out of the picture, you feel as if something is missing,” I continue. “And because you know that Sophie and I could never love you, you decide to claim another type of love. The physical type. It’s better than nothing anyways, huh?”

“You’re rambling nonsense Anne,” he shakes his head, but I know my words had the desired effect. I know he’s replaying what I’ve said in his head.

“Am I?”

Zayn pulls away, frowning at me.

“Louis,” he says suddenly. A smirk draws itself on his lips.

“What?”

“How do you feel about Anne?”

I blink, not understanding.

“What do you mean?” Louis responds slowly, looking between Zayn and I cautiously.

“I’m beginning to doubt on whose side you’re on. We’ve all noticed your feelings for her have grown, but I’m particularly curious of their extent. Say she’d run away... Would you let her go and report us or would you chase her down and keep her to yourself?”

“I’d chase her down,” he answers. His eyes meet mine. _I know he’s lying. He has to be. Has to play his cards right if he’s to help me get away._

“You positive about that?”

“Yes.”

“Then I want you to prove it.”

I inhale shakily.

“If you think it’s going to change something―”

“I believe it will,” Zayn cuts off dryly. “We need to know where everybody stands. All of us. Niall! Harry! Liam! Sophie!” he calls out through the suite. Liam and Harry step out of the bedroom after a couple seconds or so, frowning. Niall and Sophie also appear, dry clothes on their bodies and interrogation marks on their faces. The four of them place themselves randomly around Louis, Zayn and I, but no one takes a seat on the couches.

“Zayn I have no idea what sick game you’re playing―”

“I’m just going to make sure things are clear for everyone alright? That way, there aren’t going to be any slip-ups, or anything that could fuck up our careers,” he says, looking at everybody before dropping his gaze on me. “You. You’ve been nothing but trouble since you set foot in our tour bus.”

“It’s not my fault Niall dragged me into it!” I protest. “Because I wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for him!” I feel bad for throwing Niall under the bus like that, but at the same time, I feel as if he should be guilty, At least a little.

“But you’re responsible for your actions. So as far as I’m concerned, if you hadn’t gone searching for the drugs your father asked, you wouldn’t be here either.”

“But―”

“Shut it. Harry,” he turns his steely gaze to the younger boy. “You haven’t been cautious at all with Sophie. I might’ve been drunk last night, but I can recall very clearly the two of you snogging your heads off at the bar. No doubt others noticed the pair of you. People are going to start putting the pieces together and then we’ll get questions. Unnecessary questions.”

Harry doesn’t say anything. He nods curtly.

“Zayn I know you’re pissed right now―”

“Louis be patient, I’ll get ‘round to your case,” Zayn silences the Doncaster boy. “Niall. I know you can’t help your mood swings but come on. Are you purposefully trying to tear the band apart? This triangle between you, Harry and Soph... It's got to stop.”

I clench my fists, and I notice Niall doing the same. But the blonde doesn’t say anything. He drops his shoulders in shame after barely five seconds.

“Sophie. You’ve been testing limits. I don’t know if you’ve realized it, but you’re slowly destroying Harry, Niall, yourself and even your sister.”

“What do you even mean!? Are you even hearing yourself Zayn?!” I state, standing up. Liam forces me back down on the couch. _I can’t believe it. I can’t believe I’m seeing everyone acknowledging Zayn’s remarks without a single protest._ “What the actual fuck is wrong with you guys?! He’s toying with your weak points and you know it!” I state angrily, looking at all of them. “You’re just going to stand there and agree with all of this?!” I gripe in disbelief.

“Anne don't try to gather them against me: you are alone,” Zayn says. “So alone that even yesterday, your father came at Ellen’s, and he didn’t even come for _you_.” There’s a painful pang in my chest, but I don’t let myself show he’s hit a cord.

“Bullshit!” I snarl, the only thing preventing me from jumping on him being Liam’s firm hands on my shoulders.

“It’s the truth, ain’t it Soph?” Zayn chuckles. I look at my sister but she’s unable to return my gaze. “She was talking to him. He was two seats away from you. And Sophie didn’t say anything, nor did he make a move to retrieve you.”

“Enough with your fucking lies!” I'm struggling to stand up and leave but Liam's grip doesn't falter.

“I’m sorry but it’s the truth love. Liam show her.”

 Its Harry’s turn to hold me to my seat as Liam pulls his phone out. A video starts playing on the small screen in front of my face. I find myself staring at Sophie and I sitting at the far end of the seats in Ellen’s studio. A man sits down beside my sister. The disguise is too easy to recognise: we’d bought that together as a plan B last year. It’s my father.

I feel like throwing up, my insides coiling unhealthily as I notice my father and sister talking together. Not one of them looks at me during the full five minutes of chit chat. And I’m too focused on Ellen to notice what’s going on beside me.

“How does it feel to be stabbed in the back by someone you thought cared for you?” The darker boy questions sarcastically. I glare up at him.

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah it feels like shit!” he retorts, not at all fazed by my repeated swears. “Now you know how I’ve been feeling for the last few days. Now you know why my patience is always running thin and why I’m using a good fuck to cool off.”

“Zayn you’re being a downright dick right now!” Louis snarls, standing up. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Ah yes the most important part of this lesson. Louis,” he chuckles to himself, passing his hand through his hair is incredulity. “You claim you wouldn’t let Anne leave if she, by some miraculous way, manages to escape. You’re going to prove that right now, in front of all of us. See she clearly needs to calm down, and you need to remember the initial purpose of dragging these two girls in our lives.” He inhales and exhales loudly. “You’re going to fuck her,” he declares, pointing me. “In front of all of us. And then, you’re going to prepare her lovely behind.”

My heart stops beating. The living room becomes an opposing uproar of voices.

“I’m not doing that!” Louis seethes, outraged. “Our first rule has always been to make sure we don’t scar the girls permanently! They have limits and we don’t cross them!”

I’m unable to move, stuck in a haze as I hear them talk about me.

“I knew it! I knew you’d take her side!”

“This isn’t about taking sides anymore! It’s about having humanity and compassion!” Niall steps in, determined.

“Says the guy who raped Anne in the first place!” Liam scoffs.

“Sophie was able to take it when we first got her―”

“Sophie is not Anne!” Louis denies loudly, glaring at Harry. “And vice-versa!”

“Prep her properly and it won’t hurt that much,” Zayn reasons, not intimidated by Louis’s shouting.

“Even if I do prep her, you’re subjecting her to too many eyes! She doesn't like voyeurism! It’s humiliating and degrading!”

“Yet that’s exactly the sort of treatment that’ll happen to us if she gets out and sends us to prison! So either you don’t do anything and confirm our doubts about your feelings, or you do what you have to do to ensure your ass doesn’t end up in jail, plus you get to keep Anne.”

“This is going against all my morals! Even Harry wouldn't subject Sophie to that kind of punishment!” The blue-eyed boy objects.

“No because Sophie has never caused us this much trouble!”

“I’m not doing it!”

“Fine then. If you won't do it, then I will. We know where you stand Lou,” Zayn sighs, clearly disappointed. “Desperate times call for desperate measures...” My stomach lurches as he approaches me. I shake my head rapidly and fail to stand once more, fear crawling inside me like a wild fire.

“No you can't do that!” my sister protests. Harry is quick to hold her back. “Harry you can't allow that!”

“Watch me.”

“Zayn if you fucking touch me I swear I'll scream so loud the whole hotel will hear me,” I menace, but I'm unable to make it sound threatening.

“I guess we'll just have to gag you now, won't we?”

“Wait!” Louis intervenes. “Just let me negotiate the conditions and I'll do it!” he gives up brokenly. My stomach lurches once more.

“No Louis please!”

“What kind of negotiations are we talking about here?” Zayn asks

“I'm not prepping her behind. First time anal hurts, whether it's prepped or not, and I think she should be the one to decide when it happens, or if it happens at all.”

“See here's the problem: I think anal sex is exactly what she needs in order to realise that she can't make her own decisions. That she has to submit.”

I make an annoyed and frustrated squeak.

“How's this instead: we forget the whole fucking in front of everyone part and you have access to a bed instead of a couch. But you're fucking her ass and I'm there to make sure you're actually doing it,” Zayn suggests. “You need to cum inside it too.”

Louis fists clench.

“You have 30 seconds to agree or we're going back to the first option and I'm not offering anymore negotiations,” the brown-eyed boy declares. “We can't argue all day about this: we have to take the bus to Arizona in a little more than an hour.”

Louis’s troubled eyes meet mine. I shake my head.

 _I won't forgive you,_ I mouth to him pleadingly. His shoulders drop in defeat.

 _I know,_ he mouths back sadly.

“15 seconds.”

“Okay! I'll take that,” he states. “I'm taking her to my room with all the lube I can get. And I don't want to hear a single peep from you whilst you watch. Not one,” he warns.

“No, no, no! Please,” I beg broken-heartedly. My heart sinks. My limbs are like lead holding me down to my seat. I search for his eyes again but he's looking at the floor, purposefully avoiding my gaze. I watch as Harry drags Sophie out of the living room and as Niall retires to his own room.

“Deal,” Zayn agrees, smiling triumphantly.

Liam releases me but I can’t bring myself to move, glued to the couch. Louis approaches me, still incapable of looking at my face. He holds his hand out for me to take.

“No. I’m not doing this willingly Lou,” I say, still hoping to discourage him.

He exhales shakily, rubbing his face with his hand. His blue eyes finally meet mine. They’re filled with unshed tears. Just like my own. And then, after a few blinks, his face becomes void of emotion.

“Louis I won’t forgive you this time!” I repeat, distressed to say the least. “You can’t pretend you don’t care!”

The brown-haired boy bends down and picks me up in his arms. He throws me over his shoulder like a vulgar sack. I start crying.

“You can’t do this!” I cry, hitting his back as he hauls me to his room. Our room. He drops me on the bed. I fight him off. But my vision is so blurry with tears, I barely see. Both my wrists end up in his hands. I flinch as something sliver lands right beside my head. Handcuffs.

“Thought you might need them,” Zayn sighs, shutting the door behind him. “You know, to make sure she doesn’t move too much.”

Louis doesn’t speak. He simply grabs the hand cuffs, passes them through the hole in the headboard and locks each of my hands in their metal grip before removing himself from the bed. I immediately sit up and get closer to the headboard, pulling at the handcuffs with all my might.

Louis pays no attention to me, digging into his open suitcase beside the bed.

My wrists ache as the metal bites into my flesh but I keep pulling. I turn my body around and place my feet on the headboard, pushing with my whole weight whilst I pulled on the handcuffs. I hear the wood cracking.

“Louis,” Zayn warns.

“Shut up Zayn! I don’t want a single sound to escape your lips. I know exactly what she’s doing and I don’t blame her,” he retorts dryly, still rummaging through his suitcase.

The dark boy doesn’t reply, huffing and turning his gaze back on me. I ignore him, tears still running down my cheeks as I attempt to break the headboard to free myself.

The weight on the bed shifts. Louis hands grab my ankles and he pulls me back down so I’m lying on my stomach. My sobs fill the room as he rids me of my sweats. I manage to flip myself around, kicking and thrashing on the bed. He places himself so he’s straddling my hips.

“Do you want me to blindfold you?” he enquires, his voice so calm it’s scary. “It could maybe make this more tolerable.”

My fear and despair is replaced by anger.

“No. I don’t want you to try and make this pleasurable for me, nor do I want to pretend it isn’t you who is going to rape me. I want to know and remember that you raped me without my consent. That way it’ll haunt the both of us!” I declare fiercely, more tears falling down my cheeks.

“Okay.” He turns me back around, pressing his hand in my lower back to keep me immobile. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs what he pulled out of his suitcase seconds ago: lube. The next minutes seem to stretch on forever as Louis removes my panties and rub the cold substance down _there_. Down there where I would’ve never imagined a man to touch me.

 I shudder and squirm as I feel his unwanted digit push through the little circle of muscle. His other hand pushes more firmly at the bottom of my back, forcing me to stay put. I try to twist around and stare at him, make him feel guilty or something, but I’m unable to do anything more than breathe and turn my head left and right. The digit alone hurts as it probes my insides, attempting to extend the stubborn muscle. More lube is applied. After a minute of stinging pain, another finger glides inside. Louis proceeds to slide both of them in and out very carefully. I groan in pain, my body refusing to accommodate with this unusual practice. He slows down. I squeal and shut my eyes as he curls them inside me.

I begin crying once more, digging my face into the pillow in front of me. More of the cold substance is rubbed on my behind. I choke on a sob as a third finger enters with a throbbing ache. Yelling, pull myself closer to the headboard with my bound hands, in a fetal position. Louis pulls his fingers out, surprised.

“Stop!” I hiccup. “It’s never going to work!” I beg, gaze in his direction. His eyes are filled with tears once more. He shakes his head and pulls me back on my stomach, in between his legs. My whole body tenses in pain as he forces his three digits past the tight ring of muscles once more. He waits longer this time before moving and extending them, coercing my insides to extend. I feel sick and violated.

I realize I’ve shut my eyes and zoned out only when I feel him remove the three fingers and add even more of the cold substance.

There’s the distinct sound of him unzipping his trousers, followed the sound of skin hitting skin. I turn around, only to see him rubbing his member to get himself hard. _He’s not excited by this,_ I realise. But in a matter of minutes, his hands are holding my hips in a tight grip, lifting them slightly, so I’m on my knees. I feel as if I’m lower than a dog. The pillow in front of me is stained with my tears.

“Zayn, I’ll never forgive you for this,” Louis declares, his thighs pressed against the back of my own. “You’re the one who’s responsible for all of this; just like you we’re responsible when you raped Sophie. You’re the one who’ll end up alone in the end because you’re a fucking dick.”

There’s a pause.

“Whatever mate. The whole band is guilty anyways if word gets out we kidnapped them,” the darker boy shrugs carelessly. “I’m just enjoying them. You’d enjoy this too if you hadn’t been too caught up in your feelings.”

“I’m not your mate anymore. You’re just my band member.”

And with that, I feel him pressing him slowly past my forbidden hole. Pain flares up as he attempts to enter what usually is an exit. I weep loudly, clenching my fists and struggling to get him off me but his grip on my hips doesn’t falter and he keeps me in place, sinking deeper.

I whimper and pull the handcuffs. His member is too big, scorching my insides. My breathing is unsteady. I bite my lip, holding back my screams of anger and pain. He stays immobile, letting my walls throb around him for numerous minutes. I whine when he pulls out, the presses himself back in.

“That’s not the quickest way to cum Louis―”

“I know that!” he snarls. “But she’s in pain! She’s having a punishment she doesn’t deserve!” he continues heatedly. “So let me do what I please!”

“And to think you used to adore anal―”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up,” Louis silences, his voice deadly. He removes his member and pushes through once more, making me wince. More lube is pressed on my hole and his member, soothing the burn.

“Louis stop trying to be gentle,” I beg, still crying. “You’re just making this whole process longer! You’ve raped me, now just orgasm and get it over with!” I demand dejectedly, knowing that the hurting sensation wouldn’t subside any time soon anyways.

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly before attempting a quicker pace. The pain gets worse, the action abnormal for my body. A fresh round of tears start as I feel him reach his climax, accelerating his thrusting and using me like I’m some ragged sex doll. I’m nauseous when he does cum. He rapidly pulls out and pulls the sheet over my naked body.

“Out Zayn. You’ve seen what you wanted and I’ve got nothing else to prove,” Louis demands.

“You’re going to thank me one day Lou. When you realize you get to have her for the rest of your life, you’ll thank me.”

“GET OUT!” Louis screams, voice breaking.

I hear him shut the door as he exits.

“Anne, Anne, Anne,” Louis says urgently, coming up to me. He undoes the handcuffs rapidly. “I’m so so sorry―”

“Why?! Why did you do it?!” I sob, bringing my torn wrists to my body. “Why did you comply with Zayn’s demands?!”

“Because if I hadn’t, there would’ve been no chance for me to get you out. At all. They would’ve simply tightened their surveillance,” Louis speaks, voice unsteady. “If I wasn't the one to do it, Zayn or Liam would've been.”

“No! Zayn wouldn't have done it because like I mentioned earlier, he wants to be loved again! He wasn't going to jeopardize that! He wanted me to feel alone and the only way he could truly accomplish that was if I lost you, since Sophie and my father clearly aren't on my side! We could've found another way for me to escape Lou!”

“But it would've taken more time―”

“I would've preferred waiting three more months then suffering through this emotional and physical pain you just put me through!”

There's a short pause.

“Maybe its better like this Anne,” he says brokenly, tears seeping out of his eyes. “That way it’ll be easier for both of us to let go.”

“GET OUT!” It’s my turn to scream before I dig my face into the pillow.

“I’m sorry―”

“I can't talk to you right now! Get out!” I weep some more. I keep crying until my eyes aren’t able to produce any more tears. Dry sobs rack my body as I hold on to the pillow tightly, unable to do anything else. Loneliness swallows me whole as I take in the fact that I have nobody. Nobody who cares for me like I care for them. My father prefers Sophie, Sophie doesn’t want to help me, doesn’t even trust me, and Louis... Louis just tore my heart out of my chest and ripped it into pieces before shoving it back in harshly.

Half an hour later, there's a quiet knock on the door.

“Go away!” I shout. “Please,” I add desperately.

“We're boarding the bus,” Niall informs from the other side of the room.

“Leave without me.”

There's the unmistakable sound of the door opening and closing, followed by soft steps on the carpeted floor. The weight on the bed shifts.

“Don't touch me,” I demand, feeling him move to rub my back.

“Anne...I know you might hate Lou right now―”

“I despise him. That's twice he's had to punish me! Why?! Why can't he simply let the others boys do it? That way I'd hate them! Better yet, why can't he stand up for himself?!”

“You make it sound so easy--”

“It is easy! You simply tell them to fuck off!”

“Anne it's much more complicated than that,” he exhales. “Trust me, I know. I've been in his shoes. There's this constant struggle between choosing what's morally right, versus what will end up being beneficial in the long run. For example, he's the one who punishes you because he knows the others will do much worse. He prefers receiving your hate over seeing you getting badly hurt by the other lads.”

“Beneficial in the long run?! Care to tell me how raping me will end up being beneficial in the long run?!”

“You're one step closer to being free. Zayn’s doubts have been dissipated and the other boys aren’t as sceptic as before.”

I sit up, looking at him alarmed. _How did he know about Louis helping me to escape?!_

“I heard you and Lou talking last night,” he admits sheepishly. “I’ll help you alright? I’ve talked to just now. I’m going to help him help you.”

“I don’t want his help anymore. It’s brought me nothing but false hope and abuse.”

“So far. His plan will work. You’re going to be out on your birthday Anne, I promise,” he declares firmly. “You just have to be patient and stay low.” He reaches beside him. “Here. I’ve brought you a change of clothes for the bus,” he continues, handing me a pile of clothes.

I thank him and grab them.

_○♥○_

I spend the next four days shutting myself off from everybody. I stayed alone, in the bus, at the hotels and even backstage, keeping to myself. I focused on observing instead. Whatever had happened between Niall and Sophie in L.A seemed to have passed. Sophie spent her time trying to forgive Harry and ask for forgiveness herself for not only talking to our father, but also getting him drunk. Most of the time, Sophie’d end up crying and Harry’d end up frustrated, but after two days, they finally forgave themselves. I even caught a glimpse of Sophie adding pieces of paper inside her stuffed turtle.

Niall wasn’t sulking over their relationship anymore; it was like he’d finally somewhat accepted Sophie’s refusal. It was clear he still loved her immensely, but his interactions with several fans showed he was maybe ready to finally turn the page.

We could all feel the growing tension within the band, especially between Zayn and Louis. Liam had to set them straight a couple times. I couldn’t care less.

My company was the Fate the cat, who’d taken a liking to me after our ten-hour bus drive to Arizona. She’s been hanging out with me ever since and my guess was that she preferred the silence that seemed to follow me.

Louis hadn’t mentioned anything about my escape. Not since the incident with Zayn. I was almost positive he’d forgotten about it, until we arrived in Philadelphia, the night before my birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! SO yup, another big chapter! I'd just like to thank you all for reading, and I'd like to say a very special thank you to the ones who review because honestly, without you, i would'Ve stopped the story long ago. There aren't many of you (the translations have more...), but there are just enough for me to keep going.
> 
> I know it takes a little more time to write a comment. hey I'm the first to hesitates to write one when I write fanfics, but think about this: the writers take sooooo much more time to write the chapter. Don't you feel as they deserve a little something? I'm not trying to be greedy here but reviews make my day. And last chapter had me a little decieved. I mean, it was a 5,000 chapter and i got 3 comments. 3 comments for more than 5 hours of work.
> 
> Anyways, all I'm asking if for you not to be a silent reader for the next two chapters? Pretty please? I love you all!


	34. Nausea

**Sophie’s POV**

I grimace and rub my stomach, feeling particularly nauseous after the flight.

“Harry I think I'll be sick,” I mumble, looking at the green-eyed boy worriedly. He frowns, looking around. There's a crowd of people surrounding us, all people who'd boarded the plane with us,

“I'm guessing you don't want to throw up in front of everybody huh?” he enquires, trying to add a little humour to the situation without much avail. I shake my head negatively.

“Can I go to the bathroom please?” I beg, still holding my tummy,

“If you go, I can't go with you,” he objects.

“Then stay right by the door... But Harry please,” I whimper, knowing I'd hurl any second now.

He nods and takes my arm, noticing the urgency.

“We'll be right back,” he tells the other boys before helping me to the closest women's bathroom as quickly as possible. He lets go of me once we reach the door. I run inside and head for the first available stall I see, I drop to my knees and grab the edge of the toilet seat, feeling bile rise rapidly up my throat.  I bend over and empty my stomach. I can't help the tears as I hold myself over the toilet.

Hands pull my hair away from my face, holding it behind my head. Shit. What is Harry doing in here?!

“Harry go-” I'm stopped by another wave of nausea, followed by more throwing up.

“Nope. Not your Prince charming.  But close enough,” Anne's voice sighs behind me, still holding my hair. I'm surprised to see her there. After what I'd put her through following my secret discussion with our father, father whom she trusted would've gotten her out as soon as he could, I thought she wouldn't even want to look at me. And I wouldn't blame her. Better to be alone with yourself than surrounded by people who won't hesitate to backstab you when they feel like it.

I throw up one final time before I begin crying, crumbling down on the disgusting bathroom floor. She rapidly pulls me up and out of the stall, flushing the toilet with her foot. “Come on Soph. Get a hold of yourself. Are you crying because you hurled?” she enquires worriedly, looking into my eyes.

I nod, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

“I'm fine,” I mumble. “Throwing up does that to me. I just can't help crying,” I trail on, a small pitiful laugh escaping my lips. “I'm a ridiculous mess,” I shake my head, looking at my teary-eyed reflection in the bathroom mirror. I get numerous looks from the other women washing their hands but I ignore them.

“How are you feeling now?” Anne questions, paying no attention to my rambling.

“I'm...” I pause, the nausea I had barely a minute ago, gone, “good.”

“Really?” my twin frowns, giving me a quick, dubious look over.

“Yeah I'm much better,” I insist, also surprised.

“Here,” she hands me a piece of gum from a pack in her pocket.

I nod and take it in my palm, washing my mouth once with the tap water before shoving the small piece in my mouth. The taste of mint fills my mouth pleasantly.

Anne's gaze is analytical once I turn back around to thank her.

“You don't have motion sickness huh? You don't usually get sick in cars and on planes?” she enquires, her frown deepening.

“No... This is a first,” I admit. There's a long pause.

“Sophie, I really don't want to probe into your business here, but have you been careful with the boys?” she asks worriedly. It's my turn to frown.

“Careful―”

“Condoms Sophie,” she provides, slightly distressed.

It's like I’m hit by a brick. I wobble backwards. Anne is quick to hold me in a steady grip but I'm in a haze. I look down to my stomach, then back up to my sister's face.

“You think―”

“It's just a theory Soph,” she reassures quickly. “I'm probably wrong alright? But it's―”

“A possibility,” I end, the truth dawning on me: _I had sex without protection with both Harry and Niall. Oh my God_.  “Shit! Shit, shit, shit―”

“Hey there's no point in panicking right now,” Anne intervenes swiftly. “We're not sure yet. Like I said, I'm probably wrong. It could’ve been a simple stomach bug or something else that caused your nausea but there's no way for us to be certain that you're pregnant.”

The bathroom is practically empty now, everyone gone quickly following my vomiting.

“The only way to be sure would be to buy a pregnancy test. Which we can't do because the boys are watching us like hawks,” she continues. “Unless you want to ask them to fetch one―”

“No way. Not happening. No need to worry them about that if it's only a hunch.”

“So what? You're simply going to wait and cross your fingers, hoping you won't show?  Hoping your belly won't grow abnormally big? Sophie-”

“I don't have another solution!” I declare, distressed. She stares at me, biting her lip.

“I do,” she sighs. “Ask Louis to fetch the test. He'll go.”

I look at her incredulously.

“You want me to ask Louis.”

“I think he's the only one who'd react appropriately to this demand. Besides, he needs someone to talk to. He knows that he and the rest of the band don't have the same opinion about us so discussions have been tight.” I notice her voice is straining to stay steady. “He's lost the brotherly bond that kept him animated. And I well I-I-I can't bring myself to talk to him anymore either.” My heart wrenches painfully as I watch my sister break down in front of me. “I can't stand to look at him anymore Soph. All I see when I look at him is a rapist and I loathe it. I can still feel his hands on me and I'm sickened,” she sniffs, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. “I'm sickened because just the night before, these same hands seemed unable to harm me,” she sobs, her whole body shaking.

I watch helplessly as the repercussions of Zayn's unholy demands unfold violently before me. Knowing nothing I would say would erase the very vivid images which were undoubtly clouding her mind, I step up to her and wrap my arms around her quivering body, hugging her with all the love I can muster. She returns the hug, digging her face into my neck. I start crying once more, caught in her emotions.

“I know Zayn wanted you to feel alone but you aren’t okay?”

“Dad left me. You left me. Louis did even worse...” Her teary eyes meet mine. “I’m alone.”

“I'm sorry for your father,” I mumble sadly. “If he would've had come for you at Ellen's, I would've let him leave with you. But he's an ass Anne. He doesn't deserve to have you defending him all the time. And you don't deserve to keep hoping for someone who clearly has other priorities than you,” I continue, squeezing her. We break the hug softly, both of us wiping our tears with the back of our hand. “You're my priority from now on alright? I'm going to help you escape the boys,” I decide. “You've always been on my side, now it's my turn to join yours. Okay?”

“Sophie―”Anne stops in mid-phrase, looking behind me. I turn around as Harry's head pops in the bathroom. His eyes meet mine urgently.

“Are you two almost done? Paul is absolutely furious: the cars have been waiting for us for twenty minutes and there’s a crowd forming around them.”

I shoot a rapid glance in Anne's direction.

“Yeah we’re good,” she supplies, any sign of previous crying gone. “Just finishing up,” she ends.

“Are you okay?” Harry enquires, wrapping one arm around my shoulder once we’ve stepped out of the bathroom. His hand reaches over and touches my stomach.

I flinch, reflexively pushing his hand off. I look up at him fearfully. _Did he hear us? Does he know I may be pregnant?!_

“Sophie?” The British boy frowns, worry creased on his forehead. He doesn't know.

“It hurts a little for some reason,” I lie, realising I’d panicked for no reason. “But yeah I’m much better.”

“Let’s head to the hotel and find you some painkillers,” he sighs, kissing the side of my head.

 

_○♥○_

 

It was near eleven at night when we were all properly installed in yet another hotel suite. Due to the uneasy circumstances, Louis ended up sleeping on the couch in the living room whilst Liam slept in a sleeping bag beside Anne's bed, Niall and Zayn were alone and Harry and I shared a bed.

Harry proved to be a very caring lover that afternoon. He made some tea, gave me some painkillers and even asked to cuddle in front of the television. It was as if nothing had happened a couple of days ago, just like we had agreed. We avoided mentioning his drinking incident and opted to put it in the past. I didn't go into detail with my day with Niall either, knowing it'd piss him off more than anything.

When Harry finally fell asleep, I slipped under his arm and got of the bed, wanting to talk to Louis. Needing to talk to Louis. I knew there was no way I could sleep peacefully if I wasn't 100% certain that I wasn't pregnant.

“Lou,” I mumble, shaking his shoulder whilst the Doncaster boy snored softly on the couch. “Lou wake up,” I mutter, shaking him a little harder. He stirs awake slowly, blinking a few times.

“Soph?” he croaks, voice heavy with sleep. “Why are you awake?” he sits up carefully and rubs his eyes before his gaze focuses on me.

“I-I uh well...” My demand gets stuck in my throat, not so sure anymore if I should ask him to go fetch the test at the pharmacy after all. _What if he reacts badly?_

“Are you okay?” he probes.

“I'm fine,” I nod, playing with my fingers. “I had a favour to ask you.”

“ _Had_ as in you don't anymore or _have_ as in you have one right now?” he enquires, emphasizing on each tense.

“Have.”

“Okay... What is it?” he questions, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I-I-I need to know how bad I messed up Lou,” I begin, looking around awkwardly.

“With what?”

I bite my lip, uneasy. _What if he goes and rambles to the other boys? What will they say then?_

“Soph,” he says, taking my hands into his, “I'm unable to emit any judgement regarding others following what I've done to Anne... So please, if I can do anything to make life better for you, I want to know,” he asks. I take a deep breath.

“I need a pregnancy test,” I whisper, shutting my eyes.

“What?”

I can't help it, I start crying.

“I know it sounds bad-”

“Shhh love,” he coos, taking me into his arms. “No no no it doesn't sound bad at all,” he continues. “I was positive you were asking me to help you hide a body or something,” he reassures with a chuckle, rubbing my back. I sniff and hug him back. “But why are you crying love?”

“I don't know, because I'm scared and I'm ashamed I have to ask you this-”

“You shouldn't be ashamed or scared: it's not entirely your fault. Harry has never been cautious enough,” he says calmly, still rubbing my back in slow, soothing motions. “I'll go get the test alright?” he decides, breaking the hug and standing up. “I'll go get it right now and that way you'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight knowing that you were worried for nothing. Everything will be alright.”

I watch him as he puts some shoes on and grabs a key card from the counter.

“I'll be back in 15 minutes tops okay? You stay right there,” he finishes, shooting me one last smile before heading out.

“Told you he'd help,” Anne sighs, emerging from the shadows in her pj’s.

“How did you know?”

“He slid this on my lap on the plane today,” she continues, handing me a folded piece of paper. She takes a seat on the sofa across mine as I open it.

 

_Dearest Anne,_

_This must be the hundredth copy of this letter I've attempted to write for the past few days and I'm hoping this time I'll manage to make it sound right._

_I know you want nothing do to with me. Heck, it’s a miracle if you even manage to read these lines without crumpling the whole thing into a ball and burning it. I wouldn't blame you for doing that. But if I'm lucky and you actually have the willpower to read this letter until the end, I swear to God I'm going to obey your every demand until the day I die. No matter the demand and the moment you make it. I'm not saying I'd kill for you, because then I'd be even more psychotic  than I already am, but I'd try to make a mountain move if that's what you wanted. I'd quit the band. I'd stay out of your sight. I'd do anything. For you and your sister. It’s the very least I can do for the psychological and physical scars we’ve inflicted on the both of you._

_That being said, I wanted to let you know how things are going to go tomorrow for your birthday and especially for your escape. I would've told you face to face but heaven knows you don't want to hear me talk. And again, I don't blame you. So here's the plan:  I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen for you and Soph’s birthday tomorrow but something IS happening. I got a whisk of it from Harry last night. But as for tomorrow evening, both of you get to go to our show. You have first row tickets, closest thing to the stage possible due to Harry's demands. All you need to lookout for is the signal: the fireworks at the end of the concert. When they begin, I want you to be prepared. I've asked one of the security guards to take you at a special spot near the stage and close to an exit. He'll give you an envelope. Don't open it until you're out of the stadium.  Niall and I will distract the others whilst you run._

_Lastly, I just want you to know that I hate myself for scarring you. But please know that this was the last time I ever touched or even looked at you without your consent. You deserve someone who'll care for you more than they'll care about themselves and I've proven repeatedly that this isn't me. That this can't be me because of the other boys._

_I'm truly sorry,_

_Louis_

 

_PS: The thing I cherish the most is in the envelope the security guard will give you. Please take good care of it because I’ve failed to do so._

 

I look up from the letter, glancing at my twin.

“He’s helping you get away?” I mumble, processing the thought.

“In L.A he promised he’d help,” Anne acknowledges as I hand the letter back to her. She slips it in her back pocket. “Want me to stay with you until we’re positive my theory was false?”

“Please,” I ask.

We wait for Louis’ return silently.

“What do you think is in the envelope he’ll give you?” I question after a couple minutes.

“I don’t know. Probably money,” she shrugs. But I know she doesn’t believe that. She knows Louis doesn’t cherish money the most.

Louis walks in the room a minute after, holding the small box that had the ability to appease my worry.

“Here,” he says, giving it to me, all while avoiding to even look in Anne’s direction.

“Thank you,” I whisper, hands shaking as I take it. “You won’t say anything to the others right?”

“If that’s what you want, then my mouth is sealed Soph,” he agrees gravely.

I head to the bathroom, Anne shadowing me. I read the instructions. _Urine sample. Wait 5 minutes. Two lines I’m pregnant, and one I’m not. Simple enough._

Four minutes later, I’m pacing anxiously in the bathroom, waiting for the result. Anne’s right beside me, attempting to calm my nerves. I know Louis on the other side of the door, waiting for the both of us to return to our rooms before he can go back to sleep. My fists clench and unclench as I hope that Anne’s theory’s wrong and that I only had a moment of nausea earlier today.

The five minute mark strikes.

“You check it,” I tell Anne urgently. “I can’t do it.”

She nods.

“Whatever the result Soph, everything will be okay,” she reassures, reaching for the test. “Promise me you won’t break down if it ends up positive,” she asks.

“It won’t,” I deny.

“I know. But promise me. Please.”

“I promise.” The words are sour in my mouth.

She looks at it and bites her lip.

“You’re pregnant,” Anne murmurs softly, her eyes meeting mine.

“No. No it can’t be,” I shake my head. “You’re lying.” My hands are trembling as I grab the pregnancy test. The two lines are clearly visible. “Oh my god.” _Pregnant._ My heart is racing; my emotions all over the place. I look down at myself, staring at my stomach. _There’s a live being in there right now. And he’s my responsibility._ _His life is in my hands._ The intensity of this revelation knocks me off my feet. I fall to the floor and hug my knees to myself. I start crying.

“Soph it’ll be fine―” Anne tries to calm me down but a pained hiccup escapes my lips.

“I’m pregnant Anne. Nothing is fine,” I sniff. “You know why? Because there’s a baby inside me and I don’t even know who his father is! It could be Niall or it could be Harry!”

“Shhh,” she says softly, sitting down beside me. I find myself imagining life with a child. My child. My heart skips a beat.

“Not only that, but I can’t raise him or her,” I realise, my hand on my stomach. “I can’t raise this baby. Not if I’m around the boys.” I start weeping. “Can you imagine raising a baby in our fucked up situation?! Oh God Anne,” I cry, taking my head in my hands. “I need to leave with you tomorrow. I have to. For the baby’s sake.”

“And for yours too,” Louis sighs, entering the bathroom. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help overhearing,” he continues looking at me. “Sophie you need to get away from us,” he persists, squatting down in front of Anne and I.

“Can you do that? Can you secure her escape too?” My twin asks Louis, taking to him for the first time in four days.

“I’ll see what I can do okay? It complicates things a bit but I’m pretty sure I can manage something with Niall’s help,” he nods, looking at her briefly before his gaze falls back on me.

“And you won’t tell anyone about my pregnancy? Ever?” I enquire, voice still shaking with sobs.

“Not until you ask me too,” he says.

I nod and hold my stomach, looking down at it. Love for this unborn baby invades me and I find myself caressing it softly.

“Don’t worry, little one. I’ll make sure you’re safe,” I mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the numerous comments. Seriously, they made my days brighter :) Xxx One chapter to go! (Plus an Epilogue )
> 
> I'm sorry to all of you who didn't want her to end up pregnant... But it was the only way i saw that could get Sophie to run away with her sister :$


	35. Drag Me Down

**Anne’s POV**

For the first time in a long time, I rouse slowly from sleep. Nobody ushers or shakes me awake. The sensation is unusual. I stay immobile for several minutes before exhaling loudly and stretching on the bed. Once I feel that all my members have cracked awake, I lie motionless on the bed, blinking whilst looking up at the ceiling. _Usually, one of the boys would’ve barged in to wake me up by now..._ I turn around.

I’m shocked to see balloons as well as a bundle of presents sitting on the bedside table beside me. At the very front of the gifts, there’s an envelope with my name written in a delicate script.

“Are these boys serious?” I grumble incredulously as I sit up carefully and grab it. I open it warily, only to discover a birthday card. I glance inside it.

 

_Happy birthday Anne!_

_We’ve decided that due to the fact you aren’t too fond of our company; our common gift for you would be our complete absence this morning. You are free to join us whenever you feel like it, but we won’t purposefully barge into your room. Enjoy it while you can, we’ll fetch you for lunch!_

The message is followed by the boys’ signatures. I look at the time. 10:30 A.M. _I’ve got at least an hour and a half to be alone with myself. This is great._ I carefully place the card back in its envelope before eyeing the five presents cautiously. These boys can buy anything. So anything is literally in there.

“Good thing all of them are small,” I mutter, hesitating as I grab the first bag, place it on my lap and read the tag: _With love, from Niall xxx_. I pull the lime green tissue paper out of the black bag and peek inside. A square box the size of my palm rests at the bottom. I reach in and draw it out, discarding the birthday bag beside me. I lift the lid off and discover a silver charm bracelet with a lone four-leaf clover charm locked on it. I lift the bracelet out of the box, uncovering a note underneath it.

Keeping the silver chain dangling between the fingers of my left hand, I read Niall’s note:

 

_You probably don’t want anything that’ll remind you of us when you’re free._

_But wear it at the concert tonight. That way you’ll be able to sell it when you’re free. It’s worth a lot._

_If it can help to buy some food for a year or so when you’re out, I’d be more than glad._

_Happy birthday, Niall xxx_

I glance at the bracelet once more. True, the thought of wearing something he gave me repulses me. But at the same time, not only has he been acting sweet for the last couple of days, but he actually wants me to sell it for food.

I find myself latching it on my wrist seconds later before proceeding to the second gift bag: Liam’s. I pull the purple tissue paper out, only to find a grey box similar to Niall’s at the bottom of the bag. Frowning, I take it out and place it at the centre of my palm.

I remove the lid.

A delicate golden chain with a small pearl pendant rests inside the box. I take it out, looking at it closely.  Five tiny diamonds are wrapped around the twisted gold linking the pendant to the chain. The necklace is breathtaking.

I gaze back into the box. This time, no special note joins the gift. Only a _Happy Birthday_ on a Post it.

Keeping the chain in my fingers, I walk up to the mirror and place the pendant in the hollow of my neck, before reaching behind my hair and latching the chain shut. I stare at myself for a good minute, eyeing every inch of my body, from the tip of my toes to the top of my head.

“I’m pretty sure I could sell the chain too,” I realise, toying with it.

Shaking my head, I return to my previous position on the bed and grab another gift. Harry’s name is on the tag this time. But this time, the present is wrapped instead of placed in a bag.

I slide my thumb between the juncture of the wrapping paper and the tape and I pull, tearing it off carefully. Another grey box greets me, except this one is much smaller. I can easily guess what the gift is: _earrings._

“Did they all buy me jewelry?” I mutter, removing the top of the box. A pair of small diamond earrings practically stare back at me from inside. “Too bad my ears aren’t pierced,” I huff sarcastically, shutting the box and placing it with the envelope I’d opened five minutes ago.

My gaze drifts to the two remaining gifts. Zayn and Louis. I stare longly at Zayn’s present before I decide that I won’t open it. Under no circumstance. _I don’t want anything from him. I don’t want him to try to buy me off with something I might end up liking. I wouldn’t forgive myself._

Louis’ gift is the smallest of them all. But it’s also the only one with a card inside it. I pull the light blue envelope out of the gift bag and open it, pulling the card out.

I can’t help shaking as I hold the card in my hands, not knowing if I can deal with the emotional wave every single one of his words brings. Yesterday’s note was hard enough to swallow, this one better not have the same effect or I might just end up forgetting what he did to me.

I take three deep breaths before I proceed to open the card.

 

_My beloved Anne,_

_Let me start off by saying that_ _no birthday wishes, birthday cards, or birthday gifts can express the amount of love and respect I have for you._ _But they’re all I can give to you on this day since I’m nowhere worthy of truly showing you how much you mean to me._

_Now, I know that being 19 doesn’t seem like anything special, especially considering your situation, but I can promise you that this day marks the dawn of a new life. One filled with love and hope and dreams and everything you ever wanted. You deserve to be happy Anne. Life has tried to bring you down so many times, but you’re still standing strong. And I admire you so much for that because I have failed do the same repeatedly._

_Stay strong Anne. I know life hasn’t been a smooth ride for you so far, but you’re almost through the bumps. I’m hoping my gift can help make the ride a little more pleasant. But I know that soon enough, nothing and nobody will stand in the way of your heart’s desires._

_Louis_

I stare at his message, eyes filled with tears.

“No I can’t cry,” I shake my hand, rapidly wiping my tears with the back of my hand. “Louis what are you doing to me?” I whisper brokenly as I place the card back in its envelope.

I stare at his present for a very long time before I actually decide to open it. My hands are trembling whilst I remove the blue tissue paper. I carefully fold it and place it with all the others, procrastinating just a little.

Shutting my eyes, I inhale deeply before peeking inside the bag, still unsure of what I’m going to find. But to my surprise, a simple teal, palm-sized SONY mp3 player rests calmly at the bottom, along with a pair of earphones.

“What?” I mumble incredulously, taking it in my hands. As I do so, I discover a note right underneath it. I read it.

_When the world gives up on you, music won’t. Xxx_

I begin crying. Not out of sadness, but rather out of sheer frustration. Because even though the feeling of Louis doing what Zayn asks him to do still tramples me, my love for him is still as vibrant as ever, especially after witnessing how he cared for Sophie last night.

I curl around my pillow, shut my eyes and stay in this position until they come and get me for lunch.

 

_○♥○_

I play with the cake in my plate with my fork, my head resting on my hand whilst I listen disinterestedly to the random discussions going on around me.

The seven of us were all in a private room in some restaurant I’d already forgotten the name of. Sophie and I had gotten the Happy Birthday chant a few minutes ago, and it was immediately followed by a cake. Cake for which I had absolutely no appetite for following my burger.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Niall asks me quietly.

“Not hungry anymore,” I mumble. “My burger was too big.”

“Totally understandable,” he chuckles, taking the last bite out of his own cake. I watch Soph as she talks, automatically noticing that her and Harry are tense once again.

“Anne.”

I shudder as _his_ voice cuts through all the other ones. I don’t even look up to acknowledge him.

“I want to know why you didn’t open my gift,” Zayn questions slowly. Utensils clink, followed by a tense silence.

“Take a wild guess,” I snap, keeping my gaze locked on my fork. I hear a chair being roughly pulled backwards, followed by more utensils clanking on plates.

“You’re not still pissed about our little incident, now are you?” he enquires, his tone amused.

“I can’t imagine why I would be huh?” I snarl sarcastically.

“If Louis would’ve had some balls―”

“He would’ve smashed your pretty face in the concrete. But he didn’t. Because for some fucked up reason, he preferred having your trust over mine. Lucky you,” I state angrily, keeping my gaze locked on my piece cake.

“Now wait a minute―”

“Shut up Zayn. Let her be,” Liam slices dryly. “I think you’ve harmed the poor girl enough. We all know there would’ve been other ways to prove Louis’ commitment but you chose the one that’s the hardest for each of them mentally. Quit. It,” he ends warningly, cutting his words out.

It’s only then that I lift my head and notice Louis’s absence. Almost immediately, I believe I know where he is.

“I’ll go get him―”

“No I’ll go,” I cut Harry off. “Getting people out of washrooms is my thing.” I stand up, my own chair scrapping against the floor. Without adding anything, I leave the private room and head for the men’s bathroom.

I push the door open and enter swiftly, without any hesitation. I find Louis leaning against the sink, water dripping from his face. He freezes in shock when he sees me but I keep walking towards him determinedly.

“What are―”

My hand collides with his cheek before I can stop myself. I clench my stinging hand on my side, my eyes locked on his. I exhale slowly.

“Why?” I ask.

“Why what?” he mumbles, not doing anything about his reddening cheek.

“Why are you making me feel like this?” I reply.

“Like wh―”

I cut him off, my fingers pulling his face towards mine into a passionate kiss. It’s filled with infuriation mingled with lust and love all at once. It’s destructive.  I break it in a matter of seconds.

“Like this. Angry and in love at the same time. You can’t do that. You have no right to mess with my feelings like that,” I continue, breaking down. I throw my arms in the air and circle around myself once as tears fall down my cheeks. I brusquely stop and face him. “The least you could do is attempt to stand up for yourself! Try to defend yourself! Give a reason for your actions!”

“I don’t have a good one!” he counters. “Nothing can excuse what I’ve done. Nothing!”

“So you’re simply going to let Zayn walk over you?! Why can’t you man up and stand up for yourself Louis Tomlinson?!”

“Because I’m not as strong as you,” he whispers, taking my hands into his. My right palm is still throbbing from the slap. “Because you’re not safe yet. I can’t jeopardize your safety for the sake of anything at all right now,” he elaborates softly, his thumbs rubbing the center of my palm soothingly.

I rip my hands out of his. Brusquely, my world crumbles around me. I feel all resistance leaving my body painfully.

“Don’t. Please don’t. Louis, I can’t take it anymore,” I cry, putting my face in my hands. “I’m letting you win. I don’t care about my freedom anymore. I’m so tired of being lost. I don’t care if you raped me. I don’t care about what I feel,” I sob. “I just... I need to be loved. I need your love.”

“No. I don’t deserve you. You can’t give up. Not now. Not when you’re so close to your goal,” he denies urgently.

“Louis I don’t have anything to look forward to. I’m nothing but a broken toy now. I’m just like Sophie.”

“But Sophie has found something to fight for. You need to help her Anne. She needs you. You need her. The baby needs both of you,” he whispers, his fingers intertwining with mine. Tears glisten in his eyes. “You can’t give up now. Fight for them. Please. I’m begging you to stay strong for a little longer. I won’t be able to live with myself if you don’t make it out willingly tonight.”

“I’m so tired of fighting,” I shake my head.

“You can’t let us win. You can’t give Zayn the satisfaction,” he persists. “Please.” I look at him, teary eyed. There’s a long moment of silence.

“For the baby. I’m doing it for the baby,” I mumble finally. “Not for myself, not for you, not for Sophie, but for the baby.”

“It’s the only thing I want to hear,” he sighs. I breathe out once before I dig my face in his chest and wrap my arms around him, taking us both by surprise.

“I’m tired Louis. So, so tired,” I utter. He returns the hug softly.

“I am too,” he responds just as quietly. “But it’ll all be over tonight alright?”

I nod, face still pressed in the crook of his neck.

Seconds later, there’s the sound of a door creaking open. I pull away from Louis as Harry appears.

“Sorry to uh... Interrupt? But we’re leaving,” he states, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. I nod curtly, wipe my tears and stride outside the men’s bathroom without giving any of them another glance.

 

_○♥○_

I’m nervous as ever as we get out the boy’s van and into Philadelphia’s stadium.

My mp3 player and earphones are in my jeans’ pockets; along with the little box containing the earrings Harry gifted me. Niall’s bracelet is still firmly locked around my wrist, just like Liam’s necklace is locked around my neck.

“For the length of the show, Mark will take care of you two okay?” Harry enquires, motioning a bulky man barking some orders to some crew men.

“He looks real tough but he’s a big softie,” Niall supplies, noticing my worried frown. “Anything you two want, he’ll fetch it.”

I nod slowly.

“Time for sound check!” Someone calls out.

Louis walks by me, his fingers grazing my own before he follows the other boys on stage. Sophie and I take random seats, watching as the boys test their microphones and instruments.

“You okay?” she asks me as they start practicing a song.

“Yeah I’m good,” I acknowledge, swallowing thickly. “Slightly nervous. I just want this to work. We probably won’t get another chance like this one,” I add quietly, my eyes meeting Louis’ for a brief moment.

Her hand grabs mine and squeezes it reassuringly, but she doesn’t say anything.

Half an hour later, sound check is over and we’re warned that the spectators will be let inside the stadium any minute now.

Liam shows us exactly where we have to be for the duration of the show, adding that our closeness with the speakers could result into ringing in our ears afterwards.

“We can get you some earplugs if you want though?” He suggests. “But usually the ringing leaves after a good night’s sleep. We’ll make sure it’s not excessively loud.”

“We’ll be fine,” Sophie shakes her head. Harry sighs deeply and takes Sophie’s hands in his own before dragging her a few feet away from the rest of us to talk to her alone. I watch their chat with interest, noticing how worried Harry is and how she’s struggling to keep her emotions in check. It’s obvious she’s realising that this may be the last night she’ll talk to him.

I tear my gaze away, wanting to get a rapid glance at Louis myself but he’s already backstage and out of sight. Zayn is also absent. I shoot a quick look at Niall, watching him as he and Liam gaze at the stadium with wonder. His blue eyes meet mine and he smiles, nodding once before turning away. My eyes fall upon my sister once more.

Harry finally bends down and kisses her head and Sophie proceeds to hug him.

“Boys, all of you need to be backstage now!” Mark states. “I’ll take care of those girls, no worries Harry.”

Harry and Sophie break their hug, kissing one last time before Harry pulls away and walks behind Liam and Niall towards the back of the stadium’s stage.

“This way ladies,” Mark instructs when we lose sight of the boys. He leads us to the place Liam had motioned, just as a flood of girls start entering the stadium. The seats fill rapidly and soon enough, there’s already a buzzing in my ears due to the loud chit chat of the fan girls around us.

“Maybe we should’ve gone with the earplugs,” I mumble to Sophie.

She nods distractedly. Her mind seems to be racing.

“What are you thinking about?” I enquire.

“This was how it started. A One Direction show with VIP tickets. I just have difficulty wrapping my mind around the fact that this is also how it’ll end,” she says, looking at me seriously. “And there’s also the fact that I’ve been around them for three important years. So I didn’t get the chance to graduate. Or even have my drivers’ licence.... I just don’t know how I’ll manage to start living like a normal person again,” she trails on.

“We’ll sort this out as we go...” I try to reassure her. But truth be told, I had no specific idea either on how we were going to make it. Especially with a baby.

I lose track of time and suddenly, it’s the boys’ moment to get on stage. My ears are ringing loudly as screams erupt and they start their first song of the night. Niall’s voice resonates throughout the stadium.

 

“Counted all my mistakes and there’s only one  
Standing up on a list of the things I’ve done  
All the rest of my crimes don’t come close  
To the look on your face when I let you go

So I built you a house from a broken home  
Then I wrote you a song with the words you spoke  
Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out  
How to fix up a heart that I let down.”

 

Zayn and Harry are quick to add their voices, followed by Louis and Liam. The chorus rings out loudly, making the girls around us scream even louder.

I watch as they walk around on stage, waving and smiling. The song ends.

“Helloooooooo Philly!” Niall calls out once the stadium has died down a little. “How’s everyone doin’?”

This time, I cover my ears as the hollering gets an octave higher.

“Wow!” Liam continues in his microphone. “Amazing! You guys are on fire! It’s good to be back!”

There’s more yelling. Harry strides near us and sends a kiss in Soph’s direction before continuing along the stage, waving and smirking at the other girls. He begins the next song almost immediately.

“I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason.”

I watch as Louis walks to our side of the stage. Our eyes lock as he begins his solo. And suddenly, it’s as if he’s only singing to me.

“If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah.”

 

His gaze lingers on me for another second before he spins around and heads to the other side of the stage without another glance. My stomach is in knots. I turn to look at my sister, to see if she had witnessed what had happened, but I simply see her dancing and singing as if she was just like any other fan girl.

My mind is elsewhere as the show goes on. It’s thumping painfully, a headache threatening to burst out any second.

“Thank you all for this fantastic night!” Louis states.

“You’re the best fans in the world! I know we say it every time, but it’s the truth!” Niall continues. The stadium roars.

It’s then I realize that the show is pulling to an end.

“It’s been a great night! Let’s finish this off with Steal my Girl!”

This time, it’s Zayn’s turn to start singing.

 

“She’s been my queen since we were sixteen  
We want the same things, we dream the same dreams, alright, alright  
I got it all cause she is the one  
Her mom calls me love, her dad calls me son, alright, alright  
I know, I know, I know for sure”  
  
“Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one cause she belongs to me.”

 

I touch Sophie’s shoulder, warning her silently with my eyes that the time to run is close. She nods determinedly, but keeps on singing along with the boys, dancing and throwing her arms in the air. Fireworks start exploding loudly through the air, making the girls scream even louder.

Mark grabs my arm. I grab Sophie’s.

“Come on,” he urges us whilst everyone is looking at the sky and the boys disappear off the stage. The security guard leads us at the far end of the side of the stage. He pulls out his set of keys and opens a door.

There’s a dimly lit corridor behind it. A few lights hang here and there, flickering occasionally. The floor is a long slab concrete and the air is humid due to the multiple pipes leaking here and there. Clearly, it’s the part of the stadium reserved for electricians, plumbers and other workers.

“At the far end of that hallway, you turn right, and then left down the other corridor. There’s a big black door. It’ll lead you outside. Here,” he pulls out two envelopes from his back pocket and hands it to me. “Louis wanted me to give you this,” he hands the larger one to Soph, “and this,” he ends, giving me the other one. “He also asked that you don’t open them until you’re safe in a taxi,” he adds. “Now quick, or you might just be seen,” he finishes, urging us inside. He shuts the door behind us. There’s the distinct sound of Mark locking the door.

“Now what?” Sophie asks, looking at me.

“Now we run.”

“Let’s go,” she sighs. We break into a run down the narrow corridor, the sound of our feet hitting the concrete resonating in the empty space.

We turn right at the end of the corridor as instructed. More lights stare down at us from the ceiling, flickering on and off. My ears are still buzzing from the loud noise.

“Hey! You! You can’t be down here!” A stern voice shouts behind us. I turn around. A very angry security guard stares back at me. “You’re in trouble when I get my hands on you!”

“Keep running Soph! I’ll join you in a few okay?!” I tell her as she reaches the door leading outside. “He didn’t see you!”

“But―”

“Go!”

She nods once and pushes the door open, letting a fresh breeze fill the corridor. I turn around to face the guard. He grips my arm tightly, pulling me away from the door and back towards the direction I came from.

“I’m guessing you’re the funny one huh? The one who started the alarm?” he spews angrily.

I frown, confused.

“What alarm? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was simply looking for the bathroom―”

“Don’t play dumb with me missy! You’re in so much trouble! Only authorized people have access here! And you had the guts to pull the alarm and try to run away!”

I hear the sound of running footsteps before I see their owner. I lift my head up to see Louis running in my direction.

“Steeve its okay! Let her go! They found the culprit! He’s upstairs!” he states. “I’ll take care of leading the poor girl out!” He pants. I see the sweat gathering on his forehead. “Mark accidently let her in. My fault. I’ll lead her out,” he repeats, approaching us. Clearly he’s been running like hell to get down here.

Steeve glares at me once more before he lets me go.

“Sorry for the misunderstanding miss,” he mumbles, giving me another harsh once over before leaving in a jog.

“Come on Anne,” Louis exhales when he’s out of sight. “We have to get you out. They’ll be on to us soon,” he rambles, leading me back towards the exit. “They’ll know I pulled the alarm in no time at all,” he trails on hurriedly, grabbing my hand and making me walk even quicker. “Thank God for Niall’s last minute improvisation.”

I follow him to the door.

“Where’s Soph?” he asks me, realising her absence. His chest is still rising and falling quickly from his running.

“Already out,” I say, voice shaking. I gaze into his blue eyes. “Lou thank you for everything―”

“Don’t thank me. Not yet. You’re not safe yet,” he shakes his head. He pushes the door open but I pull it back shut.

“I know. But you’ve done so much. You’ve jeopardized your whole career for us. How can I ever thank you properly?” I blurt out, a sudden surge of love for him filling me.

“Report us to the authorities when you’re free alright?” Louis begs, holding my shoulders. “I’ll do it myself if you don't but _you_ have all the necessary proof―”

“No I can’t―”

“You can and you have to. The five of us need to reflect on our actions. You need to let the world know.”

My mouth opens without my consent, my feelings pouring out.

“No―I forgive you―you’ve changed―” He grabs my hands as tears start flooding my eyes.

“No Anne.” He shakes his head. “This is exactly why you have to go and tell the world. You’ve let Stockholm syndrome inside your mind. I’m not a good guy. I’ve done bad things: you can’t forget that,” he stresses, before holding my face in his hands. “This is that last thing I’ll take from you alright?” he ends, before stealing a rapid kiss. “I love you,” he breathes, his eyes pouring into mine. “Now go! A taxi is supposed to be waiting for you outside!” he urges, pushing the door open once more and urging me out and away from him.

My heart is beating as quickly as a hummingbird’s wings as I run through the night. I wipe my tears out of my eyes, adrenaline kicking in.

“You’re almost through Anne,” I tell myself. “Almost free,” I convince myself, using all my will not to simply head back and stay with Louis.

“Anne?!” Soph’s voice calls out through the night.

I look in front of me and see her waiting anxiously beside the streetlight. I run up to her just as a taxi pulls up in the street. The driver rolls the window down.

“Taxi to the airport for Miller twins?” he enquires, leaning in his seat to look at us. He gives us a quick once over.

I nod hastily and hurry both Sophie and I into the backseat. It’s only when I’m seated with my seatbelt buckled that I realise that Sophie’s crying.

“You know it’s for the best right?” I mumble to her. She nods.

“But it still hurts for some reason. I’ve had them ‘care’ for me for so long...I’m scared of ending up alone.”

“We’ll care for each other alright? From now on, it’s the Miller twins versus the world,” I tell her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. “Just us and your baby.” She sniffs and nods. There’s a short moment of silence.

“Do you think we can open the envelopes?” she asks. I look around. The stadium is nowhere in sight.

“Yeah okay. You go first?”

She agrees and tears the envelope open. She looks in it.

“Oh my god Anne,” she whispers, pulling out two passports as well as a bundle of money and a note.

“What does the note say?” I probe, looking at the passports with astonishment. _How did he even manage to snatch our passports from Harry?_

“ _This is your chance to start over Soph. You can go anywhere in the world. There’s 10 thousand pounds worth of money, and you deserve it all because I lost the bet concerning Anne’s Daddy kink. Pretty certain she doesn’t have one. I threw in another 100 grand to help you three get a proper home and some food for a while. You can also sell the gifts Niall gave you: he wanted you to use them for this exact purpose. Take care. With love, Louis._ ”

“He’s crazy,” I speak softly, eyeing the money.

“Crazy in love with you yeah,” she mutters, also taken aback by the quantity of money. “What’s in yours? He said it was the thing he cherished the most.”

I frown, pulling my own envelope out. I open it cautiously and am shocked to find a small mirror. I stare at myself momentarily.

“What?” I stammer, taken aback.

“There’s something written in the back,” Sophie remarks.

I flip it around and read his messy handwriting: _Stay strong love. Please. Xxx_ “I’m the thing he cherishes the most,” I utter in disbelief, looking at Sophie. Minutes later, the car halts to a stop.

“We’ve arrived,” the driver states, stopping the engine.

“How much do we owe you?” I ask.

“The fee has already been taken care of, ladies,” he replies.

“Thank you,” Soph says. Still in a daze, I step out of the taxi with Sophie by my side. We walk up to the main desk at the airport.

“Yes? How can I help you two?” the lady behind the desk enquires, slightly uninterested.

“We’d like two tickets,” I breathe. “Please,” I add, sliding our passports on the desk. That seems to perk up her interest.

“Where to?” she frowns, eyeing us and our lack of luggage.

I turn to my sister.

“Where to, sis?”

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is it. The end. From June 5th 2012 to AUgust 21st, 2015, the SMSS series has dragged down to this.
> 
> I must admit, I've shed a couple of tears when I wrote my last lines. Not because the ending was sad, but more because I was done with this story. It's been a long, fun, and demanding journey, but i'm glad it's finally over. Lot's of thanks to all of you who have supported me through my ups and down. Heck, some of you have practically watched me grow aha XD From an awkward 14 year-old to a more mature 17 year old (At least, i hope so.) :)
> 
> But fret not guys, this is not completely over. In fact, I've got a surprise for you: Not one, not two, not three, but FOUR prologues are comine up. Let me explain: First off, there will be Anne's prologue. Then.... drum roll.... I will post both a Sophie prologue with Harry's baby and one with Niall's baby. Because YOU get to chose who SOphie ultimately ends with. Eah boy has their speciefic ending so I suggest you only read the one you ship, or you might get confused. But you may also read both and decide which one you prefer. It's all up to you. And the last prologue? Well that'll be my cookie to you. The Anne prologue will appear on Sunday. The Sophie prologue's will appear on Monday, and the cookie will be on tuesday. See you then! I love you all thank you again.
> 
>  
> 
> sosodesj


	36. Epilogue (Anne's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set a little more than three years after their escape... Enjoy!

** Epilogue Anne’s POV **

I sit peacefully in Starbucks’ small employee’s room, working on coursework between shifts. Only last year I’d begun studying criminology, not only because I’d found it interesting, but also because I knew my personal experiences could come in handy in the criminal department. And it did. Numerous times. Especially concerning a criminal’s way of thinking. But today, holding my head with one hand whilst reading mandatory texts, I simply couldn’t rely on what had happened more than two years ago to help me out. The texts rambled about crime scenes, the different types of evidence and fingerprints; things I had difficulty relating to. Not only that, but due to Quebec’s French language, I had to work twice as hard to understand it. Good thing I’d taken French courses the weeks following me and Soph’s arrival because there would’ve been no way I would’ve comprehended the quarter of what was being said around me and on paper.

I stare at the texts for another minute before I decide to give up for today. Exhaling loudly, I shut the textbook and lean back on my chair momentarily. I dig in my pocket and pull out a set of earphones and my music player, deciding to waste my break on music instead. The second I place my earphones in, I hear my name being called.

“Anne!” my co-worker Leila says, popping her head through the door. “Il y a un client anglophone et j’arrive pas à comprendre ce qu’il veut!”[1]

I exhale once more and put my music player away. It wasn’t uncommon for me to replace a co-worker whenever a customer who struggled in French appeared: I was nearly as bilingual as Sophie. Nearly. See in the first few months after Sophie’d given birth, she and I agreed to share the chore of waking up in the middle of the night to care for the baby. But I, instead of waiting half-awake by the crib like a zombie every second night, decided to study my French with a truckload of coffee. It had paid off.

“C’est bon, j’y vais,”[2] I say, pulling on my apron as I stand up.

“Merci!” she thanks me.

I nod and step outside the room, heading to the cash register. A 60 year old man stands in front of me.

“You speak English?” He asks me.

“Yes. Can I take your order?” I reply, putting on a smile.

“I’ll have a Breakfast Blend please,” he replies, relieved as he pulls his wallet out. “That other young lady was simply trying too hard to understand me,” he trails on to himself. “The name’s Frank Curtis,” he adds.

I nod, but don’t say anything as I type his order in. “It’ll be 4,75$,” I say. He hands me a ten dollar bill. I fumble around in the cash register, searching for his change. I grab a five dollar bill as well a couple coins and hand them to the man. My gaze falls on the window. I stop breathing as surprised blue eyes meet mine. I’m stuck in a haze, unable to look away from the man.

“Frank Curtis!” Leila calls, already done with the older man’s order. “Un gros merci Anne! Tu peux retourner en pause!”[3]

Keeping my eyes fixed on Louis, I remove the green apron and cap. I rapidly turn around and exchange them for my coat in the backroom before looking back out the window, only to notice his disappearance. Something tugs at my heart.

Still curious, I step out of the staff area and head for the door. I hastily step outside and head right in front of the coffee shop where I’d just seen him. He’s nowhere to be seen. My shoulders drop a little.

“Looking for someone?”

I spin around, only to see Louis leaning on the brick wall right beside the door. I’d completely bypassed his presence in my haste. I stare at the man before me. His hands are in his coat pockets and a scarf is tightly wound around his neck. There’s a light scruff on his chin, and his hair’s slightly shorter than the last time I saw him. As I take him in, several memories bombard me, making my heartbeat accelerate.

“Louis,” I breathe, passing my hand through my blonde hair.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” I inhale, still staring at him in awe.

“I was just heading in for some coffee. Wanna join me?” he enquires, opening the door. I hesitate, giving him another quick look-over. I’d heard on the news what had happened to him after me and my sister’s departure: he’d attempted to turn himself in along with the rest of the boys about two months later, once he finally realized that I wouldn’t be the one doing it. Without any evidence or testimony from Sophie and I, the result had been disastrous. Zayn, Liam and Harry had firmly denied it, claiming that he was just playing a sick prank whilst Niall wouldn’t pick a side. Slowly but surely, the whole fandom had turned against Louis, just like his friends, all of them saying that rape wasn’t a matter to joke about. He’d quit the band a month after his declaration, going on a burn out. The four other boys followed nearly 6 months after.

“Yeah,” I agree. “Coffee sounds good.”

He smiles and motions for me to go inside.

“What do you want?” I ask. “I’ll make it real quick,” I continue, stepping back in the staff’s workplace.

“Anything hot will be great,” he replies, taking a seat right by the window where I’d spotted him.

I nod and get to work, taking off my coat before quickly whipping up something for each of us.

I feel his gaze on me the whole time. Leila elbows me.

“Tu sais qui il est hein?”[4] she whispers as I finish up.

“Oui,” I shrug simply, grabbing our drinks and placing them at our table. Louis’ coat is now draped on the back of his chair, his hands rubbing themselves together in attempt to get them warm.

“Thank you,” he exhales, placing his hands around the steaming drink. “How much―”

“Don’t worry about it,” I wave. “You’re welcome. So what are you doing in Quebec?” I probe.

“I was up in Montreal just yesterday for some business. I had a couple free days so I thought I’d come down to Quebec City to see the castle before I returned to London,” he trails on, motioning the Chateau Frontenac right in front of Starbucks. “Wasn’t disappointed,” he continues, gazing at it longingly. He exhales and tastes his coffee. “I must admit though, the weather is cold. Much colder than any other place in North America right now. And that’s peculiar. Especially considering the fact that we’re in March.”

“Ugh I know,” I mutter. “It’s practically winter for eight months here,” I sigh, feeling nostalgic of the hot Australian weather. “But it’s cozy when you’re with people who you care about and who care about you. A North American Paris if you will,” I elaborate, taking a sip of my macchiato. He chuckles. “So why did you stare at me for a good minute outside?” I question.

“I was just as surprised as you were to see you,” he shrugs.

“You were waiting by the door when I came out,” I accuse. “How’d you even know I’d come out?”

“I didn’t. I was hoping you wouldn’t actually,” he responds, his teal eyes seeping with sincerity.

“Why not?”

“Because I believe some things are best left buried.”

“Cheers to that,” I huff, lifting my cup before taking another sip. He eyes me longly.

“I don’t understand you,” he mumbles softly, his fingers playing with his cup. “You have before you a man who’s done unforgiveable things, yet you agreed to sit and have coffee with him,” he says. “Why? You should be freaking out right now. You shouldn’t even want to speak to me.”

“I’m not saying I forgive you Lou,” I begin, choosing my words carefully. “I still have nightmares. I’m still healing, just like Soph. But at the same time, you’ve tried to redeem yourself. You tried to turn yourself in and everything backfired against you. And I respect you for that. I’m sure it took a lot of courage to report your activities to the authorities, especially knowing that it could ruin your life.”

“I knew it was a small price to pay. Especially considering I’d ruined two lives,” he points out. “But that isn’t worth all the pain I’ve put you through. All the pain I’ve let you endure.”

“Louis it’s in the past,” I shake my head.

“Yet it haunts my present and it’ll torment me in the future,” he mutters sadly.

“You mustn’t forget you aren’t the only one responsible. Don’t burden yourself with that. The other boys are just as guilty,” I say, my hand reaching for his. Truth be told, Zayn was the one I’d never forgive. Ever.

The British man gazes down at our joined hands on the table. There’s a short pause.

“I’m going to risk sounding horribly selfish here,” he exhales, “but do you remember when we talked about different circumstances about 3 years ago in L.A.?” he begins, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I nod slowly, indeed recalling something.

“Do you think we can do that? Pretend we’re two people who just met and know nothing about each other and just start fresh? I know it’s selfish and ridiculous―”

It takes me a split second to think my decision through but I know it’s what I want. I hold my hand out to him.

“Hi. I’m Anne Miller,” I say, a smile tugging on the side of my lips. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” he exhales, taking my hand in surprise. “And the pleasure is all mine.”

 

[1]“There’s an English customer and I’m unable to understand what he wants!”

[2]“Okay, I’ll go.”

[3]“Big thanks Anne! You can go back on your break!”

[4]“You know who he is, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post Sophie's epilogues tomorrow!


	37. Epilogue (Sophie's POV, with Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRYS HAPPY ENDING. NEXT CHAPTER IS NIALL'S. I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU ONLY READ THE ONE WITH WHO YOU SHIPPED SOPHIE WITH OR YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED. BUT IF YOU WANT TO READ BOTH, FINE! :D ENJOY!

I zip up my daughter's coat.

“Zip, zip, zip,” she giggles, her blue eyes sparkling as her hand slides up the zipper of her coat.

I laugh with her and help her put on her mittens and her hat. I reach for her boots.

“No. Seule,” she denies in French and English, shaking her head as I try to get her boots on. Nearly two and a half years old, Juliette likes being independent. She almost always wants to do things herself. The only thing she doesn’t do by herself is put herself to sleep. Ever since she’s been able to speak, she has kept asking for numerous stories at night, as well as new words in English and in French because Anne and I have taken upon ourselves to make her learn both languages. She needs French due to the fact that Quebec is a French city: communicating with the other kids at daycare is much easier when you speak their language. And she needs English because Anne still has difficulty learning French and also since English will end up being useful for her someday.

 “When will you two be back?” Anne questions from the kitchen.

“Oh I don’t know. We’re just going to take a walk in the park. Shouldn’t be too long,” I answer, keeping my eyes fixed on my daughter as she tries to put her boots on. “We might return towards one o’clock for her nap.”

“No naptime,” Juliette shakes her head, her boots on her feet. I smile, knowing better than to argue with her on the matter right now.

“Well I’m leaving for work in...” she looks at the time, “ten minutes. So you should bring your keys because I won’t be back until 5:30 tonight.”

“Yeah okay,” I nod, putting on my own coat and boots. The tinkling of the keys in the coat’s pockets ring loudly. “Whoa there slow down Juliette,” I chuckle as she reaches for the doorknob, standing on her tippy toes. I help her out and open the door, holding my hand out for her to take. Her small hand slides into mine.

“Have fun!” My sister calls as we step outside, the cold Quebec weather nipping my exposed cheeks.

 

_○♥○_

I can’t stop smiling as I watch my daughter break the thin ice over the puddles in the park, giggling as it cracks under her boots. Sitting on the swing barely a few feet away from her, I rest my head on the chain holding the swing in the air, crossing my feet. I smile, feeling good. I’d come a long way to finally be this tranquil. To finally be at peace with everything. Thanks to Anne and a psychologist, every single one of my thoughts had been cleared up and fresh for Juliette’s arrival, giving her a shot at a perfectly normal life with a stable mother and a very loving aunt.

I push out steam as I sigh, looking momentarily at the sky before returning my gaze to my daughter.

“She’s adorable.”

I freeze as the person beside me speaks, my hands clenching as the voice rings an alarm in my head. _No, no, no. This can’t be. Not now. Not ever._ I turn slowly, only to realize that Harry Styles has taken a seat on the swing next to mine. I feel as if I’ve taken a cold shower. His mouth goes up in a tentative smile.

Rapidly, I stand up and grab my daughter, a wave of emotion hitting me.

“Sophie wait!”

As I haul my daughter away from the curly-haired boy, Juliette protests in my arms, clearly not liking the fact that I interrupted her game and that I couldn’t let her walk.

“No! No! Down!” she whimpers, flailing with her arms and legs.

“Sophie―”

His hand touches my arm and a shudder racks my body.

“No!” I yell, overwhelmed, spinning around to look at him. “Don’t touch me you hear me?!” I state, voice shaking as tears of fear start flooding my eyes. “Please go!” I say, still struggling with Juliette in my arms. I spin around, heading home.

“À terre! À terre!” she protests in French, trying to wriggle out of my grasp and onto the ground.

“Juliette s’il te plait,” I plea, voice breaking. She stops moving, now noticing my anguish.

Harry’s hot on my heels.

“Please love, hear me out,” he begs behind me.

I shake my head, still clutching my daughter against my chest as I walk determinedly to my apartment. There’s no response as I keep a rapid pace without looking behind me.

“Méchant?” Juliette enquires, frowning. I don’t reply, making the last couple of strides before walking up the four steps leading to our door. I place Juliette on the ground, my right hand clasping hers as the other rummages in my pocket for the keys. I frown and start to panic as I come up empty handed. _But I had them! I heard them jingling in my pocket!_ I look again, pulling out my hand to see a small handful of loose change. My heart skips a beat.

“Sophie?” The British voice says again, not very far behind. Juliette turns her head around but I don’t. “You forgot your keys, didn’t you?”

“Anne is going to come back,” I refute.

“Soph―”

“Go away Harry! This is harassment!” I say, still gazing at my door, wishing I could simply jump through with my daughter and be left alone.

“I’m at a hotel a couple blocks away Soph. Come with me, I just want to talk to you.” My whole body tenses up nervously as I hear him climb the steps leading to the door way. My stomach lurches. “I’ve changed alright? If you want nothing to do with me, I don’t mind but you and I need to talk alright? I need to talk. Especially if she, Juliette,” he pauses, “is mine.”

“She’s not yours!” I practically shriek, turning around to face him while hiding Juliette with my body. “Nobody is yours! You can’t simply claim a person!” I say, my last two years of therapy crumbling.

His face shifts to a troubled one.

“No, no, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” he denies, raising his hands in the air in surrender. “Oh God I’m so stupid! I know everybody is their own person. I just...” he passes his hand in his hair, distraught. His green eyes meet mine. “It was two years ago and she looks to be about that age and she has some Styles’ traits but...Sophie what I mean is that I’m terribly sorry for everything. I just want to make it up to you―”

“Harry I can’t okay?!” I cry. “I can’t let you back in my life,” I shake my head, my gloved hand clasping Juliette’s tightly. “No matter what you do, you’ve caused me too much damage for you to simply come waltzing back into my life.”

“Mommy pleure!” my daughter states, voice distressed. I pick her up in my arms, hugging her to my body. _I just can’t let Harry back inside my life. Not with Juliette. There’s too much fuckery in our story._

“Soph please?” Harry begs, a few centimeters away from me. “I only want to talk,” he repeats.

I shake my head, turning away from him.

He raises his hand to my shoulder and I flinch. He drops it.

“I won’t touch you at all if you don’t want me to,” he continues. “But please Sophie? You two are going to freeze outside. You need some place to stay until your sister comes back.”

“I’m not going to your hotel Harry,” I persist, wiping my tears angrily, shifting Juliette so she’s on my hip.

“Then let’s go someplace else, I don’t care... I just want to talk. And be somewhere where it’s warmer. It’s cold out.

“Froid,” my daughter translates easily. “Clefs maison?” she enquires, looking at the door to our apartment.

I look at her. Her cheeks are turning red, and so is her little nose.

“Sophie please...”

I don’t move, keeping a straight face.

He sighs loudly, and turns around, giving up.

I’m already scolding myself for my next words.

“Fine,” I huff.

He exhales in relief.

“But I choose where we’re going. And you’re not touching me or my daughter. At all,” I warn, looking at him. He nods, motioning for me to walk in front of him. Placing Juliette back on the ground, I grab her hand once more and start walking.

I feel him walking behind us. Not too close, but close enough to unnerve me.

 

_○♥○_

 

I’m tense as Juliette, Harry and I are sat in a warm café.

Juliette is oblivious of the tension surrounding us, munching innocently on her cookie whilst drawing on a piece of paper with a couple of wax crayons. Harry’s eyes are fixed on her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he says finally, his green eyes meeting mine. “Why didn’t you tell me about being pregnant?”

“Because I was afraid of how you’d react,” I declare. “Your reactions have always been unpredictable and I didn’t want to test my luck with a baby because let’s be honest, a child is a big deal.”

He exhales.

“And what about afterwards? When you finally got away? I could’ve helped you financially―”

“Harry, Louis gave us more than enough money to start a life. All I really wanted was someone to help me raise this baby in a safe environment. An environment where she would learn that everyone has the right to make their own decisions and have their own opinions without being abused. She wouldn’t have been able to have that if I would’ve stayed―”

“You can’t be sure of that.”

“Exactly Harry. I wasn’t sure because you’ve proven to be both loving and aggressive. I wasn’t willing to risk my baby’s mental development in the hope that’d you’d be more on your loving side.”

He takes his head in his hands, exhaling loudly.

“I’ve messed up so bad,” he mumbles dejectedly.

I watch silently as Juliette sips on her juice box before taking another bite of her cookie and resuming her drawing.

“How’s Niall?” I ask.

“He’s found a girlfriend. Jessica. He’s really happy with her Soph. I’ve never seen him this happy,” he admits. “He’s thinking of asking her the big question in next month.” Something similar to pride invades me at the thought of Niall finally being truly happy. _Of course, Niall couldn’t have ever been happy with me: he was stuck in Harry’s shadow._

“Good for him,” I breathe, happy for him. I’d tortured him for so long, it was about time he got what he wanted: someone who could love him entirely.Something I was never able to do due to my attachment to Harry.

“And what about the other boys?”

“Liam’s DJing here and there for fun. Zayn has turned to art to help him settle his emotions. He gives his work to charity events. And Louis...” his face breaks. “I’ve lost Lou since he dropped out of the band. He’s stopped all contact. I don’t blame him. We didn’t act like friends at all when we denied everything he said about abusing you and Anne. We let him go down on his own.”

“Did you try to talk to him?”

“He doesn’t want to talk to any of us.”

“Give him more time then,” I answer. There’s a short pause during which both Harry and I look down at our daughter. She moves a strand of curly hair out of her face, her little tongue sticking out in concentration while she colours and pays no attention to her surroundings. “Can I ask what you’re doing here in Quebec?” I question.

“I’m leaving tomorrow actually. I had to meet a man about some charity event happening soon. I was walking out from his house when I saw you in the park. I wasn’t sure it was you, especially since there was a child with you... But you’re impossible to mistake for another.”

“Voilà!” Juliette chirps, holding her random two year-old scribbles out to Harry. “Pour you,” she states, smiling.

“Thank you,” he replies, smiling at her whilst taking it in his hands.

“De rien,” she replies, finishing up her cookie.

“Both French and English?” Harry enquires.

“Communication is the key to being a normal human being. She has to speak in French at daycare and were working on her English at home,” I supply simply.

“Wow. You’re brilliant Sophie―”

“Stop Harry,” I declare dryly, standing up. I begin dressing Juliette. She starts pouting. “I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work,” I continue, helping her into her boots while she puts her coat on.

“I’m not doing anything Sophie,” he objects.

“Yes you are. You’re trying to wriggle your way back into my life,” I state, also putting my coat on. “Complimenting me, learning about Juliette.”

“Can you blame me for caring for you? Soph I’ve never stopped loving you and I know I’ve done horrible things. I know that. But I want to be with you. I need to be with you. You help me grow Soph. You make me a better man,” he says desperately.

 “I want to be treated as an equal Harry. At all times...” I shut my eyes. “You can’t come back into my life. Not now. Maybe even never.” I whisper the last words with a pang in my chest. A pained sound escapes his lips.

“You’re going to prevent me from seeing my daughter? I’ve already missed two years of her life Soph...” he begs, his green eyes shining.

“I know Harry and I’m sorry,” I say, tears filling my own eyes. “But I’m not ready. I’m not ready to open my wounds just yet. If you really do love me, you’ll understand. I’ve made my own sacrifices when I was with you; I believe it’s time for you to do the same. Please don’t try to contact me again. When and if I’m ready someday, I’ll let you know.” Tears are streaming down both of our faces as I finish. I pick my daughter up. “Goodbye Harry,” I end. I turn around on my heels and head outside the shop.

Juliette begs to walk by herself barely a minute after I begin heading towards home. I sigh and place her on the ground, holding my hand out for her to take. She obliges immediately, grinning. I smile back at her before I pull my cell phone out and call Anne.

“Hello?”

“Hey Anne. Could you please come back to the apartment? I forgot my keys...” I trail on, keeping the device pressed to my ear.

“After I’d told you―”

“I know, I know,” I huff, shutting my eyes. “But please?” My voice starts shaking without my permission. “I just had a talk with Harry...”

“I’ll be there in less than ten alright?” she responds, sensing the urgency in my voice.

“Thank you.”

“And Soph?”

“Yeah?”

“Louis with me.”

My throat clenches and my eyes shut momentarily.

“I don’t mind,” I breathe out. “Just come home as soon as you can, please,” I plead before hanging up.

**_Three years later_ **

It’s 7:30 in the evening and Louis, Anne, Juliette and I are all sat around the table after a satisfying super, sorting Juliette’s school material and putting it in her bag pack. Her first day was tomorrow and she was beyond excited to begin her education. I can’t help but smile as I watch her checking her things.

“Pencils?” she questions, ticking off the last items on her list.

“In your pencil case,” Louis answers.

“3 erasers?” 

“Also in there.”

“Why three?” she frowns, looking at us inquisitively. “Why not one?”

“Well you use one of them constantly, the second one will most likely get lost and the third, you destroy into tiny pieces and you throw those pieces at the people who annoy you in class,” Louis explains. I shake my head.

“Don’t listen to Uncle Louis,” Anne tells a giggling Juliette while glaring at her boyfriend. “He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Listen to Anne,” I say.

“What he really meant was that you can throw them at the boys who’ll tease you,” my sister corrects.

Louis laughs and gives Anne a high five.

“Guys!” I huff in disbelief. “Not helping! There will be no eraser throwing Juliette,” I tell my daughter.

“And what if someone teases me?”

“You tell the teacher okay? But don’t worry about that darling. Everything will be fine and nobody will tease you,” I tell her, caressing her head.

“Okay then,” she breathes, looking at her school bag once more. “I think I have everything,” she says, looking up at me with her big green eyes.

“Off to bed then if you want to be in tip top shape for tomorrow. Come on, I’ll tuck you in,” I offer. She smiles and runs to her bedroom, already in her pyjama’s by the time I’ve entered her room. She climbs in her bed and snuggles into her sheets. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead. “Good night Ju,” I mumble, looking down at her lovingly.

“Good night mommy,” she replies before yawning and letting herself sink deeper into her pillow. I smile and switch the light off before grabbing the doorknob and nearly shutting the door completely.

I exhale loudly once I join Louis and Anne in the kitchen. I find them locked in a lover’s embrace, Louis holding Anne in his arms while caressing her five month pregnant belly softly and whispering in her ear. I clear my throat.

“Seriously guys? Eraser throwing?” I grumble, placing my hands on my hips.

“Soph you’re way too stressed out,” Louis chuckles, kissing my sister’s neck once before breaking their embrace. “Juliette won’t throw erasers at someone unless they really deserve it.”

“Shut up Lou,” Anne says, slapping Louis lightly.

“That’s my problem exactly,” I mutter. “She should resort to talking before acting. I don’t want her to end up as the rebellious kid in class,” I sigh, sitting at the table with my head in my hands. “I don’t want her to get identified as something she’s not.”

“She won’t Soph. You made sure she knew about the differences between what’s right and what’s wrong. I’m positive she’ll end up being the smartest of them all,” Anne reassures.

“What if the other kids start asking her about her father?” I question, a knot forming in my stomach. “What if they start making fun of her because she doesn’t have one?”

“Calm down Soph,” Louis exhales. “Kids are kids. And as far as I know, for most of them, parents are divorced. They won’t start teasing each other about that.”

I nod, shoulders slumping.

“You should head to bed,” Anne advises. “Everything will turn out to be okay. It always does,” she reminds me gently.

“Yeah okay,” I sigh. “Night you two,” I state standing up.

“Night!”

“One quick thing though,” I say, pausing in the doorframe leading to my room. “Could you two keep it down when you’re...You know?”

Louis starts laughing.

“Don’t worry Soph. I’ll keep him quiet,” Anne chuckles, looking at Louis. I roll my eyes and head to bed.

I would’ve thought that sleep would’ve come easily due to my fatigue, but as I lay in bed, I find myself thinking about Harry, unable to shut my eyes. He should have the right to see Juliette grow. He should be sending her off to her first day of school with me.

Something similar to guilt presses down on me, followed by a bombardment of feelings, ranging from love to sadness. For once in his life, Harry had let me be. And that’s all I had wanted. For him to let me decide what I needed.

“I’ve made him wait long enough,” I whisper to myself, realisation dawning on me.

I rapidly throw my sheets off me and head for the living room, knowing that my sister and Louis always cuddled in front of the television before going to bed.

“Louis?” I ask, voice raspy.

“What can I do for you love?” he responds.

“Can I have Harry’s number?”

There’s a moment of silence.

“Yeah sure,” he mutters, pulling his phone out of his pocket before handing it to me. “Are you certain that’s what you want to do?” he demands, his eyes searching mine.

“I am. I know it won’t be easy to fix us, but he’s proven that he is finally able to let me make my own decisions,” I exhale, searching through Louis’ contacts. “It’s all I ever wanted from him,” I utter quietly. I find his name and my finger slides on the call button. I press the device to my ear, listening it ring on the other end. He finally picks up.

“Louis?” Harry questions.

“It’s Sophie... I’m giving you a final chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave a comment! I want to know who read Harry's, and who read Niall's!


	38. Epilogue (Sophie's POV, with Niall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS IS NIALL'S HAPPY ENDING. IF YOU WANTED SOPHIE TO END UP WITH HARRY, READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DONT READ BOTH BECAUSE THEN YOU MIGHT END UP DISSATISFIED, BUT DO AS YOU PLEASE! THANK YOU! xXX

I zip up my son's coat.

“Zip, zip, zip,” he giggles, his blue eyes sparkling as his grubby hands pulls the zipper of his coat upwards even though it’s already at its highest.

I laugh with him and help him put on his mittens and his hat. I reach for his boots.

He doesn’t object, balancing himself on my shoulders as I lift his feet one at a time and slide them into his boots. He then proceeds to grab his scarf and wrap it loosely around his neck. Elliot starts pouting as it slides down his shoulder.

“Help me Maman,” he requests in French and English, holding the scarf out for me to take.

“Only if you tell me what it is called,” I tell him.

“Sé pas,” he shrugs in French, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Elliot, you know what it’s called,” I sing-song. He shakes his head still grinning. “Will I have to tickle the answer out of you?” I taunt, holding my fingers out.

He nods. Immediately, I begin tickling him lightly. His laughter suddenly fills the house, making me laugh too.  Elliot gives up after mere seconds.

“Scaff,” he says finally, still giggling.

“A scarf. And in French?” I enquire, knowing French was harder for him.

“Foulard,” he states proudly. I chuckle and take the scarf from him, before placing it around his neck and tying it.

“There. All ready to go,” I smile, looking at my two year old son. He’s going to be three in barely 6 months and already, his words are improving.

When Anne and I first decided to make him learn both languages, we were a bit worried it would be too hard for a toddler. But very quickly, after numerous stories and kids TV shows, he started grasping words. He likes speaking English much more than speaking French, but I can’t let him speak only in English. He needs French due to the fact that Quebec is a French city: communicating with the other kids at daycare is much easier when you speak their language. And as for his English, well he needs it because Aunt Anne still has difficulty learning French and it will also undoubtly end up being useful for him someday.

“So when will you two be back?” Anne questions from the kitchen.

“We only have a couple of things to grab at the grocery store. Shouldn’t be too long,” I answer, keeping my eyes fixed on my son as he arranges his mittens. “We’ll be right on time for his nap.”

“Story avant dodo?” Elliot questions, hearing about his nap.

“Story in French,” I nod.

He huffs and agrees.

 “Well I’m leaving for work in...” she looks at the time, “ten minutes. So you should bring your keys because I won’t be back until at least 5:30 tonight.”

“Yeah okay,” I nod, putting on my own coat and boots. The tinkling of the keys in the coat’s pockets ring loudly. “Dans mes bras?” I ask Elliot, holding my arms out.  He stands on his tippy toes and he climbs into them, nuzzling in my neck. I place him on my hip, opening the door.

“See you tonight!” I call out to my sister.

“See ya!” She calls back as I step outside with Elliot, the cold Quebec weather nipping my exposed cheeks.

 

_○♥○_

****

Elliot is sitting silently in the cart as I push it around the grocery, adding the missing food as I walk down the lanes. Basically, we were out of milk and cereal, but a little bread and juice weren’t going to harm the bill immensely.

I hum softly to myself, as I add milk to the cart, feeling content. I’d come a long way to finally be this tranquil. To finally be at peace with everything. Thanks to Anne and a psychologist, every single one of my thoughts had been cleared up and fresh for Elliot’s arrival, giving him a shot at a perfectly normal life with a stable mother and a very loving aunt.

“Hey Elliot we’re done,” I tell him once I’ve placed the last article in the handcart.

He claps happily.

“Maison?” He enquires, anxious to go home for his story.

“Yes,” I nod.

“Sophie?”

I jump in surprise, my elbow knocking boxes off the shelves.

“Shit sorry!”

My heart skips a beat as the voice stirs things inside me. My head pounds as I hear his steps nearing me. I turn around slowly, shielding Elliot with my body. My eyes meet the very ones my son has inherited.

“Niall,” I breathe, hands clenching the cart’s handle tightly. My heart beat accelerates and I reflexively back away.

The Irish boy also takes a step backwards, holding his hands up in surrender. “I don’t want to scare you Soph,” he says, hurt present in his eyes.

“Niall I-I-I-” I stammer, not knowing what to say. I take a good look at him. His hair has almost returned to their brown color, the only blonde remaining being the tips as well as couple highlights. He’s slightly buffer than I recall him being but apart from that, he’s the same.

“Maman?” My son questions behind me.

“What are you doing here?” I whisper. “Why are you here, in Quebec?”

He passes his hand behind his neck nervously.

“Are you stalking me?” I ask frightfully, ready to grab Elliot and run.

“No! Not at all!” he reassures quickly. “I’m here as a tourist actually. You’d always told us Quebec was pretty and I guess I had to see it for myself.”

“Why are you in a grocery store then? Hotels have restaurants...” I continue, still cautious of his explanation. It’s then I realise he has a bag of chips as well as a bottle of juice in his right hand.

“Picking up food. I rented a small apartment for my stay,” he elaborates. “I’m just filling up my fridge.”

I nod, bending down to pick up the boxes I’d hit in surprise a minute ago. I flinch as he squats down close to me to help me place them back on the shelves.

“So,” he starts once everything is picked up. “How are you?” he questions, only an arm’s length away from me and my son. Our son.

“I’m okay,” I say, not revealing much more. “You?”

“I’m good.”

“Mom!” Elliot sighs, kicking his legs a bit. “Me?!” Niall turns to look at him. Recognition flashes in his eyes and he bites his lip.

“Niall this is Elliot. Elliot, Niall,” I state, presenting them with a bit of reluctance.

“Is he...”

I nod, knowing very well that my son was practically his father’s image. “He is.”

Elliot holds his hand out for Niall to shake, just like Anne had taught him to do. Surprised, Niall shakes it.

“Ello Niall!”

“Hi Elliot,” the Irish boy says, baffled. And then Elliot, being the most social child possible, asks him a question.

“Why two colors tes cheveux?” he frowns, eyeing the bleached hair. Niall looks at me, not understanding.

“Your hair is perplexing,” I translate. “He’s still struggling not to mix two languages in a sentence,” I sigh.

“Oh.”

“Pourquoi?” our son persists.

“Elliot―”

“Because I put paint in them,” Niall tells Elliot, simplifying the dye term for the two year old.

“Why?”

“Why not?” he counters.

I shake my head, smiling as I see Elliot’s face scrunch together in thought.

“Sé pas,” he gives up, shrugging. Niall laughs and my insides erupt into butterflies at the sound.

“Oh well...I guess I’m going to leave you two now,” Niall ends, his gaze longing on our son. I grit my teeth as he turns around and starts walking away. My hands shake.

“Maman!” Elliot calls once more, begging for my attention.

“Niall!” I yell, stopping the Irish boy. He turns around, confused.

“Would you like to join us for lunch?” I ask, playing nervously with my hands. “Elliot and I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Only if I’m not imposing.”

“Niall I wouldn’t be inviting you if you we’re,” I reply.

“Please Niall!” Elliot begs.

“Yeah okay. I’d love to,” he breathes, my invitation clearly delighting him.

“Yippee!” Elliot cheers.

 

_○♥○_

 

I listen to Niall and Elliot as I chop cucumbers.

“This ma chambre!” Elliot declares, proudly showing Niall his bedroom. “And this mon lit!” he trails on happily, glad to show his stuff.

“You have a very nice bedroom Elliot,” I hear Niall say.

“Aunt Anne paint it! Bleu and vert!”

I shake my head and smile to myself, placing the cucumber slices in a bowl before taking care of the mashed potatoes. Elliot had always been an overly social bundle of joy. He’s always happy to share what he knows to everyone. And I do mean everyone. I’d gotten numerous calls from Daycare telling me that he was always the first to volunteer for Show and Tell. Even when he hadn’t brought anything.

I finish up saucing the last of the chicken before dividing the food onto three different plates. Once that’s done, I set the table up, sigh and fetch the boys. I’m not even shocked by the scene before me: Niall is sat on the floor with a bunch of stuffed animals and Elliot is standing in front of him, showing the Irish boy every single object in his bedroom. As I look at the oblivious pair, my heart clenches. And suddenly, I wish I could be witnessing this scene over and over again. Watching a bond grow before my eyes.

“Time to eat,” I say finally, leaning on the doorframe.

Elliot claps and takes Niall’s hand into his.

“Come!” he chirps eagerly, leading our guest to the dining room. I’m unable to stop smiling as I see the two year old tell Niall where to sit, before asking him to help him into his own booster seat. “Merci!” he thanks him once he’s seated.

“You’re welcome,” Niall replies. “Thanks again Soph for the invitation,” he adds, looking at me.

“It’s nothing,” I say, taking a bite of the food. He shakes his head and starts eating. Elliot starts chatting excessively to our guest, so much I have to remind him to actually eat.

The phone rings as we finish up our plates.

“Can you watch him for a sec, please?” I ask Niall, motioning Elliot.

“No problem.”

“I’ll be right back,” I say, my chair scrapping on the floor as I stand and head to the phone. “Hello?”

“Soph, I’ve uhh... I’ve got news for you,” my twin begins nervously on the other side of the line. I frown, slightly worried.

“What is it? You didn’t lose your job I hope?”

“No, no, no,” she chuckles. “But I may or may not bring a visitor tonight,” she continues. I smile, excited for her. It was about time she let herself get swept off her feet.

“Finally!”

“Yeah but uh...You haven’t heard the best part yet.”

“Which is?”

“I’d like to bring Louis Soph.” I stay mute at her confession. “But I’d totally understand if you don’t feel at ease with that,” she continues, noticing my silence. “I won’t bring him if he really triggers the bad stuff but we’ve decided to start fresh and I thought that inviting him for supper at ours would be a much better first date then letting him choose where he’d take me. But we can wait Soph. I don’t want to pressure you into accepting him into our home―”

“It’s okay Anne. I trust you know what you’re doing,” I reply finally. _I’m letting him this chance. Because he kept my secret and helped us start our own life on a fresh page._

“I think I am. I truly think he’s done everything he could to earn a second chance.”

“Okay then. See you tonight,” I end.

“Thanks again Soph. See you tonight.”

We hang up and I head back to my seat at the table, perplexed.

“Are you okay?” the Irish boy asks, undoubtly noticing my expression.

“Louis’ in town too,” I tell him. “Anne fell upon him today.” He frowns, his mouth filled with food. He chews it down and swallows.

“Well that’s a crazy coincidence. I haven’t seen him, nor talked to him since he dropped out of the band,” he responds, speaking slowly. I recall hearing on the News how Louis’ abandonment resulted into the rest of the band’s downfall in the months that followed.

“What _have_ all of you guys been doing since the end of One Direction?” I question, curious.

“Liam’s been DJing here and there for fun. Zayn has turned to art to help him settle his emotions. And Harry...Harry’s somewhere in Africa helping kids. He wants to do that for the rest of his life I think. He’d mentioned something about making himself pay for what he’d done to you.”

“Où Africa?” Elliot questions, inserting himself in our conversation.

“Where the lions, zebras and giraffes live,” Niall supplies.

“Like Madagascar film?” he exclaims.

“Same thing,” I nod, chuckling. “Now finish your food if you want to be as strong as a lion,” I advise. Once his plate is finally finished, with some of my help towards the end, Elliot yawns. “Time for a nap, huh buddy?” I tell him, helping him out of his seat. “Dodo time.”

“But story?” he whines, rubbing his eyes. “Niall lire histoire,” he asks, turning towards the brunette.

I shake my head, taking him to his room.

“No Niall can’t read you a story because you need to practice your French and he can’t read in French,” I tell Elliot.

“Why not?” he crosses his arms on his chest as I pull the sheets over his legs. I ponder my reply.

“Because he comes from the land of leprechauns and they can’t read French,” I say. I hear Niall’s laugh from outside Elliot’s bedroom, resulting into a small chuckle from me.

“I want leprechaun story then,” he demands.

“I’m telling it in French though, okay?” I warn. He nods, snuggling into his pillow. So that’s how I begin to invent a story about a leprechaun who’d lost his gold. He could only hope to find it if he followed instructions that were in French. 

“I could help the leprechaun,” Elliot mumbles. “Je sais le Français,” he whispers, his eyelids heavy. Before I can even finish my story, he’s asleep. I sigh, looking down at his angelic face lovingly. I tuck him in and kiss his forehead, before leaving his room.

“I didn’t catch half of that story but I’m pretty sure I was in it,” Niall points out once I step out, hands in pockets whilst leaning on the wall.

“Maybe, maybe not,” I shrug, picking up the dishes on the table and placing them in the sink. Niall brings the utensils.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he whispers, suddenly excessively close to me. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier that I was a father?” he mumbles, our faces inches apart. “Why did you keep Elliot a secret from me for more than three years?”

“I-I-I.... I just wasn’t ready,” I stammer, moving away from him. “I felt as if it would be better for him and that it’d give him the chance to get a shot at a normal life. One without the bumps our relationship obviously has,” I explain, putting plates in the dishwasher. “And to be honest, I felt guilty,” I add. “Terribly guilty. Because it was only when I first saw Elliot that things started crashing down on me. That I started realizing how much I’d overlooked you, too focused on how Harry had changed instead of how you’d been acting from the very beginning,” I pause, shutting my eyes and exhaling shakily as memories flood me. “That was one of the worst parts of my therapy sessions Niall,” I admit, getting emotional. “When I realised that... I was a mess. The realisation stabbed me so hard that I couldn’t see a single reason for you not to reject me like I’d rejected you if I told you about our baby. So I decided to keep quiet to save myself the pain,” I end, placing the last of the utensils in the dishwasher as tears slide down my cheeks. I look at him in the yes. “I know it was selfish to keep Elliot to myself Niall―”

Niall takes me in for a hug, his arms wrapping around me.

“Shhh its fine love,” he mumbles into my ear, rubbing my back. “I’ve been selfish too. Way more than you. Can you imagine that my selfishness resulted into your kidnapping in Ireland four years ago, as well as the time stuck on our tour bus with your sister?” he begins, looking down at me with pained eyes. “How can I be angry after you for attempting to protect yourself and your baby?”

“I don’t know―”

“I can’t Soph. I just can’t,” he states, his hands cupping my face. “You kept Elliot a secret and it resulted into your happiness. And that’s all I ever wanted for you Soph.” His cerulean eyes pour into mine before he pulls away with a sigh. I follow him as he heads to the apartment’s entrance. “Your happiness has always been my priority,” he concludes, grabbing his coat.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” I enquire, looking at him incredulously. My heart drops. “Now?”

“You said lunch Soph... I’m not going to bother you for more than that,” he chuckles, placing his hand on the doorknob.

“But Elliot? He’s going to be sad to wake up and see that you’re gone without a goodbye,” I protest, shaking my head.

“Sophie I don’t want to get attached, nor do I want him to get attached to me,” he denies.

“Why not?”

“Because if I do, I’ll want to stay. And I...” he exhales, passing his hand through his hair, “I don’t want to slowly slide into your life. I’ve done enough damage already. You’re happy without me.”

“How can you know that?” I object.

“At the grocery store. I stared at you for a good five minutes before I called your name, simply to make sure it was really you. I’ve never seen you smile so much in the span of five minutes Soph. Never,” he exhales. “But you’re left alone with me for a few minutes and you’re in tears!” he points out miserably, motioning me.

“Niall I started crying because I’m angry towards myself! Because I wish I would’ve acted differently and told you about being pregnant!” It’s my turn to pass my hand through my hair. “Do you even know how many nights I cried while cradling a crying Elliot, wishing he had his father with him? Wishing I had his father with me?” I enquire, voice breaking. “And even today...Seeing you interacting with him before lunch...” I drop my hands to my sides, “it made me wish that this wouldn’t simply be a onetime thing,” I admit.

“Sophie―”

“I know it won’t be easy. I know I’ll be doing a lot of crying. But I want you in my life Niall. I really do,” I say. There’s a pregnant pause during which all I do is look at a baffled Niall.

I can practically hear the clock ticking as well as our son’s soft snores in the room beside us.

“Don’t you want to be in my life? In Elliot’s?” I question quietly, staring at him pleadingly.

“Of course,” he reassures, taking a step towards me. His hands grab mine. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted. But I don’t...I don’t know how we’ll work this out. I don’t live here. I have family in Ireland I have to inform. Hell, I need to find a job here if I want a permanent visa. I can’t possible get a job if I’m shit in French. And I can’t simply pop into Elliot’s life and say ‘Hey, I’m your father’ either...” he enumerates.

“Niall we can do this gradually,” I say quietly. “One step at a time.”

He breathes in and out very slowly.

“Okay,” he decides. “Fine. But I need to know something first.” He bites his lip. “Are you a hundred percent certain that you want me Sophie Miller?” he enquires, his blue eyes searching mine. “Because I doubt I’ll survive getting my heart broken by you once more,” he whispers.

“I am.”

 

  ** _Three years later_**

****

My fingers are locked with Niall’s, my head leaning on his shoulder as we walk on the terrace in front of the Chateau Frontenac. I gaze at Louis, Anne and Elliot in front of us. My sister’s holding her five month pregnant belly in her arms while Louis is chasing Elliot around. The sound of their feet running on the wooden terrace as well as their laughter echoes loudly in the air.

“You won’t catch me!” Elliot giggles, running.

“You bet I will!” the older lad responds.

 “No you won’t! I’m the fastest in my class!” the five-year-old replies. They run around for a while until Louis pretends he’s getting tired.

“I give up,” he fake pants, bending over. “You win Eli,” he breathes out dramatically. “You’re too fast for me,” he continues.

“Ha! I knew it! What’s my prize?” he demands giddily.

“How ‘bout ice cream?” the Doncaster boy suggests.

“No Lou, no sugar rush please. He’s going to be in bed in less than an hour,” I deny, motioning the setting sun.

“Yes ice cream! Please mommy!” he begs, turning to me. I shake my head. “Daddy?” he turns to Niall.

“I’m siding with your mother on this one,” Niall chuckles, also shaking his head.

“Mooooommmmy,” Elliot whines, pouting his lip. “Pleeeasssse.”

“Aww Soph. How can you say no to that?” Louis mocks. I look at my son and indeed find myself melting to his demand.

“Fine. But you’re the one putting him to sleep Lou,” I huff.

“Ice cream it is then!” he cheers and high fives Elliot. “But first, I need a consolation prize,” he states before walking over to Anne. I watch with a smile as he places his hand over hers on her stomach and wraps his other arm around her neck before kissing her softly.

“Eww!” Elliot protests. “Stop kissing! It’s disgusting!” he complains.

“Oh is it?” Niall asks.

“It is!”

Niall and I give each other a knowing look before we decide to join our own lips for a kiss. It’s short and sweet, but it makes my insides flutter.

“No! Eww!”

I laugh and pull away, keeping my arms around my lover’s neck.

“We should record him. Make sure to remind him of these exact words when he’s a teenager,” Niall mumbles to me, our faces inches apart.

“We should also tell him he’s going to be an older brother in nine months,” I whisper. Niall’s eyes grow big, surprised.

“What? Are you serious?!” he exclaims, his hand reaching for my stomach. I nod. “We’re going to have another baby?!” he questions quietly, looking down at my belly.

I nod again and place my hand over his, smiling.

“I found out this morning,” I admit.

“Oh my god Sophie!” he says breathlessly before taking me into his arms. His lips meet mine once more into a loving kiss. “I don’t know how you do it love, but you make me love you more and more every day,” he exhales, his eyes pouring into mine. He kisses me again, his hand still on my stomach. “Je t’aime tellement,” he murmurs, his fingers intertwining with mine.

“You’re doing this on purpose! I’m supposed to get ice cream!” Elliot complains.

“Let’s go get your ice cream Eli,” Louis chuckles, taking his hand as well as Anne’s.

“We’re going to need a bigger flat if there’s going to be three children,” Niall remarks as we follow behind them. “I’m positive that Louis’ kid is going to be so rowdy, he’s going to need twice the space.”

“The owners of the apartment above ours are moving out,” I suggest. “I’m positive we can find something to do with that.”

“That’d be perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave a comment! I want to know who read Harry's, and who read Niall's!


	39. Four months later...

**Anne's POV**

A strong kick in my stomach jolts me awake, followed by a spasm of pain. I groan. Once the pain has slightly subsided, I inhale deeply and stare at the ceiling. But soon enough, another spasm tears my insides.

“Louis,” I whimper, holding my stomach. He grunts in his sleep. “Louis I think the baby’s coming,” I whimper again, shutting my eyes as I’m trampled by a powerful contraction.

“What? Now?!” He rasps, suddenly more awake. His hand lands on my stomach.

“Yes now!” I wince, feeling the baby move inside me.

“Fuck! Okay okay!”

He jumps to his feet and grabs a shirt, before rapidly sliding into some jeans. He grabs the bag we’d done a couple days ago for this exact situation and places it on his shoulder before helping me off the bed. I’m wobbly as I stand.

“I’ll go heat up the car alright? You take care of putting your coat warm on,” he instructs, slipping his own coat on. “Here.” He hands it to me and then runs outside.

I only managed to slide my arms inside the sleeves by the time he returns. He helps me zip it up.

“Should we go wake Sophie and―”

“No,” I respond rapidly. “They won’t be able to get a babysitter at this time of the night,” I shake my head. “They’ll see that the car and the bag are gone and they’ll know. They’ll join us later.”

“Boots. You need boots,” he states suddenly.

I grimace, a pained moan escaping my lips as I feel another contraction and reflexively curl around my stomach.

“Forget the boots. Let’s get you in the car right now, love,” Louis urges.

I squeal as he picks me up bridal style in his arms without difficulty. I wrap my arms around his neck and he walks through our apartment, and out the door. We’re greeted by a strong winter wind, clearly foreshadowing a snowstorm.

“What kind of shitty weather is this?!” the British man scowls, hopping down the stairs and rapidly seating me in the car. “Of all the possible moments in the world, the baby chooses this one,” he huffs, buckling my seatbelt and hurrying to the driver’s side. “It’s freaking 3 in the morning, there’s a snowstorm on the way and I have to focus on the fact that they drive the other way around here! Not only that, but I might not even be able to communicate at the hospital because half of them don’t understand English!” he rambles. “I’ll be sure to remind him or her about tonight’s sacrifices when he or she turns 18!”

I rub my stomach, smiling shaking my head.

“Don’t worry little one,” I mumble. “Your father is simply nervous,” I chuckle, before my face twists in pain once more. My insides clench tightly and I whimper.

Louis doesn’t waste any time. He presses on the gas pedal and wriggles his way through the cars. A pained hiccup slips out of my lips, this next contraction more painful than the previous ones. I focus on breathing in and out slowly, clenching my eyes shut and holding my stomach.  Louis’s hand grabs mine.

“We’re almost there Anne. Keep breathing in and out,” he exhales, keeping his eyes on the road.

I squeal in shock when I feel my water breaking. Louis reflexively accelerates.

“Not so fast Lou, you’re going to kill us all!” I caution, distressed to say the least. He decelerates a little, but I know he’s still well over the speed limit.

Three contractions and several of Louis’ swears later, we finally arrive at the hospital. We’re parked in a matter of seconds, Louis hurrying out of his seat to help me out of mine. I’m in his arms once more, my sock clad feet in the air as he hauls me through the hospital doors.

“Woman going into labour here!” Louis calls out as he bursts inside.

I go to scold him but my insides start throbbing in pain, pulling a small shriek out of me. Nurses are on us quickly, forcing Louis to place me in a wheelchair before they wheel me to the maternity ward.

I shriek again, pain igniting my insides.

In a matter of minutes, the nurses get me into a hospital gown and hooked on an I.V., bombarding me with questions before forcing me onto a bed. Louis is right beside me the whole time, rubbing my hand soothingly. Even when I dig my nails into his skin.

“You’re doing great love,” he mumbles to me once I’m lying on the bed. I grimace in pain again, clenching my eyes and tightening my hold on his hand.

A doctor walks in with a writing pad.

“I only have a few questions for the two of you before we begin the whole process,” he says with a very strong French accent.

Louis and I nod simultaneously.

“First off, are you the father of the child?”

“Yes of course.”

“Will you want to help deliver the baby or would you simply rather to cut the umbilical cord?”

Louis blinks, looking at me.

“I-uh-what?”

“Do you want to help deliver the baby or not?” the doctor repeats.

“Yeah sure okay.”

“Good. From his response, can I assume that this is your first pregnancy Ms. Miller?”

“Yes,” I exhale. “But I already have a general idea of how things go: I was there with my sister when she gave birth five years ago,” I state. “I know the procedures. What I need right now, is something to dim the pain,” I add.

“Great then,” he pauses, unsure. He looks down at his pad again, before glancing at the machines then back at us. “Right. The midwife has informed me that your cervix is far from being dilated enough for the baby to pass through, but it should be in a couple hours or so. Until then, you can call a nurse with the red button by the bed whenever you need something. Don’t worry though, we’ll be checking up on you repeatedly. We simply have a lot of people in the maternity ward this morning,” he ends, fumbling with his pronunciation at the end. “I’ll send a nurse for some morphine right now.”

I watch him as he leaves.

“A couple hours?!” Louis stammers, discouraged.

“Maybe, maybe not. Depends on every woman,” I say, teeth clenched as another wave of pain hits me. “It’s not an easy job giving birth...” I huff, breathing deeply.

“Good thing you’re strong,” he whispers lovingly, before kissing my lips. He pulls away and drags a chair beside my bed, taking a seat. “So. Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” he enquires, pressing his lips to my knuckles. “A little Felix or a little Emma?” he continues, his other hand caressing my stomach. I feel the baby move inside me.

“I’m happy with either. I just want him or her to be healthy,” I respond, my hand also ghosting over my stomach. We stop talking as a nurse comes in and injects the painkillers into the I.V. She waits for a couple seconds and leaves without saying anything.

“People in Quebec are not very social...” Louis remarks mockingly.

I hit his shoulder playfully.

“Maybe she doesn’t know shit in English and didn’t want to sound as ridiculous at that doctor!” I deny. “You’re lucky we even got a doctor that’s not too bad in English. Or I would’ve tried to understand their rapid speech all alone.”

“We’re really going to have to learn to stop swearing love,” he points out, chuckling. “Or we’ll be setting a bad example for the baby.”

“True.”

There’s a short moment of silence.

“I―”

A pained shriek slips out of my mouth as I feel my insides getting torn open. Liquid seems to leak out of me. The beeping of the machines suddenly gets louder. My vision gets hazy.

“Anne? Anne?!” Louis shout is distant in my ears. “Fuck! The button! Where’s the fucking button?!”

I have no idea if he even manages to press it: a team of nurses as well as doctors burst into the room. I faintly see their figures pushing Louis out of the way, talking hastily in French. The words ‘placenta’, ‘danger’, ‘baby’ and ‘too much blood’ come to my ears repeatedly.

“Sir move away! Her body is in shock!” someone calls out to Louis. I faintly hear his protest.

I shriek again as more of my insides tear like a vulgar piece of paper.

The bed moves under me and I know I’m getting rolled out of the room. I shut my eyes, feeling nauseous. In my haze, I the see walls moving around me. They place me under a light. I shut my eyes.

“...emergency C-section...”

I zone out, my body heavy with pain and fatigue. My mouth is pasty.

I come back to my senses minutes later.

“...mother stabilized...”

I focus on translating their quick French, trying to get a proper grasp on what’s happening.

“Baby can’t breathe right now...”

“My baby,” I manage to hiccup.

“Anne, it’ll be okay.” I feel Louis’s hand wrapping around mine. “Everything will be alright. Just keep fighting, okay? Both of you will be fine.”

I focus on his face and I nod softly. Everyone around me, including Louis, is dressed into the sickly green uniform. My head is spinning slightly and I want to vomit even more.

“I love you so much,” he mumbles.

I feel someone playing around inside me. Inside my stomach. I fight back against the gagging reflex the image brings to my mind.

Then I hear it. The baby’s scream. My baby’s scream.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” the doctor states.

My body relaxes and find myself crying in relief.

“I want my baby,” I utter, tired beyond reason. “Please. I want my daughter,” I demand feebly.

“They just need to make sure she’s alright love. Her heart rate was as distressing as yours,” Louis responds, his fingers intertwined with mine. “Just a minute or two and you’ll have her I promise.”

My heartbeat accelerates. The sound on the monitor beside me is dizzying.

“The mother needs more blood or she might faint. And we need to stitch her up quickly,” the doctor calls out brusquely.

I catch a glimpse at the nurse. She hands the little bundle in her arms to Louis. He lights up when he finally holds her. The blue-eyed boy walks over to me, bending down so I can see my daughter.

“Meet Emma,” he whispers, looking at our child lovingly before shifting his gaze on me. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I breathe out, my gaze fixed on the small child in his arms. “I want to hold―”

“She can’t hold her,” the doctor cuts off. “She might move and we can’t have her moving: we need to finish up her stitches,” he warns. Even though the lower part of my body is numb, I know something’s pulling at my skin, sewing it shut. Unable to stop myself, I turn my head and I throw up on the floor before I lose consciousness.

                            

_○♥○_

I’m numb all over and the taste in my mouth is absolutely horrible. The lower part of my abdomen throbs a little and there seems to be lacking the bump I had yesterday.

My eyes blink open, only to see Louis cradling our daughter in the rocking chair.

“Lou.”

His head jolts up and his eyes meet mine.

“You’re awake! Finally!” he sighs, standing up. He walks over to the bed whilst I adjust myself so I’m somewhat sitting, but not quite. “I think it’s time you held her,” he says, handing me Emma. I take the sleeping baby in my arms, gazing down at her lovingly.

I can’t help smiling as her warm body is pressed against mine. I look at her in wonder, unable to wrap my mind around the fact that this living creature was made by Louis and I. And that she’s our responsibility from now on.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she,” Louis mumbles, above me.

“Yes she is,” I whisper, gazing up at him. I glance back down at my daughter. Her eyes open for a mere second, but it’s enough to make my heart melt with love. “Have I been out for a while?” I question quietly, staring at her delicate features.

“About an hour or so,” he admits, his hand caressing Emma’s soft tuft of hair softly. “The doctor told me to press the button when you’d wake, but I knew he would probably tell you that you couldn’t hold your daughter so I thought I could wait until I notified him,” he smirks.

I chuckle.

“How do you feel?”

“Only a little numb...My stitches hurt though,” I grimace, a dull ache reminding me that I’d been cut open.

“Want me to call some nurses?” he frowns, worry creasing his features.

I shake my head rapidly.

“Give me more time with her. I can tolerate a little pain. I’m strong, remember?”

“How could I forget?” he replies quietly, his eyes filled with love.

“Have you been able to contact Sophie and her other half?” I enquire out of the blue. “Tell them to stop going at it like bunnies and inform them of our situation?”

“Yes I have. And they’ll come around as soon as the snowstorm outside dies down a little,” Louis informs, a smile drawing itself on his lips. “It’s too dangerous to drive right now. Look,” he states, standing us as he opens the curtains to let the light of day seep inside the room.

It’s completely white outside.

“Wow,” I mutter. “Good thing you came early then, huh Emma?” I coo to my baby girl. “Or we would’ve been stuck in that snowstorm,” I state. “Precious little Emma,” I whisper to myself, hugging her to me.

“It’s bloody amazing ain’t it?” Louis states after a minute of silence. “To know that we made her. That she’s our little girl,” he trails on in awe, his fingers sliding into her small hands. Her fists clenches around it reflexively.

“It is,” I nod.

“I didn’t think it’d be possible to love someone as much as I love you, but she just proved me wrong,” he says, his finger still locked into her small fist.

I smile, my cheeks heating up.

An hour later, Emma has been breastfed and placed back in the nursery for further check-ups.

Louis’ on the rocking chair beside my bed, his eyes locked on mine while he rocks back and forth leisurely.

“What?” I ask. “Why are you looking at me?” I question, cocking my eyebrow upwards.

Louis sighs deeply.

“You know, I was thinking...” he begins, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I really want to spend the rest of my days with you Anne.”

I stare at him.

“And I know this isn’t ceremonial or anything, but I also know you hate when things are too extravagant so here it goes, quick and simple,” he sighs once more before dropping to one knee in front of me, holding out a small box in his palm. “Anne Miller, will you do me the honour of being my wife?” Louis asks, his blue eyes gleaming.

I stare at him some more, speechless as I process his demand. _Marriage? Spend the rest of my life with him?_

Fear and doubt start clouding his features.

“Yes!” I stammer finally. “Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!” I repeat, filled with love and excitement.

“Thank God,” he exhales, standing up and taking me in his arms. “The things you do to me Anne,” he whispers in my neck, his hold tightening around me. He kisses my neckline slowly. “I love you so much,” he breathes softly, putting more weight on the hospital bed. His lips meet mine in a very lustful kiss. My hands reach for his hair and I realize that if somebody were to walk in right now, they’d probably look away in embarrassment.

His body gets closer to mine, his hand slipping underneath the blue hospital gown.

“Careful,” I chuckle, lightly pushing his hand away from me. “Or you’ll damage my stitches,” I warn jokingly, our faces inches apart. He pulls away, but a lovesick smile is plastered on his lips.

“You can be certain that the second the doctor tells you that you are healed completely, I’m going to make love to you again and again,” Louis promises, before kissing me again. “And we’re going to have plenty more children and grow old together.”

“I really hope so,” I tell him, kissing him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. This is it. The real and final end. I really hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did. I might add a couple one-shots featuring the future, but as far as it goes, this is the official last bit. I though Louanne deserved a little something. :) Lots of love to all of you!


End file.
